The Ashikabi of The Night
by The Son of Sparda 343
Summary: Jackie Estacado, head of the Frenchetti family takes a trip to Japan to talk to an old friend about forming an alliance between their two families. But when he gets there he finds and helps out a beautiful woman who kisses her and says she is his Sekirei. Now Jackie finds himself in a game he is forced to play and if he is not careful he might have to use The Darkness again. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

Chapter 1

It has been several hours since the plane took off from New York, the flight for the most part was good but to someone who was wearing a black Armani suit the flight was boring. This person had long dark hair that reached his shoulders and lightly tanned skin and on his neck was a tattoo with the name Jenny; this man's name was Jackie Estacado to everyone else he looked like a business man, but in reality he was the head of the Franchetti crime family who currently were the most powerful family in New York. Jackie's beginnings started off like everyone else when he was born his mother died in child birth and his father was the one who was left to raise him, his father did a good job too, even if he wasn't always there for him but on his 7th birthday his father died some say from a heart attack others say he died from years of doing smack but in reality no one really knew how he died. After his death Jackie was sent to St. Mary's orphanage where he became quick friends with a girl there named Jenny Romano. The two of them were inseparable Jackie acted as her protector and shoulder to cry on where Jenny acted as his conscious, kept him in control of his rage and was his biggest supporter, but eventually Jackie was later adopted by Paulie Franchetti the don of the Franchetti family before Jackie.

Instead of being excited Jackie was devastated and refused to go at first, but Paulie wouldn't take no for an answer. Before Jackie left he swore to Jenny that even though he was leaving that they would always be friends and he will come by to visit her; this made Jenny happy and she gave him a hug. Unfortunately when Jackie was brought home his life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, the reason Paulie adopted him was because he needed a new hit man in his organization so by the time Jackie was 12 he was being taught how to became a killer and he was really good at what he did. But Jackie and Paulie never saw eye to eye on the way Paulie did business; Jackie believed that they should have respected and honor the rules and codes of the family as well as looking out for the people, but Paulie didn't care as long as he got rich this would always lead to an argument between the two.

Then on his 21st birthday everything changed, Jackie was coming back home when both he and two of his friends failed to collect Paulie's money and so they decided to whack a guy that crossed Paulie before in the past. So the three of them decided to go to the Grave's Ends construction site and put a bullet or two in the man's skull. But on the way there they were being chased by the cops who happened to be under the command of the Captain Eddie Shrote who worked very closely with Paulie. Jackie was confused as to why Eddie's boys were chasing them but he didn't want to know and instead he and his friends began shooting at the cops but one of Jackie's buddies, Nino died during the car chase. When they lost the cops they discovered that the Irish mob was there waiting for them Jackie and his friend Mikey were able to get through but they crashed their ride. While Jackie was okay Mikey broke his leg with bone sticking out, Jackie pulled him from the wreckage but he knew Mikey wasn't going to make it, Mikey then gave him his first birthday present on that day a pair of handguns with engraved markings on them. Jackie took them and still uses them to this day in honor of Mikey, Jackie stayed with him until he bled out and then he closed Mikey's eyes and moved towards the hit.

When he finally got there he discovered that this was a setup from his Uncle Paulie who got sick of Jackie and tried to kill him, the next thing he discovered was the man he tried to kill was already dead and there was a bomb strapped to him courtesy of his backstabbing Uncle Paulie. Jackie was able to get away from the blast but discovered that Paulie sent some of his boys to make sure Jackie was dead. They chased him all the way to Trinity Cemetery and Jackie was able to kill a couple of them before hiding in the bathrooms. Jackie then discovered from a bum living there that the only way out was to go through Paulie's men; Jackie thought if he was going to die he would take as many men with him to hell. But when midnight came around that was when he got his second birthday gift.

On the way out Jackie couldn't control his body but what got to him was that there was a long black tentacle coming from him destroying some lights next two demonic snake heads came from both his shoulders and while he was walking towards Paulie's men the demonic heads made quick work of them when he finally got control of his body again he wondered what the hell was going on. Turns out that Jackie was the new host of an ancient demonic entity known as The Darkness and that it has been in his family since his great-great-grandfather Anthony Estacado brought it into the family during World War 1. Jackie soon discovered that as long as there was no lights he had the powers of a god and Jackie decided to use his new found powers to kill his asshole Uncle Paulie, but before he could do that he decided to check on Jenny. After he left the orphanage Jackie had been true to his word and visited Jenny and over time they began to fall in love with each other and by the time they were 16 they started going out. When he got to Jenny's new apartment she had a cake ready for him and the two of them spent some time together.

After she fell asleep on the couch Jackie decided to check on his friend Butcher Joyce to see if he could help him with Paulie. Even though Butcher was never one for politics when it came to the family, he knew Jackie's father and was always Jackie's friend first so he told him how to hit Paulie where it hurt, by killing one of his biggest drug dealers Dutch Oven Harry. Jackie made quick work of Paulie's drug dealer and then he got some info from and another old friend named Jimmy the Grape who was an old school mobster and told Jackie where to make another dent in Paulie's operation Jackie then asked if Jimmy could look after Jenny while he was doing this and Jimmy agreed wholeheartedly. When Jackie was done he went back to Jimmy he found that he was beaten up pretty bad and that both Eddie and Paulie kidnapped Jenny and took her to the ruins of the St. Mary's Orphanage. When Jackie got there The Darkness decide to make a point to Jackie that it was in control of him not the other way around, and The Darkness forced Jackie to watch as Paulie killed Jenny the only woman he ever loved.

The Darkness said that Jenny was a burden, but Jackie didn't listen and picked up a gun and committed suicide against The Darkness' will. Jackie was then sent to Hell while The Darkness repaired his body there he met Anthony Estacado and together the two of them came up with a plan to fight against The Darkness. Jackie was able to get two guns made by a previous Darkness host to help him control it, but before Jackie could act on the rest of the plan The Darkness brought him back to life. Jackie then decided that he was going to kill both Paulie and Eddie for what they did, so first Jackie went after Eddie only for him to get away but Butcher came through for him and told him of a suitcase that contained both Eddie's and Paulie's dirty little secrets. After Jackie "borrowed" the suitcase and killed anyone who got in his way Butcher put a bomb in the suitcase as a surprise for Eddie.

Jackie then got a call from Eddie telling him that he wanted the case back. Jackie then arranged a meeting at Trinity Church and told him to come alone, but Jackie knew that Eddie was going to bring back up. The reason Jackie chose the Church was because in order to go back to Hell which he later discovered was actually where the mind of The Darkness was he had to commit suicide on holy ground. But even though Jackie killed a lot of Eddie's men he didn't anticipate that Eddie would use flash bangs on him. When Jackie work up he was tortured by Eddie but when some idiot blocked some of the lights that was trained on Jackie to keep him from using his powers, Jackie summoned a tentacle that destroyed both the case and activated the bomb inside killing all of them. When Jackie woke up he was back in Hell again and together with Anthony they were able to get a shell for a cannon in order to get inside the Darkness' fortress, but Anthony was lost along the way. When Jackie entered the castle and gave up his powers and he discovered a physical manifestation of the Darkness and it attacked him.

Just as Jackie was about to lose hope he heard Jenny's voice telling him to find another way to beat it. In the end Jackie walked up to the Darkness and absorb it, embracing it which allowed him to gain control over it. When Jackie opened his eyes again he discovered that he was once again back in the land of the living. Jackie then went to visit his Aunt Sarah who was married to the original don of the family before Paulie and was an old friend of his father's but to Jackie she was her real Aunt cause she was the only other person to love him for who he was aside from Jenny. Aunt Sarah along with Butcher and Jimmy told Jackie of a boat that was owned by the Chicago Families that was coming in with Paulie's drugs and told him that if he killed the captain of the ship the Chicago families will wash their hands of Paulie for good.

Jackie went to the Santa Maria and killed everyone on that boat, but he then got a page from Aunt Sarah that they were under attack and that Paulie sent his goons after them. Jackie hurried back and helped the others kill off the goon squad. After the dust settled Jimmy asked Jackie if he wanted to become the new Don of the family, Jackie thought about it and said yes then when Butcher came over he told Jackie where Paulie was hiding and told him that he had a friend who would take him to Paulie's lighthouse mansion. Wasting no time Jackie found the guy and he took him to Paulie's hideout. When they got to the mansion there was a solar eclipse which allowed Jackie to use his powers, the moment Jackie got off the boat he began to unleash hell on what was left of Paulie's forces. Jackie summoned an army of darklings which were demonic servants made from the Darkness he also used his Darkness guns and unleashed black holes and used his demonic arms to impale anyone in his way. By the time he was done the only living thing on the island was Jackie and Paulie. Paulie begged for his life like the pathetic piece of shit that he was, but Jackie killed him by putting a bullet right between his eyes. 4 months later Jackie became the don of the Franchetti family and he expanded his territory but he also decided he would never use The Darkness ever again to punish it for what it did to Jenny.

Fast forward two years later and Jackie is on a plane heading for Japan the reason for this is because he recently got into contact with an old friend. That friend was named Saito Murakawa who was the head of a Yakuza family in Tokyo. Jackie remembered Saito when he was still working for his Uncle Paulie the two of them were partners in a major drug deal and while Saito was in America, Jackie was order to act as his escort and bodyguard and when the two of them hung out they got along really well Jackie saw that Saito was a good man and Saito saw that Jackie was a man of honor. But Paulie came up with a scheme that ended up screwing over Saito. Paulie was able to frame Saito for a crime he didn't commit and by working with Eddie they either arrested or killed most of his men and were closing in on him, Paulie even told Jackie to find him and kill him. When Jackie found Saito instead of killing him Jackie helped Saito escape from Paulie and flee the states. Paulie suspected that Jackie helped Saito but considering he had no proof and Jackie was one of his best hit-men at the time he let it go, plus considering that when the drug deal was a success and he was able to keep all the profit without sharing it, so he was happy.

Since then Saito said that he has owed Jackie a debt that he could never repay and said that he need help and he wanted to see if they could form an alliance between their two families. Jackie was interested in the part about the alliance with the two of them together they could have an easier time expanding their territories in their respective countries and their partnership would be very lucrative in terms of profit, so Jackie decided to bring his right hand man Vinnie with him as well as Eddie and Frank to act as his muscle, he also left both Jimmy and Butcher in charge of the Family until he got back. After saying goodbye to his Aunt Sarah, Jackie and his men got on his private jet and flew to Japan.

Jackie was brought out of his thoughts the moment the plane landed on solid ground Jackie then looked at Vinnie who was the first to stand up "So did you enjoy your little nap, boss?" Jackie popped a couple of bones, smiled and said "Yeah it was real refreshing, but it doesn't change the fact that the flight was still boring." Eddie agreed with Jackie by saying "Jesus that was a long ass flight." Frank then added "Well what the hell do you expect numb nuts. We had to fly across the U.S. and the Pacific Ocean just to get here." Jackie stood up and walked out of the plane with his boys following him out of the plane. When he walked down the ramp he saw that it was night and that a limo was already waiting for them, Jackie smiled and thought that it was good to always plan ahead. Vinnie got to the limo first and opened the door for Jackie who got in followed by everyone else.

Vinnie then said to his boss "Alright Jackie, first order of business will be us getting settled in the city. So while the limo takes us to the hotel I'll make some calls and get in touch with Saito, is there anything else you want to do while we wait?" Jackie shook his head no and said "No, even though this is a business trip there's no reason why we can't have some fun. So Vinnie, when we get to the hotel and you make the call the three of you can enjoy yourselves." Frank then asks "What about you, boss? What are you going to do?" Jackie looked out the window and said "I think I'll do some exploring of the city and stretch my legs." Eddie agreed with that and said "I think I'll do the same I also wanted to try Japanese food" Frank looked at his brother in law and said "What the hell are you talking about, you hate fish?" Eddie looked at Frank and replied with a perverse grin "That's not the kind of fish I'm talking about." Jackie shook his head amused and said "Sounds like Eddie has a case of Yellow Fever." Eddie smiled at his boss and said "An' the only cure is some Asian babes." Jackie looked at Eddie and said "Try not to have too much fun." All of them had a good laugh and then the rest of the ride was in silence.

When they got to the hotel they checked in while Vinnie, Eddy, and Frank got high quality rooms Jackie got the penthouse suite. When Jackie settled in; he put his clothes away got his twin pistols and put them in their holsters and he then went out for a night on the town. While Jackie was walking around he noticed that there was some armed guards walking around the city he also noticed on the way in to Tokyo which was now called Shinto Teito there were military checkpoints at the entrance to the city. Jackie was confused as to why there was so much security as far as Jackie knew there were no reports or news of a terrorist attack or anything that would warrant something like this, Just as Jackie was about to move on he thought he saw movement above him when he got a closer look he was surprised when he saw a woman jumping from roof top to roof top with relative ease. He also saw that the woman was being chased by two other people, Jackie then thought about this and was going to ignore the whole thing, but for some reason something was telling him to follow them. Jackie wanted to ignore this feeling but in the end he chose to follow that girl.

Uzume was not having a good day. When she woke up today and went to get some breakfast, Miya chastised her about coming down stairs naked again. Miya then scared the crap out of her with her terrifying Hannya mask stare. When Uzume came back down stairs fully clothed this time she had her breakfast and help Miya with the dishes just when she was going to go outside to enjoy her day Miya came to her and asked if she could help her with the groceries. Uzume decided to help her out considering one she was staying for free at Maison Izumo and two she didn't want to give Miya a reason to use her Hannya stare on her again. Plus Kagari was busy at his job, so she said yes got Miya's list and went to the supermarket. When Uzume was heading home she was intercepted by two people she recognized Sekirei #40 Shi and Sekirei #31 Sai who were Higa Izumi' s Sekirei. Sai was the one to talk first "Hello #10, how are you?" Uzume kept her guard up and said nothing Shi was the one to talk next "#10 we have good news for you. Our master Higa has chosen you to become his next Sekirei you should feel honored." Uzume felt disgusted and said "I'm not reacting to Higa so I know he is not my Ashikabi." Sai then said "Either way you don't have a choice. So you'll either come with us or we'll force you to come."

Uzume decided to take a chance and make a run for it. Uzume began jumping from rooftop to rooftop she was trying to find a crowd believing that they would not chase her if it meant drawing attention to themselves. Uzume dropped down to an alleyway and ran down it and turned left only to find a dead end, as she was about to turn around and head back she saw both Shi and Sai on the other end, Uzume then began to back away from the two other Sekirei. Sai then said "There is nowhere to run Number 10, so just give up peacefully and maybe we won't have to hurt you too bad." Uzume had no idea what to do she didn't have her battle robes and she could handle two Sekirei on her own without her battle attire Uzume began to tremble ' _No...No…I can't let it end like this. I want to find me true Ashikabi I don't want to be a slave to somebody I don't love._ ' Uzume then began to cry ' _Somebody…..please…help me._ ' And just when Uzume was about to lose hope, her prayers were answered.

Jackie kept up with the woman as best as he could he then found them down an alleyway where two other woman, he had no idea what was going on but he knew that the woman at the end was in trouble. When he got a good look at her he saw that she was a very well-endowed young woman with curves in the right places, she wore a very tight pink shirt with a gold star in the middle of her chest which showed her massive assets. She also wore tight Capri jeans that showed her lovely waist. Jackie also saw she was quite a looker with big brown eyes and long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail on the side of her head. all in all Jackie saw she was very beautiful, if nothing else she was going to help her out because she was in a tight jam "Hey leave her alone." Sai and Shi turned around and they looked at Jackie with an unimpressed look while Uzume was surprised that someone was here to actually help her. Sai was the first to speak "Who the hell are you?" Jackie then walked up to them slowly and said "Who I am isn't important. What is important is that you are going to leave that sweet girl alone."

Shi then said "This matter doesn't concern you, please walk away before you get hurt." Jackie wasn't going to leave for all he knew they could have been human traffickers trying to kidnap and sell that woman off. Jackie then noticed that they were carrying weapons one had a bunch of knives on strings that were in between her fingers, while the other one had blades attached to her arms. Jackie took out his pistols and said "I'm not leaving her to you. Last chance leave now." Sai then said "Normally attacking and killing a human is against the rules, but I think I'm just gonna kill you anyway." At that moment Sai ran towards Jackie. Jackie was surprised by how fast she was, but Jackie was able to move out of the way in time and fire a couple of rounds at her. Sai dodged the rounds and ran towards him again Jackie was prepared this time instead of dodging he sidestepped her attack and he kneed her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Just before Jackie was about to put a bullet in her skull he heard someone yell "LOOK OUT!" he turned around and saw the woman with arm blades charging forth he tried to dodge out the way but he was cut on the shoulder, luckily though she was only able to hit cloth.

Uzume watched the fight unfold before her, she was worried for the man that was fighting for her. Just when she was about to move in and help him get away, she felt a strong heat flow through her body. Uzume began breathing heavily and looked at the man in the Armani suit and she then said to herself "I finally found him." Jackie was having a hard time dealing with both of these women at the same time. Every time he tried to shoot them, they either dodge or blocked the bullets. Then the woman with the arm blades moved in and attacked him, Jackie was able to dodge the blade, but the woman then kicked him away from her. Jackie rolled on the ground and hit a wall, he felt like he was hit by a fucking sledgehammer there was no way this woman was that strong unless those two weren't human. Just as Jackie was about to get up he heard a voice in his head " **What's the matter Jackie having a little trouble? If you really want to make them pay, all you have to do…Is give in to The Darkness.** " Jackie knew that The Darkness was looking for any way to break free, but he wasn't going to give it the fucking satisfaction. Jackie then fired a couple more rounds at the duo all the while hearing The Darkness saying " **Ussseeee my power Jaaaccckkiee and these vermin will be squashed like the bugs they are.** " Jackie then said mostly to himself "Fuck off." Jackie was about to fire another volley when he ran out of ammo.

The two girls then rushed him while he was trying to reload, Jackie knew that they would kill him before he got the chance to reload, but before he was cut down the woman he was trying to save tackled him out of the way. Jackie looked up at the woman who was currently straddling him. She was blushing and was breathing heavily if he wasn't completely sure, and he was she was very horny and it look like she wanted to screw him right here and now. Before Jackie could say anything the woman began to speak "I finally found you. My destined one….My Ashikabi. Please." She then began to lean in close and said "give me my wings." Jackie was very confused, of course he was never one to turn down sex, but right now wasn't the time. Then he heard the Darkness yelling " **GET AWAY FROM HER JACKIE. DO NOT LET HER MARK YOU!** " Before Jackie could do anything the woman kissed her. Jackie has confused by what was going on but he could tell that the brunette was a great kisser, but what happened next was astounding; behind her bright yellow lights that looked like wings grew from her back and spread around them in that moment the woman looked like an angel.

When the kiss was over the woman looked down at Jackie and said with a smile "Sekirei #10, Uzume. I am yours now and forever." She then caressed his check and added "By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares shall be dispelled." Jackie was memorized by what was just happening one minute he was trying to save this woman and the next she kisses him and weird shit begins to happen and now she was basically professing her love for him. Don't get him wrong ever since the Darkness manifested itself on his 21st birthday shit has always been weird, but this was a whole new level of weird. Before Jackie could make sense of any of this, Sai then said "Dammit that fucking monkey winged #10 now we can't bring her back to our master." Shi then said "We have no choice now we must leave." Sai then said "Oh hell no, we aren't leaving yet. Not until I kill that son of a bitch." Sai then charged forth. Uzume was about to shield her new Ashikabi, but Jackie moved her out of the way and was going to take the blow for her. Then out of nowhere a fire ball struck the ground between them making Sai back off from the pair she looks up and she sees Homura, the Guardian of the unwinged Sekirei standing on top of a ledge before jumping down and standing in front of Sai. He said casually "This Sekirei is already winged by her true Ashikabi. Now leave unless you both want to be burned to a crisp." Sai was angry but she knew they couldn't take on both number ten and a single number, so she turned to Shi and told her that they were leaving and they jumped away from the scene.

Homura then turned to Uzume and asked "You okay, Uzume?" She nodded and replied "Thanks for the save back there, Homura." The Guardian Sekirei shrugged his shoulders and said "No problem, I'm glad you finally found your Ashikabi." Then Homura left as well. Uzume then looked back at Jackie who was still on the ground, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on when he noticed that Uzume was offering him a hand up. Jackie took the hand and Uzume helped him to his feet she then asks "Are you okay?" Jackie then replies "Yeah I'm fine. Are you alright?" Uzume smiles a loving smile and says "I have never been better." Jackie still has no idea what is going on, but when he looks at Uzume's smile he can't help but smile back.

Yeah I really wanted to do a crossover like this cause I think that Jackie's Sekirei would be able to help him through his emotional pain of Jenny's death as well as become his new light in the darkness. I hope you guys like this and if you guys have any ideas let me know. Also I am going to use the Darkness games universe with bits and pieces from the comics to add to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

Chapter 2

Jackie was confused. The woman who was named Uzume not only saved him during his fight, but kissed him during the fight as well and the next thing he knew she grew wings made of light and cloth, said that she was his Sekirei and he was her Ashikabi. Jackie then decided to ask the obvious question "Okay while I'm grateful for the save back there I'm still confused. So what the hell is a Sekirei and the hell is an Ashikabi?" Uzume looks at Jackie and said "Well I am Sekirei and you're my Ashikabi. That means I belong to you." Jackie was still not getting it and was about to asks some more questions when he heard his phone going off. When Jackie looked at the phone he didn't recognize the number, so he cancelled the call and was about to talk to Uzume again.

When his phone began ringing again with same caller ID, Uzume looked at the number and said "Trust me when I say you're going to want to take that call." Jackie then answered the call and gave a curt hello when he heard someone on the line yell out Ta-Daw. Jackie waited and then he heard someone say "Congratulations! You have just won a magnificent prize and have the privilege in participating in the new age of the gods." Jackie thought it was some asshole trying to sell him something and was about to hang up when the voice said "No wait don't hang up this is important." Jackie decided to give this dumbass a chance and he replied "Who the fuck are you?"

The voice on the other end laughed and replied "Such a crude and vulgar person. But then again I expect nothing less from a criminal of your caliber, Jackie Estacado." Jackie was surprised that this guy knew his name and Jackie asked in a voice that said he was in no mood for games "Who the hell are you and how the fuck do you know about me?" the voice laughed again and said "I know that you just came to this country a while ago, but seriously Jackie my boy you should really consider watching the news or reading the paper. Oh but where are my manners, as for who I am my name is Minaka Hiroto." Jackie thought about where he heard that name before and then he remembered that while he was getting settled in his suite he had the TV on and heard that Minaka was head of a very lucrative pharmaceutical company called Mid Bio Informatics, or MBI for short and that this nut has just purchased over 80% of the city and he was the dipshit that renamed Tokyo to Shinto Teito. "So you're the asshole that has been buying up the city. So why the hell did you call me?" Minaka then said "As I was saying you have just been selected to partake in a legendary story of love and war, a true drama for the ages. This all happened when you caused Sekirei #10 to emerge."

Jackie then asked again "Uzume was about to tell me about Sekirei, so what the hell are they?" Minaka then answered "Sekirei are beings that are beyond humans and are the treasure of the gods that fell from the sky. But the most important thing you need to know is the Sekirei Plan which is the name of the game that you are currently apart of." Jackie listened intently to what Minaka was talking about and he continued "There are 108 Sekirei that have been released into the city, desperately trying to find their Ashikabi and when they have found their Ashikabi all the Sekirei will fight to the death. They will fight and fight and fight until there is only one Ashikabi and Sekirei standing and they will hold the fate of the world in their hands and a new age of the gods will finally begin." Minaka then began laughing like a maniac.

Jackie on the other hand was not impressed, the idea of 108 people being forced to fight to the death made Jackie's blood boil and when he heard Minaka say "I know, I would be speechless too if I heard such fantastic news. Think about it the whole world in your hands being able to decide the fate of all of humanity, it's amazing isn't it." Jackie on the other hand just spoke his mind "You stupid fuck, you really think that forcing people to fight to the death is entertainment? You know for somebody who is supposed to be respected and lauded as a super genius you have got to be the dumbest sack of shit I have ever met." Minaka was taken aback by Jackie's reaction usually people would jump at the chance for an opportunity like this "Mr. Estacado I don't understand you. You're in a game where 108 beautiful women are looking for their destined one and are in a tournament where the prize is you become god. People would jump at the chance for this heroes, villains, beautiful maidens and the ability to change or destroy the world this is the greatest game of all time."

Jackie just raised an eyebrow and said "Now I get it, your mom wasn't around as much, and your dad would usually beat the crap out of you for sport. So the only things that made you happy was playing D&D by yourself. You my friend have a very sad life." Even though Jackie couldn't see it Minaka was shaking with rage and yelled "How dare you show such disrespect to the Game Master, I…."Jackie laughed and said "Really….. You call yourself the Game Master? I think someone needs to get back on their meds." Jackie then saw Uzume laughing at the whole thing while Minaka was stewing.

Minaka then took a few deep breaths and said "You are a very interesting person Jackie Estacado. I look forward with anticipation to see how you will affect the game." Jackie sighed and said "Sorry asshole, but I don't have time to play your demented game. I'm only in this country for business and once that is done I plan on going back home." Jackie was confused when he heard Minaka laugh "What the hell's so funny you little shit." When Minaka caught his breath he said "Jackie from the moment you winged Uzume you already became a part of the Sekirei Plan. Now that you are an Ashikabi, you can't leave Shinto Teito until the game is over." Jackie was surprised to hear this but then he thought about the military checkpoints at the airport, at the subways and around the city it wasn't for security purposes it was to keep Sekireis and their Ashikabi trapped inside the city and force them to play this infernal game. Minaka then said "Also this plan is top secret so you can't tell anybody about this. If you do then the Discipline Squad will be forced to take action. If you plan on escaping the city let alone the country I want you to know that MBI will use all its resources to hunt you down and…..deal with you and your Sekirei."

Jackie already hated this man and he took great satisfaction from imagining his darklings ripping Minaka limb from limb and devouring him. Jackie heard the Darkness chuckle at his thoughts. Minaka then said "I will be looking forward to what you will contribute to the new age of the gods and be sure to take care of Sekirei #10, Ciao." Jackie then hung up his phone and looked at Uzume who looked a little nervous; Jackie then asked "Is what that schmuck said true?" Uzume then looked at Jackie and said "Yes it is, soon we Sekirei will be forced to fight one another if we want to stay with our Ashikabi." Jackie is disgusted by this but he hears the Darkness give its thoughts on the matter " **Why don't you stay awhile, Jackie. Soon this city will be turned into a warzone were blood will flow through the streets and we will be right in the center of it all. This could be fun.** " Jackie ignores its thoughts and sees that Uzume was trying to get his attention and Jackie looks at her and says "Is something wrong?" Uzume shook her head and asked if he was okay. Jackie said he was fine and Uzume smiled before she looked passed him and began move to the back of the ally to pick up something. When Jackie saw what she was doing he sees that she is picking up what looks like groceries.

Jackie then goes to where Uzume is kneeling and helps her collect her things and when he was about to pick up the last can both his and Uzume's hands touch. Jackie looks into Uzume's eyes and he sees that while she is blushing he can tell she is very happy just being near him. Jackie didn't understand why but thought it had something to do with him being her Ashikabi, whatever that meant. When the two of them then got back to their feet Jackie asked "So do you live somewhere close?" Uzume nodded and said "Yeah, I actually live in an inn and my landlady wanted me to…" Uzume then becomes panicked and Jackie worries about her. "What's wrong?" Jackie asked and Uzume replied "My landlady sent me out to go shopping 4 hours ago and between me being chased and meeting you I realized just how late I am. Miya is gonna kill me." Jackie then says "I can walk with you to your home, and tell your landlady that you got into some trouble and I was able to help you out. Besides I don't feel comfortable letting you go by yourself when you were attacked last time." Uzume smiles at him and says "I'm very lucky to have such a handsome gentleman be my Ashikabi." Jackie smiles and says "What kind of man would I be if I let such a pretty girl like you walk home all by herself on a night like this." Jackie then moved to Uzume's side and the two of them began to walk back to the inn that Uzume was staying at.

For a while their journey was taken in silence, but Uzume looked at her Ashikabi and was happy with what she saw. Jackie was a tall man, with long black hair and lightly tanned skin, she could also see that her Ashikabi was very fit if the muscles underneath his suit was anything to go by and when she tackled Jackie to save his life she was able to feel him up and found that he was ripped and she really liked that. Uzume also saw that Jackie was a good man who was willing to help her out even though he didn't know her at the time which spoke well about his character. But aside from that Uzume really didn't know anything about him so she thought that maybe she could get to know him a little better and strengthen the bond between them. "You know after all the excitement back there, I never got my saviors name." Uzume said in a flirtatious manner. Jackie then looked at her with a playful smirk and said "My name is Jackie, Jackie Estacado." Uzume mentally repeated the name and she liked it. Jackie then asked "Uzume, even though Minaka explained that I am stuck in what he calls the Sekirei Plan. I still don't know anything about Sekireis or Ashikabis, so do you think you can help me out?" Uzume then smiles and says "Well as you know I'm Sekirei #10, Uzume. A Sekirei is for lack of a better term an alien, you see MBI discovered our ship in 1999 and has been helping us learn about human society and they have been using our technology to help make them the leader in both pharmaceuticals and modern medicine in general."

Jackie still couldn't wrap his head around this. While Jackie believed in the occult and the supernatural thanks to him being the host of The Darkness. He still found it hard to believe that not only was mankind not alone in the universe, but that he was having a conversation with a hot alien chick and that there were 108 of them just like her stuck in a tournament where the prize was the fate of the world, and the one in charge of it all looked like an escape mental patient who made Johnny fucking Powell look like he was sanest person between them. Uzume saw his confusion and smiled "Cheer up stud, not only do you know aliens are real, but you got a beautiful one right here as your girlfriend." Jackie did a double take and said "Wait, What?" Uzume giggled at Jackie and continued "You see an Ashikabi is a Sekirei's destined one, the one who we are supposed to serve and protect. When you saw me breathing heavily and blushing when I tackled you Jackie, I was reacting to you. My body knew that you were my destined Ashikabi and when I kissed you it caused me to get my wings or what we call it, emergence." Jackie was still confused "But what does that have to do with you being my girlfriend?" Uzume then looked at Jackie and put a hand over her heart and replied "You see when I kissed you to get my wings, among us Sekirei it is a sacred ceremony that bonds the two of us together. In human terms it was like a wedding ceremony, so I guess instead of being your girlfriend I'm actually what would be considered your wife and you're my husband."

Jackie's jaw hung low, so that little light show back at the alley between them was some kind of alien marriage ceremony. He really didn't know how to feel about this; don't get him wrong, Uzume was a smoking hot bombshell and if Jackie was ever going to think about marriage or just dating again in general he would jump on Uzume first chance he got. But then Jackie thought about how he literally had no say in the matter and not only that he was still saddened and dealing with Jenny's death. The moment Jackie thought about Jenny he felt a sharp pain in his heart after all it was his fault that Jenny died, would it even be right to pursue another relationship when he felt he didn't deserve it. Before Jackie could continue his thoughts he felt someone wrap their arms around his right arm and Jackie saw Uzume looking at him with worry in her eyes "Are you okay?" she asks with concern. Jackie then shakes himself of his thoughts and says "Yeah I'm fine. I was just lost in thought."

Uzume then looked down and said "I know that this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry that I basically jumped you and didn't even give you a chance to think about what this would mean. But when those two cornered me I thought that I was done for and that I would never truly meet my real Ashikabi, and just when I was going to lose hope you came in like a knight in shining armor and you were trying to rescue me. I didn't think that the Ashikabi that I was looking for…might not want me." Jackie then saw a tear going down Uzume's eye and he brought his left hand under her chin, turned her to face him and he gave her a kiss which caused her wings to illuminate the darkness. Jackie then decided that even though he might not have had a say in this he knew it wasn't Uzume's fault. She didn't even know he existed until today and from the look on her face when she straddled him before she kissed him, Jackie could see that it was out of her control as well because she herself didn't have a say in who she would react too.

Jackie then broke the kiss and looked at Uzume who was surprised by Jackie's action. She was both pleased that he kissed her and disappointed when the pleasure she was felling stopped. Jackie then said "I really don't know how to feel about this whole Sekirei Plan or this marriage thing. But I do know that what is done is done and that I promise to be by your side and take care of you." Uzume smiled and was shedding tears of joy and immediately kissed Jackie again both of them really enjoying the kiss and the pleasure it offered. When the both of them came up for air they smiled at each other and continued their journey with Uzume's arms still wrapped around Jackie's arm and her head laying on his shoulder. While walking Jackie heard The Darkness say " **You are making a mistake, Jackie.** " Maybe he was but he meant what he said. Jackie wasn't sure if he would grow to love Uzume like she did with him, but he was going to take care of her no matter what because it was the right thing to do. Half way there Uzume said "Jackie can I ask you something?" Jackie looks at Uzume and nods. Uzume then asks "Do you think you can tell me a little about yourself? I just want to know more about my Ashikabi." Jackie didn't know what to tell her but he decided to tell her a little bit about himself and keep things like his business and The Darkness a secret from her.

Jackie then began by saying "Well there isn't much to tell. I was born in New York in the U.S. my mother died from childbirth and my father was left to raise me by himself, but when I turned seven he died and I was sent to the St. Mary's Orphanage." Uzume was saddened to hear that Jackie's life stared out rough but he continued. "Then when I was 12 a man named Paulie Franchetti came and adopted me. Even though he adopted me he really didn't raise me, the one who took care of me the most when I came to the family was my Aunt Sarah. My Aunt Sarah raised me and took care of me like I was her own son." Jackie then said "Later on when my Uncle Paulie died I took over the family business which was a pharmaceutical company." Jackie had to come up with a lie about what he did for a living and he thought that him being in the business of making medication was a good cover; of course the only drugs he ever sold was usually just weed and coke, besides he doubted that she would ever find out that the true cover business for his family was a bakery. Jackie then continued "I came here to Japan because an old friend of mine had a business proposition for me, but now because of the Sekirei Plan I guess I can't go back home until that is finished." Uzume said that she was sorry but Jackie said "Don't worry about it like I said it wasn't your fault." Uzume was about to ask something else when she noticed that they arrived. The two of them then walked to the front door and Uzume knocked on the door.

When the door opened Jackie was surprised, he thought that the landlady was going to be an old woman. But instead before him stood a beautiful woman with long lavender hair that was tied in a hime-style. She had fair skin, bright brown eyes, she was very shapely as well with curves in the right places, her breasts while not as big as Uzume's still held a nice soft and firm shape, and she also wore traditional Japanese style clothing that was attributed to a priestess. All in all she was extremely beautiful to the point where if Uzume was considered to be an angel, then this woman was a goddess. The woman ignored Jackie and looked at Uzume and said "Ah Uzume, welcome home. I was beginning to worry about you when you didn't come home…..with _my_ groceries." The moment she finished her sentence Jackie saw dark purple miasma coming off the woman making her seem really creepy. When Uzume saw this she immediately hid behind Jackie and said "It wasn't my fault Miya I swear." Jackie decided to make is presence known "Its true ma'am, Uzume was attacked by a couple of people who cornered her in an alley. I came in and was able to help her get away."

Miya then looked at Jackie and narrowed her eyes at him. Jackie knew she was sizing him up, then afterwards she smiled and put her hand over her mouth "Oh my, that sounds dreadful. Well thank you young man for saving our little Uzume and returning her safely home." Then Miya eyes popped open and she chuckled "Oh excuse me, where are my manners. My name is Miya Asama and I am the owner of this inn, Maison Izumo. May I please ask the name of my tenant's rescuer?" Jackie smiled and bowed his head as was custom in this country "My name is Jackie Estacado. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Asama." Miya chuckled into her hand and said "Please call me Miya. Ms. Asama makes me sound old." The minute she said this Jackie could have sworn he saw the purple miasma grow in intensity and the next thing he saw was what looked like a demon mask; Jackie recognized that mask being called a Hannya mask.

Jackie then noticed that Uzume began to visibly shake with fear, Jackie then looked back at Miya calmly and said "My apologies, Miya. It's just that I have been taught to respect women and I thought that calling you by your last name was appropriate considering this is our first meeting." Miya eyed Jackie impressed that he didn't flinch from her Hannya stare and replied "My, My, you're such the gentleman, Mr. Estacado. Well now that Uzume has returned safe and sound, I was just about to make dinner and I would love it if you joined us." Jackie then said "That is kind of you to offer Miya, but I really don't want to intrude." The truth was that Jackie has been out for a while and he wanted to check on Vinnie and his boys to see if they were able to get a hold of Saito. Miya smiled a friendly smile and said "I don't mind setting a place for one more person. Besides it's my way of thanking you for saving Uzume." Between Miya wanting to thank him and Uzume looking at him with pleading eyes Jackie sighed and said "Well I am a little hungry. As long as you don't mind, then yes I'd love to stay for dinner." Miya then invited Jackie in and he entered the inn. Before Uzume could do the same Miya stopped her and asked "Uzume is he your Ashikabi?" Uzume then smiled and said "Yes I reacted to him when he was trying to save me." Miya then smiles warmly at Uzume and says "I'm happy for you, Uzume. You finally found your true Ashikabi." And with that the two women went inside and closed the door.

When Jackie entered the house he was surprised by how nice and cozy the place felt. "You have a very lovely place, Miya." Miya then chuckled and said "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Estacado." Jackie laughed and replied "If you wouldn't mind, Jackie is just fine." Miya smiled at him and Jackie went to the table where he Uzume and another person sat down for dinner, while Miya put on the finishing touches. Jackie looked at the other person and saw that he was a man, a pretty boy if he was being honest with silver hair. The male looked at Jackie and said "Wow, Miya didn't say anything about having a guest over. Hello my name is Kagari." Jackie smiled and said "Hi, I'm Jackie Estacado. Are you related to Miya or are you her husband?" Kagari waved his hands and said "Oh no, nothing like that I'm just another tenant like Uzume." Uzume then said "This place is great to live in, because that it's so old and worn down the price for living here is cheap." Just then Miya entered the room with dinner and said "This coming from a freeloader who can't pay rent on most days." Miya again used her Hannya stare and Uzume quickly shut up.

Jackie then looked at Miya who then smiled and said "My husband was the one who turned this house into an inn; he believed in never turning anyone away even if they were in trouble. So I follow the same creed." Jackie was impressed and asked "So where is your husband?" Miya then smiled sadly and said "My husband is no longer with us I'm afraid. He died a long time ago." Jackie then said solemnly "I'm sorry for your loss." Miya then smiled at Jackie and said "It's alright, you had no way of knowing." Jackie nodded but his thoughts went out to the widowed landlady, he too knew what it was like to lose someone you loved dearly. Miya looked at Jackie who saw that he still had a sadden look on his face and wondered what he was thinking about. During their dinner Uzume was trying to lighten up the mood by telling jokes and it seemed to be working, even Jackie is staring to enjoy himself until he heard a demonic hissing coming from his mind "What's wrong with you" Jackie was careful to make sure no one heard him. The Darkness hissed again and said " **All of this love, friendship, and everything else I sense from these maggots is just sickening.** " Jackie just smirked at The Darkness' discomfort and continued his meal.

When dinner was over Jackie helped Miya with the dishes and she was grateful for the help and just when Jackie was about to leave Miya then said "You're not planning on leaving already are you?" Jackie looked at her and said "Yeah I am, thank you for dinner but I need to get going." Miya then add "But it is very late and the streets are not very safe at night." Jackie chuckled and said "I can take care of myself and besides I'm used to the dark." Miya then said "That won't do, you're my guest and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, especially since you helped Uzume. Why don't you stay here for the night?" Jackie then said "I'm grateful for the dinner, Miya. But I don't want to over stay my welcome." Miya then smiled and said "Nonsense you are my guest and I told you I never turn away anyone in need." Jackie then realizes that Miya won't take no for an answer and he agrees he will spend the night. Miya smiles and says "Normally I would let you stay in one of the many empty rooms, but Uzume wants you to sleep in her room and against my better judgment I will allow it. Only if you promise me that the both of you won't do anything lewd. I will not allow sexual acts between unmarried couples in Maison Izumo."

Jackie agreed to the terms given, besides he wasn't in the mood for sex he just wanted to get some sleep. When Jackie went upstairs he knocked on Uzume's door it flung open and Uzume came out and gave him a big hug and dragged him into her room. Uzume then said "I'm so happy you decided to stay the night, I had to promise Miya that I would help around the house with no complaining for a month just to let you sleep here with me." Jackie then began to look at Uzume's room and saw that aside from being neat, it was the stereotypical girls' room lined with stuffed animals and giant stuffed animal pillows. In the middle of the room was a futon, but what caught Jackie's attention was the closet which was filled with customs that anyone could think of, from cute mascot costumes to sexy lingerie and maid outfits. Jackie smiled a perverted smirk and imagined Uzume in some of these sexy clothes. Uzume saw Jackie looking at her closet and with a perverted smirk of her own said "If you like some of my outfits then just you wait. Because I have a special treat for you." Jackie looked at Uzume and replied "Really?" Uzume just kissed him on the cheek as her response.

Jackie then began think about the Sekirei Plan and thought that the whole idea sounded crazy, but then he decided to ask Uzume something "Hey Uzume, what do you think of the Sekirei Plan?" Uzume then turned to him and said "Why are you asking me that? You know everything you need to know, right?" Jackie nodded and added "Yes, but I never asked what you thought about it though. I mean even though I might not know everything about Sekirei I can guess that the other Sekirei we will be forced to fight might either be your friends or your family, right? I just wanted to know how you feel about this." Uzume then looked down to the floor with a defeated look and said "You're not far off from the truth. All the Sekirei that we will most likely encounter are my older and younger siblings. I will be forced to fight my own family." Jackie could see her trembling not with anger but with sadness and hopelessness. The Darkness then began to make its presence known to Jackie " **Such sweet and delicious suffering. I enjoy that look of despair on her, host. Her misery is delightful.** "

Jackie ignored the beast and said "Isn't there any way we can just escape? I mean there has to be some way to get out of here scot free?" Jackie normally isn't one to run a away from a fight, but he saw that Uzume really didn't want to fight at all and that her and her siblings were nothing more than pawns forced to fight in some sick man's game for his amusement. To be honest that more than anything infuriated Jackie, no one should be forced to fight or kill their family. Uzume just shook her head and said "No there isn't. MBI has DNA scanners to look for Sekirei that are trying to make a run for it. Plus even if we did get away MBI has its own private military armed with some of our technology and other equipment and Minaka has the Discipline Squad at his beck and call. That group is made up of very powerful Sekirei and they enforce the rules of the game. MBI would hunt us down to the ends of the Earth to find us." Jackie knew that the situation was grim but he didn't expect this. There was no way they could run forever.

Uzume then hugged Jackie which surprised him and she said "Thank you for caring about me, but don't worry. I will never lose and I won't give up until you and I are the last Ashikabi and Sekirei left. I promise I will always stay by your side forever." She then backed away and gave him a carefree smile and said "So don't worry about it okay." Jackie then nodded okay, then she saw that Uzume began to get undressed when she took of her shirt, Jackie was truly in for a treat for Uzume never wore a bra leaving her beautiful breasts to bounce and jiggle in all their glory. Jackie was impressed if he had to guess Uzume's bust size must have been 95 cm at least they were also a nice shape despite how big they were they didn't really sag at all. Uzume looked at Jackie and said "Are you enjoying the show?" Jackie smirked and nodded yes, but then he remembered his promise to Miya and immediately cursed that he even made that stupid deal. Jackie then said "I'll be outside while you change I promised Miya we wouldn't do anything lewd. No matter how fun it might be."

Uzume pouted cutely and said "Ohhhh well hurry back, I have a surprise for you." Jackie nodded and he left the room. While Jackie was waiting outside for Uzume to finish changing he saw Miya coming up stairs and she spotted him. "Oh my, what are you doing out here?" Jackie then replied "I'm giving Uzume some privacy so she can change. What are you doing up here, Miya?" Miya chuckled sweetly but had a dark underline to it as she said "I thought that you might break your promise and give in to your beastly desires, and then try to ravage Uzume right under my nose." Jackie then saw the purple cloud of miasma surrounding Miya again. Jackie chuckled and said "While that is extremely tempting. I gave you my word that I wouldn't do anything lewd or sexual while I was staying in Uzume's room and I keep my word." Miya then looked at Jackie in both surprise and admiration "A man of honor and a gentleman. You're quite the catch Jackie Estacado." Jackie just smiled weakly. Miya smiled and said "Have you thought of living here with Uzume by any chance?"

Jackie hadn't really thought of it while the idea was tempting he couldn't do it one he wanted to keep Uzume from finding out his ties to the mafia, two he didn't want her in his business and lastly he was still grieving over Jenny and he still didn't know if this relationship was a good idea. So he didn't really want to explore it because he thought he didn't deserve the chance. Jackie then said "Thank you but no. I only came to this country on business and I already paid for my room in a hotel." Jackie didn't see the look of disappointment in Miya's eyes before she gave a warm smile and said "Well if you change your mind I charge 50,000 yen a month and I'm sure Uzume would love it if you stayed here as a resident." She then said goodnight to Jackie and went back to her room. Jackie then heard from Uzume that she was done changing and Jackie went back inside the room only to stare intently at his Sekirei. Uzume had chosen to wear a white frilly lingerie top that framed her bust perfectly and it had a little bow under her breasts; she also wore a pair of silk white panties. Jackie was stunned but was very pleased, Uzume smiled seductively and said "Looks like I made a good impression. I only want the best for my Ashikabi." She then slowly moved to where Jackie was standing and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes.

Jackie then saw something in Uzume's eyes that surprised him more than the lingerie, in Uzume's big brown eyes he saw nothing but deep devotion, admiration, lust but most of all love. Nothing but pure love shown from her gorgeous brown eyes. Jackie was honestly a little stunned by this even though they were technically married by her standards they still just met, so to Jackie this didn't make any sense and he found himself saying something before he could stop himself "Why? Why did you really choose me?" Uzume was surprised by this question but once again smiled and began to caress his cheek and replied "Like I said before, my body reacted to you before I even knew. But even then I could tell that you were a really kind and caring person. You came to my rescue even though you didn't know me, you could have died but that thought didn't stop you, and you just jumped in without any hesitation and tried to protect me because to you it was the right thing to do." Uzume then grabbed Jackie's hand and put it on her chest and Jackie could feel her heart beat rapidly "it was then my body knew you were the one. We Sekirei are specifically created for our Ashikabis to help them, care for them, and guide them to the higher sky above. It is also because that you are my true Ashikabi that I love you, Jackie. With all my heart and soul, I will always be there for you. Now and forever."

Jackie was taken aback by Uzume's speech and her declaration of love he then realized that while he found her body very appealing he realized that it was her personality and her soul that made her truly beautiful in his eyes. Uzume then began to lean in and Jackie followed suit almost like he was in a trance and they began to kiss only this time it was slow and much more romantic. Jackie began to enjoy the kiss, the feeling of her lips against his, his tongue exploring each and every corner of her mouth while her tongue wrestled with his and the feeling of her skin and warmth against his body felt wonderful. Jackie began to lose himself to the heat of the moment, until he heard The Darkness in his mind " **No Jackie, this is a mistake she is nothing but a burden. She is beneath you and she will do nothing but hold you back. She will be your downfall.** " Jackie then felt his head throb with pain and he broke the kiss early and turned away from Uzume.

Jackie heard what the Darkness said about Uzume but that wasn't why he stopped the kiss; it was because a very painful memory rose to the surface and ruined whatever happiness Jackie was feeling.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Jackie stood there on the other side of the door unable to do anything for The Darkness bound him and forced him to watch his bastard Uncle Paulie drag Jenny the only woman he ever loved to the door so he could get a good look. "You know why we're here, Jackie? We're at this point 'cause you hurt me, Jackie." Paulie said while waving his gun in one hand and held Jenny bound and crying in the other "I took you in when I found you in this shithole, I treated you like you were my flesh an blood. I trusted you and you betrayed me." Jenny then began to speak through her sobs "Jackie what's going on here? Please get me out of here." Paulie then yells to her "Shut the fuck up you dumb broad." Jenny cried out and kept silent. Paulie then looked at Jackie again still tied up by the Darkness tendrils "Do you see a happy ending here, Jackie? Tell me, do you think you have anything to bargain with me to keep me from blowing this whore's brains out her fucking nose." Jackie once again tried to struggle but to no avail.**_

" _ **Cause the way I see it you've got nothing." Then Paulie's lapdog Eddie Shrote decides to join in the conversation "It just keeps getting bigger and bigger don't it Jackie boy. You hurt us then we hurt you, it's almost like some fucking game we're playing here." Jackie once again tries to break free of The Darkness' hold only to fail once more this time with The Darkness saying "Your flesh is mine, your will is mine." Paulie then walked towards the door with Jenny in toe. "You were family to me, Jackie. I loved you like a son and in return you only took from me. You took my respect and you destroyed my trust; and when blood takes from blood someone always pays." Paulie stopped in front of the door and forced Jenny to kneel down and pressed her face against the glass and put his gun to her head "So now…I take from you." Jackie then begged for this to be a dream or for The Darkness to finally let him go but none of that happened. Jenny then looked at Jackie in the eyes and Jackie saw that she was calm and there was no anger or fear shown in her eyes. Jenny then said with tears forming in her eyes "Jackie this is not your fault." Time seemed to slow down as Jackie internally screamed and then Paulie's gun went off and Jenny fell to the floor. The only thing left of her that was on the door was her blood and bits and pieces of her brain.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Jackie felt his heart tear in two when he remembered the night he lost Jenny. Even though her last words were her telling him not to blame himself that it wasn't his fault, the fact of the matter was that it was. Jackie could have run away with her, he could have tried to leave the mob life behind and live with her, he could have dropped her off at his Aunt Sarah's to be safe or he could have left her with Butcher Joyce. But he did none of those things, Jenny died because of him and there was no way around that fact. Now here he was, frenching some alien girl he barely knows who tells him she loves him and all Jackie can think about is that he is betraying Jenny's memory. Jackie was afraid that if he either pursues this relationship or gives into his feelings for Uzume, then the only thing of Jenny that he still kept alive would die along with her and he couldn't let that happen. Then he felt Uzume's hand cup his cheek as she softly turned him to face her a look of worry written on her face "Jackie…are you alright?" she asks softly. While Jackie blames himself for having these feelings for Uzume, he can't bring himself to hate her it's not her fault she doesn't know of the pain he suffered, the woman he lost because of his damned curse and blatant stupidity.

In the end Jackie lies to Uzume to calm her down and to try to get his mind to rid itself of that horrid memory "Yeah I'm fine, Uzume. Just a little headache, if it's alright with you, I think I want to go to sleep right now." Uzume knows that there is more to it than that while it might not be strong, through the bond between Uzume and Jackie she can feel Jackie's anguish, pain, sadness and most of all guilt. Uzume wishes she could take all the pain away from her Ashikabi to stop his suffering and she almost pushes the question, but she ultimately respects his privacy and hopes he will tell her when he's ready.

When Jackie got undressed, the two of them shared the futon and Uzume snuggled against Jackie who welcomed the physical contact. Just as Jackie himself is about to fall asleep he hears Uzume mumble out in her sleep "I love you, Jackie." Jackie then looks at Uzume who has a sad smile on her face he almost wonders if she could feel his pain. Jackie then reaches under his shirt and pulls out a locket and when he opens it he sees a picture of Jenny. Jackie then touches the picture and sees Jenny smiling at him and he asks her quietly "I wonder Jenny. Would you feel angry at me for betraying your memory, or would you feel happy and encourage me to move on from this pain and find new love." Jackie really doesn't expect an answer he just stares at the picture for a while longer before closing the locket and putting it back under his shirt before he himself nods off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

Chapter 3

While Jackie was sleeping he heard thunder coming from outside. He thought it was just a storm building up and he thought nothing of it, until he felt drops of water hit his face. Jackie then moved out of the way and began to wake up, at first he thought there was a leak in the house but then he noticed that he wasn't in Maison Izumo, let alone Uzume's room anymore. Jackie looked around him and saw that no matter where he looked all he saw was darkness and Uzume was nowhere to be seen. At first Jackie thought The Darkness was behind this, but somehow he knew that wasn't the case. Before he could think on what to do he looked around again and saw that the lightning and thunder he heard was illuminating the dark and that it was coming from far away. Jackie felt a distinct drive to go to the lightning, he had no idea why but if he could get out of here then it looked like that was the only place to escape. Before Jackie got up to move he heard The Darkness say " **Don't do it, Jackie. Stay away from the light, go no further.** "

Jackie almost followed its advice, before thinking that it might have something to do with this and moved toward the light. After traveling for what seemed like miles he comes to the source of the lightning strikes, upon closer examination he saw that these strikes of lightning were purple and when he looked in front of him Jackie was stunned. In front of Jackie he saw that they're two women, twins from the looks of it. They both had creamy skin, long black hair that was in two ponytails, but the only difference between them was their bust size and the color of their clothing which looked like S&M costumes which is what stunned him. The one with the bigger bust had a purple variation of it while the one with the smaller bust had a pink version.

Before Jackie could stare at them anymore the pink twin looked at him and said "Hikari he's here." the purple twin now known as Hikari looked at Jackie and said "Are you sure Hibiki, he doesn't look like much." Hibiki just nodded her head and replied "I sure of it, I know you feel it too he is our Ashikabi." Jackie heard that word and tried to find his guns only for them not to be there. He then looked at the girls and without dropping his guard asked "Who are you two? I know you're both Sekirei, but what do you want with me?" Hikari blushed slightly and said "Relax, we don't want to hurt you… we just want to stay by your side forever." Jackie could hear The Darkness hiss in anger but Hibiki then said "I'm Sekirei #12, Hibiki and this is my sister Sekirei #11, Hikari and it seems that we are reacting to you which is how we were able to contact you through your dreams." Jackie was confused he thought he could only have one Sekirei and truth be told he wasn't looking for anymore.

But before Jackie could ask anything else he heard The Darkness yell " **They will not interfere.** " Just then Jackie saw some darklings beginning to come from the shadows as well as some dark tentacles forming behind him, but Jackie didn't summon them. Then the darklings and the tentacles attacked trying to kill the twins but before they could get within two feet of them the twins disappeared. Jackie was angry and yelled out "What the hell did you do?" The Darkness then replied " **A favor, host. I refuse to let these….things weaken you. You will stay away from them.** " Before Jackie could argue some more he felt like reality was slowly melting away and before he woke up he heard The Darkness say one last time " **Stay away from them, Jackie.** "

When Jackie woke up he found he was in Uzume's room with the mentioned Sekirei still snuggled close to him. Jackie looked out the window and saw that the sun was up he thought that it was probably eight or nine in the morning. But Jackie's thoughts were still on the dream he had ' _What the hell was that about? And why was the Darkness so pissed._ ' Before Jackie could think of anything else he felt Uzume begin to wake up. When she opened her eyes she smiled at him and said "Good morning, Jackie. Did you get a good night sleep?" Jackie nodded his head yes and admired Uzume in the sunlight which gave her an angelic look. Uzume smiled and said in a seductive manner "That's good to hear, but before we start the day off. What do say I give you your good morning kiss and we can then begin with some _morning exercises_?" Jackie saw the perverted gleam in her eyes when she said morning exercises and when Uzume begins to lean in to give him his kiss the door to her room flew open like someone kicked it open. "Lewd or sexual acts are not allowed in Maison Izumo." Miya says with a butcher knife in hand.

Uzume then immediately went behind Jackie to hid from Miya's wrath, Jackie looked at Miya, and the smile she had while having her knife in a chopping motion gave him the creeps almost like she planned to castrate him. "Uzume, I told you that I would let you have Jackie sleep in your room if you promised if you wouldn't do anything like this. But when I come to get you two up, what do I find but you two about to give in to your desires. Then again I'm not surprised with you Uzume." She then looked at Jackie and said "Now why don't you use the other room to change into your clothes Jackie. While Uzume and I have a little talk about trust." Jackie saw she made a chopping motion with each syllable and Jackie without saying anything nodded and calmly grabbed his clothes and left the room. When Jackie was in the other room he could have sworn he heard Miya laughing while Uzume gave a yelp in terror, it was at that point Jackie decided he would never try to fuck with Miya in her house.

While Jackie was getting dressed he then remembered he didn't check in with any of his boys and he took out his cell phone and called Vinnie. He waited for a while and he then heard the line on the other end pick up "Jackie where the hell have you been? I just sent Frank and Eddie out to look for you." Jackie then answered "Sorry about that Vinnie, I was just enjoying the sites when something came up and I had to crash at an inn for the night. But you can call the boys back cause I'm okay, can you send the limo to this address I'll text you?" Vinnie then said "Sure thing boss. You just had us worried I mean I know that you can handle yourself but ever since you lost your mojo… let's just say that you're a little more human now then you were at 21. No disrespect of course." Jackie gave a light humorless chuckle and said "I know what you mean so don't worry about it Vinnie. By the way were you able to get a hold of Saito?" Vinnie then said "Boss what do you take me for, of course I got a hold of Saito. He said he was overjoyed to hear that you're in the city and set up a meeting for lunch around three at a famous restaurant that he uses for meetings." Jackie was glad that Saito sent the invitation and said "I'll be ready as soon as I can, see you soon Vin." Vinnie then said "Sure thing boss." And hung up the phone.

Jackie hung up his cell and began to get dressed but his mind wondered back to the dream he had. Jackie was wondering why he was having a dream about more Sekirei when he already had one, was it because of his libido or was this dream something else. He was almost inclined to ask Uzume about the dream when he heard The Darkness make itself known " **Don't get any ideas, Jackie. Trust me when I say that this is a mistake, those other two will just end up ruining your life.** " Jackie laughed coldly and replied "Yeah like you haven't done that already you bastard." The Darkness then screamed at the insult and replied " **You have some nerve, host! You were nothing before your coming of age. I gave you power, I gave you strength and purpose. After all the gifts I gave you, what have you done? You've undermined me, spat in my face and refused to use your gift.** " Jackie then yelled back "You might have given me power, but I never wanted any of this. Plus, the cost of that power was too high."

The Darkness knew what he was referring to and said " **I did you a favor, Jackie. She was a burden holding you back from unleashing your true potential. If she found out what kind of power you held, do you really think she would still love you?** " Then demon chuckled before adding " **Don't be foolish, she would've grown to hate you. I just decided to get rid of her before you experienced any of that torment and you thank me by refusing to use my power and denying your destiny.** " Jackie laughed and said bitterly "By destiny you mean being your puppet no thanks. Besides how the hell would you know that Jenny would do that? You didn't know what we had. I think you killed her because she would have helped me from losing myself and you didn't want that." The Darkness once again yelled at Jackie " **You forget Jackie that you are** _ **my**_ **host. You are nothing more than my puppet, a toy for me to use and bend to my whim and you think that by refusing to use my powers you think you are hurting me. That is very cute, but do remember Jackie that no one can hold back the night and that includes you. Sooner or later you will have to embrace the darkness again in order to save your pathetic life. All I need to do is to be patient until the time comes.** "

Before Jackie could argue some more he heard a knock coming from behind him, when he turned around he saw Uzume standing in the door way. Jackie then calmed down and smiled "Uzume I see your dressed. Is something wrong?" Uzume then walked up to Jackie and looked at him with concern "Are you alright, Jackie?" Jackie was confused and said "Yeah I feel great. Why wouldn't I be?" Uzume then replied "Well….I heard you arguing with yourself and I sensed anger and bitterness. So I was wondering if you're okay." Jackie tried to hide his embarrassment he thought he closed the door, he then heard The Darkness laughing at his predicament " **It seems you forgot that you are the only one who can hear me, Jackie. You need to be careful otherwise people might begin to think you're crazy and put you in the nut house as you people call it.** " Jackie then internally said shut up, but the Darkness continued to laugh " **It's not my fault I have someone with a mental condition as my puppet, stupid host.** "

Jackie decided to ignore The Darkness and said "Yeah I'm fine sorry, I was just on the phone with somebody." Jackie lied to her hoping she would buy it. Uzume didn't buy the lie, but saw that her Ashikabi really didn't want to talk about this anymore and decided to change topics "Well after Miya gave me a verbal thrashing." She immediately paused before shivering and continued "She said that breakfast would be ready by the time we were finished getting dressed." Jackie nodded and was about to follow her downstairs until he said "Hey Uzume can I talk to you about something?" Uzume turned around and was confused by the question, but nodded her head. Jackie then wondered if it was okay to tell her about his dream hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Well last night I had a dream about two Sekirei and they said I was their Ashikabi. But before I could get anything else out of them they disappeared and I woke up. I was wondering if you knew what my dream meant." Jackie expected Uzume to have a look of either shock or one of anger, but he was really surprised and confused when he saw Uzume with a smile and hugged him saying that this was great news. Jackie then held her back a little so he could look at her and asked "Why is this good news? I thought you would be pissed." Uzume shook her head no and replied "It's good news because two more Sekirei are reacting to you. You see Sekirei have the ability to enter their Ashikabi's dream and sometimes make a psychic connection with them in order to try and find them. But this usually happens if the Ashikabi in question is really strong, and I guess you are if you are having dreams about two new Sekirei." Jackie was still confused but that did answer his question about his dream "But why aren't you angry with me about having two more Sekirei react to me?" Uzume then said "I don't mind, we were told that an Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei. Some of my sisters just want their Ashikabi all to themselves but I like they idea of a four way between us. Besides if you have more Sekirei the better chance you have to win and we will have a better chance to protect you. Please Jackie promise me you'll try and seek them out."

Jackie thought about it he really didn't want any more Sekirei, but if they were reacting to him he guessed he didn't have a choice. "Okay Uzume, I'll look for them." Uzume smiled but she then had a down cast look and Jackie asked her "What's wrong, Uzume? You really don't want me to look for these other Sekirei do you?" Uzume then shook her head "No it's not that I just…" she then looked Jackie in the eye and asked "Jackie are you mad with me?" Jackie was confused but smiled softly and said "No why would I be mad at you?" Uzume then said "Jackie while I'm happy that you're my Ashikabi and I truly do love you. I think…. that maybe you don't want to be with me, because every time I try to get close you end up pushing me away. So I have to wonder…is there someone else already in your life." Jackie was surprised and asked "Why would you think that?" Uzume then said "We Sekirei, once we have bonded with our Ashikabi have the ability to sense their emotions. We can sense when they feel joy, happiness, lust or when they feel anger, sadness and guilt. When I kissed you last night even though you were enjoying it I could also feel when you broke away sadness, pain and guilt. So I have to wonder do you already have someone."

Jackie was ashamed that he was making Uzume feel this way, she didn't deserve this. But even though he didn't want to push her away he didn't want her to know what kind of man he truly was; While Jackie believed that Uzume loved him deeply he also knew she was to innocent for the life of a mobster's wife let alone the life of a don's wife. Jackie knew that while she would like the perks she would hate how they were able to get so much money through illegal means and at the expense of others. Jackie though did try to make a profit were the little guy wouldn't get hurt or not hurt as much. He even gave some of the money he made through drugs, girls or violence to charity that truly helped people and when he decided to smuggle people into the country illegally to work for him he still treated them like family and when they made enough money to settle their debt with him he made sure to let them go and to give them a little extra money to get by and to let them know if they needed anything not to hesitate to ask. But Jackie knew she still wouldn't approve of the life and there was also The Darkness he needed to consider, he needed to make sure that she never ever knew of his curse. Jackie then saw Uzume looking depressed and found the ground more appealing to look at.

Jackie then lifted Uzume up to look at him and he said "Uzume when I told you that I would always take care of you I meant it and when you asked if there is anyone in my life the answer is no there isn't. I used to see someone a long time ago but it didn't end well and in way I guess I'm still trying to deal with how it ended." Jackie then kissed Uzume and her wings began to wrap around the two of them and when Jackie separated from her he said "I'm not trying to push you away but all of this Sekirei stuff is still new to me and because my previous relationship didn't end well I just need sometime I hope that you can understand." It was then Uzume that kissed Jackie and they enjoyed it this time instead of the quick one he gave her. When they came up for air Uzume then smiled and caressed his cheek softly and replied "Thank you for telling me this, Jackie. I'll give you all the time you need just know that if you ever want to talk about anything that is bugging you I'm always here for you, my Ashikabi. So whenever you are in pain or feel yourself drowning in depression I will always be there to pick you up and take away the pain." Jackie smiled and he brought Uzume close to him in a tight hug and he put his chin on top of her head while Uzume just enjoyed Jackie's warmth. The two of them could have stayed like this forever until Miya called and said that breakfast was ready.

When the two of them came downstairs both of them sat at the table and began to eat a modest Japanese breakfast of fish and rice with Miso soup as a side dish. When Jackie ate his meal he wasn't at all surprised that breakfast was just as delicious as Miya's dinner from last night. While enjoying his meal Miya asked "Jackie tell me, do you have anything planned for today?" Jackie thought about it and said "I have a business meeting with a soon to be partner." Miya then asked "Really so what is your business if you don't mind me asking?" Jackie then gave her the same lie he gave Uzume and said "I own a pharmaceutical company back home in New York City." Miya was impressed and said "Oh my so you're an American. I have never really traveled, but I have heard some good stories about 'The Big Apple' as New York is also called. I have always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty." Jackie smiled at her and said "Well maybe one day you could come to New York and bring your friends, my treat. I'll even find the nicest hotel in the city for you to stay at." Miya smiled and said "Why thank you Jackie that is very sweet, I'll take you up on your offer someday." Uzume then decided to cut in and asked "Do you have anything planned after your business trip?"

Jackie looked at her and smiled having come up with an idea and said "At first no, but now that I think about it maybe you and I can go out on a date later tonight and get to know each other better." Uzume blushed so red she looked like a tomato. Miya then put her hand over her mouth and said "Oh my Jackie you're so bold." Kagari also said "Yeah I'll say, you only meet each other yesterday and now you're already asking Uzume out for a night on the town. You are one smooth player Jackie." Miya then looked at Kagari and said "You almost make it sound like Jackie is just trying to sleep with our little Uzume." Kagari then shivered in fear when he saw the Hannya mask that slowly appeared out of nowhere and quickly responded "No t-that is not what I meant. I was just saying their moving little fast is all." Uzume then looked at Kagari and stuck her tongue out at him childishly and said "My love life is my business Kagari not yours."

Jackie laughed at this and Uzume looked at Jackie and said "What can I say I have a good boyfriend." Jackie then heard his phone ringing and he apologized saying he had to take this and excused himself from the table. When he was by himself he answered the phone "What is it, Vinnie?" Vinnie then answered "Hey boss, just wanted to let you know we're in the limo and are heading to your location as we speak." Jackie nodded and said "Alright I'm done with breakfast here. I'll be outside waiting for you guys okay." Vinnie said okay and Jackie hung up the phone. When he finished the rest of his meal Jackie once again helped Miya with the dishes and he went outside to wait for the limo. While he was waiting he saw that Uzume was also outside with him. Uzume walked up to him and asked "How do you like Maison Izumo?" Jackie then said "It's a great place to live. It's nice and cozy, really has that whole home sweet home charm to it. Which adds more to its character."

Uzume smiled before she began to twiddle with her thumbs and asked "Well if you like this place….have you thought of moving in here….with me?" Uzume blushed at her question and waited for Jackie to respond. Jackie remembered that Miya also offered him the same thing but he said "No, I like this place but I need to stay with my business associates." Uzume then looked sad knowing that they would never be able to truly deepen their bond until Jackie said "Uzume can I have your cell phone?" Uzume was confused but gave it to him. Jackie then pulled out his own cell phone and entered something into it when she got it back, Uzume saw that there was a new number in her contacts with his name on it. She looked at Jackie who smiled and said "While I can't stay here that doesn't mean that we still can't talk to each other. So I gave you my number if you ever want to talk or hang out." Uzume hugged Jackie and had a few tears in her eyes and said "I have the best Ashikabi in the world."

Jackie hugged her back and then he heard a honking sound. When he turned around he saw that the limo was there and that Vinnie was already outside holding the door open for him. Uzume looked at the limo and whistled "When you ride Jackie you ride with style." Jackie turned to Uzume and smiled "I've gotta go but I'll see you tonight okay." He then kissed Uzume on the forehead and he began to walk to the limo. Jackie turned back and waved at Uzume who waved back and he got inside followed by Vinnie. When the limo drove away Vinnie smiled and said "Well now I know why you wanted to stay at the inn. Gotta hand it to you, boss. We haven't been in this country for a week yet and in one day you not only enjoyed the sites but you managed to find a very sexy playmate to pass the time. That has to be a new record." Jackie chuckled and said "Thanks Vin, now why don't you tell me what you found out about Saito."

Vinnie then lost his humor becoming business set and said "Well boss Saito Murakawa was the top dog of this city. His family had their hands in everything and nothing happened unless they wanted it to happen, or they got a very generous cut. To put it simply the owned this city and all the other Yakuza worked directly for him one way or another, but Saito wanted more which is why he came to the States when Paulie was still the Don. He believed he might be able to find new opportunities in the U.S. then in Japan." Jackie nodded and asked "I already know what happened in the New York I helped him get away." Vinnie nodded before adding "But what you don't know is that when he returned home things were different. When MBI came into being and was able to amass a large amount of wealth they stared to buy up the entire city and renamed it from Tokyo to Shinto Teito. The company's CEO Minaka Hiroto also played to the public interest by creating his own private army and started cracking down on crime. Suffice to say Mr. Murakawa suffered greatly from this not only did he lose a lot of territory to MBI, but some of his most trusted men have either been arrested or they have disappeared."

Jackie understood and said "So aside from him wanting to ally himself with me based on our history and because a lot of money would be heading our way if we did. He thinks we might be able to help him get some of his territory back from MBI?" Vinnie shrugged and said "I don't know boss. All I know is that Saito really wants this to work." Jackie nodded and the rest of the trip was in silence. Jackie then wondered why MBI felt the need to buy all of Tokyo and rename it; then it hit Jackie like a ton of bricks that bastard Minaka was planning to turn the entire city into a warzone for the Sekirei Plan. Jackie started to come up with more ideas until Vinnie tapped him on the shoulder and said "Were here boss." Jackie then got out the limo and moved towards the restaurant named Kaitenzushi. When he entered he saw a couple guys waiting for him outside some of Saito's boys he figured they walked up to him and said "Welcome Estacado-sama, Murakawa-sama has been waiting for you. Please this way." Jackie, Vinnie, Eddie and Frank followed them until they lead them to a little room in the back that he figured was used for VIP people and when the doors opened he saw Saito sitting at a table with a couple of fountains inside and a pretty Japanese woman playing a violin like instrument to set the mood; Jackie also noticed the beautiful garden that was outside too. It looked like something out of one of those Japanese period movies he saw a long time ago.

Jackie walked up and bowed to Saito saying "Hello Saito-san it has been too long." Saito laughed and stood up before embracing Jackie in a hug "Yes it has been Jackie but please just call me Saito without the prefixes." Jackie hugged him back and they sat at the table with a chicken bento box before them and some sushi and miso soup as side dishes. "I'm really impressed you can speak our language so well." Jackie then said "I was coming to you country, figured I learn the language." Saito smiled and said "It has been a long time my friend. Last I saw you; you were able to get me a way out of the city, by having a friend drive me and some of my people in a van to New Jersey and from there we were able to get a flight back home. Since then I have owed you a debt that I can never repay." Jackie then held up his hand and said "Like I said before my Uncle Paulie was a greedy fuck and he should have never screwed you on that deal."

Saito nodded and said "I was quite happy that you were able to kill the bastard and took control of your family. The Franchettis are in good hands with a man of honor leading them." Jackie just nodded and said "I'm sorry to hear that you have fallen on hard times." Saito sighed and said "Yes, MBI has been a thorn in my side ever since they have started buying up the city. But it's not just them and their damn private military, some of the younger generation have seem to have forgotten their place. one little worm in particular named Yukinari has become MBI's little snitch and in exchange they have given him power and men off the books of course even some of the small time crooks and some of my weakened enemies have sold their souls to work for MBI and Yukinari to save what little power they have left." Saito then slammed his fist on the table "They have even dared to try and kill me in some of my favorite spots those rats."

Jackie then thought about what to do and said "You know America doesn't have the same kind of restrictions for guns that Japan has. I know some people that sell top notch equipment that are used mostly for the military or special forces. I can get a shipment of the goods to come here but the only problem I see is it passing inspection." Saito then said "I have a couple people on my payroll and they can have your goods pass the official channels but MBI now has their hands in everything and they would know about it." Jackie then said "If you have any other people loyal to you and some other yakuza who are your allies we might be able to create a distraction and keep MBI from getting the stuff." Saito thought about it and said "Where ever we hit MBI it has to be somewhere where it's important to them and we need something big." He then looked at Jackie and smiled "I think I have a few ideas on where to hit them. Call your men Estacado have them set up the deal and when the guns get here, we will then strike at MBI." Jackie nodded and smirked and the two mob heads eat their meal while talking about the past and how they are doing now. When they finish eating their lunch Jackie gets up to leave and Saito shakes his hand and Jackie then asks "What kind of fire power do you want?" Saito then says "Enough to start a war with." Jackie smirks and says "I'll have my people send in some grade-A shit."

Saito then snaps his fingers and the woman that was playing stops, leaves and then comes back with a bottle of sake. "This is my treat as a way to say welcome to my country." Jackie accepts the bottle and says thank you, they both bow to each other and Jackie and his boys leave the room. One of Saito's men then begins to speak his mind "Saito-sama with all due respect. I understand why you want to ally yourself with Jackie Estacado but most of his men are in America and even if he can send some really good weapons MBI has tanks, helicopters, and some weapons that just seem other worldly. How can this American help us?" Saito then looked at the man and said "I understand your concern Harima. I know that Jackie seems like he might not be able to help us, but surely you have to wonder how he was able to become the don of the most powerful crime family in New York and was able to escape even the cops when he was on their most wanted list." Then a woman came into the room and kneeled next him and laid on his shoulder. Another of Saito's men named Yahiko said "I think it was just a coup that this Estacado led and as for the cops he probably just paid them off."

Saito chuckled and looked into his sake cup and said "From what I heard Jackie was able to kill everyone the cops sent after him even if they were heavily armed S.W.A.T teams, and that he slaughtered everyone at Paulie's mansion all by himself. But the way he did it is what interests me, they say Jackie summoned demons and things that only exist in your worst nightmares to fight for him." The woman who was on Saito's shoulder then looked at him to say she was hot was an understatement. She had short black hair, wore a Chinese style shirt and had creamed color skin with some nice big tits. She also wore thigh high boots with the number 19 on her left thigh. The woman looked at Saito and said "You are putting a lot of faith in rumors that might not be true." Saito looked at the woman and stroked her hair before saying "True but the same thing could be said about some people believing that aliens exist. We're told that we are alone in the Universe and yet I have one sitting right next to me saying that I'm her Ashikabi, her lover. So if aliens can exists in this world why can't demons or in this case people who can summon demons?"

The way back to the hotel Jackie told Vinnie to call Jimmy the Grape and told him to send anything that could start an international incident anything from rifles, shotguns and sniper rifles to RPG's, grenade launchers, and flamethrowers and he wanted it sent to Japan as soon as possible. Vinnie immediately called Jimmy and told him to set it up on the way home Jackie notices that it's raining and he hears both Frank and Eddie talking about some shit that he doesn't care about. Jackie then starts thinking about the dream he had earlier he wonders how the hell he can find two people in a city this big. Just when he thinks that it's impossible he then feels something, like a tug on his heart and tells the driver to stop before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth.

Vinnie looks at Jackie and says "Boss, is everything okay?" Jackie then nods, but the feeling in his heart won't go away he then grabs an umbrella that Vinnie brought with him when he saw the forecast earlier this morning and leaves the limo. Jackie looks back at Vinnie and his men and says "I thought I saw something. I'll be back in a bit Vinnie tell the driver to keep the motor running." Vinnie wasn't sure what is going on but complies with Jackie's request. Jackie then begins to walk down the alley they stopped by and for some reason he felt like he knew where he was going, but he couldn't explain how he knew. After a couple of turns here and there he begins to hear voices feminine voices on the last turn he sees the lightning twins from his dream standing under an under pass to keep themselves dry and huddling close to each other to keep warm.

Hibiki looks at her sister and said "What are we going to do Hikari? We don't have any money and the MBI cards we have won't work because our powers screw them up." Hikari looked at her younger sister and said "I don't know, but we'll think of something. We just need to find some place to live, but everywhere we go they won't accept us either 'cause we have no money or they think we're whores and they want us to do _favors_ for them in exchange for a roof over our heads." Hikari said disgusted. Hibiki said "Maybe we could work at one of the local diners and get some money to afford a place there. Who knows maybe we'll meet our Ashikabi their too." "Or maybe he's just standing right here." Jackie said deciding to make his presence known. The twins then looked at him as Jackie walked towards them and brought the Umbrella towards them so they could get under it. Hibiki looked at Jackie with a small smile and said "We finally found you." Jackie then asked "You girls alright?" Hikari then smiled and said "We are now that you're here." Jackie then sees that she is leaning towards him and that Hibiki is waiting possible for her turn, But Jackie stops Hikari before she kisses him. Jackie then looks at the two girls wondering what he should do, he doesn't want more Sekirei but after overhearing them he couldn't just leave them. Jackie then sighs and says "I already have one Sekirei, I'm not sure if I want more. But it isn't right to leave you two in the cold…. so I guess what I'm asking is do you really want me as your Ashikabi. I mean with your looks you could have anyone you want, so you girls sure you want to be stuck with me?"

Hibiki looked at Jackie and stroked his hair and said "We've been looking for you all our lives. How could you even ask us that?" Hikari then put her hand on his cheek and said "You're stuck with us buddy whether you want us or not. As for this other Sekirei we really wanted you all to ourselves but if we have to share you so be it. After all, it's a small price to pay to spend the rest of our lives with you." Jackie then chuckled softly and said "I guess your minds are made up then." Hikari then grabbed Jackie and kissed even though it was rough it still had passion behind it. Jackie saw Hikari's purple wings bursts forth from her back and she moaned with pleasure. Hibiki then grabbed Jackie and kissed him too, but she was a lot softer and gentler then her sister and just like before her purple wings exploded from her back and she moaned in ecstasy. Hibiki then looked at Jackie and said with a smile "Sekirei #11 and #12 Hikari and Hibiki the lightning twins. We will be with you our Ashikabi, now and forever." Hikari also smiled and said "By the thunderclap of our pledge. No disaster will befall our Ashikabi." Jackie smiled at his two new Sekirei and said "I'm Jackie Estacado and I promise that I will stay by your sides and take care of you from now on."

Jackie then heard footsteps over the rain and when he turned around to see both Vinnie and Frank coming towards him. Vinnie then asked "Jackie you okay, you just took off for no reason and…." Vinnie then looked at the women next to Jackie and was about to say something when Jackie interrupted him "Hey Vinnie, sorry I just took off like that. These two are Hikari and Hibiki, they will be coming with us." Vinnie then looked at Jackie like he grew a second head "Are….you sure boss?" Jackie then answered "Yes I'm sure." Vinnie then said "Alright then boss they'll come with us." Frank was next to speak "Eddie is back at the limo waiting for us." Jackie nodded and looked at the twins and said "Let's go." The two nodded and once they were under Jackie's umbrella they walked back to the limo. When they got back they saw Eddie was at the limo and when they got back inside the limo then took off back to their hotel. While on the way back Hikari looked around and said "Looks like you do well for yourself. What do you do for a living? You must be loaded with a limo driving you everywhere and the suit." Jackie then told Hikari and Hibiki what he did for a living which was the same lie he told Uzume and Miya "I'm the CEO of a pharmaceutical company back in America. I'm here on a business trip."

Vinnie caught on to the lie and said "I'm Mr. Estacado's accountant, I 'm here to make sure that whatever choices he makes is one that is very profitable." Jackie smiled at Vinnie, truth was that aside from him being his right hand man and working alongside Jimmy the Grape and Butcher Joyce to make sure their operation ran smoothly. Vinnie was also in charge of the books and made sure no money was missing he was able to catch some people trying to skim some money from him. When Vinnie caught them Jackie decided to "educate them" about the dangers of doing something like this, in the end he only had to kill one of them the other one did it to try and help a dying relative with treatment and the other only took a very small amount so he let him off with a warning but the last idiot tried to steal $200,000 grand from him thinking he wouldn't notice, stupid fuck. As for Eddie and Frank, Jackie said that they were business associates that worked for him of course the only experience they had was a hands on experience with drugs, mostly coke coming from a hooker's ass. Both the twins knew Jackie was lying but they decided not to press the matter because they were afraid that their Ashikabi would reject them.

When they got back to the hotel Jackie led them to the penthouse suite which was his room. The girls were in awe of the room Jackie then said "Make yourselves at home ladies and feel free to relax." Hikari did just that and sat on a comfy couch before putting her legs up on the end of it. Hibiki looked back at Jackie and said "Can we order some food? We haven't had anything to eat since we left where we were recently staying and that was two days ago." Jackie was angered that the girls had such a hard time on their own he figured the reason that they couldn't use their credit cards was because their powers had something to do with electricity with the fact that when he saw them in his dream lightning surrounded them, that and he overheard their conversation. So he figured that their powers were messing up the cards, but still MBI should have given them cash. Jackie then smiled and said "Sure you two order whatever you want from room service and I'll deal with the price of it later." Hibiki gave a big smile and talked to Hikari to ask what she wanted and they both called room service to get some food. Jackie then feels something tap his shoulder and turns around to see Vinnie with a serious look on his face "Boss you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Jackie then says sure before walking up to both Eddie and Frank and says "I want you to keep an eye on those girls if they need any help be sure to provide it to them." Eddie then says "Sure thing, Jackie. We'll take care of them." Frank then added "You can count on us, boss." Jackie then leads Vinnie outside of the suite and they walk down the hall to a secluded section where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Vinnie then asked "Jackie what the hell is going on? Why did you feel the need to stop the limo just to pick up a couple of hookers off the street? I mean if you really wanted your itch scratched surely we could have asked Saito if he knew any good whore houses." Jackie then said "Those two aren't whores, they're just two women I saw that were down on their luck and I felt like giving them a hand. Besides when I found them it didn't feel right to just leave them out there in the rain." Vinnie then replied "Alright I guess I can understand that. But try to understand Jackie when we came to Tokyo, on our first night you spent it at some inn when you had the penthouse suite all to yourself. Also you spent that night with some broad I'm guessing you met somewhere on the street on her way home. Then after our meeting with Saito you stopped the limo for no reason and picked up some chicks out in the rain because you felt like playing hero." Jackie then understood what Vinnie was trying to say and Vinnie then add "I'm not saying that I don't mind you having fun, but you're the don of the Franchetti now and even if you weren't this still doesn't sound like you. I just want to be kept in the loop is all boss, nothing more."

Jackie felt bad he always tried to keep his boys in the loop whether they were his top guys like Vinnie, Jimmy or Butcher or his lieutenants and little guys like Eddy, Frank, and Dolfo or his enforcers Inugami, JP Dumond, Shoshanna and Scottish Jimmy. They were his family and in his mind you don't lie or keep secrets from family, but what Minaka told him about MBI coming after him and his family if he said anything about Sekirei or the Sekirei Plan worried him sure he knew his enforcers and his family would fight this, but he also learned that you need to pick your fights. So in order to keep his family safe he had to keep his mouth shut. "It's not my intention to keep things from you let's just say this new situation I'm in is complicated and no I can't talk about it. I just need you to back me up on this Vinnie." Vinnie looked at Jackie in the eye before sighing and said "Alright boss I got your back on this. Just promise me when you can talk about it tell us what's going on." Jackie told him "Understood Vinnie, thanks." Vinnie then shook his head and said "If nothing else I'm just glad that you're starting to date again. I mean…. You know ever since what happened to Jenny. I'm just saying, glad you're moving on. She would have wanted that." Jackie then looks back towards the penthouse and says "I don't know if I truly am moving on, Vin. But I think I'm beginning to take my first step."

Both Jackie and Vinnie began to head back to his room when Jackie's phone began to ring. Jackie then told Vinnie to go and check on the girls while he took this, when Vinnie was back in the room Jackie saw that the caller was Uzume. He then answered the phone and he heard Uzume say "Hey Jackie. So when are you going to pick me up?" Jackie then said "I'm sorry, Uzume. But I can't take you out tonight, but you'll see me tomorrow." He could almost see Uzume's look of disappointment as she said "Why can't you pick me up? Is it about business?" Jackie then said "No it's not. Remember those two Sekirei from my dream. I was able to find them and I helped them emerge, but they're going to spend the night here before I bring them over to Maison Izumo." Uzume then said in a happy tone "That's great Jackie. I'm glad you were able to find them before someone else did." Jackie didn't understand and asked "Why was it so important that I found them first. What would've happened if I didn't?" Uzume then said "Remember when you found me cornered by those two Sekirei the day we met?" Jackie then grunted a yes as Uzume continued "There are some Ashikabi out there that order their Sekirei to hunt down unwinged ones, to terminate them before they are winged by their Ashikabi to make it easier for them to win the game by having less competition. But they are nothing compared to the other Ashikabi out there who see their Sekirei as nothing more than toys are pieces of their collection."

Jackie turned his hand into a fist, angry that there were some people out there that treated their Sekirei as commodities rather than living people; but what Uzume said next made his blood boil. "These Ashikabi are the worst of the worst, they will go around searching for unwinged Sekirei and they'll force them to emerge whether they're their true Ashikabi or not. The act of forcing a Sekirei to emerge is the equivalent to just raping them, when that forced Sekirei emerges they are forced to serve someone who they do not love and never know what it feels like to be loved by their true Ashikabi." Jackie then said "How the fuck does this happen. I thought that bastard Minaka would use that Discipline Squad of his to keep this shit from happening." Uzume then replied "The Discipline Squad only exist to make sure that Sekirei and their Ashikabi play in the Sekirei Plan and that they don't try to escape. Aside from that Minaka doesn't care if there are some people out there that abuse Sekirei or having Ashikabi forcing Sekirei to emerge, he believes it adds to the _entertainment_ of his precious game because it's good drama."

Jackie nearly crushed the phone in his hand and he wanted nothing more than to see Minaka suffer before he killed him brutally " **Yeeeesssss host. I can feel your hatred, your rage. If you want this maggot to truly suffer just unleash my power and slaughter anyone who gets in your way.** " The Darkness said enjoying Jackie's anger. But Jackie calmed himself down before quickly telling Uzume that he will see her soon and that they will go out with each other soon. Jackie then hung up the phone and entered the room. When he entered the room he saw that Hikari and Hibiki not only ordered room service like he said they could, but he saw that the twins ate their collective weights worth of food if not more. Jackie was surprised and wondered where they put it all. Apparently his thoughts were being voiced by both Eddie and Frank "How the hell were they able to eat that much food and still retain their gorgeous figures? Where the fuck does all that food go?" Frank then gave his theory "Maybe all of the calories and shit from the food they eat goes straight to their tits and some to their ass, I mean that has to be it."

Hikari overheard the two behind them and was about to electrocute the shit out of Frank for his stupid remarks only for Hibiki to grab her arm and say "Calm down sis, we can't show our powers in front of them even if they do deserve it." Hikari just huffed in response and let it go. Eddie then looked at his brother in law and said "That has gotta to be the dumbest idea I've heard out of you in a while, dipshit." Before the situation got out of hand Jackie then said "Well guys I think I'm going to turn in for the night." While Jackie was indeed tired from today he wanted to get Frank and Eddie out of the room alive because he saw that spark of purple electricity coming from Hikari's hand and if he was right about her then she had a short temper and had to get his boys out of there before she exploded. Vinnie then said "Alright then. Good night, boss." And the three of them left Jackie and the lightning twins alone in the penthouse suite.

Jackie then turned to the girls and asked "You both okay?" Hibiki answered "Yes thank you for the food." Then Hikari add "If I hear those idiots talk that way about me or my sister again, I'm gonna fry them." Jackie then chuckled and said "Well it's been a long day follow me and I'll show to the bedroom." Both Hikari and Hibiki followed Jackie to the bedroom which was beautifully decorated with plants, pictures and a waterfall in the back and in the center was a king sized bed. Hikari then moved to the bed and jumped on it while Hibiki just collapsed on it and they both enjoyed the softness of the bed. Jackie then turned to leave the room when Hibiki asked "Where are you going, Jackie?" Jackie then turned back and said "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight." Hikari then looked at him and snorted out "Why? Do you think you're not man enough to handle two beautiful women in your bed, or are you saying that two women isn't enough for you?" Jackie then chuckled and thought that maybe he should show them why the latter of Hikari's argument was true. But he wanted to be alone with his thoughts and he wanted to be a gentleman and said "It's just the right thing to do, we just met so I'm giving you both space to settle in." before Hikari could say anymore Jackie already left the room and shut the door behind him.

Jackie then moved to the couch and sat on it and put his face in his hands and thought about the day he just had, Jackie found the two Sekirei he had dreamt about and now they were in his suite. Jackie then prayed to whatever deity that would even listen to him that he would not get anymore Sekirei; Jackie had to chuckle at himself for that. Back when he was younger his thoughts on having a harem of sexy women would've been heaven especially with Jenny by his side. But now all he sees are problems, how the hell is he going to keep them from finding out about his mob life, how was he going to take care of them. Jackie couldn't have them living with him back in his mansion nor could he just live here. Jackie tried to come up with scenarios where he would be able to take care of his girls while still maintaining his secrets. Jackie then stopped his train of thought and was surprised that he thought of Uzume, Hikari, and Hibiki as _his_ girls " **I warned you Jackie, I told you that getting more would be bad. Those** _ **sacks of flesh**_ **are starting to affect you.** " Before Jackie could ask The Darkness what it was talking about he heard the door to the bedroom open up.

Jackie turned to see who it was and found Hikari walking up to him. When Hikari stood in front of Jackie he saw she was blushing and looked like she was going to say something when she grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the bedroom. Jackie tried to break free, but found Hikari's grip to be a vice and she was strong enough to drag him with little effort. Jackie looked like a child being drag by Hikari who looked like a displeased mother. Jackie then asked "What the hell are you doing?" Hikari then said "You're sleeping with us tonight." Jackie was confused and said "I told you I was…." Hikari cuts him off when they get to the bed with Hibiki there under the covers "Yeah I know you think that giving us our space after we just met is the right thing to do, but we don't care. We're your Sekirei and we want to be with you, that means being able to go to bed with you too." Hikari then looked at him with a huge blush and said "Besides….we get cold at night and…..you…well….you very warm to cuddle with." From when he meet her Jackie had pegged Hikari as a tough girl that took no bullshit from anyone, yet to see her like this being very shy and embarrassed made her look very cute. Jackie then looked at her seriously and said "While I do enjoy the thought of sleep with two gorgeous women. I still….." Hikari once again interrupted and said "You're sleeping with us and that's final." Jackie actually laughed and found her trying to threaten him adorable, he then looked at her in the eye believing she wouldn't hurt him and said "And what will you do if I refuse?"

Hikari just smirked before she electrocuted Jackie through her hand cause her Ashikabi to convulse in pain. When it stopped Jackie could tell that even though that was painful he had a feeling it could have been a lot worse if she wanted it to be. Jackie then said the only thing that came to mind "What the fuck was that for?" Hikari then said "You wondered what I would do if you refused I just answered your question." Jackie then said "Are you out of your fucking mind?" Jackie tried to move but found that he couldn't. Hikari then laid him on the bed right next to Hibiki and said "That little shock wasn't meant to hurt you, I used my power to temporarily paralyze you." Jackie then looked at her and said "You really are out of your fucking mind!" Hikari just replied "I only did it cause you kept on arguing." Jackie was about to say something when Hibiki turned his face so Jackie could look into her pleading, tender hazel eyes "Please Jackie, just stay with us tonight. We have been dreaming about the moment when we would finally be with our Ashikabi for a long time. So please…" Hibiki then put her hand on Jackie's cheek "let us be next to you tonight." Jackie wanted to say no but after looking into her hazel eyes he caved and said "Okay I understand." He then turned to Hikari and asked "So can you reverse what you did to me now?" Hikari answered "Like I said it is temporary so just deal with it for tonight." Jackie groaned but he then saw Hikari beginning to take of her clothes until she was completely nude.

Hikari then entered the bed along with her Ashikabi and sister she looked at Jackie who just gave her a grin and she said "What sometimes me and my sister like to sleep in the nude. Besides those are our only clothes." Jackie then looked at Hikari and then to Hibiki who was just as nude as her sister but was tucked away under the covers who only nodded to what he was thinking about. Jackie then said "Alright then, tomorrow we'll go shopping for some clothes." And with nothing else to add the Lightning Twins cuddled with their Ashikabi and used his body as a pillow while Jackie closed his eyes with a content smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 4

When Jackie woke up he found himself alone in bed, when he got up to stretch he wondered where the twins were. When he began to get out of the bed Jackie smelt something wonderful in the air. After sniffing the air a couple of times he realized that it was eggs, bacon and other things ' _So the girls are making breakfast._ ' Jackie thought to himself after getting up from the bed he then left the room to see Hibiki making breakfast while Hikari was going to get Jackie so they could eat. Hikari was the first to respond "Oh you're up already. I was going to get you." Jackie just waved them off before saying "You know you could have just ordered some room service" Hibiki then said "We wanted to do something special for you, you are our Ashikabi after all. We had those two Eddie and Frank get the food for us." Jackie then said "You didn't have to do that." Hikari then walked to the table and said "Oh shut up and eat will you." Jackie then sat down at the end of the table with the twins sitting on either side of him and the three of them began to eat their breakfast.

Jackie took the first bit of the omelet that Hibiki made and he found himself savoring every bite of it. When Jackie went for a fifth bite he looked at Hibiki and said "This is great. You really have a talent for cooking, Hibiki." Hibiki smiled and nodded in thanks, after eating a little bit more Jackie then looked at the twins and said "After breakfast the three of us are going to go shopping." Hikari than asked why and Jackie then replied "We are going to buy you girls some more clothes, aside the S&M clothes you two have been wearing." Hikari nods and says "We have this card from MBI that has unlimited funds on it. We can't use it because our powers keep messing up the card." Jackie thought about it and believed the card might come in handy, but then said "It's fine, besides I was going to pay for it myself." Hibiki then said "Are you sure? Cause the card will really be useful." Jackie just smiled at Hibiki and said "It's fine trust me. Besides I've got more money than I know what to do with." Jackie then thought to himself ' _Being the Don of a powerful crime family has its advantages_ ' Hibiki nodded and they went back to eating. Jackie then heard a knock come from the door.

He got up and went to the door and saw it was Vinnie on the other side "Hey boss, how you doing?" Jackie then said "Fine Vin, I was able to get a good night sleep." Vinnie then looked behind Jackie and smirked "Well with two hot women who are twins sleeping with you, how could you not. Anyway Jackie, I just wanted to let you know that I called Jimmy." Jackie then went outside and shut the door until it was cracked open so he wasn't locked out. "So what did Jimmy say?" Vinnie then said with a smile "Jim said that we had some real good product lying around but nobody was using them. Turns out we have a surplus of guns and Jimmy got some of our boys to get some real good shit to send to us. Butcher even sent Dolfo so the boys would know what to send us." Jackie laughed Dolfo was a good man and he knew his weapons even if he was completely trigger happy. Vinnie then continued "So Jimmy said that the supplies will be ready within a week and that he'll have Fat Tony put on one of the ships we have first chance he gets. Jimmy said that we'd get the shipment here to Japan in about six weeks."

Jackie then said "That's good work Vinnie, thanks. I'm going to take the girls out shopping for clothes so why don't tell Eddie and Frank to take the day off, I also want you to relax as well." Vinnie then says "Thanks boss, but I'm going to check to see what type of equipment Jimmy will be sending us. Also I want to do research on that little fuck working for MBI. I'll also keep you updated on the shipment." Jackie then nodded and was about to ask him to bring the limo until Vinnie beat him to it "Don't worry Jackie, I'll bring the limo around. Just enjoy your time with the twins okay, boss." Jackie chuckled and said "Thanks Vinnie, I'll do just that." Jackie then went back inside and Vinnie left to go about his business. After the three of them finished their meal Jackie did the dishes and then they went down stairs and got into the limo.

While they're in the limo, Jackie decides to tell them what would happen next "After we shop for clothes I'm going to take you two to an inn where you'll be staying." Hikari then voiced her opinion "Wait, why the hell do we need to stay at some crappy inn while you get your own place?" Jackie then replies "Like I said before, I already have one Sekirei and she is living at the inn currently. Don't worry the inn is really nice, besides it's not fair that you two get to live with me and that my other Sekirei can't." Hikari wasn't going to let this go without a fight "So just have her live with us then at your suite, problem solved." Jackie shook his head and said "No, like I told her I'm here on business. I can't have you two live with me at the penthouse, I'm sorry." Of course the real reason he didn't want his Sekirei living with him was because he didn't want them to know about his criminal ties and it would be easier to keep them hidden with them living at that inn then with him. Hikari was about to say something else, until Hibiki stopped her and said "Alright we understand." When Hikari was going to blow up at her sister, Hibiki gave her a look promising that they would talk later.

Jackie had the limo driver take them to the part of the city where they had the best clothes stores. When they got there Hibiki and Hikari instantly went searching for clothes to wear; while Jackie said he would be waiting by the changing area for them. While Jackie was waiting for them, he had a lot of time to think about the Sekirei Plan. He still had no idea what this was about, from what Minaka told him it was a battle royale between beautiful women with superpowers. But Jackie didn't trust the information he got from the CEO as far as he was concerned Minaka was a megalomaniac with a god complex, so Jackie decided to ask the twins to see if they knew any more than him. That's when it hit Jackie, he really didn't know anything about his Sekirei. While Jackie has shared somethings about his life, he knows next to nothing about either Uzume or the lightning twins. Jackie then looked back towards the changing rooms and saw Hibiki come out first and she was wearing a tank top with the number 12 on it and some shorts Jackie looked at her and the way it hugged her figure, he was quite pleased with the results. Jackie then saw that Hikari was the next to exit the room and she was wearing a same mean of dress as her sister but with the number 11 on the tank top, the clothes were a darker shade of color and the tank top might as well have been skin tight with the way it hugged around her chest. Jackie was once again pleased with himself; that is until Hikari said "My eyes are up here, perv."

Jackie then looked into the blushing yet annoyed look of Hikari pointing at her face. Jackie chuckled and said "You know, you look real cute when you're annoyed." Hikari began to blush even more before she turned around and muttered some choice words under her breath. Jackie then decided to then ask "Say can I ask you girls something?" Hibiki responded "Don't be afraid to ask us anything Jackie. We're your Sekirei if we can help you with something we will." Jackie smiled and said "I just wanted to ask you about the Sekirei plan." Hikari then looked at him and said "What do you want to know about it?" Jackie then said "I get that this is a battle royale, but aside from that and the fact that I'm stuck here I don't know anything else. I was wondering if you could help me with that." Hibiki then shrugged her shoulders and said "Aside from what you've been told we don't know anything else either both Sekireis and their Ashikabis are trapped here in the capital until the game is over and those who try to leave are severely punished by the Discipline Squad." Jackie sighed considering they just told him information he already knew.

Jackie then decided to try and get to know his newest Sekirei a bit better "Well, why don't you girls tell me a bit about yourselves while you're changing." Hikari was the first to answer "There really isn't much to say about us. We were born and spent a good majority of our lives in a lab and we were just recently released into the city." Jackie's blood ran cold when he heard that ' _Lab?! They grew up in a lab were some sick fucks could do god knows what to them._ ' Almost as she could hear his thoughts Hibiki replied "It wasn't anything bad, Jackie. We were in MBI's lab so they could help us control our powers." Jackie began to calm down but he still didn't like it, he has seen enough movies to know that aliens in a lab always ends up badly. When the girls were done trying on their clothes Jackie bought them and put the bags filled with different clothes in the trunk of the limo Jackie then had the limo drive them to an expensive café were they were eating lunch.

During their meal Hikari said "Hey Jackie can you tell us a little about yourself?" Jackie knew this would come up and said "Yeah sure." Jackie then began to tell the girls the same thing he told Uzume when they first met how his father died when he was 7 and how he came to the orphanage and stayed there until he was 12 when his Uncle Paulie came and got him but it was his Aunt Sarah that raised him and just like last time he left out the part about Jenny and his ties to organized crime. Both Hikari and Hibiki were surprised that Jackie had a rough start, but they were glad that he was able to have a somewhat decent life when he was adopted.

Hibiki then asked "So after we're done here then what?" Jackie then said "Next I'll take you to Maison Izumo, where I'll ask the landlady to take you in." Hikari then said "I still don't understand why you just don't let your other Sekirei live with us at the suite?" Jackie then said "It's complicated, and like I said before I came here on business." Hibiki decided to speak before an argument would start "We understand Jackie, it's just that we were hoping to deepen the bond between us" Jackie then said "What are you talking about?" Hibiki then began to explain "You see Jackie, When a Sekirei finds her Ashikabi a bond is made between them. The more time they spend with each other the deeper the bond becomes and when that happens the Sekirei gets stronger through their Ashikabi's love." Jackie was surprised to hear this he already knew that the Sekirei were more powerful than the average human, but for them to gain more power just through the act of loving someone.

It sounded like something out of those sappy fantasy romance novels Jenny used to read. Jackie wasn't even sure he wanted to be that close to his Sekirei besides he had to make sure they didn't discover his criminal activities "I understand that you girls just want to be with me, but my decision still stands I can't have you live with me not yet. I'm sorry." Hikari was about to yell but Hibiki said "We understand, but can we walk to the inn as opposed to drive there." Jackie felt terrible about this "Sure we can take a shortcut through that park." Once they were done eating Jackie sent the limo to the inn and Hikari, Hibiki and him went to the park to get to the inn.

When the trio got to the park the sun was already setting and while Jackie was enjoying spending time with his Sekirei, Jackie still felt guilty about doing this. While walking Jackie begins to wonder what the real reason he was sending them away, at first he thought it was so they wouldn't find out about him being the leader of the mob but that didn't seem like the true reason. Jackie then began to wonder if the real reason was that he didn't want them to get to close to him because he lived a dangerous life not to mention his family's curse. Jackie thought about that and he believed that if they got to close they would get hurt or worse, it happened before with Jenny.

Then Jackie thought that maybe he was trying to keep himself from moving on from Jenny, because he still blamed himself for her death. Jackie believed it was his fault and he had a point, if he told her about his life sooner or maybe even ran away with her maybe she would still be alive. Jackie was surprised by his thoughts this didn't sound like him what the fuck was going on with him " **I warned you, Jackie.** " Jackie then heard The Darkness speak to him ' _What the hell are you talking about?_ ' The Darkness then replied " **These Sekirei are very strange creatures. What they said about forming bonds is true. When they find themselves someone to latch on to they create a physical, spiritual and emotional bond with this person and this bond works both ways. Where your emotions and thoughts will affect them their emotions and thoughts will also affect you, which is what is happening now. I warned you not to pursue more.** " Jackie thought about what the demon in him said and it was starting to make sense the reason why he was feeling guilty, why he was second guessing his decisions, why it felt like the thoughts he was having weren't his own, he was being influenced by his Sekirei. But maybe they were not trying to influence him on purpose, still Jackie would just have to be careful around his Sekirei.

Hikari was starting to feel something weird coming from her Ashikabi "Are you alright?" she asked. Jackie shook his head free from his thoughts and said "Yeah I'm fine." The twins weren't convinced, but they thought it was probably nothing. As the three continue their walk towards the inn Jackie noticed that it is already night, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What caught his attention was hearing The Darkness moan in pleasure. Jackie thought that this was strange considering it only felt good when he was using its power to tear through people ' _I'm afraid to ask, but why are you moaning?_ ' The Darkness then replies " **I sense such sweet suffering.** " Jackie began to look around to see what The Darkness was talking about. All he saw has love birds enjoying the park or people bored out of their fucking minds.

While boredom is some form of suffering, it's not enough for The Darkness to either enjoy or care about. Jackie does another once over of the park and he spots someone, upon closer inspection he sees that this person is a woman. Jackie then immediately makes his way towards her with his Sekirei following him. The reason Jackie made his way towards that woman was because he saw her jacket was covered in blood, now that Jackie was closer to her he could see there was no life in her eyes almost like she has given up on life and whatever hope she had left was cruelly ripped away from her. Jackie then asked "Are you alright, miss?" without even looking at him the woman said "Leave me be. I have no reason for living, my life is meaningless." Jackie was surprised to hear this and was about to say something else when he heard Hibiki gasp.

Jackie turned to her and asked "What's wrong?" Hibiki then replied "I think this woman is a Scrapped Number." Jackie looked at her confused and said "What the fuck is a Scrapped Number?" Hikari then explained "It's a Sekirei that for whatever reason, can't be winged by anyone. They can never have an Ashikabi." Jackie then looked back towards the woman and she said "It's true, I can never have an Ashikabi which is my only point for living. I might as well be dead." Jackie is stunned by what she said, but Hikari then adds "I feel sorry for her because a Sekirei who can't find their Ashikabi is a fate worse than death." Jackie stares at the hopeless woman in front of him " **Yeeessss. Her suffering is so exquisite. I really do love people who have lost all hope.** " Jackie then thought about how he felt when Jenny died. After he killed the ones responsible, he felt he had no other reason for living either. But over time he was able to work through his pain thanks to Aunt Sarah, Butcher Joyce, Jimmy the Grape and the others who helped him through the last two years.

Looking at the woman in front of him he could tell she had no one " **Damn you, Jackie! Why do you have to ruin such a good thing?** " Jackie ignored The Darkness and made his decision "I don't believe all this crap about you being useless, but I do believe that if something is broken then it can be fixed as well." For the first time since their conversation the woman looked up at Jackie with just the smallest twinkle of hope. But the woman then asks "But I am a failure, I'll never know what'll be like to have an Ashikabi like my fellow Sekirei. It's my fate to be alone." Jackie looks at the woman and replies "You know my father told me something right before he died, he said that you can't outrun your fate." The woman then looked at the ground in despair. Hikari and Hibiki were about to scold their Ashikabi until Jackie grabbed her chin with his thumb and index figure and brought the woman's face up so he could look into his eyes "But you sure as hell gotta try." Jackie finished.

She looked deep into Jackie's eyes and she began to feel something she hadn't in a long time, she began to feel hope. Before the woman could say anything though, both Jackie and his Sekirei heard something behind them "Hey you get away from my prize." Jackie turned around and saw four people behind him. The one who talked was a boy who looked to be 14 or 16 wearing an expensive white suit, his attitude and the way he carried himself just screamed spoiled brat probably some rich kid. Next to the kid was a man with silver hair wearing an open jacket with no shirt and he also had an orange scarf wrapped around his neck, but the weird thing was that this guy carried a katana. The last two were even stranger one was a woman with a yellow and black dress with two blond pigtails and wielding a whip; the last one was wearing some form of black and white dress with matching gloves and stockings with a red ribbon wrapped around her neck but the weirdest thing was she had a fucking scythe in her hands.

Jackie decided to ask "Okay I'll bite, who the hell are you?" the boy walked in front of his group and introduced himself "My name is Mikogami Hayato, the Ashikabi of the South and the winner of this game." Jackie didn't care who he was, but he did know what he was talking about. "So if you're an Ashikabi that would mean that those three idiots behind you must be your Sekirei." Mikogami just grinned. "So I'll ask again. What the fuck are you doing, brat?" The one with the scythe spoke up "How dare you talk to Mikogami-sama like that! I outta gut you like the pig you are!" Just then Hikari and Hibiki stood in front of Jackie with Hibiki saying "If you threaten our Ashikabi again you won't leave here alive." Jackie was impressed with his girls, but then he heard the brat say "My you're a rude one aren't you. Well the reason I am here is to take that Sekirei behind you with me." Jackie didn't like the way he was eyeing the woman behind him and he asked "Why do you want her?" Mikogami then said "She is a discarded Sekirei, which makes her extremely rare. That is why I want her in my collection and when I see something that peaks my interests, I want it."

Both Hikari and Hibiki were enraged at how he viewed Sekirei as nothing but toys for his amusement. Jackie was furious at how this little shit viewed this poor woman as a thing. Jackie remembered once when he was 18, he meet one of Paulie's enemies who was in charge of human trafficking when he found the bastard's cargo it was full of women and children that he was going to sell here in the states to some of the many brothels he owned. Jackie never felt so angry in his life; once he found the douchebag he enjoyed killing him and his bodyguards. Jackie then helped those poor people by leaving an anonymous tip to the cops. Jackie might have done a lot of evil things in his life, but even he had a line he wouldn't cross and that was it.

Jackie then turned to the woman and asked "Do you want to go with that kid there?" The woman looked at Mikogami and then then looked back at Jackie, the woman then shook her head no and Jackie smiled and said "Looks like she made up her mind now beat it and I might just forget about you." Mikogami laughed and said "Like I said when I see something I like I want it. Beside you already have two toys and I want this one now if you want to leave here alive and with your pets, you will let me have the discarded number." Jackie then took out his pistols and said "She doesn't want to go with you, ya little bitch. Last chance, leave now or I'll fill you full of holes." Mikogami then scowled and said "Yomi and Mitsuha deal with this trash and get me my Sekirei." Yomi and Mitsuha walked towards Hikari and Hibiki. The twins stood where they were and electricity was coursing through them and the four introduced themselves and got into a fighting stance. The one with the scythe said "I'm Sekirei #43, Yomi" the one with the whip said "I am Sekirei #38, Mitsuha." Hibiki then introduced herself "I'm Sekirei #12, Hibiki." Hikari then replied "I'm Sekirei #11, Hikari."

Yomi then grinned and spun her scythe over her head and made a cutting motion which launched a vacuum at Hibiki. The youngest twin was able to dodge the attack and launched an attack of her own by firing some lightning at her opponent, Hikari charged Mitsuha while dodging and deflecting her whip attacks with her electric powers. When Hikari got close she began throwing electric enhanced punches the reason she got in close was to keep her enemy from using her whip. Mitsuha was having a hard time, she wasn't good at hand to hand combat and was on the defensive. She also couldn't wrap her whip around her arms because then she would get shocked. Jackie could see that Hikari had everything under control he then saw Hibiki was having a hard time dodging Yomi's scythe and the wind attacks coming from it. Jackie then began to fire at Yomi causing her to block the bullets, with this opening Hibiki stepped up her attack and Yomi was now on the defensive. Meanwhile Hikari was keeping up her assault on Mitsuha, the whip Sekirei was trying to put up a fight but without her weapon there wasn't much she could do. Hikari then saw an opening in her defenses and she unleashed a powerful lighting blast knocking her away and electrocuting her in the process. While Mitsuha was trying to get up Hikari rushed her to try and finish her off, but Mitsuha was able to jump back just in time and retaliate with an attack only for Hikari block it.

Mikogami was getting impatient and turned to Mutsu "Mutsu this is taking too long, I want you to kill that piece of trash over there." Mutsu then reminded him "You do realize that attacking an Ashikabi is against the rules." Mikogami then said "That Ashikabi is cheating. I want that Scrapped Number in my collection and he is keeping her from me, that Sekirei is rightfully mine." Mutsu just shook his head and sighed. Jackie then saw that the guy with the orange scarf was walking up to him. Jackie then turned his pistols towards his new enemy, but before he could fire the swordsman ran towards Jackie with incredible speed and drew his sword. Jackie was barely able to move out the way, but he was able to dodge with just a slash across his jacket as an injury; Jackie still stood in between Mutsu and the woman he refused to move out the way. Jackie then fired at the swordsman, but to his surprise the swordsman Sekirei blocked and deflected every bullet, things were starting to look bad "If this bastard can block my shots there's no way I can beat him." Jackie thought he was in trouble until he heard its voice " **What's wrong, Jackie. Having a little bit of trouble? Well if you need help, all you need to do is use my power.** " ' _Fuck… off! I don't need you._ ' Jackie ignored The Darkness and resumed firing while dodging Mutsu's attacks.

Hibiki then sees that Jackie is having a hard time and she tries help him only for Yomi to attack her from behind. Hibiki was able to dodge the attack and glared at Yomi who smiled and said "If you wanna help the little pig you need to get through me, honey." Hibiki then fired blasts of electricity at the scythe bitch. Jackie was starting to run out of bullets when Mutsu rushed him and used his sword handle to strike at his solar plexus which knock the wind out of him bringing Jackie to one knee, but he retaliated by head-butting Mutsu in the process of dropping. Mutsu backed away barely fazed by the attack, looked at Jackie and said "If you step down and let us have the Sekirei, I'll let you live." Jackie then looked at the swordsman with fire in his eyes and he said "Go fuck yourself." Mutsu sighed again and was about to bring his sword down to end Jackie's life. Jackie was about to tackle him and shoot him at close range but before Jackie could move the swordsman backed away and Jackie saw icicles flying towards the swordsman.

Jackie then looked behind him and saw the woman had her hand extended and he saw that ice was forming around her as well as him. The woman then looked at the swordsman and said "You shall not harm my Ashikabi." Jackie then saw both his Sekirei land next to him "Jackie are you okay?" Hibiki asked. Jackie nodded his head and said "Yeah I'm oka…" Jackie was interrupted by Hikari who grabbed him and roughly kissed him causing her wings to emerge. Jackie was shocked but wasn't able to recover cause Hibiki kissed her Ashikabi was well, but much gentler then her old sister. When both of the twins emerged they looked to the Ashikabi of the South and his Sekirei with a death glare. "You tried to kill our Ashikabi, which is against the rules." Hibiki said "You will pay for that with your lives." Hikari growled. The twins then clasped their hands together and said " **By the thunderclap of our pledge. Our Ashikabi's perils will be destroyed**." Jackie saw the twins' bodies charge up with electricity and the night sky above them which was clear suddenly became cloudy with thunder and lightning. Mutsu saw what was going on and he what was going to come next, he quickly grabbed his Ashikabi and told the others that they needed to get the hell out of there. Hikari and Hibiki then extended their hands and they both said "Now prepare for **God Song**! " suddenly a giant bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck the earth below, blowing up the place where there enemies where standing to smithereens.

When the smoke cleared Jackie was stunned to see a crater where their enemies once stood, he turned to the twins and said "What the fuck did you guys just do?" Hibiki looked and Jackie and said with a smirk "We just used our Norito to teach that despicable Ashikabi a lesson. A Norito is a Sekirei's strongest attack." Hikari then added "The nerve of that little shit stain. He attacked our Ashikabi and expected to live." Jackie just stood there impressed at how well they handled themselves and also made a mental note never to piss them off. Jackie then turned towards the woman who saved his ass and wondered if she was alright "You okay miss." The woman nodded and said "Yes I'm fine. But are you alright?" Jackie nods yes and is glad that she is okay, but then he remembered what she called him. "Listen I don't know why those guys were after you, but they might try to come after you again. So I guess what I'm saying is do you want to come with me." Jackie then extends his hand to the ice woman on the bench while hearing The Darkness protest Jackie's decision. The woman on the bench looks at Jackie's hand and thinks about what he is offering, after a while she takes his hand and Jackie helps her to her feet where the woman introduces herself "I am the Discarded Sekirei, Akitsu. I pledge to always be by your side for as long as you will have me."

Jackie smiled but said "If I understand correctly all Sekirei have numbers, so Akitsu would you mind if I asked what your number was?" Akitsu looks at Jackie with a blank face but answers "I was once known as number 7." Jackie then said "Well then Akitsu I also swear to be by your side as well and to take care of you. I'll also try to help you with your emergence as well." Akitsu then replied "I swear to be as useful as I can be." Jackie walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, when Akitsu looked up she saw that Jackie had a warm smile and said "You don't need to try to prove yourself or say that you'll be useful. You're part of my family now, and family doesn't abandon each other. Family helps each other no matter what." To anyone else Akitsu's facial expression didn't change, but Jackie could tell by the way there was a light in her eyes as well as the way she looked at him that Jackie was able to give her something that she hadn't had in a long time…. hope. Jackie then wrapped his arm around her and looked at the twins who were also smiling at Jackie's actions and the four of them made their way too Maison Izumo.

When the group made it to their destination they walked up to the door of the inn and Jackie was the one that rang the doorbell. After a while Uzume opened the door and immediately embraced Jackie in a tight hug, when she backed away and looked at her fellow sister Sekirei she said "Wow, Jackie. You've only been gone for two days and now you have three more Sekirei to add to your little harem. You're a machine." Jackie smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead and said "Ladies just can't resist my charms." Uzume giggled and invited them in. Once inside Jackie introduces his first Sekirei to his new ones "Uzume these two are Hikari and Hibiki. They're the ones I told you about yesterday and the one next to them is Akitsu. She needed some help and I decided to take her into the family." Uzume smiled at the lightning twins, but when she saw the discarded number her eyes widen a bit but then softened and Jackie then asked "Uzume, ya think you might find Akitsu here some clothes until I go shopping with her?" Uzume nodded and said that they were just about to eat dinner she tells Jackie and the twins to make themselves at home while she and Akitsu find some clothes that would fit the Ice Sekirei. Jackie then led Hibiki and Hikari to the dining room where he saw Miya at the head of the table as well as two newcomers chatting with Kagari.

Jackie got a good look at the newcomers; one was a man who looked to be in his late teens early twenties, he had messy raven black hair, pale skin, a skinny build and was wearing a green track suit. The guy looked like a college student and he seemed to be a good guy. The other was a beautiful young woman with chestnut brown hair tied in a ponytail with a little cow lick in the front, she had creamy white skin, big brown eyes, and just like Uzume she was well endowed in the chest area. The woman was wearing a pink kimono. Before Jackie could ask who they were the man beat him to it "Oh…hello there. Who are you?" Jackie then said "My name's Jackie. Jackie Estacado. Who are you two?" the man went first and said while rubbing the back of his head "I'm Minato Sahashi nice to meet you, Jackie." The woman next to Minato then raised her fist in the air in a fist pump and said with a lot of energy "I'm Musubi." Jackie was surprised by Musubi's intro but he just smiled and nodded amused by her antics. Jackie then asked "How did you two meet if you don't mind me asking?" Musubi spoke up quickly "We meet each other 'cause I'm Minato's Seki…." Minato then covers her mouth and says "We met rather recently I saw she needed help and since then we became friends." Jackie narrowed his eyes a little and he knew that Musubi was about to say that she was Minato's Sekirei. Well as long as they don't attack him or his girls then they weren't a threat. Jackie's attention was then brought to Miya who called to him. "Jackie, I didn't know you were going to stop by? We were about to sit down to dinner why don't you and your friends join us." Unlike trying to decline like last time Jackie accepted the offer and he, Hikari and Hibiki sat down to dinner, and a couple minutes later both Uzume and Akitsu came down and began to eat as well.

Midway through dinner Minato then asked "Um… Miya can I ask you something?" Miya looks at Minato with a warm smile and nods her head. "What is this place? Looking around I can tell none of you guys are related so why do you live with each other." Jackie answers "This is an inn kid and everyone here aside from Miya are tenants. Miya is the landlady of this place." Minato is surprised by this information while Uzume adds her two cents "Yeah while this place is nice, it's kind of old and worn down so only crazies and weirdos live here." Miya looks at Uzume and says "Is that so, Uzume?" just then a purple aura surrounded her scaring the crap out of Uzume and the others, Jackie on the other hand found the whole thing funny. "Yeah it's just that this place just has a lot of character and it would be nice if we could get some normal tenants." Minato at that moment then bowed his head to Miya and said "I'm normal, really I am." Everyone was confused why Minato was acting like this.

Minato then continued and said "Well you see I was recently kicked out of my apartment because I was trying to help Musubi. Now we have nowhere else to go. Soo…"Miya then said in a gentle voice "Oh you poor thing, please raise your head." Minato did as he was told and looked into Miya's eyes. Miya smiled and said "My late husband believed in never turning anyone away. Especially if they were in trouble, and I like to honor that creed of his." Minato then asked "So does that mean…" Miya gave a bright smile and said "Welcome home to Maison Izumo." Minato is shocked at first but he begins to smile as well, only to be embraced by Musubi while shouting "You did it Minato you've found us a new home." Minato chuckled shyly and said "Yeah I guess I did, huh."

Jackie is happy that those two were able to get a break, but he was really impressed by Miya's kindness. Jackie then knew that Miya was indeed one of the good ones. Jackie than spoke "Excuse me, Miya. Can I talk to you?" Miya then said "What's wrong, Jackie?" Jackie then said "I would like to ask you if you can also accept Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu here as tenants. I'll pay for their room and board the same thing applies to Uzume." Uzume blushed, but smiled at her Ashikabi. Miya puts her hand to her mouth and said "Oh my, Jackie. First you say that you're going to pay Uzume's rent and now you want me to add three more beautiful women to my inn. You're not planning on turning Maison Izumo into your love nest are you, what's next will you ravage me in order to sate your beastly urges. What would my late husband think?"

Jackie laughs and says "While I would love to turn your inn into a love nest I believe you said that there are no illicit acts under your roof." Miya chuckles and says "Yes it's alright for them to stay here." Once Jackie and Miya were done with their fun, Jackie helped her out with the dishes again along with Minato. Once everything was put away Jackie was getting ready to leave when he felt Uzume come from behind and gave him a hug. "Can't you stay here for the night again?" Jackie wanted too he really did but he had to get back to the hotel. Jackie then turned around and cupped Uzume's check and said "I'm sorry, but I can't." before the conversation could continue Akitsu interrupted them and said "Where are you going, Master?" Jackie then looked at Akitsu and said "I need to get back to the hotel I'm staying at, Akitsu. You and the others are going to be staying here." Akitsu wanted to say something but found she couldn't. Jackie could tell that she was upset by this "It has nothing to do with you. It's just I came here on a business trip and I can't…." Akitsu then said "But you promised." Jackie was confused but Akitsu continued "You promised that you wouldn't abandon me."

Jackie felt terrible and he knew he couldn't leave, Jackie then put his hands on Akitsu's shoulders to calm her down and said "I know I promised. I'll stay here for a couple of weeks how does that sound." Akitsu then hugged her Ashikabi and Jackie rubbed her back to calm her down. Once she was calm Uzume led Akitsu upstairs, Jackie then got his cell phone and called Vinnie. Jackie didn't have to wait long until his right hand man picked up "Yo boss, where have ya been?" Jackie then said "I just dropped the girls at the inn, but something has come up and I need to stay here for a couple of weeks." Vinnie just says "That's okay Jackie enjoy yourself. Even though we're here on business, doesn't mean you can't have a little fun." Jackie smirked and asked "How's the shipment doing?" Vinnie then said "Jimmy was able to get everything ready and he said the stuff should be here in four weeks. The two weeks are for him to move the goods across New York to San Francisco." Jackie smiled and said "Tell Jimmy thanks." Vinnie then said "Sure thing boss. I'll also let you know when Murakawa wants to set up another meeting. Until then just relax and enjoy yourself." Jackie then said "Thanks Vin." and hung up. Jackie then finds Miya enjoying some tea and says "Hey Miya I'm going to be staying here for a while." Miya smiles and says "That's okay you can stay in Uzume's room like last time, but remember the rules." Jackie nods and replies "Don't worry I won't cause trouble." Jackie then makes his way up stairs and to take a well-deserved bath.

Jackie sits back and lets the bone melting hot water relax his muscles and wash away his aches and pains. He felt so peaceful here, but that was shattered when his tenant complained to him " **Why must we stay in this filthy place.** " Jackie just replied "It's only for a couple of weeks." The Darkness then responds " **But of all the places you pick to stay it's here. In this filthy inn, with these weak, worthless, pathetic maggots!** " Jackie rubbed his temples and said "It won't be that bad, well for me it won't be that bad. Besides this will give me a good chance to let me get to know my Sekirei." When those words left his mouth Jackie was surprised by what he just said. The Darkness laughed and said " **Enjoy them while you can, Jackie. Because once they discover what you really are they will want nothing to do with you."** Jackie shook his head and replied "They won't find out about my mob life."

The Darkness chuckled and said " **I don't mean your pathetic life as a crook. I mean once they discover your gift, your heritage, your burden.** " Jackie knew what it was talking about "There is no way in hell they will ever find out about you." The demon inside him laughed and said " **One way or another they will discover the truth and when they do, they will not only hate you, but they will fear you.** " Jackie shook his head and went back to enjoying his bath. Just when he was about to nod off he heard the door slide open. When he turned around he saw Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu enter the bathroom and to his surprise and pleasure they were nude and it looked like they wanted to take a bath as well. Uzume smiled and leaned forward with her tits bouncing a little "Hey, Jackie." She whined "That's not fair I wanted to wash your back. You even got into the tub without me." She pouted cutely. Jackie grinned and said "I'm sorry Uzume I didn't know you wanted to join me. Well this tub is big enough for all of us, so why don't come and join me." Uzume smiles and gets into the bath with Jackie. Hikari and Hibiki wash each other's bodies and Akitsu also joins Jackie and Uzume in the bath. Jackie felt happy with Uzume on his right and Akitsu siting on his lap He felt like he was at peace. But Jackie remembered about what The Darkness said and he swore to himself that no matter what they will never know his secret and that he will keep them safe.

AN: I'm going to try and publish three chapters every two weeks if i can. I'm really glad everybody who has read it likes this story, I knew that this was a good idea from the start anyway guys if you have any ideas on what you would like to see don't hesitate to ask about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 5

Jackie has spent a week at the Izumo inn and he was enjoying every minute of it. He was getting to know his girls more and even the new tenants Minato and Musubi were good people, the place felt like a second home to him. When Jackie woke up he saw his Sekirei sleeping with him. Uzume and Akitsu had both of his arms nuzzled in between their breasts while Hikari and Hibiki were tired around his waist. Jackie then tried to remember how this sleeping arrangement happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Jackie just got of the bath and was about to go to bed. When he entered Uzume's room he saw that Uzume was wearing her lingerie as usual, the twins were wearing simple tank tops with their numbers and colored panties Hikari was wearing a lacy purple one and Hibiki was wearing a simple pink one but it did show off the great curves of her ass, and Akitsu was wearing one of Uzume's shirts and upon closer inspection he realized that was the only thing she wore. Jackie was about to say something about that, until Hikari said "Hey #10, where the hell are we gonna sleep?" Uzume then replied "You guys are going to sleep here." Hikari just huffed and said "Yeah, but I want to sleep with Jackie and I'm not sharing." Uzume smiled playfully, but there was a little anger behind it. Before things escalated Jackie stepped in and said "Look ladies you don't have to fight we can all sleep together. Just pick a side you're comfortable with." Hikari looked at Jackie and said "My sister and I don't like sharing our Ashikabi with others." Jackie sighed and said "Well you're gonna have to try, cause both Uzume and Akitsu are also my Sekirei." Hikari was about to argue but after looking at Uzume, Akitsu, Jackie and her sister she knew she wasn't going to win this so she reluctantly agreed. Jackie smiled and then turned to Akitsu and asked "Hey, Akitsu. Why aren't you wearing any panties?" Uzume looked at her fellow Sekirei and said "Wait a minute I could have sworn I gave you a pair of panties what happened to them." Akitsu looked at both her Ashikabi and sister Sekirei and simply said "I forgot to wear them."**_

 **Flashback end**

Jackie chuckles at the memory and sees that the night sky is starting to light up with the sun rising. Jackie decides that it was time to get up, but he soon discovered that despite his Sekirei's size they had a good strong grip on his body. Jackie was having a tough time breaking free, but with a little trial and error he was finally able to get out of their comfortable grasp. Jackie then stood up and put on a pair of sweat pants and was wearing a black T-shirt, he then began to make his way downstairs to get some coffee. When he made it downstairs he put some beans in the coffee machine that Miya owned and in a couple of minutes he had a fresh cup of coffee.

After he takes a couple of sips he decides to head to the backyard to enjoy the sunrise but when he opened the door to the backyard he saw Miya in the yard practicing with a sword. Jackie is surprised by this, he never thought of Miya owning a weapon considering how she hates violence in the inn. Jackie saw that not only did she know what she was doing but that she was incredibly skilled too. Jackie has used swords before and knew how to use them it's just that he preferred guns better, but seeing Miya going through her katas and how fast she was able to draw her sword and the precision of her blade when she was able to cut a falling leave in two, the only thing he could do was whistle.

Miya then stopped and looked at Jackie who was still looking at her impressed. Miya smiled and said "Good morning, Jackie. How are you today, did you sleep well?" Jackie then replies "I'm good thanks. Miya I never knew you were so good with a sword." Miya chuckled and said "I have been practicing ever since I was young and its great exercise." Jackie saw through her act, while he could tell that Miya has been practicing for a long time he could also tell that she has killed quite a number of people with that sword just by seeing the look in her eyes. When she practiced with her blade, the look she had in her eyes was that of a trained killer, Jackie should know because he had the same look in his eyes when he killed someone. He wondered why Miya had that look but Jackie decided not to keep digging, the way he saw it everyone has their secrets. But before either of them could say anything else they hear Musubi yells out "Landlady." When Miya looks up she sees that Musubi has already jumped down and got into a fighting stance.

Musubi then looks at Miya with a bright happy smile "Landlady will you spar with me, please?" Miya then laughs and said "Alright, but I won't go easy on you." Musubi smiles and says "That's what I want." Without any hesitation Musubi charges forth at Miya and throws a punch, but the landlady was able to dodge the blow easily and retaliated by bonking the fist-type Sekirei on the head. Jackie then took another sip of his coffee and enjoyed the fight between the two hot women. While Jackie was settling himself in he heard something running up from behind him, when he turned around he saw Minato running towards the fight while saying "No stop, hold it." Jackie then grabbed his arm and said "Let them fight. They're having fun, besides Miya is tougher then she looks." When both Ashikabis focused on the two women fighting Miya scored another blow against Musubi.

Miya chuckled and said "You're putting too much strength in your fists. Instead let your strength flow naturally through your body." Musubi nodded and attacked again. The duel between the two continued like this until everyone else was awake and was also watching the fight between them. By the time Miya called it quits Musubi had a dozen bumps on her head but she seem happy none the less. Miya then looks at everyone and said "Oh my. I was having so much fun I forgot what time it is, I should start making breakfast." Musubi then raised her fist in the air and said "I'll help too." Miya smiles and says "Thank you, Musubi. I would like the help." Jackie then decides to head upstairs and begin his day.

When he made it to Uzume's room he began to put on his suit when he heard his cell phone go off. When he put on his suit pants he grabbed the phone and answered "Hey Vin what's up?" Vinnie replied a little worried "There's trouble boss." Jackie then got serious and asked "What's the hell going on, Vinnie?" Vinnie then said "Its bad boss really bad, that schmuck Yukinari just made a move on Murakawa's operation. Apparently the assholes at MBI or whatever just paid him a lot of dough and gave him enough firepower to try and shut Murakawa down. Murakawa has already lost a couple of his storehouses and some of his men are already in pine boxes. Murakawa is hiding out right now and he just called me to tell you he wants to meet." Jackie then said "I'll be ready in five minutes I want the limo here as soon as possible." Vinnie said "We're already on our way, Jackie." Jackie then hung up and finished getting dressed.

Miya had just finished making breakfast and was setting the table with Musubi's and Uzume's help. When she finished one side of the table Miya saw Jackie quickly walking down the stairs with a worried look on his face "Jackie, breakfast is ready…" Jackie then looked at Miya with a smile and said "I'm sorry Miya, but I'm going to have to skip breakfast. An emergency business meeting just came up, sorry." Miya then said "it's okay. Be safe." Jackie smiled and left the inn. Miya watch Jackie leave and she knew something was wrong. Jackie didn't have to wait long by the time he was out the front door he already saw the limo parked and waiting for him.

The drive over to one of Murakawa's safe house was an uneventful one, but when Jackie and his guys made it there he could see the kind of shit Murakawa was in. while some of his people were okay the others looked like shit, some of them where even bleeding on the floor. When Jackie gets to the room Murakawa is in on the second floor, he motions for him to take a seat. Jackie tells Vinnie to wait outside and he tells Frank and Eddie to help keep a look out in case shit hits the fan. When they left Jackie sat down with Saito. Murakawa took a sip of tea and said "Things aren't going well, Jackie." Jackie then asked "What the fuck happened?" Murakawa said "MBI wants the rest of my territory, Jackie. Those dogs have already raided two of my brothels, one place where I hold business meetings and they have burned down three buildings where I stored my drugs and killed everyone inside."

Jackie was surprised "Sounds like they don't want only your territory, but they want to destroy everything you own to break you." Murakawa nodded and said "I've lost some of my best men just today and Yukinari started his attacks 4 days ago. There was even an ambush waiting for me at my house, my men and I were able to drive them off but they'll be back." He then stares at Jackie and asks "Estacado how much longer must I wait for these weapons?" Jackie then said "They won't be here until five weeks from now. But I can have some of my men here in at least a week." Murakawa sighed and said "I can't ask you to sacrifice your men, what I need is weapons. Maybe you should go back to America."

Jackie was surprised and asked "What will you do?" Saito said "I have some other bases of power not only in Tokyo, but in some parts of Kyoto and Osaka. I can regroup my power base from there and see what I can do." Jackie then stood up and said "There's no way I leaving you to face this shit storm alone. Besides I can't go back to New York not while a friend of mine is in this deep." Murakawa walked up to Jackie and put his and on Jackie's shoulder and said "You're a good man Estacado. I would want no one else at my side in this war, but maybe there is a way for you to help me." Jackie looked at his friend and said "Just name it, Saito."

Murakawa smiled and said "Estacado we have been friends for a while, and like I said before you are a man of honor. But Jackie have you heard the rumors about you?" Jackie was confused and said "What rumors about me? The only ones I know of is just me being a cold blooded bastard to my enemies and a great man to my friends. Also people say I have more money than god supposedly. But what does that have to do with anything?" Murakawa then replied "Jackie my friend what I'm talking about are….. the darker rumors about you. Like how you were able to kill all of Paulie Franchetti's men as well as the cops under Eddie Shrote's commands. What I speak of are the rumors that say you're the devil incarnate." Jackie knew what Saito was talking about "I assume you're talking about my demon shit?" Murakawa says "Yes they say that you are able to summon demons and the very forces of hell to do your bidding. They say that through your powers you were able to slaughter everyone on Paulie's island and countless S.W.A.T and other cops easily. You were able to destroy a helicopter armed with Gatling gun and rockets by using a black hole."

Jackie looked a Murakawa and said "Don't tell me you actually believe that crap?" Saito looked serious and said "Don't lie to me, Jackie. We both know that what I speak of is true and that there was no other way you could have killed Paulie and amassed so much power without your "demon shit" as you call it, and we both know that there are some things in this world that can't be explained. All I'm asking is for you to use your abilities once more and help me beat back MBI." Jackie then moved away from Saito and said "The rumors you heard about my…. _gift_ are true. But there is more to the stories then that; I'm sorry Saito, but I can't use it." Murakawa was surprised and asks "Why not? Jackie why won't you use your gift to help me like you did all those years ago?" Jackie then said "It's a long story." Before Murakawa could speak both men hear the doors bust open at the front of the building and the sound of gunfire soon followed.

Saito wastes no time and picks up his shotgun that he had leaning against the wall as well as an MAC-10 machine pistol and says "Tell me your story later, right know we must deal with these fools in my building." Jackie then pulls out his pistols and replies "Let's entertain our guests." When the two bosses leave the room they begin to move. When the get close to the stairs they see several of cops shooting at the cover Vinnie was using. Jackie shoots back killing two cops in the front of the group while running to Vinnie's cover and Murakawa used his machine gun to provide support fire. When Jackie got close to Vinnie he asked "What the fuck's going on Vinnie?"

Vinnie fired his pistol at the cops and said "I don't know boss, I heard them coming through the front doors I think they used explosive charges to bust in." Jackie then fired killing three cops, Saito then provided cover fire killing 2 more while Vinnie continued "These assholes though, I have no idea how they got here they just burst through the windows." He then stood up and killed the last two when the coast was clear Saito moved up and passes the two. Vinnie then said "I always thought that the Japanese cops would be something like the Canadians or the Brits, but these guys are using Gestapo tactics. I never thought the Japanese would be like this." Murakawa then said "That's because these aren't the Japanese police." Jackie looked at Saito and said "What! Then who are these guys?" Saito the ripped of something off one of the corpses and gave it to Jackie when he looked at it he saw the letters M.B.I on it.

Jackie then looked at Saito and he said "These guys are MBI's personal task force they have become the law here in this city and they use whatever means they see fit to enforce it." The three of them hear gun fire downstairs Saito then reloads his machine pistols and said "We still have some men down stairs." He then reaches behind him and gives Jackie an Uzi machine gun "You might need a little extra firepower." Jackie nodded and not only took the gun from Saito but he also discovered a UMP Machine gun on the ground curtesy of the dead MBI forces. The three of them then moved downstairs and saw that their boys were in a lot of trouble, Jackie saw that Frank and Eddie were using a flipped over table as cover, while also trying to help some of Saito's boys move behind some cover by providing support fire.

Murakawa grimaced and said "How the hell did they know about this safe house?" Vinnie then replied "I mean no disrespect, Murakawa-sama. But either they knew you would come here or you have a snitch." Jackie then moves up and begins firing "We can figure this out later, right now let's kill these fucks." Vinnie and Saito followed Jackie's lead. Vinnie moves towards Frank and Eddie, while Jackie and Saito moved towards the front to help anyone that was trapped as well as to push the task force back. Jackie was able to kill several cops and Saito blew a couple away. Jackie then hides behind a pillar for cover while Saito flips over a table to use as a shield.

Saito then looks at Jackie and says "We can still escape from here, I told my men to move your limo to the back just in case." Jackie then said "But we need to deal with these asshole before we can leave." Saito then said "There is a room just ahead of you on your side. Inside there are a couple of things we can use." Jackie nodded and moved from cover and began shooting while Saito and a couple of his men provided cover fire. When Jackie saw the door to the room he shot at it and rammed into the door to break into the room. Jackie looked around and saw it was a weapons room. After looking around Jackie found what he was looking for and saw that in a box was some flash bangs and smoke grenades Jackie took a couple of smoke grenades and three flash bangs.

Jackie then moved back to the cover of a pillar and said to Saito "Get ready." Saito saw the flash bang and told his men to cover his eyes, Jackie primed it and threw it at the MBI task force at first nothing happened but a couple seconds later the task force was blinded by a flash of light. Jackie, Saito and a few of his men moved to the back of the room where Vinnie, Eddie, and Frank were waiting. Saito then said "Jackie throw two smoke grenades to cover our exit." Jackie pulled the pin on the two and threw them. When the space between them and the MBI forces was filled with smoke, Saito lead them further to the back of the building to a hallway while walking Jackie saw that Saito only had seven men left. While moving to the back Saito said "Right here, behind this door is our way out." But when Saito opened the door to the outside they saw 30 MBI soldiers outside.

Jackie was able to pull him back and they took cover. Jackie, Vinnie and some of Saito's men fired back, Frank then said "What now boss it won't be long until we're screwed." Jackie was about to fire again until he saw lightning strike the ground and electrocute some of the soldiers. Jackie saw before he got here that the sky was clear but what surprised him was that the lightning was purple. Looking up Jackie sees both Hikari and Hibiki attacking the soldiers with their lightning, Jackie then said to the other to move outside now, the others were confused but decided to take their chances.

They then began to move out and started shooting at the soldiers; Jackie also saw a woman with two swords and the number 19 stamped on her thigh attacking the soldiers as well and when Jackie looked to the left he saw Akitsu shooting icicles and creating ice walls to provide cover to Jackie and the others. Jackie then began shooting at the soldiers in front of him and he was able to kill four of them, but he then ran out of ammo. Before he could've gotten shot at however, he saw that multiple white veils started attacking and knocking away the soldiers. Once Jackie pulled out his pistols he turned to the source of the veils and saw Uzume in some sexy veil like battle attire.

When the rest of the soldiers were dealt with and the dust settled Saito looked at the woman and said "Ikki, what are you doing here?" the woman known as Ikki said "I got worried about you so I decided to come to see if you were alright." Murakawa smiled and said "Well you certainly have good timing." Jackie then looked at Uzume who jumped towards him and asked "Are you okay, Jackie?" Jackie nodded and said "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine don't worry." Jackie then turned to his boys and saw that they were okay. Then he turned to see Saito walking towards him and he saw Jackie's Sekirei gather around him. Saito looked at Jackie and said "Well now I see the real reason why you can't leave my country." Jackie looks between Saito and Ikki and understands what he meant "So your one as well." Saito just nodded yes.

Vinnie then went up to Jackie and said "Boss what the fuck is going on here?" Jackie then said "I'll explain later right now we need to leave." Eddie came back and said "Bad news boss the drivers are both dead. They was shoot in the dome." Jackie then said "Eddie I want you to go with Saito and watch his back." Saito was about to say something when Jackie said "Eddie will also act as your extra bodyguard. He'll keep an eye out for you." Saito thought it over then he nodded okay. Eddie went with Saito and left in his limo while Frank got into the driver seat of Jackie's limo and when everyone got in and they took off.

The trip back to the inn was a silent one no one was saying anything Jackie then said "How did you guys find me." Hikari then said that "Hibiki heard that you had meeting today and told us. Uzume wanted all of us to follow you to work so we could surprise you." Jackie then just looked away and the limo was silent again. After ten minutes of silence, Uzume decided to break the ice. "What the hell happened out there, Jackie? Why were you fighting MBI's police force?" Jackie thought about his answer very carefully he could try to lie or tell the truth, but he believed that if he truly cared about them and wanted their bonds to deepen he had to tell them the truth. Besides he highly doubted that he could get away with this.

Jackie then sighed and said "Maybe I should tell you the truth." Jackie's Sekirei paid close attention to him. Jackie then began to answer Uzume's question "You see when I said I was the CEO of a pharmaceutical company that was a lie. I told you guys that because I didn't want you to find out the truth about what I really do." Hibiki was the one to ask "What do you really do then?" Jackie struggled he never felt like this except the time when he tried to tell Jenny that he was a contract killer. "I…I'm the head of the Franchetti crime family. I'm the don of a very powerful mob family back in New York City, and I came to Japan to form an alliance with Saito Murakawa, who is the head of a powerful Yakuza family. I'm sorry I lied to you girls but I just couldn't let any of you find out the truth." To say that Jackie's Sekirei were surprised by this information was an understatement. Hikari then asked "Why didn't you just tell us the truth?"

Jackie replied "I was trying to protect you girls from my mob life I didn't know how you girls would react." Uzume then said "Jackie we don't care what you do. We might not like it, but we still love you regardless." Hibiki then added "When we said that we want to be by your side now and forever, we truly mean we will always be by your side." Akitsu nodded and Hikari said "You're our pillar of strength Jackie, you're our reason for living. Without you we have nothing." Jackie didn't know what to say to this. Just then Uzume cupped his face and said "Please don't be afraid to tell us the truth. Next time just be honest with us okay?" Jackie looked into Uzume's beautiful brown eyes and he nodded yes and said "Okay I'll try to be more honest in the future." The ride back to the inn felt a lot lighter than before and Jackie's Sekirei cuddled next to him.

When they got back to the inn Jackie and his Sekirei got out of the limo and they saw Miya sweeping the walkway to the entrance. Miya looked up and saw everyone she then smiled and said "Welcome back, Jackie. How was your meeting?" Jackie smiled and said "It had a few problems but ended on a positive note, I think." Miya smiled but looked behind the group and said "Who is that?" Jackie turned around and saw that Vinnie was standing behind them. Vinnie on the other hand was eying Miya and enjoying every curve on her body. "Hmm. Not bad." He said to himself, but Miya was still able to hear it but still kept up her smile. Before things got out of hand Jackie turned around and said "That is my assistant Vinnie. Vin what is it?" Vinnie looked at Jackie and said "I just want to talk to you, boss. If that's okay?" Jackie had a feeling that this would come up and said sure.

The group then went inside and Jackie and Vinnie went to an empty room to talk when the door was shut Vinnie began to speak "Okay first of all Jackie, can you tell me what the hell is going on. Why do your girlfriends all have superpowers?" Jackie really didn't know how to answer that question in a way Vinnie would accept but he tried any way "I really can't tell you everything the only thing I can tell you is that it has something to do with MBI" Vinnie then said "That's not enough boss; if there is anything me or the boys can do to help, you need to tell me more." Jackie then said "I can't and it is because of you and the family that I can't, if I told you they would come after us and I don't think the family can handle it." Vinnie then understood that Jackie was in a rock and a hard place and said "Alright boss, I don't like this but I won't press the issue anymore just know that me and the boys are ready to kick ass and take names and if you say the word the family will build an army of its own and with Saito on our side will go to war with these MBI bastards and show them who they're fucking with." Jackie smiled and said "Thanks Vinnie."

But Vinnie had one more issue to bring up "Jackie can I ask you something?" Jackie said "Sure Vinnie, ask me anything." Vinnie then said "I want you to know that I'm not one to butt into your decisions or invade your privacy. What you do is your business as long as it doesn't bite the family in the ass, but I know you would never…" Jackie interrupted and said "Get to the point, Vinnie." Vinnie then said "Sorry boss it's just that I overheard your talk with Saito about your mojo." Jackie knew were this line of thought was heading but decided to let Vinnie continue "Now everyone just thought that you just up and lost your demon shit after you took over. None of us thought that you were outright refusing to use your talents. But after the shit storm we just escaped from with MBI's own secret police maybe you should consider using it again."

Jackie then heard something in the back of his mind say " **Finally! Aside from me, someone else thinks you're putting your gift to poor use.** " Jackie ignored The Darkness and said "No Vinnie. I know you mean well but that shit ain't gonna happen." While the two mobsters were talking none of them knew that they were being over heard by Miya with her rubber duck and the various bugs she had her friend plant in Maison Izumo to " _check in"_ on her residents. Miya had no idea why Jackie was attacked by MBI, but she knew she would get answers after this. Back to the two gangsters talking Vinnie said "Why not boss? With the old Estacado mojo, MBI and anyone else dumb enough to fuck with you would be taking a dirt nap and pushing up daisies before the night was over. So why won't you do it?" Jackie then said "When I finally killed that asshole of an Uncle, Paulie and that cocksucker Eddie. I nearly lost myself to it."

Vinnie then said "But you didn't you were able to control it. Besides you're not the kind of man to let anything control you." Jackie then looked down at the ground and said in a surprisingly cold tone "I will admit that my _gift_ made me stronger and very powerful, as well as help me kill that cunt Paulie. But my talent also made me watch the only woman I ever loved get her brains blown out right in front of me just to teach me the pecking order." Vinnie was silent and Jackie continued "Sure it gave me the power to take my revenge and make the ones responsible pay. But the fact still stands that if it wasn't for my "demon shit" Jenny would still be alive." Jackie then looked Vinnie dead in the eyes and said "That is why I stopped using it, and that is why for as long as I live I'll never use it again." Vinnie was taken back by the look Jackie gave him, he knew he was pissed. The look in his eyes was a cold dark fury that was aimed mostly at himself and the thing that resided within him.

Vinnie than said "I'm sorry boss, I didn't mean to upset you." He then began to leave and said "I'll keep you posted about the shipment." But before he left Jackie said "Thanks Vinnie." Vinnie smiled weakly and said "No problem boss." And left. Miya had heard everything and even though she was confused about this "demon shit" or this "Estacado mojo" that they were talking about. Miya did discover that Jackie was a killer and just like her Jackie also lost someone he loved dearly. She was also surprised that Jackie Estacado turned out to be a big mystery and the Hannya of the North hated mysteries in her house. Miya decided that maybe it was time to ask her old friend who lived in room 201 to do some research on just who Jackie Estacado really is.

Three hours later Jackie left the room and to his discovery he saw that Musubi and Minato were about to leave. Jackie then asks "Where are you two going?" Minato looks at Jackie and says "Oh… Hi, Jackie. we were going back to my old apartment to collect my stuff." Jackie nodded and said "You need any help with the packing?" Minato thought about it, before Musubi replied cheerily "Yeah, we would love to have some help." Minato then nodded while laughing nervously. The three of them then left the inn and began to walk to Minato's apartment, the reason Jackie decided to do this was that he just want to leave the inn after that little argument with Vinnie.

While walking to their destination Jackie just wanted to be alone with his thoughts while he went with these two for a walk, but that didn't look like that was going to be the case. "So Jackie… you mind if I asks you something?" Jackie looked at Minato and said "Sure kid, what do you want?" Jackie really wasn't in the mood for twenty questions, but if it will keep his mind off his talk with both Saito and Vinnie about The Darkness then he figured what the hell. Minato than asked "You mind if ask you some questions about you? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but since were both residents at the inn I thought it might be a good idea."

Jackie thought about it and said sure to his surprise Musubi said yeah and did a fist pump. Jackie thought it was somewhat cute, Minato chuckled too and he began to ask his questions "Where are you from?" Jackie then said "I'm from America, New York City to be precise." Minato was surprised and said in English "Wow I've never met an American before. Is this your first time in Japan?" Jackie was surprised and said in English as well "Yes it is my first time here. I'm impressed Minato, you're able speak English incredibly well." Minato then said "I had to learn it in high school, but I 'm also surprised that you're able to speak Japanese with very little difficulty."

Musubi then looked between the two of them and had a confused look on her face that made her look adorable "I have no idea what you two are saying. What are you guys saying?" Jackie chuckled and Minato chuckled nervously as well and said back in Japanese "Sorry Musubi I was just talking to Jackie in English." Musubi nodded her head and also asked "Mr. Estacado." Jackie turned to Musubi and said "Just call me Jackie, Musubi. After all we're all friends right." Musubi smiled and jumped on the balls of her feet saying "Hooray I have a new friend. Isn't that great Minato we have a new friend."

During her little celebratory jumping her breasts began to jiggle in front of the two males. Minato looked at the beautiful sight before him and while he enjoyed the site he began to blush heavily and his nose began to bleed and he had to look away, Jackie did the same but the reason he looked away was because he wanted to be a gentleman and he thought it wasn't right to stare at another man's woman. Still he had to admit it was a wonderful site and Musubi truly did have bigger tits than both Uzume and Hikari. When Minato was able to stop the bleeding he turn back to Musubi who stopped bouncing "Musubi you need to be careful when you bounce like that okay."

Musubi tilted her to the left and had a confused look on her face "Why Minato, did I do something wrong?" Minato then said "Not…really. It's just that when you bounce like that your breasts start to jiggle." Musubi then began to look sad and said "You don't like that. But I thought you said you liked my breasts?" Jackie then looked at Minato with a raised eyebrow and Minato quickly said "No it's not that I don't love your breasts Musubi, I just want you to protect your modesty is all. You see you really shouldn't do that in public." Musubi then pounded her fist into her palm understanding what he was saying "Okay I'm sorry, Minato. This modesty stuff is really confusing to me, but I won't do that in public anymore." Minato sighed with relief but that was shattered when Musubi added "From now on I will only bounce up and down in front of you, Minato." Minato freaked out while Jackie laughed at the whole scene, Jackie had to admit it felt real good to laugh like that.

The three of them continued their journey and Musubi said "Oh I almost forgot my question. Jackie can you tell us a little bit about yourself." Jackie then said "There really isn't that much to say. Like I said I'm American and I'm the CEO of my own company and I came here on a business trip." Minato then said "Amazing and you're not that much older than me your parents must be really proud of you." Jackie then said casually "I don't have any parents my mother died in child birth and my father died when I was seven." Minato and Musubi were saddened to hear this Musubi then hugged Jackie and said "I'm so sorry about your family, Jackie." Minato then said "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

Jackie smiled and patted Musubi on the head and after a while she let go and he said "Don't worry about it, you didn't know about it. Besides when I was 12 I was adopted by my Aunt Sarah who raised me like her own and my Uncle Paulie who taught me how to handle the business so that I could take over." Minato then said "They must be proud of your accomplishment. Being a CEO of a corporation at…. How old are you Jackie if you don't mind me asking?" Jackie then answered "I'm 23 years old." Minato was surprised "You're only four years older than me and you were able to do all that." Jackie nodded and Minato sulked. Jackie then asked "What's wrong?"

Minato sigh and said "Nothing, it's just that you accomplished so much with your life and I barely done anything. I can't even get into the University I want to go to because I've failed the entrance exam twice." Musubi was going to comfort him until Jackie said "Well at least you're trying to get into college, I'm a college drop-out." Minato turned around and said "Really?" surprised that a successful man like Jackie was a college drop-out. Jackie nodded and said "Yeah during my second week in college five drunk, rich alumni punks were picking on this girl and were starting to tear her clothes off. So I decide to teach them a lesson by beating those…. Maggots within an inch of their lives. By the time I was done with them, they all had broken bones one had a ruptured spleen, and two of them had brain damage. They also had to eat through a straw for at least half a year."

Minato was surprised while Musubi smiled and said "Wow you're really strong, Jackie." Jackie smiled and said "But the head of the college I was going to didn't like that, and despite that the woman I saved from being hurt, as well as some other students and teachers that were on my side the dean expelled me anyway." Minato was surprised by Jackie's story but he had a new found respect for him as well. Jackie then said "The point I'm trying to make is that everyone has some talents that helps them be successful. You just need to find them and have some faith in yourself." Minato smiled and said "Yeah I guess you're right. Still I wish I had some of your talents to help me." Jackie smiled but inside he was thinking ' _Trust me kid. You really don't want any of my 'talents'_ ' Jackie could also hear The Darkness laughing at his thoughts.

When the three finally arrived at the apartment Jackie thought that it looked like a piece of shit. Minato was about to go upstairs when they heard someone yell out "Sahashi you're late you little worm." The three turned to what Jackie guessed was his landlord. The man was a very short, fat little man who looked to be in his sixties with a good majority of his hair gone and he had a very displeased look on his face. Minato then said "Hello Landlord-sama. Sorry I'm late." The landlord then said "Just get your shit out of my building." He then looked at Musubi and asked "What the hell is she doing here?" Minato then said nervously "She's here just to help me pack my things I swear."

The landlord then looked at Jackie and said "Who's the foreigner thug." Minato then explained "He is a resident at the new inn I'm moving to. His name is…" The landlord then said "I don't care what this gaijin's name is. Just get your shit out of my building before I throw it out." Jackie instantly hated this asshole, but decide to ignore him and was about to follow Minato until the landlord said "Where the hell do you think you're going, gaijin." Jackie looked at the short bastard and said "I'm going to help with his stuff." The landlord then said "There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you enter my building. It's bad enough I had to deal with this little shit stain and him hiding his girlfriend from me, but I refuse to let a filthy gaijin mess up my building."

Musubi then said "You have no right to talk about Minato or Jackie like that." The landlord was going to say something else when Jackie said "Hey asshole." The short man then turned to Jackie and the mobster said "Here's what going to happen. Either you let me in this building to help the kid out with his stuff so he can move out, or I can curb-stomp you like the little fuck you are, then enter the building. One of these options is painless the other will leave you in a pool of your own blood." Minato was shocked by this and was hoping things wouldn't get worse. The landlord then yelled out "Who the hell do you think you are?" Jackie then said "I'm the guy who is going to make you eat through a straw and have you crap out your spine for the next several months if you don't let me in this building."

The landlord and Jackie stared each other down, but when the landlord truly got a good look at Jackie he felt his blood run cold. He couldn't place it but he felt like he was staring into the face of death itself and he was afraid. The landlord than said shakily "f-f-fine you can go. But if you do anything to my apartment room I'll have you arrested so fast your head will spin." Jackie just gave him the bird as his answer and walked up with Minato and Musubi to Minato's old room.

When they entered the room Jackie was surprised that Minato's apartment was relatively clean and Spartan. In fact the only thing he saw that qualified as a mess was a big pile of books on his desk with some of them on the floor surrounding the desk. Minato then clapped his hands and they got to work. Minato began to get the boxes, Jackie began to organize the books and anything else he found and Musubi began to clean the apartment. Jackie began to hand stuff over to Minato to help him pack. About 2 hours in there was a knock at the door. Minato stood up and said that he'll get it, he went to the door to discover that the person had already let herself in. The woman in front of Minato almost looked like him the woman smiled and said "Hey Big Bro, long time no see."

Minato stood there stunned and replied "Yukari what are you doing here?" Yukari looked around the place before handing him a bag and replied "What do you mean, "what am I doing here?" You told me to give you some of my old clothes remember." Minato remembered and took the bag of clothes. Minato then looked at his younger sister and said "I thought I told you to send me the clothes. You didn't need to come all the way to city just to deliver these." Yukari laughed and said "That's not the only reason I came to the city. The real reason I came here is because I got accepted by a college here." Minato was surprised "I didn't know you were accepted!"

Yukari smiled and said "Well I couldn't really bring it up because you failed your entrance exam twice." Minato felt like a huge pile of bricks just fell on him. Yukari laughed and said "Oh by the way Mom is also in the city for her job." Minato heard that, he didn't think that his mother would be in the city. Just then Musubi came in and asked "Minato, where do you want me to put this luggage?" Minato quickly moved to Musubi's side and tried to explain only for his sister to come up with her own conclusions. "Ah now I see why you wanted the clothes." Minato then said "Wait it's not what you think." But Yukari continued her teasing "So the clothes are to her tastes, huh." Minato then said "Wait, what?" Jackie then entered the conversation and said "There's no use hiding it Minato. Why else would you ask your sister for women's clothing?"

Yukari looked at the newcomer and began to blush _"Tall, muscular, long black hair, piercing black eyes, and lightly tanned skin. My god this is better than a pretty boy this is a gorgeous man."_ Yukari then began to introduce herself "Hello my name is Yukari and I'm Minato's little sister." Musubi spoke up first and said "Oh I didn't know Minato had a little sister. My name is Musubi and I'm Minato's Se-." Minato then covered her mouth and whispered "Remember, Musubi. You're not supposed to tell anyone about Sekirei." Musubi then mattered an apology. Yukari then said "Don't you think it's a little early for those kinds of activities?" it took Minato a while to understand what she meant but when he got the message he quickly let go of Musubi and started saying that he was sorry repeatedly.

After the introductions the three went back to work and with Yukari's help they were able to finish quickly. When they were done they were about to exit the building when Minato sighed, Jackie asked "What's wrong, kid?" Minato then said "I just wish I could get a refund for the money I put in." Jackie then asked "Well, how did you get kicked out anyway?" Minato then said "I wasn't allowed to have girls here, but when I met Musubi she had now where else to go. So I decided she could stay with me until she found her Ashikabi." Jackie then put two and two together and said "Let me talk to your landlord I can ask him to give you a refund." Minato then said "Thanks Jackie, but that's okay." Jackie wasn't going to let this go though. So when the group left Yukari said her goodbyes and went on her way.

Minato then walked up to the landlord and said "Here are the keys and the apartment is cleaned too." The landlord just said "Fine just take your shit and your whore and fucking leave." Jackie then said "HEY! Watch your mouth when you're around a lady. Secondly this young man here was just trying to help her. Now I know he broke the rules, but between the insults and how you kicked him out just for trying to help someone I think you should give him a refund for his deposit." Landlord said "Like hell I will." Jackie then said "That wasn't a suggestion, fat ass." The landlord then asked "Oh yeah and what'll you do if I don't, gaijin?" Jackie then said "I'll show you a magic trick." Minato and Musubi were confused while the landlord just laughed "R-r-really you'll show me a magic trick. I'm so scared."

Jackie just smiled and said "Yeah it's one of my favorite tricks. It's where I shove my hand do your throat and pull a rabbit out of your fucking ass." The landlord stopped laughing and looked at Jackie with fear, while Minato was freaking out and Musubi was still confused, because she had no idea how one would be able to pull a rabbit out of someone's butt by putting their hand in someone's mouth. The landlord then gulped and said "You know what you're right, maybe I should give him a refund. I mean he'll need money in order to support his girlfriend, right?" Jackie grinned and said "I'm glad you see it my way." The landlord then said "I'll send you a refund and I'll even give you a little bit more money."

Minato was happy to get a refund, but he didn't expect to be given a little extra to make ends meet. Minato thought that maybe the landlord was a good man, but the real reason the landlord was doing this was because he was now deathly afraid of Jackie. The landlord believed that this foreigner had the same look and feel as some of the Yakuza that he pays protection too, and he had no idea how right he was about Jackie being a gangster. The landlord went back into his building not wanting to deal with the mobster who appeared to be friends with his former tenant. Minato went to Jackie and said "Thanks for helping me out Jackie, but did you really have to threaten my old landlord?" Jackie turned around and said "That guy was a complete and utter ass. Besides he kicked you out when all you were trying to do was help someone."

Minato rubbed the back of his head nervously and chuckled. Jackie then said "Come on lets go." Minato nodded and said "Yeah we should get going now." Musubi then picked up a large sack that had all of Minato's stuff in it. The bag probably weighed ton and yet Musubi picked it up with ease like it was light as a feather. Minato then said "Wow you're strong." Musubi smiled to her Ashikabi and said "That's because I'm a fist type Sekirei, silly." Minato freaked out and was about to move towards her to whisper to her that she wasn't supposed to say anything, but Jackie then said "It's alright, Minato. I'm an Ashikabi too." Minato and Musubi looked at Jackie and Minato said "You are…really?" Jackie nodded and said "Yeah I have four of them in fact." Minato jaw dropped while Musubi replied excitedly "Congratulations Jackie. That's amazing, I bet you're a wonderful Ashikabi." Jackie smiled back at Musubi's compliment and they began their journey back home.

When they got back home they saw Miya opened the door and invited them in Jackie decided to stay downstairs, while Miya showed both Minato and Musubi to their room which was room 202. While Miya and Minato were trying to get Musubi through the door of their new room, Jackie decided to have a glass of sake and while he began to truly think about the situation he was in. Jackie knew that even if he could get his guys here to help out Murakawa the didn't have enough men or firepower to go up against not only MBI's police force, but their private military as well. Jackie then had to consider this Discipline Squad, a squad made up of three powerful Sekirei and when he added them into the equation the result of his men and Saito's men fighting against MBI would be the same as what he saw earlier when his Sekirei fucked up those guys back at Saito's safe house.

That fight would be a slaughter for them even if Jackie had his Sekirei's help " **Well Jackie if you see no other alternatives then use my power. Then all those before you will be crushed like the bugs they are. Embrace the dark once again Jackie and nothing will stand against you.** " Jackie's reply was a short and simple "No way." The Darkness then replied bitterly " **You stupid puppet. I try to help you and this is the thanks I get?** " Jackie just ignored the chaotic entity within him " **Well no matter. If you die don't worry, Jackie. I'll be a very gracious host to you in Hell. I'll make sure to take** _ **good**_ **care of you.** "

Jackie shivered from his memories of his time in Hell, when his great-great- grandpa Anthony was trying to help him control The Darkness. The demon with in Jackie laughed, but he ignored it and left the kitchen, when Jackie reached the stairs he saw Kagari dressed in a very expensive black suit and he also saw Minato and Musubi coming downstairs also wondering why Kagari was dressed this way. "So where are you going?" Kagari then said "I'm going to work." Miya then came up from behind Jackie and while walking to Kagari said "Oh you're leaving quite early today and I already prepared dinner for you." Kagari smiled and said "I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll eat it when I come back." He then grabbed Miya's hand bent down and kissed it, and Miya began to chuckle sweetly.

When Kagari left Miya looked behind her and said "Kagari works as a host." Jackie understood immediately what she meant while Minato "A host…huh interesting." Miya then looked back at the door and added "I hear that he is the most popular host at the club." But Musubi was clearly confused and asked "A host?" Minato then looked back at Musubi and said "Yeah I bet you would love a handsome guy like that treat you well and does stuff for you, huh." Musubi smiled and said "Yeah especially if it's you, Minato. I'd let you do anything to me." When Minato heard Musubi say that he began to freak out at his Sekirei's words "Anything w-w-w-what do you mean a-a-anything" suddenly Minato's mind was filled with picture of Musubi as naked as the day she was born in sexual positions where her boobs either jiggle or she was showing him her womanhood and he heard this version of Musubi say seductively "Minato please…be gentle." Minato then lost at least two pints of blood from the nosebleed he was suffering from.

Jackie laughed at the scene before him, while he liked Minato he should have more confidence in himself and enjoy the fact that a beautiful woman like Musubi wants to be with him. Miya also found the situation humorous and then she turned to Musubi and said "It will take a while for dinner to get ready. So in the meantime why don't you take a bath?" Musubi threw up her hands in excitement and said "Yeah, I love baths." Miya then turned to Jackie and asked "Do you think you can show those two where the bath is?" Jackie smiled and said "Yeah sure." With that said Miya went to finish getting dinner ready and Jackie led both Musubi and Minato to the bath.

When they got there Jackie opened the shoji door and said "Here you guys are." Minato looked at the big bathroom and said "Wow, the room is pretty spacious." Musubi smiled and said "Yeah we can take a bath together. I can even wash your back Minato." She then turned to Minato with a bright smile, Minato on the other hand was sweating bullets and quickly moved out of the little hall between the bathroom and the rest of the house "Um….thanks but, um I-I-I-I'll take my bath later, bye." Minato then ran out like the devil himself was after him. Musubi looked sad and said "Okay, bye." Jackie felt sorry for her and said "Don't worry Musubi, Minato will come around you just need to give him time."

Musubi smiled at Jackie and said "Thank you, Jackie. Do you want to take a bath with me? I can wash your back." Jackie was surprised and look in to her eyes and was surprised to see no signs of lust or any other perverted intentions instead he just saw pure innocence and a willingness to help. Jackie in all his life never seen eyes like that before sometimes he is really surprised by her child like behavior and how she just wants to make everyone happy. Jackie then said "I appreciate the offer, Musubi. But I believe a man should not bathe with another man's woman."

Jackie somewhat had faith in that believe, but the real reason was he didn't want to give Minato ideas and think he's trying to come between them. Jackie then ruffled her hair and said "Like I said give Minato sometime and the next time you ask him to bathe with you he will do it in heartbeat." Musubi had her eyes shining with joy and she gave Jackie a hug and said "Thank you, Jackie. I will give Minato sometime." Jackie was once again surprised, but he hugged her back and said "No problem."

Meanwhile Minato was sitting on the porch outside staring at the sky his mind going back to the time he and Musubi first came to Maison Izumo. During that night Musubi in order to cheer Minato up kissed him, used her Norito and grabbed his hand and she jump into the air bypassing the clouds to where Minato and Musubi saw a very beautiful moon. Minato smiled to himself when he remembered how angelic she looked in the moonlight, but then they began to fall back down to earth at incredible speed and would have surely crashed if not for the tree that was in front of him. But the strange thing is that Minato didn't see this tree when they were falling instead he thought he saw a little girl in a white dress coming at them in an attempt to catch them.

Minato then stood up and looked at the tree and thought "But that's impossible, right?" but when Minato put his hand on the tree it started to glow bright green before transforming into a little girl in a light green dress with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes. Minato was shocked to see this before him but before he could even say anything the little girl beat him and replied in scared voice "Please help me." Jackie was about to go downstairs when he bumped into Uzume "Oh hey, Jackie. How are you?" The veil Sekirei asked. Jackie then said "Not bad, just went out for a walk not too long ago. By the way have you seen the twins or Akitsu?"

Uzume answered "Hikari and Hibiki went outside to look for a job. When I asked why they simply said "We want something to do so we won't get bored" and Akitsu is sleeping in our room." Jackie nodded and when he noticed a towel in her hand asked "What are you doing?" Uzume then said "I'm gonna take a bath." Jackie then said "Alright enjoy it." Uzume smiled and said "I would if you were with me." Jackie smirked and kissed her on the cheek and said "Another time perhaps." And he went downstairs. Unfortunately maybe Estacado should have decided to bathe with Uzume just to keep what would happen next from get out of control.

Musubi finished washing herself and began to soak in the bath wishing that Minato was with her. "I really wanted to spend time with Minato and wash his back." Just then she heard a voice "Hello, anyone in there?" Musubi turned just in time to see Uzume in all her naked glory "Oh your one of our new tenants. Hi my name is Uzume by the way." Musubi smiled and said "My name is Musubi nice to meet you." Musubi was proud of herself because this time she didn't mention anything about Sekirei. Uzume came in and began to wash herself and Musubi got out of the tub to wash her body again. When Uzume was done she got into the bath and began to enjoy the hot, steamy bliss.

Jackie came downstairs and was about to go into the kitchen to see if Miya needed any help when he saw Minato on the ground looking at his hand like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Jackie walked up to Minato and asked "Hey kid, are you alright?" Minato looked at Jackie and said "I'm not sure." Jackie then help Minato to his feet and asked "What's wrong?" Minato decided that Jackie was an Ashikabi with four Sekirei and was a resident here he thought he could tell him what he just experienced with the tree and the little girl maybe he could help him.

Back to Musubi and Uzume who were still bathing together "So that guy you're with…" Musubi then said "You mean Minato?" Uzume nodded and said "He is cute. Tell me are you his girlfriend?" Musubi then said "Yes, I'm Minato's friend." Uzume was about to ask if she understood what she was talking about until Musubi washed away the soap on her back and Uzume could see the Sekirei crest on the back of her neck. "Wait I know that crest! You're a Sekirei aren't you?" Musubi looked at Uzume who stood up and moved her hair out of the way to show her the crest on her neck "I'm a Sekirei too, see." Musubi's eyes widened and she stared at Uzume's crest with a smile, as well as tightening her fists.

When Minato finished telling Jackie everything, Jackie nodded his head and said "Sounds like this Sekirei is trying to make contact with you through your dreams. The same thing happened to me when Hikari and Hibiki reacted to me and Uzume told me to go find them." Minato jaw dropped and said "Wait, aside from Hikari and Hibiki being your Sekirei, Uzume is your Sekirei as well." Jackie smiled and said "She was my first one, kid. Anyway I'm sure she'll be able to help you after….she is…. done with her…. oh fuck me." Minato was confused and asked "What's wrong?" Jackie then said "Musubi is in the bath with Uzume. If she finds out that Uzume is a Sekirei she's going to…." Right on cue both Ashikabi heard a loud crash followed by Uzume screaming.

Back to the bathroom Uzume was dodging all of Musubi's attacks while trying to get her to stop fighting "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute I don't wanna…"She then had to dodge another one of Musubi's punches "Wow this is fun." Uzume then said "This is not my kind of fun." Musubi then introduced herself again "I'm Sekirei #88, Musubi. I'm a fist type. This is my first real battle with another Sekirei, I'm so nervous but I'll do my best." She then got into a fighting stance, while Uzume began to become nervous that one of Musubi's punches might actual hit. ""Do my best" she says…." Uzume said sarcastically through her fear. Musubi then gave only one warning "Here I come." Uzume tried to defuse the situation, but she once again had to dodge Musubi's attacks. On her final punch Uzume jumped away from her grabbed a towel and ran for her life. "I don't want to fight at all." Musubi was about to run after her still naked, but then she remembered that she might get punished for it. So she grabbed that towel and while putting it on she said "I can't forget about modesty." Once she finished securely wrapping her towel around herself she then chased after Uzume again.

Minato then asked "What was that?" Jackie simply replied "What I was afraid of." The next thing they saw was Uzume jumping out the window and landing gracefully on the fence only for her towel to undo itself showing her breasts for all to see. Minato freaked out a little when he saw that, while Jackie only thought ' _Not bad, not bad at all._ ' When Uzume fixed her towel Jackie asked "Let me guess. You found out she was a Sekirei and you showed her your crest?" Uzume smiled weakly and said "Yeah that's pretty much what happened." Uzume then saw Minato and said "Hey you're that girl's Ashikabi, right?" Minato just nodded and Uzume smiled and said "Listen I don't want to fight anyone." She then jumped down and threw her arms around Minato's neck and said with a sexy whisper "And that includes her so can you make her stop please."

Just then Musubi saw Uzume all over her Ashikabi and yelled out "Hey! You let go of Minato right now." She then jumped down and had a determined angry look on her face "I mean it get away from him." Minato than said in a fearful voice "Musubi you gotta stop this, please." Uzume then added "Yeah that's right." But Musubi only had one thing on her mind and that was to get Uzume off of her Ashikabi "I said get away…NOW!" and as she began to throw her punch she forgot that Minato was still in front of Uzume and both had an 'Oh Shit' look and an 'Oh crap that's gonna hurt' look respectively.

Jackie was about to tackle Musubi, but before he could move Miya was instantly in front of the fist-type Sekirei using a pot lid as a shield and then she used a ladle to strike Musubi on the head leaving her in pain and a little bump on her head "Stop it, young ladies should not be fighting outside barely clothed, is that understood." Musubi looked at Miya like she was about to cry and said "Uh, uh. I'm really sorry Miya, I won't do it again." Uzume smiled and said "Ha, ha, someone's in trouble." Miya then pointed at Uzume with her ladle "That goes for you too, Uzume." Uzume turned around to hide her still smiling face. Miya then looked at everyone and said "I don't know what that fight was about, but I do know that it'll end right now. Violence is prohibited at Maison Izumo." Miya then smiled at the group with her Hannya mask materializing behind her "Have I made myself clear."

Minato, Uzume and Musubi were too scared to even breathe let alone speak, the only person to speak for them was Jackie who was unfazed by the Hannya stare. "We understand, Miya. Don't worry it won't happen again." Miya smiled a real smile and said "Good, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so why don't you girls go upstairs and put some clothes on. It's shameful to have you both out here in nothing but a towel." Miya then went back to the kitchen while laughing to herself making her seem creepier to the other tenants. Minato asked creeped out "Why is she laughing?" but was even more surprised to see Jackie having a good laugh too.

Uzume then asked her Ashikabi "Why are you laughing, Jackie? You do realize how scary Miya is right?" Jackie looked at Uzume and said "I know, sorry. It's just that when she gets angry like that it reminds me of my Aunt Sarah, she used to do something like that when she was angry." Uzume was shocked to hear this and that there might be someone else who was like or was worse than Miya ' _Jackie you poor, poor man. I can't even imagine something that might be worse than Miya_ ' the group then went back into the inn.

When dinner was ready everyone sat down to eat and Hikari and Hibiki came back and told everyone that they were able to find a job working at a café. During dinner Musubi and Uzume made up and became great friends, once everyone was done with their meal Jackie decided to introduce his Sekirei to both Musubi and Minato so something like what happened earlier would never happen again. Once everyone was introduced both Jackie and Minato made their Sekirei swear not to attack each other. While Musubi, Uzume, Akitsu and Hibiki agreed, Hikari was still angry about having an enemy Sekirei in the same inn, but agreed while muttering some choice words.

When Jackie finished forming a peace treaty with Minato's Sekirei, he went upstairs and started thinking about if he should fight against MBI with Saito and his men and how The Darkness said he would have an easier time if he embraced it again. While Jackie hated MBI he knew he didn't have enough men or firepower to deal with them. Also he didn't know whether or not he should use The Darkness again to deal with them. Jackie then shook his head and said that nothing was worth using its power again. Jackie then took out the one thing that always cleared his mind, and then opened the locket and looked at the picture of Jenny inside.

Jackie began to stroke the picture and started to remember all the good times he had with her "What should I do, Jenny? I want to keep my Sekirei safe and help Saito, but I refuse to use The Darkness again. I don't know if you even want me to have four women at once, but I really think you would've liked them." Jackie then stroked the picture again and said "I'm so lost, I don't know what to do. Jenny… please give me a sign." While Jackie was engrossed in his picture he didn't know that Miya was at the entrance to the room. Miya then knocked on the door and Jackie hid the locket and looked at Miya "Miya, hey. Is something the matter?"

Miya shook her head no and said "You were awfully quiet during dinner and I was worried about you. Are you okay?" Jackie breathed easy and said "Yeah I'm okay just having a little problem with my business partner who needs some help." Jackie then asked "Where are the girls?" Miya than said "Musubi, Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu are taking a bath together."

Jackie nodded his head, but then Miya looked behind him and asked "What is that behind your back?" While they were talking they didn't notice Uzume walking towards her room to grab something when she overheard Jackie and Miya talking in there. So instead of going in she hid by the wall and listened in. Jackie then said "It's nothing." Miya smiled and said "You know, you're a really bad liar." Jackie sighed and said "Yeah, everybody keeps telling me that." Jackie then sighed deeply and showed her the locket.

When Miya saw the picture of Jenny she smiled and said "She a very lovely woman." Jackie then said thanks. Miya then asked the obvious "Who was this girl, Jackie?" Jackie then said "Her name was Jenny Romano. We used to date." Jackie then looked at the picture deeply almost like the locket held something precious and the treasure inside was as fragile as glass. Jackie then continued "She and I grew up in the same orphanage. While I was there everyone picked on me and made my life hell, but Jenny was my one and only friend. My light in the darkness and over time we fell in love." Miya smiled warmly and asked "You must have loved her very deeply." Jackie just nodded his head "You have no idea."

Uzume was happy that this Jenny was able to help Jackie through a difficult time, even more that she loved him so much. But she wondered why they broke up because if she remembers right, Jackie said that they weren't together anymore. Uzume was about to become distraught at the answer.

Miya then asked Jackie "What happened?" Jackie didn't want to tell the whole truth so he gave her a convincing lie "On my 21st birthday we were going to celebrate it together she said she even got me a cake with my name on it. But while I was making my way to her place I heard a crash not far from where I was and when I went to check on it… I saw Jenny's car mangled up. When she was driving to her place, a drunk driver who was driving a truck ran a red light and hit Jenny's car while going 80 miles an hour." Miya knew this was a lie, but she put her hand to her mouth and Uzume outside the room did the same thing. Jackie then continued his half true tale "When I got to the car, I saw in the passenger seat my birthday cake ruined and right next to it in the driver's seat was Jenny. Her arms and back were bent at weird angles, and her face was covered in blood with a big gash on her forehead."

Jackie took in a deep breath and continued "I called the ambulance and I was able to get Jenny out of the car. I tried to get her to wake up and for the first couple of minutes she didn't, but 10 minutes later she opened her eyes and she looked at me I begged her to hold on, that help was on the way. But they didn't come in time." Uzume was heartbroken by Jackie's tale, but stayed to hear the rest. "Jenny then put her hand on my face, smiled and said "I love you, Jackie Estacado." I replied back that I loved her too. The next thing I know…. she dies in my arms." Uzume began crying and left her hiding place to go somewhere to grieve for her Ashikabi's loss in private.

Miya even though she knew the story was fake, knew that Jackie was deeply scared by his girlfriend's death. Miya then said with great sincerity "I'm so sorry for your loss." She looked closely and saw a single tear fall from Jackie's eye. The don doesn't say anything, but he does nod his head in gratitude. Miya then says "I'm going to bed now, Jackie." She turns to leave, but before leaving the room Miya then adds "Jackie…if there is anything that is troubling you or something that you can't talk to anybody about. I want you to know my door is always open." Jackie smiled at Miya and said "Thanks Miya I appreciate it."

Miya then left the room and went to the secret room, 201. The home of none other than Sekirei #02, the Sekirei of Wisdom, Matsu. Miya opens the fake wall and enters a room filled with computers and sitting in the middle is Matsu, her friend and former companion back during the days when Miya was known as Sekirei #01 and leader of the First Generation Discipline Squad. "Matsu have you found anything on Jackie Estacado?" Matsu then looks at her former leader and said "I did find out he's very good looking, I think he would make a very good…test subject for my experiments, ku, ku, ku." Matsu then began think of all the perverted experiments she would run on Jackie.

Miya no mood for games said "Matsu, you do realizes that illicit behavior or actions are not allowed in Maison Izumo." Just then room filled with dark purple miasma and a giant Hannya mask appeared with blood pouring out its eyes and mouth; Matsu scared shitless said "Okay, okay, Miya. I get it." She then brought up a picture of Jackie and began her report "Well, as you know his name is Jackie Estacado. But what you don't know is that Jackie is not the head of a powerful pharmaceutical company. He is actually the don of the Franchetti family which is the most powerful crime family in New York City and two years ago, he was the crime family's most successful hitman." Miya was stunned and a little angry that she has not only a criminal, but the head of a very powerful crime organization living under her roof. "Anything else?"

Matsu then said "Yes… turns out what Jackie said was true about him growing up in the orphanage. Jackie lived at St. Mary's Orphanage until he was 12 where he was suddenly adopted by the old leader of the Franchetti family, Paulie Franchetti." Matsu then pulled up a picture of Paulie and put it next to Jackie, just by looking at Paulie, Miya could tell that she would hate him if they ever met. Matsu then said "No one knew why he did it, but when Jackie turned 16 he became the family's contract killer. If I had to guess, this Paulie only adopted Jackie because he wanted another hitman and had been training him to kill ever since he was 12." Miya was absolutely livid and completely disgusted, what kind of monster would adopt a child then teach him how to kill for most of his life. It's a good thing that Paulie is dead, cause if he wasn't Miya would kill him in the most painful, excruciating way possible and she would make sure it was very slowly. The things Miya would do to him would make even the most bloodthirsty Sekirei alive, Karasuba squeamish.

Matsu then added "Over the next five years, Jackie killed a lot of people for who he used to call his "Uncle Paulie". Jackie was also very skilled at how he killed people, that by the time he was 20 Jackie was the most feared and dangerous hitman in New York. The police even turned a blind eye to Jackie's work and that's because of this man." Matsu then pulled up a picture of Eddie Shrote. "Captain Eddie Shrote who was in charge of a good majority of the police force and after a little bit more digging was being paid by Paulie and was his partner." Miya shook her head "Disgraceful, how this man ever became a police officer, let alone a captain is beyond me." Matsu then added "Everything was good for Jackie. But when it gets to his 21st birthday, things get weird." Miya looks at her friend and said "What do you mean weird?"

Matsu continues her report "While Jackie was Paulie's successful hitman, turns out that they didn't agree on anything. Paulie wanted money at the expense of others, but Jackie wanted the family to look after the people and follow the old codes and rules that the mafia used to abide by. Paulie got sick of his "nephew" so on Jackie's 21st birthday, Paulie put a bounty out on Jackie. Where whoever kills him will be paid a lot of money, so in one night the entire Mafia turns on Jackie along with the NYPD, but from what I'm able to piece together Jackie fought back and he was winning. I even found one report where Eddie sent 20 heavily armed cops and 10 S.W.A.T units after him, and he was able to kill them all by himself without so much as a scratch."

Miya raised an eyebrow and asked "How is that possible? Despite how good he is, he should've been gravely wounded or killed with those odds." Matsu nodded "I agree, Miya. Like I said here is where it gets weird. I was able to hack into the NYPD's database and after reading autopsy reports of all the cops Jackie killed during that time all the corpses where either missing heads, limbs or they were completely mutilated here are some pictures." Matsu upload the pictures and Miya was stunned at how Jackie could do something like this.

She never seen bodies completely mutilated and destroyed like that except for the when she led Matsu and three other Sekirei against a huge army during the invasion of Kamikura Island. Matsu then spoke "With the way he killed these people, I'm surprised Sekirei #04, Karasuba isn't reacting to Jackie. Anyway the really bizarre thing about these cases are all the hearts are missing even from the corpses were he killed all the cops at the NYPD building their hearts were missing too. Also all of the corpses were half eaten by some kind of animal, cause all the corpses have teeth marks on them" Miya then asked "Why would Jackie take all their hearts?" Matsu then said "I don't know. But while he was going after Paulie, he already killed Eddie Shrote by blowing him up in a church. After that Jackie went to Paulie's fortified mansion on an island where he slaughtered everyone there. He left no one alive and here are some of the pictures of what happened after Jackie went there."

Miya looked at the carnage, she saw that some parts of the building were destroyed and some parts have collapsed in. There were also craters everywhere and once again all the bodies were completely mangled or half eaten. The place looked more like a warzone or that the apocalypse started and ended there. Matsu then said "After he killed Paulie, he becomes the next don of the crime family. I also discovered that for Jackie this was personal, as a way to get to him both Eddie Shrote and Paulie Franchetti found and killed Jackie's girlfriend by." Miya finished for her "Shooting her in the head, I know." Matsu was surprised but ignored it.

She then added "What you don't know is that after becoming the boss of the Franchetti crime family, Jackie began to buy books that had to do with the occult and supernatural." Miya looked at her and asked "For what purpose?" Matsu replied "I don't know, but rumors began to spread about Jackie. During the time where Paulie tried to kill him people have come to believe that Jackie has a demon living inside him and that Jackie might even by the Devil himself." Miya just looked at her waiting for an answer. Matsu gave her one "I don't know why, but some people believe that Jackie has the ability to summon the very minions of Hell and all sort of other demons. People have begun to call these abilities either as his "Mojo" or his "Demon Shit"".

Miya then remembered the conversation Jackie had with Vinnie about the same thing. Saying that if Jackie was able to use it again, all of M.B.I wouldn't be able to stand against him. Miya then said "Matsu I want you to do more research on Jackie I want to know more about him and I want to know why people have started those rumors about him." Matsu then said "Don't worry, Miya. I'm still doing research into Jackie's life. I'll let you know when I have more." Miya nodded good and left the room to let the closet pervert finish her investigation. While going to her room Miya thought about what she just knew about her new tenant "Jackie Estacado. Just who or what are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed and Jackie woke up to once again find himself surrounded by his Sekirei in a very firm grip on his person. When he was finally able to get out of their hold Jackie went downstairs to get a cup of coffee, when he was making it he heard noises coming from outside after grabbing his cup of joe he went outside to see what the ruckus was about and he saw Miya and Musubi training together. Jackie decided to sit down and watch the two go at it, to his surprises Minato was also there watching as well. Jackie then asked "Morning Minato, are you watching so Musubi doesn't hurt Miya?"

Minato shook his head "No, I'm watching because this really makes Musubi happy. So I guess I came here because I love seeing Musubi smile." Jackie smiled a little and went back to his coffee. After 3 hours Uzume and the others came down as well Hikari went to get some coffee, Hibiki decided to watch the fight along with Uzume and Akitsu just sat at the dining room table waiting for breakfast.

Uzume leaned on Jackie while Hibiki sat next to him "Wow she certainly has a lot of energy doesn't she." Minato just nodded while Musubi tried to attack her again and Miya swiftly side stepped her attack and bonked her on the head. Miya chuckled and said "Your sides are open. Musubi you need to stop putting so much strength in to your punches, remember let your strength flow naturally through your entire body." Musubi nodded and said "Yes landlady." Miya then asked "Shall we go again?" Musubi smiled and said "Of course."

Hibiki smiled and "Looks like they are having fun." Uzume then looked at Minato and said "So Minato, I didn't know you had a school girl fetish." Minato was flabbergasted and said "No, no, those are my sister's old clothes." Jackie smiled and said "You know, Minato you're not really helping yourself. Now it sounds like you want to get in bed with your sister." Minato tried to say something in his defense but he thought of nothing and hung his head in defeat.

Uzume laughed along with her Ashikabi and then she looked at the battle again. After a while Uzume said sadly "Sooner or later we are going to have to fight each other whether we want to or not." Minato then looked at Uzume and asked "Why would you two ever need to fight each other?" Jackie knew the answer to that but Hikari beat him to the punch when she arrived with her coffee and said "It's because we're Sekirei." Uzume and Hibiki nodded at this answer. Jackie then said "Miya everyone is awake now. I think it's about time for breakfast." Miya then stopped and looked at everyone gathered and said "Oh my I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting. I better start breakfast then." Minato just remembered "Oh crap I'm gonna be late for my new job."

After breakfast Jackie did the dishes for Miya, while Miya made Minato a bento box for lunch so he could eat at work. When Jackie finished he walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to get dressed. Miya was at the dining table when Jackie came down dressed in his black Armani suit "So Jackie, what are your plans for today?" Miya asked. Jackie then replied "I'm gonna make due on my promise and take Uzume out on that date." Miya smiled and said "I know this great international restaurant that my husband and I used to go too. Here I'll give you the address."

Jackie then gave Miya his thanks and went upstairs to find Uzume. When Jackie came to room 203 he saw that Uzume was trying to get Akitsu to like different kinds of clothing; right now Akitsu was wearing a light blue sexy maid outfit. Uzume then turned to Jackie and said "Ah Jackie, you're just in time. What do you think of Akitsu's new outfit?" Jackie then took a good look at Akitsu and saw that the maid outfit hugged her body tightly leaving very little to the imagination. It was light blue with a white apron on the front, she also had a light blue bow and white collar around her neck, and her skirt was so small that you could see her panties if she were wearing any. Jackie then said "I love the outfit on her, but I think she is missing something." Uzume then blinked for a second and then looked at Akitsu's skirt and said "Akitsu where are your panties?" Akitsu then looked at her sister Sekirei and Ashikabi and said with a straight face "I forgot."

Both Jackie and Uzume groaned and Uzume gave the Scrapped Number another pair of panties and said "Please don't forget to put these on." Akitsu then took the pair of underwear and went back into the closet to put it on. Uzume then turned to Jackie and asked "So what's up?" Jackie looked at Uzume and said "I was going to ask you out, so we can go on that date I promised you." Uzume then tackled Jackie in a hug and said "That's great. So where are we going to go?" Jackie then said "Well Miya gave me the address to this international restaurant, but before we get to that. I thought you might want to go shopping to dress up for it." Akitsu then came out and said "Can I come along too, master?"

Jackie looked at Akitsu who was still in the same outfit but this time she had her panties on. Jackie looked at her confused and said "Why are you calling me master, Akitsu?" Akitsu just blinked and said "Uzume said that while I'm in this costume I must always call you master. Besides since you're my Ashikabi I must always show you the respect you deserve, which is why I must always call you master." Jackie was still confused and asked "Who told you that?" Akitsu said with a little frown "Minaka the head of MBI" Jackie was angry he should've figured as much that the bastard would say that. Jackie then looked at Akitsu and said "While I don't mind you calling master while you're in the maid uniform, you don't need to call me master all the time."

Akitsu was confused and Jackie said "You're not my slave Akitsu, you're my Sekirei an important person to me and part of my family. So from now on call me by name." Akitsu smiled, Jackie then thought about what Akitsu said. He really wanted to focus on Uzume today, but he figure that it would be alright for her to come along. "Sure Akitsu you can come along as well." To both Jackie's and Uzume's surprise Akitsu gave a bright smile and said "Thank you my Ashikabi." And went to help Miya with the chores before coming back and changing out of her maid outfit.

Uzume then looked back up to her Ashikabi and said "You're a sweetheart. You know that, Jackie Estacado." Jackie looked down at Uzume and with a soft smile said "I try my best." After an hour Akitsu came back and dressed in her usual attire and Uzume decided to where her veil battle attire under her usual set of clothes. Jackie then called the limo and in 40 minutes the three of them got in and went to the same clothing store he took Hikari and Hibiki too. When they got there, both Uzume and Akitsu went to try on different clothes and Uzume also help to get Akitsu something nice instead of her usual taste in clothes or lack thereof. While Jackie was waiting for his girls Jackie decided to make a call to Vinnie, he took out his phone and made the call.

After a couple minutes Jackie got an answer "Hey boss how are you?" Jackie then said "Fine Vinnie just wanted to check up on a few things is all." Vinnie then said "Well boss, Jimmy the Grape is about to move the guns west were he has a cargo boat ready to transport them. Also Eddie just came back to us he said that Saito didn't want to risk losing one of your men." Jackie was surprised by this, but he figured that Saito thought that if he had Eddy guard him he might look weak in front of his men "Speaking of which, how is Saito doing?" Jackie asked. Vinnie replied "While Mr. Murakawa is in one of his main safe houses, it looks like he has lost even more territory in the past two weeks."

Jackie knew that was bad if Saito didn't get any help soon he won't have anything left. "Okay Vinnie I think it's about time to summon the Fifth Italian Cavalry." Jackie had a feeling that while MBI had the Discipline Squad and their own private army, he believed that was only used for Sekirei who got out of hand and that Yukinari and his goons as well as the cops dealt with everything else. "Just say how many men and when you want them here boss." Jackie then said "Bring 50 men here and I want them here no less than a 2 weeks from now." Vinnie then replied "Got it boss, so we finally gonna show these fucks who their messing with, right?" Jackie answered "You got that right Vinnie."

Jackie then hung up and was about to put his phone away when he felt it vibrate; when Jackie looked at it he saw that he had a text message. He opened the message and saw that it was from MBI it said "You can make the Green Girl emerge. She is waiting for you in the arboretum, its first come first serve. Will it be you who becomes her Ashikabi?" Jackie looked it over and decided not to bother with it, he already had enough Sekirei as it is. After waiting an hour and a half the girls were finally ready, Uzume was the first to come out and when Jackie saw her his heart skipped a beat.

Uzume was wearing a beautiful silk white dress, the dress had ruffles in the middle of her chest and a white rose in the center, the top part also showed of her cleavage well without looking scandalous. The gown was long and flowing with a little bit of dragging behind her, there were elegant patterns and designs on the dress as well, and Uzume was wearing long white gloves that went up to her elbows and to top it all off she also had a silk veil draped over her shoulders.

Next was Akitsu and when she came out Jackie gulped audibly. Akitsu was wearing a light blue dress that parted in the middle showing off her stomach and a little bit of her chest, she was also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves that also came up to her elbows. Akitsu's gown was a little bit see through but you could only see the outline of her legs and nothing else, and on her shoulders was a light blue silk veil that came down her back and made it almost look like a cape.

Uzume then looked at Jackie and asked with a sexy smile "So how do we look?" Jackie stood there stunned a bit more before replying "You both look gorgeous." Uzume smiled brightly while Akitsu blushed a deep crimson. The three of them went to pay for the dresses and they went back to their limo to go to the restaurant. When they got there Jackie was impressed with the place, it looked really ritzy. The restaurant had two water fountains on both sides of the entrance and it looked to be three stories tall. They went in and Jackie said "Table for Estacado." The waiter then looked at the three and said "Ah Estacado-sama right this way we have a nice table already for you and your guests."

The waiter then led them to their table, when they got to their table it was a round table with three seats and a bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table. Jackie then went to seat his girls before he sat down himself and the waiter then gave them their menus and said "I will let you three pick your orders. Do you require anything to drink?" Jackie then said "A bottle of Sangiovese, please." The waiter then replied "Excellent choice sir, I will return shortly with your wine and then I will take your orders." The waiter then left leaving Jackie alone with his Sekirei of the evening. While looking through their menus Uzume asked "Jackie can I ask you something?" Jackie put down the menu and said "Go ahead." Uzume then said "Jackie I know that what you told us about your life was a lie. I just want to know how much?" Jackie didn't blame her he figured she had a right to know at least some of it anyway.

Jackie then said with Uzume and Akitsu listening "What I said about me growing up in the orphanage that was true and about my father dying when I was seven is also true. It is was when my Uncle Paulie came into the picture is where I began to lie." Uzume then said "Who was your Uncle Paulie." Jackie then said "My Uncle Paulie was the head of the Franchetti family before I took over. When the previous head of the family named Jimmie died Paulie took up the reins. But when Paulie took over everything turned to shit, Paulie at first started out as good don but overtime he became a psychopathic, cold and cruel man. He became so paranoid that he once killed a guy who was loyal to him who said he was losing it. He not only killed that guy but he tortured and slaughtered his family before finally killing him."

Both Uzume and Akitsu paled at that. Akitsu then said "Why would a…. _man_ like that want to adopt a child?" Jackie sighed and said "He didn't want a nephew he wanted another hitman, he trained me since I was 12 years old to kill people." Akitsu was saddened by Jackie's story while Uzume was shaking with rage "That Bastard!" Jackie tried to calm her down "Uzume..." Uzume then said "No, Jackie that's not right. You mean to tell me that sick fucker adopted you as a child just to turn you into a killer. That's not right. If that son of bitch was here right now I would've showed him the true meaning of Hell!" Jackie was surprised by Uzume's reaction he has never seen this side of her before. Jackie then replied "Well even though it was tough it wasn't that bad. When I was growing up he was an okay guy to me even though it was my Aunt Sarah that truly raised me." Before Jackie could continue the waiter came back with the wine and took their orders. Jackie then poured Uzume and Akitsu a glass of wine and then he poured his own glass before continuing.

"Like I was saying it wasn't all that bad. My Aunt Sarah raised my like I was her own, she knew my father and raised me to honor my old man. My other friends Butcher Joyce and Jimmy the Grape taught me about honor and respect, that even though we were crooks we still look out for the people and that we treat everyone who is in the Franchetti mob as family and that we always help and protect family." Uzume was glad that there were at least some people that looked out and cared for Jackie so that he could become the man he was today. "But my Uncle Paulie and I never saw eye to eye. I believed that the family should follow the old codes and rules of a crime family and that we look after the people. But my Uncle wanted to sell drugs to kids, go into business with the cops and only wanted to expand his profit. Finally everything came to head on my 21st birthday."

After taking a sip of wine Uzume asked "What happened?" Jackie looked at the ceiling of the restaurant and said "That asshole Paulie put a hit on me." Uzume eyes narrowed and that look she had in her eyes looked like it could kill someone, while Akitsu stood there "What is a hit, Jackie?" Jackie looked at Akitsu and said "It means my dear old Uncle Paulie sent people out to kill me." Jackie then noticed that the room got incredible cold and Jackie saw her seat being lightly frozen. Jackie then said "Calm down, Akitsu please." Akitsu eased up on her powers but she was still pissed as was Uzume.

Jackie then said "My friends and I were out to get some collection money but some asshole knocked me out. When I came too we were in a tunnel heading over to whack some guy who disrespected Paulie on the way there the cops came after us, only they were cops in Paulie's pocket. Both my friends died on the way there because the cops were shooting at us. When I got into the room were the hit was supposed to be, there was a video of my Uncle Paulie talking about how I have been a pain in his ass and that he got me a present. Turns out that it was the corpse of the guy I was supposed to kill with a bomb strapped to his chest."

Jackie paused as the waiter then brought their food, when they were severed the trio began to eat their dinner. After 20 minutes they finished their meals and Uzume asked "What happened next?" Jackie continued and said "I was able to escape the bomb by jumping out the building. When I got up I ran to a cemetery where I was surrounded by Paulie's goons, they began shooting at me and I shot back. Just when I thought it might be over some of my friends came and got me out of there." Jackie then heard in is mind in a mock chiding voice " **You know that is not true, Jackie.** " Jackie knew he was lying but there was no way he could tell them about The Darkness. "When I got out me and my friends who were sick of Paulie decided to fight back some of the old guys helped us out. Together we started to take out my Uncle Paulie's entire operation. Paulie was pissed over time he tried to get to me, but he kept on failing."

Akitsu then asked "What happened next?" Jackie then said "Paulie decided to have his lapdog Captain Eddie Shrote come after us with half of the NYPD on our ass." Uzume was shocked, then said "What did you do?" "I couldn't get to Paulie unless we went through Eddie first. We were able find him and take him out then me and my friends were able to kill Paulie. The old guys and my friends then offered me the position of the don and I accepted." Jackie then let it sink in, but The Darkness said in a mocking tone " **Ahhh but what about Jeennny and how it was your fault that she died. Heheehehe** " Jackie ignored the entity inside him but under the table his fists clenched tightly.

Jackie then asked for the check; once he paid for everything they got into the limo and they went home, by the time they got home it was already sunset. When they exited the limo Musubi was there watering the flowers outside when she saw Jackie, Uzume, and Akitsu coming back inside. Musubi then said "Welcome back, wow Uzume and Akitsu you both look amazing." Akitsu once again blushed and Uzume said "Thanks our Ashikabi took us out to dinner." Musubi smiled and when Jackie walked by into the inn Musubi said "Uzume you're so lucky to have an Ashikabi that is so warm and caring like Minato. Jackie is a great Ashikabi."

Uzume smiled and said "Yeah I really lucked out with Jackie." When they went back inside the two Sekirei undressed themselves and put on their usual clothing. After a while Uzume checked her phone and saw that she had a text when she opened the message she paled and went downstairs to get Jackie. Jackie was relaxing with the lightning twins on either side of him watching TV and Akitsu was sitting behind him as well. When Uzume came down she asked "Jackie did you get a text about a Sekirei?"

Jackie looked at Uzume and said "Yeah I did, but I decided to ignore it. Why what's wrong?" Uzume then looked down in sadness. Hikari then said "I feel so sorry for that kid." Jackie looked at Hikari and asked "What kid?" Hibiki then said "The Sekirei that the text message was talking about was Sekirei #108 Kusano and she is only eight years old." Jackie's jaw dropped and he said "You mean to tell me that this Sekirei is an eight year old kid?!" Uzume nodded and said "Now because of that text message from Minaka, every Ashikabi is going to go to the arboretum and force that poor child to emerge."

Jackie then got up and quickly went upstairs, when he came back down he had Akitsu with him and both his guns on him. "We're going after that child. I refuse to let some perverted assholes or sadistic fucks do whatever they want to her." Akitsu then asked "So you're going to make her your Sekirei?" Jackie then said "Fuck no we are going to find her and bring her back here to keep her safe and then we'll help her find her true Ashikabi." Uzume and the twins smiled and their hearts swelled with love and pride. They were glad that their Ashikabi was a good man, Uzume went upstairs to get her battle attire, while Hikari and Hibiki went to get their battle suits.

Jackie then walked outside with his Sekirei ready to save that girl Uzume then said "Jackie climb on my back." Jackie raised his eyebrow and said "Why?" Uzume then said "If you climb on my back I can carry you to the arboretum. We are going to jump on the rooftops to get there." Jackie nodded but even when he did he felt his pride take a hit when he wrapped his arms around Uzume's neck and climbed on her back, the four Sekirei and Ashikabi then raced to the arboretum. When they got there they saw that Musubi was there as well and she was fighting against two women one was Mitsuha and another was a girl using throwing knives Jackie also noticed that the front fence to the arboretum was destroyed. Musubi dodge the whip attack and the knives and Hikari and Hibiki launched a lightning attack at the two Sekirei that were attacking Musubi.

When Uzume landed she used her veils to form a shield around them from the knives that were being thrown at them Jackie then looked at Musubi and said "Musubi, what are you doing here?" Musubi then said "I saw that Minato forgot his phone so I went to give it to him. But he wasn't at the site, I came here because I sense Minato's presence coming from the forest." Jackie nodded and said "Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu stay here and keep them from coming in. Uzume and Musubi we're going to find Minato and this Green Girl."

Uzume then brought her shield down while Hibiki, Hikari and Akitsu moved up to fight. When Jackie looked at the front he saw a black limo and standing in front of it was Mikogami. The Ashikabi of the South then looked at Jackie, pointed and said "You again, why are you here? You're here to take my Sekirei way from me again aren't you? Don't you have anything else to do aside from stealing from me?" Jackie just flipped off the brat and said "Fuck off kid, I don't have time to deal with a little shit stain like you. Alright let's go and girls keep these guys of our ass." Jackie along with Uzume and Musubi then began to run to the forest, but Mikogami said "Natsu stop them." Natsu then threw several kunai at the trio but the kuni were blocked by a wall of fire Jackie looked up and saw the same guy that helped him when he first met Uzume. Homura looked at the trio and said "Go I'll keep them from following you."

Jackie nodded and the three of them left. Mikogami was pissed that the Ashikabi thief and those two Sekirei went in, but he knew that he was able to send two Sekirei in there while fighting against that one fist type. Mikogami then turned and said "Mitsuki and Himeko get out here and deal with these pests." Soon another Sekirei who looked like Mitsuha came out as well as another Sekirei wearing a long red kimono, she had black hair where some of it was held in a thin ponytail by a white ribbon and she had a large double side blade in her hands. Hikari and Hibiki were surprised "I thought we were only twin Sekirei?" Mitsuki then introduced herself "I am Sekirei #39, Mitsuki." Himeko then introduced herself shyly "I am….. S-S-Sekirei #15, Himeko." Mitsuha introduced herself once again and Natsu introduced herself "I'm Sekirei #72, Natsu." Hikari and Hibiki introduced themselves Akitsu just created some icicles surrounding her and Homura began powering up his flames and the battle began.

Jackie, Uzume and Musubi began wondering the forest for 30 minutes having no idea where they were going "Musubi you said you could sense Minato. Any luck on finding where he is?" Musubi shook her head no, but just then she stopped in her tracks. Uzume looked at her and asked "What's wrong, Musubi?" Musubi then said "I feel Minato nearby and he's in danger." Musubi then took off like a speeding bullet. Jackie and Uzume then followed her, after a while Jackie and Uzume saw Musubi jumping in to save Minato from a woman who was wielding a scythe. Minato looked up and said "Musubi, what are you doing here?" Musubi turned around and said "Don't worry Minato, I protect with all I that I have."

The woman with the scythe then said "Hey….let go of my scythe." Musubi then replied "This weapon is dangerous you shouldn't go swinging it around like that. So let's fix it okay." Musubi then broke the blade of the scythe in two. The woman was completely shocked "You… You broke my death scythe, you bitch." Musubi then kneeled next to Minato and gave him his phone "You came all the way here to give me this?" Musubi nodded and said "I had this feeling that you would be in trouble, so I came here as fast as I could." Minato looked at Musubi and was about to say something when Jackie yelled "Watch out!" Musubi saw that the Sekirei with the scythe attack them with a strong vacuum, she then grabbed Minato and the little girl in his arms and was able to jump out of the way.

Jackie then ran up to them and stared shooting at another Sekirei that was there, he also saw another group there as well. One of them was a guy that looked like a punk with two girls next to him who looked like twins, both of them were wearing red and white robes and they put their hair in two long pig tails. Jackie then got close to Minato and asked "You okay kid?" Minato nodded and Jackie asked "Who's the asshole?" Minato looked at the guy and said "Oh that guy? His name is Seo, he helped my find Ku." Jackie nodded and saw the other Sekirei coming towards them, but before he could shoot Uzume dove into the fray and used her veils as spears to try and impale this new Sekirei.

The Sekirei then introduced herself "I'm Sekirei #103, Juusa." She then got into a fighting stance and pointed her staff towards her opponent. Uzume then got her Veils ready and she said "I'm Sekirei #10, Uzume." The both of them then attacked each other. Musubi dodged another attack and the woman with the broken scythe said "My name is Yomi Sekirei #43. You and that pervert Ashikabi of yours have caused me a lot of trouble to night." Musubi dodged another attack and replied "I'm Sekirei #88, Musubi." Yomi then attacked again saying "Bring it on honey." Musubi ran forward dodged the attack by jumping in the air and grabbed the top part of her scythe and used it as a support beam to kick her opponent in the face "I will."

The two Ashikabis just sat out of the way but Jackie had his pistols ready just in case. Minato then looked at Jackie and asked "What are you doing here, Jackie?" Jackie looked at Minato and replied "I came here for the Green girl. I wanted to protect her until she finds her real Ashikabi." Then Jackie got good look at the girl and noticed that she has the same features as the girl Minato was talking about he then looked at Minato and said "So this is the girl you were dreaming about?" Minato nodded yes and said "Her name is Kusano and she led me here." Jackie understood having had the same thing happening to him and the twins. Kusano was shaking in fear, but Minato rubbed her back and said "Don't worry Ku, big brother won't let anything happen to you." Jackie then said "Minato is a brave guy Kusano and I won't let anything happen to you two either."

Jackie then looked at the fight before them. Uzume is having very little trouble blocking the staff wielder's attacks she then counterattacks by using one of her veils to knock Juusa into a tree. While the fight with Musubi and Yomi heats up, Yomi is having trouble trying to hit the agile fist fighter when Musubi got close she tried an ax-kick but Yomi was able to block it and push her away, but Musubi was able to land gracefully on the ground and counterattack with an elbow to the stomach which connects knocking her away. Yomi threw another attack her way that actually connected ripping all of Musubi's clothes off except her panties, Musubi just charged forward while using one arm to cover her breasts and hit Yomi with an uppercut sending her flying.

When Yomi landed on the ground she got up and was still able to hold her own, though she knew she was in trouble. But then she was struck with an idea, Yomi then looked at the pervert who molested her while trying to take her master's Sekirei. She figured if she couldn't kill the bitch who destroyed her scythe, then why not kill her Ashikabi. Yomi brought back her scythe and then launched a very powerful attack, Musubi was about to dodge until she noticed the attack wasn't aimed at her when it passed she saw with fear in her eyes that it was heading for Minato and Jackie. Jackie saw the giant torrent of destruction heading towards them he knew by the look on Musubi's face that she wouldn't make it, so he did the only thing he could. He pushed Minato and Kusano out of the way and was hit by the attack leaving a large gash on his chest, releasing a wave of crimson blood.

Uzume looked back and to her shock and horror, she saw her Ashikabi get hit with a lethal attack. Jackie's body hits a tree and aside from the gash on his chest he is also covered with several cuts all over his body, and he falls face first to the ground. Minato yells Jackie's name, Musubi then looked at Yomi and said with shock written on her face "Attacking someone's Ashikabi is forbidden, you know that!" Uzume was still looking at her fallen Ashikabi when both she and Musubi heard Yomi laugh and say "Come on, who cares about some stupid rules when there is no one around to enforce them. Besides honey I was aim for your Ashikabi and the brat, but he got in the way so it's his on damn fault." Uzume then tried to get to Jackie, but Juusa got in her way blocking her path Uzume then yelled out "Get out of my way bitch or you'll regret it." Juusa smiled sadistically and said "Why don't you try and move me." Uzume's face then turned into one of pure uncontrollable rage. She summoned multiple veils and with a battle cry charged the staff wielder with the intent to kill.

Yomi laughed at Uzume's rage "I don't know why she's so angry. After all that waste of space couldn't hold a candle to my Ashi…" Yomi was interrupted when a powerful fist connected with her face sending her flying when she crashed through a tree she looked and saw Musubi with a dark serious look in her eyes. Yomi was actually a little scared of her now, Musubi then began walking up to Yomi and said "You're going to pay for hurting my friend and trying to attack my Ashikabi." Minato and Kusano moved towards Jackie's body. Minato turned Jackie's body over and tried to stop the bleeding "Come on Jackie stay with me." Minato than takes of his jacket and uses it to stop the bleeding, Seo and his Sekirei hurried over. Seo asks "You okay kid?" Minato said "Yeah I'm fine, but we need to help Jackie." Jackie heard everything around him he looked at Minato and replied "Hey Minato you and the kid okay?"

Minato nodded and said "Yeah me and Kusano are fine." Jackie sighed with relieve, but it sounded ragged. Jackie also heard something else " **Do you now see how useless you are without my power.** " Jackie then replied ' _fuck you… can't you just shut up for once._ ' " **And yet you still refuse to use my power, worthless puppet.** " Yomi was furious, somehow the bimbo became even faster than she was before. Musubi dodged every one of her attacks when she got close she launched a flurry of punches and gave her a roundhouse kick knocking her a way. Musubi then ran toward her opponent while the landlady's words repeated in her head "Let your strength flow naturally through your body." Yomi tried to cut her in two only for Musubi to jump over her and land behind the scythe wielding Sekirei and ripped her clothes off. Yomi then collapsed and tried to cover her body which was all Musubi needed she then put her finger to Yomi's Sekirei crest and said " **By my fist of the contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered.** " Suddenly Yomi's Sekirei crest disappeared and Yomi began to fall to the ground "I lost?" was Yomi's final words before she hit the ground unconscious.

Uzume was still fighting Juusa who was becoming really annoying, even though she tried to skewer her opponent she either dodged or deflected the attack with her staff. Deciding she had enough Uzume waited until she came for an attack, Juusa then jumped up spun her staff and brought it down with enough force to crack her head, but Uzume blocked it with her veils and then she wrapped one of her veils around Juusa's leg and the Veiled Sekirei swung her opponent around like a rag doll. Juusa hit multiple trees crashing through them and skidding across the ground, Uzume then slammed the Staff wielding Sekirei to the ground. Juusa shakily tried to stand back up but Uzume wouldn't allow it she then gathered multiple veils together and launches them with the force of a semi-truck going 100 mph. Juusa took the hit head on and she was sent flying through the forest. When Uzume couldn't see her anymore she ran straight to her Ashikabi.

Back at the entrance to the arboretum Mikogami could sense that Yomi had been terminated and that Juusa wasn't far behind, he then stomped his foot to the ground and said "Mitsuha. Mitsuki, Himeko, and Natsu we're leaving now. Natsu find Juusa and bring her to me." Mikogami then got into his limo and left while the other four Sekirei made a run for it as well. Hibiki, Hikari and Akitsu looked at each other and Akitsu said "Ah…. we should hurry and catch up with the others." Hikari then said "You're right, Akitsu. I have bad feeling about this." The three Sekirei then ran into the forest along with Homura just to see if number 108 was okay.

Jackie was still bleeding out, Minato and Seo did all they could to stop the bleeding Musubi had Jackie's head in her lap while Uzume held on to his left hand. "Please Jackie, don't leave us. Don't leave me, I need you." Jackie smiled through the pain and wiped away her tears and said "D-don't worry…Uzume, I'm n-not going anywhere." Of course the reason Jackie knew this was because The Darkness wouldn't allow its host to die. Uzume then cupped his cheek and said through her tears "Yeah that's right, Jackie. Because I want to go out with you again." Kusano left Minato's side and held on to Jackie's hand "Please don't die, elder brother." Jackie looked at the child and said "I thought Minato was your big brother." Kusano then said "But you helped save my big brother and me so that makes you my elder brother." Jackie chuckled and said "Cute kid."

Just then Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu came to the area and saw Jackie in a very poor state Hikari then asked the obvious "What hell happened?!" Minato then said "One of the Sekirei that was after Ku tried to kill me, but Jackie pushed me out the way and took the hit." Hikari then spotted Seo and she and Hibiki began to charge up "Seo if you're the one who did this to our Ashikabi, I swear my sister and I will fry you until you're nothing but ash." Seo's Sekirei then got in front of him to protect him. While Seo put his hands in front of him and said "Wow hang on I didn't do shit, the culprit is right there already terminated by the kid's Sekirei here." the lightning twins looked at the unconscious form of Yomi and before they could say anything else Seo then said "Wait, you mean to tell me you guys are now this guy's Ashikabi?" the twins ignored their first choice for an Ashikabi and went to Jackie's side.

Before the group could figure out what to do next they heard helicopters coming close to their position. Minato looked up and saw that they were MBI choppers. "Oh Crap its MBI were so dead." Musubi then said don't worry they're not here for us." Musubi then looked behind her with disgust "They're here for her." She then looked at Jackie and said "They will also be able to help Jackie." when the chopper landed they took Yomi's defeated form and put it on the chopper. Another chopper landed and this looked to be a med-evac. Two people then came out and grabbed Jackie and moved him gently to the chopper Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu followed. Uzume was about to get on when she was stopped by Musubi "Uzume I'm so sorry about what happened to Jackie. When I saw Yomi launch her attack at Minato and Jackie I wasn't fast enough. And then he….he…"

Musubi couldn't finish because she was she was on the verge of tears "Please don't hate me." Uzume then hugged Musubi who was surprised by this and Uzume said "There is nothing to apologize. You did the best you could, and it was because of you that you were able put down that… _animal_ for good. I could never hate you for that Musubi." Musubi then began to smile through the tears and Uzume wiped them away and added "Tell Miya what happened, I'm going to go with Jackie to make sure he is okay." Musubi nodded okay and Uzume got on the chopper and left for the nearest MBI Hospital. Minato looked at the sky with Kusano in his arms and gave Musubi his jacket to cover herself up, Minato asked "You think he will be okay?" Musubi smiled and said "I believe he will be. Jackie is surrounded by people who really love him, and Jackie is a strong person on his own." Minato nodded and the three of them decided to walk home.

Miya was doing some household chores. While she was dusting she felt a sharp pain in her heart. Miya had no idea where this pain came from, but for some reason she knew what it meant "Something has happened to one of my tenants." Miya then went outside to look at the full moon in the sky and the wind blowing through her hair "May the gods and goddesses watch over my tenants and guide them all home."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 7

When Jackie came too he didn't find himself on the forest floor still bleeding out, nor did he find himself in a hospital. Jackie looked around but he saw nothing but darkness surrounding him Jackie knew he wasn't in Hell, because Hell has form to it and as far as he could see there was nothing here and Jackie had a feeling this had something to do with The Darkness. As if to confirm his suspicions when he turned around he saw a somewhat physical manifestation of The Darkness standing before him. Unlike the hellish version he saw the first time he took control of it, this version was nothing but pure shadow with a purple out line and the iconic bright yellow eyes that Jackie used to have whenever he tapped into The Darkness. " **You truly disappoint me, Jackie. When you were hit by that maggot to save those worthless piles of flesh you nearly died, and yet you still refused to use our power to slaughter the insect who dared to even scratch you.** " Jackie chuckled and said "Wow and here I thought it was your power all this time."

The Darkness then lets out a low growl clearly not amused with its host's joke. The Darkness then said " **You need to stop limiting yourself, Jackie. You know better than anyone that the dangers you face now are far beyond what you can handle on your own. But with my power all before you will be put into shadow, where they will be slaughtered like cattle and left to rot in their graves like the filth they are. Yet you my idiotic host refuse to use what you have been gifted with, even at the cost of your own life.** " Jackie then said "I don't want your power, I don't _need_ your power. The girls and I are handling it fine. Besides I know you, even if I almost died you won't let me not as long as you need a host."

The Darkness then retorted " **I can always find another puppet, Jackie. Don't make the mistake that you are irreplaceable. I have had thousands upon thousands of host since time began, you are nothing special.** " Jackie then said "That maybe be. But I doubt you would leave me. Would you really give up on me, a host that is already of age and has used your powers before to find another host? You'd have to wait for a while to find the right person to be your _puppet_. I wonder how long that would take. A year, a decade, a century? Either way you would have to wait even longer trying to find a new host to come back into the world."

From what Jackie could tell The Darkness was giving him a cold hard glare knowing that Jackie had a point " **You can't keep me locked away forever, Jackie. You need me whether you like it or not.** **If you won't use my power for yourself, maybe you might use my power for the sake of your pets.** " Jackie narrowed his eyes at The Darkness and said "What the fuck are you talking about?" The Darkness laughed and said " **You will find out soon enough, Jackie.** " Before Jackie could say anything else he felt himself begin to come back to reality.

When Jackie awoke and opened his eyes, he had to wait for a moment for them to adjust to the light. When he stopped seeing shapes he found himself in what looked like a hospital. Jackie saw that he was hooked up to a machine that was monitoring his heart rate and there was an I.V. bag of blood hanging over him with a tube going in his arm to replace the blood he lost. Jackie then realized that there was a ton of weight on him, when he looked down he saw his girls were right with him and they were all asleep. Uzume was sleeping on his right side holding his hand in both of hers almost like a prayer, Hikari was on his left side using his arm as a pillow, Akitsu was at the foot of his bed also on his left side and Hibiki was sleeping on his right side near his torso.

Jackie had a soft smile seeing his Sekirei with him, he then heard the door open up to his room when he turned around he saw what he believed to be his doctor. The doctor was a woman with ash-white hair, one of her eyes was covered with a patch with a scar running down the patched eye, her other good eye was gray. The woman looked to be in her mid-forties and was rather quite attractive, but she had a very serious look on her face that said she doesn't take shit from anyone. She then looked at her patient like she was sizing him up, Jackie had no idea why though.

She then walked towards his bed and asked "How are you feeling today Estacado-san?" Jackie looked at her and said "I feel alright, a little sore but I'm okay." The doctor then looked back at the chart and began listing off his injuries "Multiple lacerations, a large deep cut that nearly tore you in two if it wasn't for your spine holding you together, and a slight concussion. You're lucky to be alive, if we didn't get to you as soon as we did you would have died." Jackie nodded and said "Yeah lucky me." Of course he knew that if he did actually die The Darkness would bring him back to life, after all he has died twice before. The Darkness then add its two cents " **I repaired some of the damage when you lost consciousness as well as stemmed the blood loss. When they came to get you I stopped and let the maggots try and save you, after the operation I fixed the rest of the damage.** " 

The doctor then looked at him and said "You're lucky to have Sekirei like these four, they stayed by your bed the whole time." Jackie nodded but was surprised and looked at the doctor who just said "This is an MBI hospital. When an Ashikabi or Sekirei get sick or injured they are required to come here and only go to an MBI owned hospital during the Sekirei Plan." Jackie nodded and the doctor then looked at her chart and said "Well I hope you're more carful from now on Estacado-san. Especially for your Sekireis' sake." Jackie then looked at her and asked "What do you mean?"

The doctor then looked between Jackie and his Sekirei and her gaze softened when she said "When an Ashikabi dies or is killed their Sekirei die with them." Jackie was surprised to hear this, if he died again then his girls will die with him. But what about if The Darkness brings him back to life would they also be brought back or will they still be dead. Jackie then began to feel his heart fill with dread " **Don't worry, Jackie. Even if you lose your pets I will always be by your side.** "Jackie ignored the ancient entity within him and looked at his girls with worry.

The doctor then says "Well it looks like you're out of the woods, but we would still like to keep you here for a couple more days to watch over you." Jackie just nodded without saying anything. The doctor began to head to the door before she stopped and said "Oh I almost forgot." Jackie looked at the doctor as she turned around and said "Thank you for saving my son." Jackie just looked at the doctor confused and replied "Excuse me?" The doctor then said "The boy you saved from that Sekirei, Minato Sahashi."

Jackie nodded "Yeah I know him." The doctor then said "Minato is my son." Jackie then looked surprised and said "Your Minato's mom?!" Jackie was surprised for two reasons one Minato's mom looked young for her age and two she was hot. The doctor nodded and said "My name is Takami Sahashi and yes I am Minato's mother. My son doesn't know I work for MBI so I would appreciate it if you don't tell him, this stays between us right?" Jackie looked at Takami and the face she had on now reminded Jackie of one of his darklings when they're about to tear someone apart. "Yeah sure I won't tell him, doc." Takami gave a short thanks then she left.

Jackie then sighed he thought that Japanese women were supposed to be shy, quiet, nice, and reserved apparently that was bullshit. Just when he was about to gather his thoughts he saw Uzume was about to wake up, when Uzume opened her eyes she looked up and saw that Jackie awake. Uzume was completely stunned, she then said quietly "Jackie?" Jackie smiled and said "Hey Uzume." Uzume thinking it might be a dream reaches out and cups his cheek "Jackie?" Jackie then took her hand on his cheek and put it in his own and stares into Uzume's eyes "Yes Uzume I'm okay." She then begins to tear up and then she is unable to hold back the tears and Uzume embraces Jackie in a huge hug while sobbing out "Jackie you're alive."

Uzume's crying awakened the others up and they all gave their Ashikabi a hug, happy that he was alright. Hibiki then asked "Jackie are you feeling alright, how your wounds?" Jackie looked at Hibiki and said "They're fine I can barely feel them." Hikari then smacks Jackie upside the head and yells "You idiot you could've gotten yourself killed like that, what were you thinking?" Jackie rubs his head and turns to her and replies "Don't worry about it before I was the Don of my family I used to be a hitman. So I'm used to these kinds of scratches." Uzume then looks up at Jackie from her hug and responds with tears in her eyes "Those _scratches_ could have killed you. You need to be more careful, Jackie." When Jackie heard that he then remembered what Takami told him, that if he dies they die also.

Jackie then put his head down and said "I'm sorry Uzume. I'll be more careful in the future." Uzume then released Jackie from her hug, shook her head and looked away "I don't know why you're apologizing when it was my fault you got hurt." Jackie then turned to Uzume and asked "What are you talking about?" Uzume then looks at Jackie and says "I'm your Sekirei, Jackie. I'm supposed to be by your side, I am supposed to keep you safe and I failed to do that." Uzume then says quietly "I almost lost you and it's my fault." Jackie then grabbed Uzume pulling her towards him and Jackie kissed her causing Uzume's wings to flare up.

Uzume began to sink into the kiss enjoying Jackie's warmth, after a few more minutes the two separate. Jackie then cups Uzume's face and says "What happened last night wasn't your fault, Uzume. I'm still alive and here with you, I promise you that I'll never leave you." Jackie then looks at all of his Sekirei and says "I won't leave any of you, I promise." Jackie then turned back to Uzume and said "So please smile…you look better that way." Uzume smiled happy that her Ashikabi forgave her and she kissed Jackie again having her light yellow wings come out of her back once again. When the two separated Hikari huffed, and Jackie then asked "Now what's wrong with you?" Hikari just said "Figures you give all that attention to your first Sekirei." Jackie just shook his head and pulled Hikari into a kiss surprising her and allowing her purple wings to burst forth from her back. Jackie backs away and says "Come on, Hikari. You should know me better than that. I don't care if you are my first Sekirei or my last." Akitsu and Hibiki smiled at Jackie's words while Hikari blushed madly and kissed him again. Uzume then thanked the gods above that this man was her Ashikabi.

When Jackie broke the kiss he looked at everyone and asked "So what happened after I got hit and lost consciousness, I don't remember all that much?" Hikari then said "After Musubi dealt with the bitch that attacked you. The M.B.I. choppers came and took you to one of their hospitals where you have been in a coma for three days." Jackie was surprised to hear that he was out of it for three days, but then he remembered Minato and the Green Girl and asked "What happened to the others?" Hibiki then said "Minato and Musubi are fine. When you were in surgery they immediately came over when we sent Akitsu there to check on them, Kusano was tired but aside from that she was fine. When we heard you were okay we had to go back to the inn for the night were Kusano finally became Minato's Sekirei. When we got back Uzume told Miya what happened, she was really worried about you"

Uzume then added "Also on the second day your friend Vinnie came to the inn and wanted to talk to you. When I told him that you were attacked trying to save someone he wanted to know where you were, so I told him and he has been with us waiting for you to wake up." Jackie then asked "Where is Vinnie now?" Akitsu then says "Ah…Vinnie came with us today. We…rode in the limo to come here." Uzume nodded and said "Vinnie said he was going to get us some coffee." Just when she said that Vinnie came in with a coffee in his left hand and four coffees in a holder in his right, coming behind him was both Frank and Eddy. Vinnie looked at Jackie who was awake "Boss you're awake. How do you feel?"

Jackie waved his hand and said "I'm fine Vinnie, thanks for asking. By the way Uzume said you wanted to talk to me?" Frank then said "Well boss we did, but you just woke up and maybe we should wait until you're back to 100 percent." Eddie then said "Yeah boss no reason it can't wait a little longer until you recover." Jackie then said "I'm fine guys, now why don't you tell me what's going on?" Vinnie sighed and decided to tell Jackie the truth. "It's not good Jackie we have a major problem back in New York." Jackie began to worry "What's wrong, Vinnie?" Vinnie didn't want to talk about business in front of the boss's girls but he had to tell Jackie what was going on "Jimmy the Grape called me four days ago, turns out someone has made a hit on us. Some of our boys have already been whacked and Jimmy also says that some of our warehouses have burnt down and someone assaulted the restaurant you usually go to. I think someone is making a play against us."

Jackie was furious "Who the fuck hit us." Vinnie then said "That's the problem boss we don't know, from what I was told multiple gangs came after us some have even taken a bit of our territory. Jimmy and Butcher gathered our guys and we were able to push them back." Eddie then said "I was talking to a friend of mine over the phone, boss. My friend said that something weird happened in New York that all the gangs that are attacking us wouldn't have had the stones to pull this off." Vinnie then said "I agree boss apparently Leo was able to _persuade_ some of those fucks to talk to us and get this, he said someone paid them a lot of money to not only attack our operation, but their real goal was you." Jackie was surprised to hear that. While he knew a lot of people hated him for not only killing Paulie but taking so much power and territory in just two years; Jackie made a lot of enemies when he became the new don of the Franchetti crime family, but he thought the rumors of The Darkness as well as killing and making certain people _disappear_ if they became too much of a pain or if the just wouldn't cooperate would be enough.

But Vinnie is right none of the gangs would either have the balls or the brains to form an alliance and come after his people. Jackie then looked at Vinnie and said "Whoever did this is dead, Vinnie. You hear me." Vinnie smiled and said "You got that right boss. Also so some of the shipment got hit by these fucks so Saito might not get what he wants." Jackie then said "Let me worry about that. How many men did we lose?" Vinnie said "We lost three of our lieutenants and several of the normal guys." Jackie nodded and said "I want you to take care of the families they left behind, and I also want protection for them as well until this thing blows over." Vinnie nodded and said "Of course, Jackie. We always take care of our family."

Jackie's Sekirei all smiled at Jackie's actions, while they didn't like that he was the head of a criminal organization they loved and respected that Jackie took care of his men and that he treated his friends and his men like family. Jackie then looked at Vinnie with a look of both determination and anger "Vinnie I want you to find these fucks that are pulling the strings and put them down." Vinnie then said "You got it boss I'll tell Jimmy to focus on finding out who is after you." Vinnie then walked up to Jackie and gave him his own cup of coffee "Here boss you could use this more than me." Jackie took the cup of coffee and said "Thanks Vinnie." Vinnie nodded and went to call Jimmy while he told Frank and Eddie to keep an eye on Jackie and his girls.

When Vinnie left Akitsu then turned to Jackie and asked "Ah…Any way that these guys that are looking for you. Might figure out you're in Japan?" Frank then said "Don't worry about it; aside from his aunt, Jimmy and Butcher no one knows were Jackie is, and even if they did we got the boss's back." Hikari then brought some sparks to life in her hand and said "If they even think about hurting Jackie I'll fry them to a crisp." Jackie looked at each of his Sekirei all having a hard determined look to keep their Ashikabi safe. Jackie looked at his Sekireis and his boys and said "Thanks everybody." Eddie said "We're going to keep an eye on you, boss and we'll keep the girls safe too." And Frank said "Even though they have freaking superpowers." Just then the nurse came in and said "Morning Estacado-san, how are you?" Jackie said "I'm fine." The nurse then came towards him and said "I want to check on your wounds to see how they're healing up and to change some of your bandages." Jackie then said "Alright go ahead." The nurse then helped Jackie up and when he was in a sitting position she began to lift up his gown and remove some of the bandages.

When the nurse removed the bandages she was surprise to see that the huge gash as well as all the other cuts on Jackie's body were gone. There weren't even any scars on his body, almost like he was never injured at all. The nurse as well as his Sekirei were surprised to see that Jackie's wounds were gone the nurse then looked at Jackie like he had the answer as to why he healed so fast. Jackie just smiled and said "I guess I'm just a fast healer." The nurse knew that wasn't all but she decided to just tell Dr. Sahashi about this new development after removing all his bandages she went to tell Takami and then go back to her rounds.

After several minutes Takami came back into the room when she looked at Jackie and where his wounds were supposed to be she was also confused. "Well this is interesting. After the surgery we used a new device to encourage tissue regeneration and allow your body to heal the wounds naturally. But it wasn't supposed to work this fast." Takami said bewildered. The true reason Jackie was supposed to stay was to go through several sessions of using the regenerator on him, to heal all his wound much more quickly than the rate his body would naturally heal. Takami then looked at Jackie and said "Do you know how you were able to heal so quickly Estacado-san?" Jackie knew, but if he said that he is the host of an ancient evil entity that has existed since time began he would be sent to the nut house. Jackie looked at Takami and replied "Like you said, Doc. I guess I'm just lucky."

Takami narrowed her eyes, the body language and the look on her face said she was trying to use the same method of interrogation as Miya, this might have worked on others but Jackie was immune to her shit. Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything else out of him she backed away and said "Well considering your wounds are all healed up there is no reason for us to keep you here. You're free to go Estacado-san." She then went to a closet and opened the door showing Jackie that his stuff was in there and then she left the room.

Three hours later Jackie was dressed and he had Vinnie call the limo and have it drop him and the girls of at the inn. When the limo came Jackie, his Sekirei and Vinnie and the boys got into the limo and drove off. Takami was in her office still wondering how Jackie was able to heal so quickly no Ashikabi is able to heal that quickly especially from a near fatal wound. Takami then saw one of the nurse who was taking care of Jackie "You wanted to see me ma'am." Takami looked at the nurse and said "Yes. When Estacado-san was in our care did you take a blood sample from him?" The nurse said "Yes Takami-sama I took a blood sample so we can see what kind of drugs he was allergic too as well to see if there was anything else wrong with the patient."

Takami then asked "Do we still have enough blood from the sample?" The nurse was confused but answered "Yes, there was enough left why?" Takami then said "I would like to run some tests on his blood." The nurse asked "Any particular reason?" Takami then said "That is for me to know. I want you to bring the sample to my office." The nurse nodded and left the room. Takami knew something wasn't right with the rapid pace with which Jackie healed from his wounds, but she was going to find out his secret to this mystery.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 8

While the limo was taking them home, Jackie asked Vinnie if anything had changed over there in the last three days he was out. Vinnie said "We were able to push some of them back, Jackie and we were even able to capture one of the assholes that was behind some of the hits." Jackie then asked "Who is this guy?" Vinnie then said "The guy is some lowlife punk named Swifty. Jimmy sent the new guys in to deal with this asshole, once all his men were dealt with, we took him under our 'protection' he should be able to tell us what the hell is going on soon."

Jackie nodded and said "Whatever information they're able to get out of him I want to know immediately." Vinnie then replied "Sure thing boss, we'll know the identity of the fucks who hits us soon." Jackie nodded looked out the limo and tried to figure out who would want to come after him after all this time. The enemies that he was able to bring under control during his two year reign shouldn't have been able to band together. Plus anyone that was dumb enough to come up with the idea to hit him by teaming up, he made examples of them to keep the peace.

Whoever was dumb enough to lead this coup Jackie knew his family would be able to handle it, hopefully. When the limo finally made it to the inn Jackie looked at Vinnie and said "I…I'm going be staying here a while longer." Vinnie looked at Jackie and said "It's nothing boss, Murakawa hasn't called us for anything yet and I'll keep you updated on anything else." Jackie nodded and said "Thanks Vin." Vinnie waved it off and Jackie and his girls left the limo to go home while the limo drove off.

When Jackie and his Sekirei left the limo they saw Minato, Musubi, Kusano, Miya and even Kagari waiting for them outside. Jackie looked at them and asked "What are you guys doing out here?" Miya chuckled and said "Uzume called us and told me that you were finally awake and made a miraculous recovery. So I got everybody to come out here to welcome you home." Jackie was surprised that they would do this, but Uzume gave him a comforting smile and gently pushed him forward. Before Jackie moved two steps forward Musubi came up and embraced him in a big hug. "I'm so happy that you're okay, Jackie. We were all really worried about you."

While Jackie was alright with her hugging him considering his wounds have healed up, because of her strength he could feel his ribs beginning to crack. Jackie then groaned out "Thanks Musubi… it really means a lot but…..please put me down." Musubi did as he asked; after which Jackie took in a breath and felt better, Musubi smiled brightly at Jackie and said "Thank you so much for saving Minato's life." Jackie smiled then looked at Minato who was coming towards him and he put his hand out.

Jackie looked at his hand and Minato said "I would also like to thank you for saving my life and Kusano's." Jackie smiled a little and shook his hand saying "No problem." Jackie then looked to see the little girl from last night hiding behind Minato's leg. Jackie just thought the kid was shy, he then knelt down and asked the kid "How are you doing?" Kusano then looked at Jackie still unsure but after a couple of seconds she smiled brightly and said "I'm okay. I'm glad you're okay elder brother." Jackie smiled at the child and said "Thanks kid, glad you're okay too."

When Jackie stood up he heard a voice within him say " **That was disgusting.** " Jackie smiled at the entity's discomfort and walked up to Miya who just smiled and said "Welcome home, Jackie." Jackie thought about that and he actually liked the sound of that. Ever since coming to this country these people have treated him like one of their own, it almost felt like he never left New York. Jackie had come to view these people as another part of his family, he smiled at Miya and said "It's good to be back."

The group then went inside the inn and moved to the dining room where Miya prepared a lunch for them all in celebration for Jackie's recovery. After lunch the day progressed rather normally, Miya and Musubi began to train again while Uzume and Kusano watched. Jackie on the other hand sat with Akitsu watching the News while Jackie began to drink some of the sake that Saito gave him and the twins left the inn to go to the café that they worked at. Later on in the evening Miya made dinner for everyone and when it was over Jackie helped Miya with the dishes and then they began to get ready for bed, while getting ready Jackie received a call he got from his cell.

Jackie saw form the caller ID that it was Vinnie, when Jackie answered he heard Vinnie say "Boss we got some good news…I think we know about the guys that hit us." Jackie was happy, but was also a little confused about Vinnie's tone of voice "Why don't you sound so sure Vinnie?" Vinnie coughed and said "Well boss the information that Swifty gave us is a little weird. According to him he said that a couple of people came to him as well as reached out to the others that had a score to settle with you. The little shit said that they wanted them to hit our operation for one reason….to kidnap you." Jackie was confused "Why would anyone want to kidnap me?" he understood maybe for leverage but still didn't make sense, why not just kill him.

Vinnie continued "Well it gets weirder boss it turns out that these guys are high rollers with enough influence to tear Swifty's gang apart as well as screw over anyone else that didn't decide to play ball. But here's the kicker according to Swifty the guys who hired him are what he called 'some crazy fucking monks'" Jackie sighed and said "Please tell me you're joking?" Vinnie then said "I wish I was boss but the one that 'extracted' the information from him was one of the new guys, Shoshanna so I don't know whether or not he is just fucking with us or is telling us the truth."

Jackie knew that when it came to torture in order to get info Shoshanna was a pro so he had no reason to doubt her, with her being a former Mossad agent. "Anything else?" Jackie asked. Vinnie then said "The only other thing Swifty told Shoshanna before she put a bullet in his head was that the leader of this cult was some weird looking fuck with a limp." Jackie shook his head when he said that, but for some reason he heard The Darkness roar in anger at the mention of this. Jackie then said "Thanks, Vinnie. Keep me update on anything else alright." Vinnie then said "Sure thing boss."

Jackie then hung up the phone and checked to see if anyone was in the hall once he saw nobody there he shut the door and locked it to keep anyone from entering the room. Once he was alone he decided to get down to business "You know something about this don't you?" The Darkness growled out " **You will not ask questions about this and forget about what that maggot said. Leave it alone, Jackie.** " Jackie then said "That's not going to happen, now tell me who the hell are these guys are." His tenant responded " **THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS HOST, YOU WILL BE SILENT. FORGET ABOUT THESE PEOPLE, JACKIE!** "

Jackie was about to continue until he heard a knock on the door, Jackie then said "This isn't over you bastard." Jackie went to the door and unlocked it to see Uzume in the door way along with the twins. Hikari then asked "Why the hell did you lock the fucking door?" Jackie then said "Sorry, but I was on a call and I just wanted some privacy." Hikari was about to say something when Uzume interrupted and asked "Well we just got out of the bath and we want to get ready for bed." Jackie nodded but asked "Where is Akitsu?" Hibiki said "She was with both Musubi and Ku in the tub she will be here in a moment." Jackie nodded and after a while Akitsu entered the room and they all went to bed.

But it took Jackie a while to get to sleep, he knew The Darkness was hiding something from him and whatever it was it was angry. Jackie knew that it had something to do with whoever was attacking his family, he wondered what the connection was between them. Before Jackie could delve further he began to hear footsteps outside, Jackie looked towards his door and wondered what the hell is going on.

When Jackie was able to wiggle his way out of his Sekireis' arms he got up and grabbed one of his pistols and slowly opened the door when he was out of the room he slowly shut it and went to investigate. While walking down the hallway he was about reach the stairs when he heard something walking on the steps, he quickly moved and aimed his pistol at the intruders and said "Scream and you die." But when he got a good look at them they turned out to be a frightened Kusano, a terrified Minato with a bat and a confused Musubi. Jackie then lowered his gun and said "What are you three doing up?" Minato answered with another question "Why do you have a gun?" Jackie said "I have two for protection. Now why are you three up?" Musubi then said "Poor Kusano said she saw a ghost."

Jackie looked at Kusano who was still shaking, but was mumbling something about a ghost lady. Minato then said "Yeah we thought Kusano saw an intruder, so we thought we would check it out." Jackie understood and decided to help them check. The four of them checked every inch of the house but they found nothing. Jackie just finished checking outside and the kitchen, while Minato checked the dining room and the entrance to the house but they found no sign that someone had broken in. When the four of them met up Minato said "I guess Kusano might have gotten spooked by a shadow." Jackie nodded and said "I didn't find anything. No one's here."

Minato then said to Kusano "See Ku there's no ghost here." but she just shook her head no and was still scared "I'm afraid that the ghost will get me. I saw her and she is going to get me." Kusano was terrified, Jackie knelt down to Kusano's level and said "Hey…hey it's going to be okay. You know when I was your age I went through something similar." Kusano looked at Jackie listening "When I was a kid the dark used to scare me. Every time I tried to go to bed I always believed that there was something out there trying to get me, it was so bad that I stayed up all night because I was afraid."

Kusano looked at Jackie and asked "What did you do?" Jackie smiled and said "Finally my Aunt Sarah came to me and said "Jackie either you control your fears or they control you" and when she said that I tried to control my fear and when I did I wasn't afraid of the dark anymore, do you know why." Kusano shook her head no. Jackie said "Because it is through our fear that the monsters and ghosts can get us. Fear is what gives them power when you stop being afraid they lose their power over you." Kusano looked at Jackie and smiled before nodding her head she then went and hugged Jackie who was surprised "Thank you elder brother."

Jackie was smiled and said "No problem sis?" Kusano backed away and said "I'm glad that I have both big brother and you to protect me." Minato smiled at Kusano while Jackie also smiled at her and patted her on the head and said "That's right and we brothers will always protect you, because we're family." Kusano smiled brightly. After that the group went back to their respective rooms, but when Jackie followed behind the three in front of him he noticed a faint glow coming from the bottom of the wall near the stairs. Jackie thought ' _That's impossible…unless._ ' But before Jackie could do anything Minato called out "Good night, Jackie." Jackie turned around and said "Good night, Minato." Jackie decided to check this out in the morning and promptly went to bed.

The next morning at breakfast Minato told everyone what happened last night "A ghost in the inn." Uzume said skeptically everyone's reaction to the news was different Hikari didn't care, both Hibiki and Akitsu felt sorry that poor Kusano was terrified while Miya and Kagari listened to the story their faces ranging from amused to emotionless. Miya then said "Ah so that's why I didn't find Kusano in my room. For a moment there Minato I thought you decided to abduct Kusano for the night." Minato looked creeped out and said "Miya that is so creepy, besides I'm not like that. Anyway Musubi, Jackie and I checked the entire house to see if anyone broke in, but we didn't find anybody."

Jackie watched Miya's reaction to the story he had a feeling that the wall near the door was fake and was in fact a door, but he wanted to know why Miya didn't tell them about someone else living here. Musubi said "Maybe she had a nightmare or like Minato said saw something in the shadows that wasn't there." Kusano shook her head and said "The ghost lady is a girl with red hair with two braided ponytails and she was wearing glasses." Miya looked at Kusano surprised and said "Did you say glasses and red hair?" Uzume then perked up and said "Hey that sound a lot like…"

Miya then interrupted and said "Uzume what was that." Uzume turned to Miya and instantly became afraid by her Hannya Stare. Uzume then quickly said "I mean i-i-it sounds like nobody I've ever heard of." Miya then smiled and said to everyone "Why don't we just forget about this little fable. After all the idea of a ghost being in Maison Izumo is just ridiculous." Miya then began to chuckle darkly and everybody decided to do just that lest they suffer Miya's wrath. Jackie on the other hand was immune to her tricks and decided to ask Uzume what she was talking about.

After everyone was done with breakfast Miya had help from Minato with the dishes while Musubi and Akitsu went to take a bath and Hikari and Hibiki sat and watched TV. Jackie then went up to Uzume who was about to go upstairs "Uzume can I talk to you in private?" Uzume turned and said "Sure Jackie." The two of them then went to their room and Jackie shut the door "So what's up?" Uzume said. Jackie turned to her and said "Uzume I want to ask you about the conversation we just had, about the inn's ghost." Uzume then began to get nervous "W-w-why, why would you want to continue talking about it."

Jackie then said "The reason I want to talk about it is because I know that there is a secret door near the stairs." Uzume then began to sweat bullets "Come on Jackie…that is just a regular old wall there's nothing weird about it." Jackie crossed his arms and said "I saw some light coming from underneath the wall and I can tell you know something." Uzume was in a dilemma she can either lie to her Ashikabi or go behind Miya's back and tell Jackie the truth. One option would make her feel terrible for not being honest with Jackie while the other probably promised a slow painful death from the landlady. Uzume then decided to come clean and hoped to whatever gods are up there that Miya wouldn't find out "Alright Jackie I guess I can tell you." She sighed "The wall is actually a door to a secret room where another tenant lives, her name is Matsu and…"

Before she could finish the door slammed open and Miya stood in the entrance with a bright smile that promised lots of pain and suffering. "Uzume, what are you doing?" Miya said sweetly, Uzume freaked out and said "Nothing I swear. I refused to talk, please don't punish me Miya." Jackie found the situation a little humorous even if he felt sorry for Uzume. Miya then said "Maybe you should clean the fences, they look filthy." Just as she said that the face of a demonic creature appeared behind her with its eyes bleeding Uzume then immediately ran out the room to be far, far away from Miya.

Jackie felt sorry for Uzume and was about to go and comfort her when Miya said "Why don't you stay, Jackie I want to talk to you." Jackie then looked at Miya who had a serious look on her face "Why won't you let this go?" Jackie looked at Miya with a serious look of his own "Why won't you tell us that there is another tenant in the inn." Miya then said simply "Because it's none of your business. What I decide to do in my own inn is my choice." Jackie then said "Don't you think we have a right to know at the very least." Miya then said "This coming from the man who lied about being a CEO of his own company and is in fact the head of a criminal organization back in America."

Jackie was surprised "How did you know about that." Miya then said "I did some digging of my own and I was surprised to learn that I have a dangerous criminal living under my roof." Jackie then said "You had no right to dig into my personal life." Miya then said "Are you not doing the same thing with me, about asking me about this secret tenant of mine." Both of them stared at each other Miya tried to use her Hannya stare on him but Jackie said "Your little evil eye trick doesn't work on me. Trust me I've seen worse." Miya just stared at Jackie each refusing to back down.

Under different circumstances Miya would have been impressed that Jackie doesn't simply crumble in fear of her. Jackie then said "Fine if you think that I'm so dangerous, then way haven't you thrown me out?" Miya then looked at Jackie and said "Because I got to know you and despite your criminal life you are a kind and honorable man. You even risked your life to save one of my tenants from a Sekirei who tried to kill him." Jackie was completely shocked that she knew about that "How do you know about Sekirei?"

Miya smiled lightly and said "My husband used to work for MBI before he died." Jackie was once again surprised by that piece of information. Miya then said "Jackie I let you stayed because I got to know the real you and I gave you the benefit of the doubt. Why can't you do the same?" Jackie sighed and said "Alright I'll let it go, just tell me why you are hiding her." Miya then said "The reason is because Matsu stole something from MBI and they are still hunting her." Jackie then nodded and said "Okay then I will stop asking questions." Jackie was about to leave, but when Miya was about to say something Jackie said "Don't worry I won't tell the others about your husband." Miya smiled and Jackie left.

Later on during the day Miya was about to leave with a bouquet of flowers in her arms Minato came downstairs along with Musubi and Jackie walked in on the scene with Uzume "Where are you going Miya?" Musubi asked Miya looked at them with a smile and said "I'm going to see my husband, today is the anniversary of his death." Minato then said "I'm sorry for your loss." Jackie said the same thing, he knew what it was like the first year when he became don Jackie would always go to Jenny's grave everyday early in the morning. Miya smiled and said "Thank you Minato and Jackie. I will be back this evening take care everyone." She waved good bye and Miya left to visit her husband's grave.

While walking away from the door Uzume asked "What are we going to do for lunch?" Musubi then raised her hand and said "I can cook lunch, Uzume." Kusano said excitedly "I wanna help too." Uzume chuckled and she saw Akitsu sitting at the dining room table with some tea and she said "Ah…I would like to help too." Uzume then said "Well if you guys are going to cook, you three will need the proper attire." She then grabbed Musubi and Kusano and said "Come with me you two." and Akitsu followed after them. Minato was confused and asked "What did she mean by the proper attire?" Jackie grinned knowing what Uzume was planning "Trust me Minato, whatever Uzume has planned you're going to love it." Jackie then went and found the twins sitting outside enjoying the warmth of the sun Jackie decided to grab a beer and join them.

While drinking his thoughts went back to what Vinnie said about a cult after him, he knew there was some sort of connection between them and The Darkness but he couldn't figure anything out. Jackie remembered Johnny Powell telling him that over the centuries people have tried to steal The Darkness from its host, but from what he told them they all failed. Jackie figured that these guys might be just like that crazy satanic fuck in the old subway that he killed while trying to get to the Turkish baths, they probably figured that he was their anti-Christ or something.

But he thought that as long as they didn't know where he was and that the family was pushing them back, he figured that it wouldn't be a problem for much longer. While enjoying his beer he heard his cell ringing he picked it up and said "What is it Vinnie?" Vinnie said "Hey boss, I just got a call from Murakawa he said he wants to have another meeting with you now that things have started to quiet down." Jackie said "That's good news tell him I'll see him soon." Vinnie then said "Sure thing Jackie." Then Vinnie hung up. Jackie was about to drink his beer again and enjoy the being with his girls when he heard Minato cry out in surprise causing him to choke on his drink. "What was that?" Hibiki asked. Jackie then got up and said "Why don't we check it out." Although he had a good idea about what that scream was about.

When the three of them got upstairs they saw Minato admiring Musubi in a sexy pink maid outfit along with Akitsu in the one she showed Jackie earlier. Musubi then said "Uzume picked this out for me, what do you think Minato?" Minato blushed a bright red while looking at how Musubi's new outfit hugged her figure. Minato then said "Well you look great." Uzume then leaned into Musubi's ear and said "As long as you wear that outfit you have to call him master." Minato then said "What, no she doesn't." Musubi then said with a dreamy look in her eyes "Hello master." Minato then said "Hello" with a goofy grin on his face. Jackie smiled and said "If she doesn't need to call you master, why did you respond?" Minato then became beet red and tried to explain why, but in the end he hung his head in defeat.

Then Kusano made a chirping sound and Minato looked down at his newest Sekirei to see that she was in the cutest bird costume he had ever seen. Minato chuckled and said "What are you supposed to be Ku-chan a wagtail?" Kusano just nodded shyly. Uzume smiled and said "Well I'll let you guys handle lunch, I'm going to take a nap." She then entered her room and shut the door. Musubi and Kusano then looked at each other and began to break into a cute dance ready to do some cooking. Later on Musubi began to cook some curry for everyone while Kusano and Akitsu helped out by gathering pots and other things to cook with as well as getting the ingredients. Jackie sat outside with the twins and Minato. Jackie looked at Minato and said "So what did you think of Musubi's new choice of wardrobe?"

Minato blushed red and stuttered out "W-w-well it was very… I mean it…it looked well on her." Jackie chuckled finding Minato's nervousness amusing. Just before he could tease him further he heard Musubi call out that lunch was ready and when both her, Kusano and Akitsu came out with lunch Jackie was surprised by how big the portions were for each plate. Apparently he wasn't alone because Minato looked at that plate like it was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life.

When Uzume came downstairs the group then began to dig in, Jackie had to admit that Musubi really knew how to cook and he savored every bite. The Sekirei were able to finish everything on their plate and Jackie just ate until he was full, unfortunately for Minato he also ate everything on his plate and he was paying dearly for it. Minato was lying on the ground with his stomach bloated like a pig and the look on his face suggested that he might die.

Musubi then looked at him and asked "Minato are you okay?" Jackie then said "Don't worry Musubi he'll be fine. Next time give him less food, okay." When Musubi carried Minato to his room to rest, Jackie decided to stay downstairs and do the dishes with help from Hikari and Hibiki, as well as Akitsu. While Uzume took care of Kusano and played with her.

While he was doing the dishes with the twins Jackie thought that since he had spent time and took both Uzume and Akitsu out on a date it was time to get to know the twins better. "Hey girls can I ask you something?" Hibiki then replied "What is it, Jackie?" Jackie then said "Well I've been trying to get to know all of you girls better and I was wondering you two want to go out with me." Hikari just said "About time you asked us. I was getting pissed from waiting."

Jackie chuckled and said "How about in a couple of days we go out to a fancy restaurant and tomorrow we can go shopping for you two to get ready for the date." Hibiki then said "Don't worry, Jackie the first time we went shopping we already got something for that." Jackie nodded and when the dishes were finished he decided to get another beer and sit on the porch to the backyard to think about somethings as well as help out around the house. Later on during the day the sun began to set and Jackie was cleaning his guns while a sleeping Uzume and Kusano were right beside him he smiled while they slept and when he finished cleaning his weapons he decided to leave the room and go outside and enjoy the sunset.

While heading down the hall he heard Minato and Musubi talking about something "Hey Musubi." Musubi turned to her Ashikabi "Yes?" "Remember what you told me when you defeated the Sekirei that nearly killed Jackie. That Sekirei who lose in a fight can't stay with their Ashikabi." Jackie stood near the door he believed that what they were talking about might be important. Minato then continued his question "So if you lose in a fight…w-will the same thing happen to you?" Musubi said nothing at first but she put her hand over her chest and said "Yes… the same thing will happen to me as well. Should I lose my Sekirei Crest MBI will come and take me away for that is that fate of the Sekirei." Minato was stunned before replying "Yeah I remember what the president at MBI said from the very beginning we've been playing the game known as the Sekirei Plan. So it makes sense that when the game is over or we lose you'd disappear."

Minato then felt his legs give out from despair but before he could do anything else Musubi tackled him to the ground saying "You're wrong!" when Minato was flat on the ground with Musubi on top of him she looked him in the eyes and said "You're wrong my feelings for you are not a game, they're real Minato. All I want to do is remain by your side forever." Minato was stunned by her affection and felt like an ass for making her feel bad, but before he could comfort her Musubi shot up and said "That's why no matter what I'll never lose, do you hear me." Minato was shocked by her sudden outcry but smiled and nodded.

"What happens to my girls if they lose?" both Minato and Musubi looked at the doorway to see Jackie standing there. Minato then said "Oh hi Jackie how are…" Jackie interrupted and said "Would the same thing happen if my girls lost… ANWSER ME!" both of them were shocked by his tone of voice. Musubi then said "If your Sekirei lose their crest then they will be taken away by MBI too." Jackie was silent for a while he knew if they died that they be taken away, but if they lost their little tattoos it was the same thing as a kill? Jackie then balled his hands into fists, he refused to let anything happen to them he refused to lose any of them. Musubi then walked up to Jackie slowly and took one of his fists into her hands and said "I know you're worried Jackie, but I won't let anything happen to your Sekirei and if they do lose then when I win I'll ask the professor to release all the baby birds that lost their wings out into the world to be with their Ashikabis again."

Jackie looked at Musubi and could see that she was serious about protecting his girls and about releasing them if he lost them, it still didn't change the fact that he would still lose his girls. Jackie was about to say something when the entire house shook from a hysterically screaming Uzume. Jackie and the others rushed to her room to find Uzume hugging her legs screaming while a frightened Kusano was trying to calm her down "Uzume what happened?" Musubi asked Uzume didn't say anything she just began crying Hikari and Hibiki were worried, Akitsu didn't know what to do and Miya just came home and was at the doorway when she heard screaming from outside.

Jackie walked up to Uzume and knelt down and said "Hey Uzume are you okay?" When Uzume looked at her Ashikabi she embraced him and began shaking with fear, Jackie rubbed her back to try and calm her down "Shhh… You're okay Uzume, you're safe. Just tell us what happened." It took a while for her to speak "I had a nightmare and you were in it." Jackie then said "Don't worry its okay, tell me what happened in the dream." When Uzume began her tale Jackie's blood began to run cold "The dream began with me in a cemetery and I saw you coming towards it."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Uzume looked around and found herself in a cemetery with a church in the middle and some building near the brick wall of the graveyard. "Where am I?" Uzume said out loud she began to explore when she saw Jackie come from around a building and into the graveyard. Uzume saw him and smiled, she then ran towards him "Jackie do you know where we are?" but it looked like he couldn't hear her, before Uzume could try and get his attention she heard cars pulling up to the cemetery and people started coming in. Uzume thought nothing of it until Jackie went for cover and she heard what these people said "Alright guys, Paulie wants us to find Jackie and puts several holes in the bastard." One guy then said "Why does Paulie want us to whack his own nephew?" the leader then said "I don't know maybe Paulie got tired of his shit or maybe Jackie boy is trying to gun for his position. All I know is that he wants him dead as soon as possible." Another guy said "That really sucks I always liked Jackie."**_

 _ **Uzume then looked to see Jackie moved from his cover and pulled out his twin pistols and began shooting, killing a couple of them. Uzume ducked and began to move towards Jackie while he made his way to that small building near the wall. Jackie was able to kill three more, but it was like no matter how many he killed more kept on coming. When Jackie and Uzume went down into the building Uzume saw that it was the men's restroom. Jackie looked around and found a homeless man "Don't shoot me, kid. I mean no harm."**_

 _ **Jackie and the old man began talking and Uzume waved her hands in front Jackie's face to get his attention but nothing happened. Uzume began to remember that Jackie told her about this during their date, this was where he was cornered in the cemetery. Jackie then asked "Is there a way out of this fucking cemetery?" the old man said "The only way out is the front gate, but they lock it to keep the undesirables out." Jackie sighed he didn't want to go through those guys, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to get out of here. Uzume was worried; but she remembered that some of Jackie's friends came to save him, but from what she saw no one was coming.**_

 _ **When both Jackie and Uzume moved to the exit, the thugs outside began shooting again. Jackie made it half way there before he felt his body stopped moving. Uzume was worried because Jackie looked like he was in pain, then Uzume heard a terrifying evil voice coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Through you I shall display my power." Uzume had no idea what was going on, but when she looked at Jackie again his eyes were glowing yellow. Then she heard the hellish voice again "Through you I am born."**_

 _ **Then out of nowhere a black tentacle came from Jackie's body from some mass of shadow and destroyed a light near the exit Jackie then moved towards the exit like he had no say in the matter. Uzume then saw something that shook her to the core, two demonic snake-like heads with sharp fangs and glowing yellow eyes came from Jackie's shoulders and moved to one of the thugs foolish enough to come into the dark hallway. The demonic heads moved in on their prey and the man trip over himself from fear and one head bit into his chest to devour his heart, while the other took a massive bite from his face.**_

 _ **Jackie moved outside and the rest of the thugs began firing at Jackie, but to Uzume's surprise the bullets bounced off of Jackie while hitting an invisible barrier and to her horror Jackie or the thing controlling Jackie began to slaughter the thugs. A black tentacle came from Jackie's back and impaled one thug trying to run away while the right demonic head grabbed one thugs be the face using its teeth and threw him against the wall, his face being ripped off and leaving a bloody stain on the wall he hit.**_

 _ **The left demonic head then slithered on the ground and moved to a thug that was using a tomb stone as cover when the thug saw it the head immediately strike, and took a chunk of his face off while another tendril sliced a thug in half right down the middle. Uzume held her hand to her mouth in horror, what she saw before her made even Karasuba look tamed in comparison. But the gruesome spectacle wasn't over yet as both of the demonic heads opened their mouths and what was summoned behind the last of the thugs could only be described as a black hole. When it opened up it began to swallow up the last of the opposition.**_

 _ **Many of them screamed one tried to fight it, but they were all sucked in. Some of them began to have their skin and bones ripped off and crushed and others started crashing into each other before the black hole exploded in meaty chunks of human flesh, bone and organs. While one thug landed on a fence being impaled, Jackie then fell to the ground and once again Uzume heard that awful voice "You are nothing but my puppet." Jackie then stood up again and looked at the horror before him while the two demon heads began to devour the hearts of the recently killed, when Jackie made it to the last thug that was impaled Uzume saw that he was still alive.**_

 _ **He looked at Jackie with fear in his eyes and said "W-w-what are you... the Devil?" he died immediately after that. Uzume once again heard the demonic voice "No I'm not the Devil. I was his teacher." Uzume then began to notice that the light around her began to go dark until she was in a dark void where only she and Jackie with those demonic heads over his shoulders remained. Jackie then turned around and looked at Uzume and the Veil Sekirei felt like he was staring into her soul, then Uzume noticed that little demonic hell spawns began appearing from the black void until there was thousands of them and they gathered around Jackie.**_

 _ **They all looked at her with their glowing yellow eyes like she was piece of meat and they began to drool. Uzume then heard the voice again "I really don't like how you and the other maggots are getting close to my vessel. I must teach you a lesson that you'll never forget. Jackie belongs to me and me alone." The demonic heads on Jackie's shoulders and the little demons surrounding them all began to attack. Uzume with nothing to do to fight back she did the only thing she could…..she screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Uzume then said "That was when I woke up, oh god it was horrible." Everyone looked at Uzume with compassion, while Jackie tried to hide his shock aside from the ending Uzume just described in detail how Jackie manifested the powers of The Darkness on his 21st birthday. Jackie had no idea how she was able to dream of his past but right now his main focus was to try and calm Uzume down "It's alright Uzume you're safe. It was nothing but a bad dream." Jackie then heard The Darkness laugh when he said those words.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 9

It took a while but Uzume was able to calm down after her horrible dream. Currently Uzume and the rest of Maison Izumo were downstairs relaxing and waiting for dinner except for Jackie. He was still in Uzume's room and he had some questions that needed answers and the only way he was going to get them was by having a talk with his curse, but before he could do anything he heard a knocking on the door. When Jackie opened the door he saw Miya standing outside "Hi Jackie I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready." Jackie looked at Miya and said "I'm not hungry, Miya. I going to go to bed early." Miya looked worried and asked "Are you okay?"

Jackie said "Yeah I'm fine don't worry." He then closed the door before Miya could say anything else. Miya was tempted to try again but she stopped when Kagari came upstairs "Let him go, Miya. After the day he had and hearing Uzume's dream, he might be feeling bad about what happened today. It's not everyday someone you love dreams of you becoming a monster. Let him have his privacy." Miya thought about it and decided to leave Jackie alone…for now. Miya then went downstairs along with Kagari.

Jackie waited for a while and when he was sure he was alone he decided to play twenty questions with his old pal "Okay what the hell happened to Uzume today?" It took a while but then his tenant responded in a mock innocent tone " **Why, Jackie I have no idea what you're talking about.** " Jackie then yelled out "Don't play dumb you son of a bitch." The Darkness laughed and said " **I might know what happened to your little pet. You see Jackie when these Sekirei become yours the make a deep bond with you physically, mentally and spiritually. But that also means all of your pets are now connected to me.** "

Jackie felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach, he was afraid of what The Darkness could do to his girls if they also had a connection with it " **So I took advantage of our little connection and decided to show Uzume the real you. You really shouldn't lie to your loved ones, Jackie.** " The Darkness said in a mocking tone. Jackie then said "Alright then what the hell was up with the last part of her dream?" The Darkness then said " **I didn't like how your bond with her was getting stronger, so I decided to give her a warning by showing what would happen if that continued.** " Jackie then said in anger "You had no fucking right to do that, you bastard."

The Darkness just said in an angry tone " **I have every right to do what I want when it comes to you, or have you forgotten that you are** _ **my**_ **puppet.** " Jackie then said "I thought I told you I'm not your fucking toy. This is my body and my life, I am the one in control here not you." Just then Jackie felt immense pain coursing through his body he was able to keep himself from screaming but he nearly collapsed to the ground " **I have tried to be patient with you, Jackie.** "

Jackie then felt the unbearable pain again it felt like every nerve in his body was on fire and he screamed out in pain " **I have been patient with your refusal to use my powers, but you need to remember who exactly is in charge here. The moment you turned 21, whatever semblance of living a normal life ended. In fact the very day you were born Jackie you were never going to have a normal life.** " Jackie breathed heavily when the pain stopped "You can torture me all you want but I'll never use your powers again. No matter what you say or do I'm the one in control here and this is my body as far as I'm concerned you're just an ungrateful renter."

Jackie then felt the pain return only this time it was ten times worse it felt like every cell in his body was being torn apart while the rest of his body felt like he was thrown into molten magma he once again screamed until his throat became dry. Jackie then saw Miya, his Sekirei, Minato and his Sekirei rush into the room Miya and Uzume knelt down "Jackie what's wrong?" Jackie couldn't say anything, the pain was too intense. All he could do was scream " **You are once again wrong, stupid host. I was not born in you, you were born within me and you will die within darkness. You're nothing but my toy Jackie and despite what your pets think of you or what they feel for you they will eventually grow to fear and hate you. I have already proven my point with Uzume.** "

Jackie's body then begins to convulse and Miya, Uzume, Musubi and Akitsu had to hold him down while Hikari, Hibiki, Minato, Kusano and Kagari watched in horror unable to help him. Jackie then felt the pain slowly go away and he began to slip into unconsciousness he barely heard Miya call out his name, but he could clearly hear The Darkness " **But don't worry, Jackie. Even when everyone grows to hate you, even when they try to hurt you or kill you. I will always be on your side and protect you, after all I'm your one and only friend, Jackie.** " Jackie was then taken by darkness when the pain stopped and he felt sweet relieve.

Once Jackie fell unconscious Miya checked him over to see if he was okay Uzume was crying and asked "What the hell happened, Miya?" Miya then looked at Uzume and said "I think Jackie had a seizure, but it looks like he has calmed down." Hikari then asked "What do we do now?" Miya then said "What all of you can do is leave, I'll take care of him." Hibiki then said "What Jackie needs is to go to the hospital." Miya then said "No they wouldn't be able to help besides he has calmed down. I'll watch over him."

Before anyone else could argue Akitsu said "We should leave." Everyone looked at her "I…trust the landlady…if she says we should leave we should do so." Uzume nodded and they all began to leave with Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu taking an empty room to sleep in for the night. Miya then felt Jackie's forehead and realized he was burning up she then left to get a bucket of water and a facecloth, when she returned she put Jackie into a futon and put the facecloth in the water and after wringing it a couple of times she put it on Jackie's forehead. Miya stood by his side waiting for him to either wake up or for his labored breathing to stop. After a while Jackie was able to breathe normally Miya stayed to make sure he was okay before leaving.

Jackie then started to mumble something, Miya then got really close to Jackie and asked "Are you alright?" Jackie was just able to say softly "Jenny I'm sorry. You were everything to me and I let you die, I'm so sorry." Miya looked at Jackie and smiled sadly she remembered she was just like that when she lost Takehito she stroked Jackie's head softly like a mother would for her child and said "It wasn't your fault, Jackie." Miya then got up and left she knew he was okay now and she would come back to check on him later right now she had to see Matsu to see if she had discovered anything else about Jackie.

Miya walked to the fake door near the stairs and opened it to enter room 201 where the Sekirei of Wisdom, Matsu lived. When she entered Matsu turned around and said "I know why you're here Miya. How is Jackie?" Miya then said "He seems to be doing okay. I just wished I knew what happened to him." Matsu nodded in agreement "Yeah when he was screaming bloody murder I thought he was dying." Miya shuddered a little at the thought. Matsu then smiled and said "Although I have to say I'm surprised, Miya. I didn't know you cared so much for Jackie." Miya looked up and saw the video of her stroking Jackie's hair to comfort him. Matsu chuckled and said "If I didn't know any better I would almost say you're reacting to…"

Miya then interrupted "Oh my, spying on a private moment like that. Have you no shame, Matsu." When the perverted Sekirei looked behind her she saw that Miya was using her Hannya Stare "Really if you insist on doing things like this I might have to consider kicking you out." Matsu then pleaded "Please don't kick me out Miya. I was just trying to lighten up the mood." Miya then looked at her with a deadpanned expression "Well next time don't, now have you discovered anything else about Jackie?" Matsu then put on a serious look and said "I wasn't able to find out much aside from the fact that when Jackie took over as the head of the Franchetti family he became obsessed with the occult and supernatural." Miya was confused "Why would a mob boss be interested in the occult?" Matsu said "I don't know, aside from that I ran into a dead end. So I decided to do some research into his family and I discovered something interesting."

Miya just wait for her to continue "I found out that the males of the Estacado family are very interesting and mysterious?" Miya was in no mood for games and was about to beat her with her ladle, but Matsu quickly said "It's not what you think. I swear what I found is nothing perverted, I promise." Miya then said "Continue." Matsu breathed easy and said "I decided to look into his father's records and anything else I could find out about him, it turns out Carlo Estacado was also a hitman for the Franchetti family and just like Jackie he was good at it. But the thing I discovered was that he also had the same way of killing people as his son."

She then pulled up autopsy reports and crime scene photo's "All of them from rival mobsters to cops they were all killed the same way as Jackie's victims. All the corpses were mutilated, chewed up and torn apart with their hearts missing." Miya was surprised Matsu then added "Jackie's father was so feared by everyone that it was said that if Carlo Estacado was coming for you not even God himself could protect you from him." Miya then asked "What happened to his father?" Matsu then said "Well he was the top hit man for 20 years before he fell in love and decided to get out of the mob life especially when Jackie was born he lived for seven more years after Jackie was born before he died. Strangely enough though no one knows how he died because he was completely health so the doctors said he died from a heart attack."

Matsu then brings up a picture of Carlo and another person that looks a little like him "The man next to Carlo is Danny Estacado, Jackie's grandfather. He was as ruthless as they come he was a deadly assassin that traveled the world taking jobs from either the mob, gangs, warlords and even some governments have used his services from time to time. And his M.O. was the same as his son and grandson if not a little more extreme." Miya raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" Matsu looked back at her former leader and said "Well aside from cops, spies, other assassins and mobsters he also killed innocent people and anyone that got in his way… once when he was sent after a rival mob, he slaughtered not only the key figures and leaders but also their entire families….even the children."

Matsu then brought up pictures of the crime scenes and saw the bodies were not only mutilated, but some broken and destroyed bodies were also put on display like some form of sick art. The worse of it was when Miya saw the corpse of children mutilated and broken their faces full of fear. Miya's blood began to boil wishing that this monster was still alive so she could kill him herself "All of these victims were missing their hearts as well. Danny continued his reign of terror around the world for several more years before coming to America, people said that if he was after you the only thing you could do was to kill yourself and hide in hell. The money he received from his jobs he used on drugs and prostitutes until he finally died in a call girl's bed it was stated that he died from a heart attack. Nine months later Carlo was born and the mother died in child birth."

She then brought up another picture of a man "This man is known as Roberto Estacado, Jackie's great-grandfather. Before he became a mercenary he fought in the Second World War on the side of the American forces. During the war a good majority of his records were sealed, but I was able to hack into the C.I.A's data base and what I found shocked me."

Miya waited for her to continue but she already knew what the news was "Just like Danny, Carlo and Jackie all the people he killed were mutilated, broken, some bodies even half eaten and all of their hearts were missing. But here is the thing that shocked me Roberto was able to kill entire legions of troops by himself. He even slaughtered an entire army by himself but most of these events happened at night, in just a year he already had a body count well into the hundreds of thousands." Miya was shocked "How could a mere human do that kind of damage? I could understand a Sekirei doing this, but a human!" Matsu said "He was even known for wiping out entire villages with thriving populations off the face of the earth, with either the towns destroyed or still standing but as a ghost town with no trace of what happened to the inhabitants."

Miya shook with rage wondering how Jackie who aside from his criminal ties was a decent person could come from of family of heartless killers and monsters. Matsu then said "When the war ended he became a mercenary who was very active during the early stages of the Cold War, until he died in the arms of his wife and she gave birth to Danny." Matsu then brought up one more picture "From what I can tell these strange killings and other unexplained phenomenon began with this man Anthony Estacado. Jackie's great-great-grandfather and a veteran from the First World War."

Miya then said in disgust "So what horrific things did this Estacado do?" Matsu then said "That's one of the strange things about him, aside from his decedents, Anthony Estacado was a happily married man, with a blue collar job and he had no trace of a criminal record. It's just when he enters World War One that things get a little…dark." Miya was confused "What do you mean dark?"

Matsu pushed her glasses up and said "It started in France near the end of the war. Anthony was somehow separated from his unit, which might have been a good thing considering they were all killed by bombshells dropping on their position. After the bombing stopped a group of British soldiers moved in and were able to hold that position from the Germans, they even found a little barn house to use as a temporary HQ. But when they got there they found fifty-three dead German soldiers torn to pieces and brutalized and once again all of their hearts were missing. When they went in deeper they found Anthony Estacado completely covered in blood surrounded by seven dead Germans, there was even evidence that he cannibalized the corpses of his enemy and his mind was completely gone all the while chanting some words."

Miya asked "What was he saying?" Matsu then said "The exact words he said were "I am the Devil, the Devil I am and I wait for the soul of an innocent man. Be he young or old, be his pockets full of gold. Be he happy, rich or wise; be the ocean as blue as his eyes. I will wait for his coming at the midnight hour, I'll pickle his soul until it turns sour. For once his innocent heart I see, that innocent man will belong to me." Both Miya and Matsu felt a cold chill run up their spine when the passage was finished, Matsu waited a while longer before continuing "The British soldiers tried to snap him out of it, but he kept on repeating those words but when another soldier asked what happened it's said that he looked through that person and said "I sold my soul to the Devil's teacher and embraced the darkness in order to survive."

It was at that point Miya remembered Uzume's dream where the demonic version of Jackie said that he was the Devil's teacher. Matsu looked at Sekirei #01 and said "Yeah it's the same thing Uzume said in her dream." Miya then asked "What became of Anthony Estacado?" Matsu then said "From what I found out, he was sent to an insane asylum where he stayed for 4 years, during his stay the doctor's said aside from PTSD he also suffered from schizophrenia because he said that a presence in his mind kept showing him a dark future and taunting him saying it was his fault. Once he was finally released he went back to his wife were things weren't easy and by 1922 he died from what his wife said was heart failure he was survived by Roberto."

Miya thought about what Matsu told her all of this couldn't be a coincidence the way Jackie and his forefathers killed people and how some of them died through unknown means. Miya then asked "The way Jackie's forefathers died, do you think it's genetic?" Matsu thought about it and said "It's possible that Jackie might be suffering from a genetic disease." Miya nodded and said "Matsu from now on, the only thing I want you to look into is how Jackie is able to do the things that he is able to do, but aside from that I don't want you looking into Jackie's history anymore." Matsu nodded and Miya says "Thank you for doing what you did, Matsu." Matsu said no problem and Miya left the room leaving Matsu to come up with a plan to get Musubi out of the house and to get Minato to become her Ashikabi.

Within an abandoned building two people were waiting on the fifth floor overlooking a section of New York. "Where is he? I can't wait any long I need to feel its power." Said a weasel looking man pacing back and forth in the room, the other man looking out the window said "Patience, Mr. Peevish. We will have what we came for soon enough." Just then somebody entered the room "I'm sorry brother, but it seems the host has yet to return to the city yet." The man by the window limped towards the center of the room displeased "I would have figured attacking his family would bring him back from his trip, but now I see we must go to him."

The crippled man then looked at the person in front of him and said "Mr. Brag have everyone get ready to leave when we reach Japan I want to know everything that our target has been doing ever since he left this country." Brag nodded and went to spread the word to the rest of his brothers. The crippled man then walked to the side of the room where a strange mace like club stood "I have waited years for this moment….. we will reclaim what is rightfully ours."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 10

Jackie began to stir from his forced slumber and was about to get up when he felt soft hands push him back down. "Easy Jackie. You just had a seizure you need to be careful." Miya said with concern, Jackie then began to remember what happened The Darkness decided to remind him who held the leash in this relationship of theirs "How long was I out?" Jackie asked as he put one of his hands on his forehead to calm down his headache. Miya then said "You were unconscious for five days."

Jackie was surprised that he was out for so long he then heard his curse chuckle " **Good morning, Jackie. Tell me did you enjoy your beauty sleep?** " Jackie's response was ' _Fuck you_ ' and he tried to get back up with The Darkness laughing at him. "Did you watch over me all this time?" Miya nodded with a smile "You're my tenant, Jackie. As long as you live in this house you are a part of my family." Jackie looks at Miya and sees that she was serious about that "Thanks Miya." He replied and Jackie stood up. Miya stood up as well and asked "Are you sure you're okay?" Jackie smiled and said "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry."

Miya then asks "Jackie is this the first time you have had these seizures?" Jackie then looks at the landlady and says "Okay, Miya. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Miya then looks down for a bit before she looks at Jackie and said "While I was digging into your past I noticed that your father and grandfather all died from something strange and I was wondering if…" Jackie finished "You were wondering if I suffered from something genetic." Miya nodded her head. Jackie knew what she was talking about from what Johnny Powell told him all his forbearers and his forefathers all died the moment they had sex, the only exception was his father. Apparently there could only be one Darkness host per generation.

Jackie then said "I have had my….. _condition_ for a long time, unfortunately there is no cure." Miya then said "The MBI hospitals have made great medical achievements maybe they could help you." Jackie chuckled he knew there was no way modern science or medicine could help him deal with an ancient evil that existed before time began "I highly doubt they would be able to help me, my condition is really…. complicated." Jackie was about to leave the room when Miya grabbed his hand and said "You should let your Sekirei know about it." Jackie looked at Miya and knew she had a point maybe he should tell them about The Darkness they had a right to know, but after what happen to Uzume he was afraid that they would grow to either hate or fear him, or worse they would love him regardless and sooner or later he would end up losing them like what happened to Jenny.

Jack flinched a little when he thought about Jenny even though being with his Sekirei lessened the pain and the guilt it was still a painful memory to him. Jackie then looked down and saw that Miya was still holding his hand, the don didn't have a problem with that in fact Jackie enjoyed the physical contact. Miya was indeed a beautiful woman and she knew what it was like to lose a loved one, but she was still grieving over her husband so being a gentleman Jackie said "You can let go of my hand now." Miya then looked down and blushed before letting go of his hand "I'm sorry Jackie I didn't mean to…" Jackie then said "It is okay, I rather enjoyed it." Miya then chuckled and said "Oh my… surely you're not thinking of adding this simple housewife to your little harem. What would my late husband think?" Jackie chuckled and said "Don't worry that won't happen even though you are a good looking woman. With respect to your husband."

Miya blushed and said "Flattery will get you nowhere Jackie." Jackie then laughed and said "Yeah I've been told that before." Before they could say anything else they heard something akin to a cannon being fired and several seconds later they heard Musubi crying out "It won't come off." Both Jackie and Miya ran to the bathroom to see what was going on. When they got there they saw Musubi trapped in some kind of net, Minato cowering in the back and a woman with red hair, glasses and a voluptuous figure towering over the frightened Minato with the look of a predator cornering its prey "Come on, don't be like that. I promise you, I'll experiment on you gently."

Before Jackie could stop the sexy redhead from raping Minato, Miya was already there with her sword at the woman's throat. Jackie was surprised that she was able to get her weapon so quickly and he wondered where she hid her weapon. "Well I was wondering why there were so many loud noises coming from the bathroom. So it looks like you're the cause for all this trouble, right Matsu?" Matsu chuckled nervously and raised her hands in defeat. Once everybody was calm and fully dressed Miya had everyone gather at the dinner table and had Matsu introduce herself to everyone "Hello everyone I guess I should start from the beginning. Hi my name is Matsu." Miya then said "Matsu here is another tenant of Maison Izumo. She currently lives in room 201." Minato was confused and said "But there is no room 201."

Jackie then said "The reason you wouldn't have noticed it kid is because the room is behind a secret door." Minato and Matsu were surprised to find out that Jackie knew about that "How did you know about the door?" Matsu asked, Jackie replied "When Minato, Musubi and I were looking for Kusano's ghost and couldn't find anything. On the way back up I saw a faint light coming from underneath the wall near the stairs." Minato looked at Miya and asked "Is that true, Miya?" Miya nodded and said "Yes it's true. My husband, Takehito made the secret room as a joke, but it has turned out to be quite useful. You see he used to work for MBI" Minato then looked at Kusano and asked "So the ghost you saw five days ago was her?" Kusano just nodded her head still unsure whether or not to trust the perverted Sekirei. Matsu smiled nervously and said "Yeah I'm sorry about that, you see I'm in hiding."

Minato looked at Matsu and asked "What are you hiding from?" Jackie then said "Apparently she stole something from MBI and they are still hunting her." Matsu then turned to Jackie and said "Well I would have never pegged you for the detective type." Jackie looked at her and said "What would you know about me?" Matsu then said "Let's see, Jackie Estacado former hitman for the Franchetti crime family and now the head of said family. You were adopted by Paulie Franchetti when you were 12 and started killing for him when you were 16, for some reason he tried to have you killed and sent not only his goons but half of the NYPD after you who worked for him. But somehow you survived and killed your Uncle and took over the family at the age of 21." Jackie was surprised she knew that much and he turned to Miya and said "I see now who did the actual digging into my past." Miya just chuckled a little.

Minato on the other hand was surprised and yelled out "Wait you mean you're part of the mafia?" Jackie sighed and said "I'm the head of the mob, but yeah." Musubi then looks between Minato and Jackie and asks "What's the mafia?" Jackie chuckles at the question and says "The mafia is a group of people that act as a family and commits various crimes in order to either make money or to protect the family members." While she didn't know what the mafia was she knew what a criminal was and asked "Why are you a bad guy, Jackie? You're so nice and you helped protect Minato and Ku, so why are you a bad guy?" Jackie honestly had no answer for that he knew that Musubi didn't see him as a bad person but she couldn't understand why he did the things he did.

Just then Miya intervened and said "While it is true that Jackie hasn't lived a noble life that doesn't mean that deep down he is not a noble person. Just because he is the head of a crime family doesn't change who he is at his core." Jackie looks at Miya who is smiling at him and he nods his head in appreciation to her kind words. Miya then turns to Matsu and says "Now the only reason I took Matsu in was because my husband believed in never turning anyone away if they needed help. But since she caused so much trouble and tried to violate not only the rules of this inn but one of my tenant's maybe I should just kick her out." Matsu then began to beg and shout out "NOOOOOOOOO please Miya-tan don't kick me out. I won't case anymore trouble I swear."

Miya just looked at her with a deadpanned face and asked "How can I be sure that you mean that?" Matsu then bowed to her and said "You have my word, I swear." Matsu then bowed to everyone else and said "I'm sorry everyone for the trouble I caused." She then stood up and went back upstairs to her room. While everyone stared at Matsu leaving, Kusano was still frightened by Matsu and only replied "The ghost lady."

Later on during the night everyone was getting ready for bed. While Jackie and his girls were getting ready they saw that Uzume entered in the room after her bath with Musubi. Jackie was worried about Uzume and the rest of his flock especially since The Darkness showed him that it could affect them. Jackie walked up to Uzume and asked "Hey….are you okay, Uzume?" Uzume looks at her Ashikabi with a smile and said "Don't worry, Jackie. I feel better trust me." Jackie just said "Are you sure?" Uzume looked at Jackie and said "I should be asking these questions, after all you were the one that was in a coma for five days."

Uzume then cupped his face and asked "What happened to you? We were so worried about you when you had that seizure and those screams…" Jackie grabbed Uzume's hand and said "Don't worry what I went through... won't happen again." Hikari said "Are you sure about that, what happened to you?" Jackie decided to lie "It's just something that I tend to suffer from, something I got from my father." Akitsu then said "Ah…. The hospitals of MBI can help you." Jackie shook his head "I have been to every hospital in the U.S. I don't think they could help me." Hibiki then said "But…" Jackie interrupted her and said "Hey I'm fine ladies, really. I'm surrounded by beautiful women who love me, how can anybody not feel great." Jackie's Sekirei knew he didn't want to talk about it so they let it go and the five of them all drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jackie got up and was about to leave when he noticed that only he and Uzume were in the bed. Jackie looked around but he couldn't find his other Sekirei anywhere, Jackie was about to get up when Uzume had her arms wrapped around him and said "Nooo. Please just stay here, your way to warm to let go of and I'm comfortable." Jackie laughed and said "Come on, Uzume. It's time to get up." Uzume just snuggled closer to him and whined "I want ten more minutes. Please just stay and be my body pillow." Jackie just kissed her on the check and said "Sorry Uzume but I want to get up." Once he was able to get out of her grasp and stood up, he heard Uzume say "Why do you hate me?"

Jackie just smiled and went to get dressed. When Jackie came downstairs fully dressed he went to get some coffee when he was heading to the kitchen he saw that Miya, Musubi, Kusano, Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu were eating breakfast Jackie looked around and he didn't see either Minato or Matsu at the dinner table "Where are Minato and Matsu?" Miya sipped some tea and said "They won't be eating breakfast with us today. They're being punished for breaking the rules. Matsu snuck into Minato's room and he caused her to emerge." Jackie decided not to dwell on it and went to get some coffee and began to eat breakfast. Miya looked at Jackie and asked "Where is Uzume?" Jackie said "She was really tired and said she would be up in ten minutes."

Later on during the day Miya, Musubi and Akitsu were sparring while Uzume and Kusano watched from the porch. Hikari was watching TV and Minato was studying for his entrance exam; Jackie was also watching the battle between Miya and the two Sekirei he was actually impressed that despite Musubi and Akitsu working together neither of them could land a single hit on the landlady. Jackie wondered where she got her skills from because a simple house wife shouldn't have been able to take on two Sekirei and the way she moved and attacked it seemed she has killed more than her far share of people.

Jackie wondered how she was able to become this good at swordsmanship " **There is a reason why those two maggots can't compete with her**." Jackie heard The Darkness respond ' _What would you know about it?_ ' The Darkness chuckled and said " **The reason she is so strong is because she is one of them**." Jackie was surprised by this piece of info ' _How do you know that Miya is a Sekirei?_ ' he heard the demon chuckle and it replied " **I can sense her power. Not only does she have the same energy as your pets, but I can sense she is very powerful and her soul is stained by the blood she has spilled.** "

Jackie was amazed that Miya wasn't only herself a Sekirei, but that she was very powerful too. The more he thought about it the more it made sense, Miya's strength, speed and skills were clearly much high then an average human, her knowledge of Sekirei and the Sekirei Plan and the fact that MBI haven't stormed in to kill either her or to retrieve Matsu it all made sense Miya was a Sekirei and a powerful one.

Just then Jackie felt his phone vibrate Jackie stood up and answered it "Hey Vinnie what's up?" Vinnie then said "Some good news boss, the attacks on the family and our operation have stopped." Jackie was surprised "What do you mean? Did we kill the fucks who hit us?" Vinnie then said "No from what Jimmy said the attacks just stopped. We have no idea how or why, maybe when we killed Swifty and his crew they decided to back off. Just in case though Jimmy is going to have the boys search every street, alley, and building in the city to find and strings these fucks up as an example of what happens when you screw with the Franchetti family." Jackie then said "Tell Jimmy to have his guard up I have a feeling that this might be the calm before the storm that's about to head our way." Vinnie then said "Got it boss I'll be sure to let Jimmy know."

Jackie then hung up and was about to go for a walk when he heard someone call out his name. Jackie turned around and saw that it was Hibiki behind him "Hey, Hibiki. How are you?" Hibiki said "I'm doing fine, Jackie thank you. Can….can I ask you something?" Jackie was confused and asked "What's wrong Hibiki?" the younger of the lightning twins walked up to Jackie and asked "Jackie do you remember the first time my sister and I met you?" Jackie raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah I remember, I found you and Hikari out in the rain huddled together under an underpass to keep dry."

Hibiki smiled and said "I'm glad you remember the night you winged us but that was not the first time we met." Jackie was confused. Hibiki chuckled and said "Do you remember the dream you had of us before we met?" Jackie thought about it and he remembered and nodded. "Sekirei have the ability to go into their Ashikabi's dreams if they are very strong. The reason that I wanted to ask you about this is do you remember what happened in the dream?" Jackie remembered that when he found them in his dream they introduced themselves right before…. ' _Oh shit please don't tell me she is going to say what I think she'll say?_ '

Hibiki then said "During the dream before we could tell you where we were there was a dark disembodied voice that seemed to come from everywhere." Hibiki shivered at the memory before she added "The voice then said that "we would not interfere" then little black demonic looking imps and black tendrils began to appear out of nowhere and tried to attack my sister and I." Jackie swore internally and asked "Why do you want to talk about that it was just a dream?" Hibiki then replied "It's just that when Uzume had her dream six days ago the description of the hell spawns in her dream sound exactly like those little imps that attacked us in your dream. I….I was just wondering if you knew anything about it."

Jackie then said trying to keep the worry out of his voice "I don't know why there were imps in the dream maybe it was something I ate." Hibiki then looked at him seriously and said "Don't do that." Jackie then asked "Do what?" Hibiki then said "Stop trying to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. When Uzume told you about her dream I could feel through our bond that you were terrified about it, and now I can feel the same worry and fear from you when we're talking about this."

Jackie then said "I….I can't talk about it Hibiki. Please just let it go." Hibiki shook her head and said "I can't do that Jackie. Please tell me what is going on, with the dream my sister and I shared with you, Uzume's dream and your seizure and coma I know that they are connected." Jackie then said "I can't tell you trust me I'm doing you a favor by keeping you in the dark." Hibiki then said "Like how you kept us in the dark about your criminal past and the fact that you are the head of a crime family." Jackie then said "This is different, Hibiki. Trust me when I say you are better off not knowing."

Hibiki then looked at him her face faltering and her eyes watering up "Please Jackie just tell me." Jackie then looked at her and said "Please Hibiki let this go." Hibiki then hugged him and looked into his eyes and said "I can't, Jackie. When you were suffering from that painful seizure and when you were in a coma I was worried about you. My Ashikabi, the one person who I love with all my heart and soul was suffering and I couldn't do anything to protect him, or make the pain go away. Please Jackie I'm not asking you because I'm afraid of whatever it is you don't want to talk about. I'm asking you about this because I love you. My sister, Uzume, Akitsu and I all love you we just want to know so we can protect you and see you happy, Please Jackie."

She then cupped Jackie's cheek and said "Please be honest with me." Jackie was about to say something when he noticed that Hikari was there as well. She then walked up to Jackie and instead of either yelling or hitting him for not being honest with them again she kissed him causing her wings to flare up and she also wrapped her arms around Jackie and said "Jackie, I know that you are trying to protect us from whatever this is, but you don't always have to have the entire world on your shoulders. Your Sekirei are here to help you in any way we can because we love you. You're our Ashikabi, Jackie. We know that your life has been filled with darkness, but you don't have to go through that darkness alone anymore. My sister and I, Uzume, Akitsu, the tenants of Maison Izumo and the landlady are your family too. Please let us bare some of your burden with you." Jackie looked at Hikari surprised that she of all people would say something like that, he always knew his Sekirei absolutely loved him. Just like how he had that kind of love for Jenny. Jackie only wanted to protect the new women in his life that he had to come to care for, but now he sees that he is doing more harm than good.

Jackie sighed and hugged the twins like they were his life line and said "Let's go for a walk. I think it's time I told you one of my darkest secrets, but under no circumstances can you repeat what I'm about to say to anyone, okay." The twins nodded and both Jackie and the twins went upstairs, Jackie to get his guns and his coat, while the girls came upstairs to change out of their casual clothes and into their S&M battle attire. The three of them then went down stairs and left the house. The trio walked to the same park where they first found Akitsu and the continued to walk until Jackie found some shade under a great big tree. Jackie motioned for them to take a seat under the shade of the tree. When Hikari and Hibiki sat on either side of him, Jackie sighed while the twins waited for him to say something.

Jackie then looked at his Sekireis and said "What I'm about to tell you… is going to be really hard to believe. I don't think you'll believe everything, but I swear to you that what I am about to tell you two is the truth." Hikari smirked and said "Jackie please. Remember, we're aliens from another planet trapped in a game where we need to fight to the death and the prize is to have the fate of the world in our hands if we win. I doubt what you are going to tell us will be anything strange or out of the ordinary then that." Jackie laughed and said "Trust me. My story is way more fucked up then the whole thing about beautiful, sexy alien women in a battle royale." Hibiki just put her hand on his shoulder and said "Just take your time, Jackie. Tell us when you're ready." Jackie smiled at both Hibiki and Hikari and then he looked up at the sky and said "I remember the night of my 21st birthday." Jackie sighed and said "That was the first time I died." Both Hikari and Hibiki were surprised to hear him say that, but let him continue his story.

Jackie then said "On that night both of my friends were killed and I was sent to whack a guy that pissed off my Uncle Paulie. After I killed everyone that got in my way I found a videotape of my Uncle Paulie playing on a TV, he was saying that he was pissed that I didn't like him working with corrupt cops, killing his business partners and their families or selling drugs to kids." The twins began to find Jackie's uncle a disgusting human being, but then that changed to hate when Jackie added "The fucker even got me a birthday present. Which turned out to be the corpse of the guy I was supposed to kill strapped with 3 blocks of C-4 with only 10 seconds left on the timer. I was able to jump out of the building before it exploded. I crashed through the glass roof of a building and was able to land on the ground with nothing but a sore shoulder."

Hikari then said "That little shit. How could he do that to you, after he adopted you?" Jackie chuckled and said "Yeah Paulie was a shit stain of the highest order. After I got up I had to get as far away from the construction site I was at. Turns out my _dear_ Uncle Paulie put a hit out on me and even sent people who I grew up with, my friends to come after me and try to kill me." Hibiki and Hikari felt sorry that Jackie had to fight and kill his friends because of that bastard Paulie "That must have been tough to go through." Hibiki said, Jackie just said "Comes with the territory of being a wise guy. Eventually they cornered me at a cemetery called Trinity and I thought I was going to die. But then on the stroke of midnight I received another birthday gift this one from my father."

Hikari and Hibiki were confused, but waited for Jackie to continue. Jackie then looked at Hibiki and said "You see that dream that Uzume had wasn't just a bad dream. What she saw is what happened to me on my 21st birthday, or the very least a part of it." Hikari looked at him with disbelief "You mean to tell me, that the whole thing about you developing demonic snakes from your shoulders and all that other crazy demon shit she saw you do in her dream actually happened?!" Jackie nodded and said "Yeah, she somehow saw a memory of how I manifested my _powers_." The twins waited for their Ashikabi to continue "I thought that these powers were mine, but I later found out that I was wrong. You see within me there was something dark, something terrible and it was waiting for the right time to get out. The night it finally came out; I was not only able to survive that attack, but I also gained the power to fight back against my Uncle Paulie, the kind of things you only see in your worst nightmares."

Jackie sighed and said "Thanks to some of the older members of the family that hated how Paulie did business, I was able to put a big dent in his operation. It was then that my Uncle Paulie sent the police captain he had in his pocket as well as half of the NYPD after me, but with the powers that I gained from the thing living inside me I was able to slaughter anyone dumb enough to get in my way with ease." Hibiki asked "What happened next?" Jackie then said "During this time I was dating someone, her name was Jenny….Jenny Romano. We grew up in the same orphanage together and when I got adopted by Paulie, I always went back to check up on her. Eventually we fell in love and started dating." The twins heard the sadness in their Ashikabi's voice. Hikari wanted to say something but Jackie continued. "When I killed one of Paulie's drug dealers, the bastard retaliated by blowing up the orphanage Jenny and I grew up in. A lot of people died in the explosion and those that didn't suffered horrible injuries, most of the victims in the blast were children."

Hibiki had her hand over her mouth in horror, while Hikari was shaking in anger "That fucking piece of shit, how could he blow up a building full of children." Even Hibiki said "If it wasn't for the fact that he was already dead, I would find that rat bastard and the two of us would make him pay for what he did a hundred fold." Jackie smirked and said "When I went to subway that was next to the orphanage I found Jenny and an old member of the family named Jimmy the Grape waiting there. Jimmy took me aside and told me of another way to hurt Paulie, told me about a place that he used as a safe house for his money and drugs. Before I went, I asked Jimmy if he could protect Jenny while I did this little errand, he said that he wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Jackie sighed and continued his story "I went to the meat house that had Paulie's shit and destroyed everything there and killed the fuckers who tried to stop me. When I went back to the subway I was horrified to find Jimmy on the ground beaten up and bleeding, he told me that Jenny was gone. Jimmy was ambushed by Paulie and his police dog, Eddie Shrote. They took Jenny, he tried to stop them but he was too old to do anything. Jimmy told me that she was taken to the orphanage." Jackie then began to stare at the ground and said "I ran to the orphanage and I was going to make those fuckers pay for taking Jenny and if they hurt her, I was going to torture them until they begged for death."

Hikari then asked "So you killed your Uncle and saved her, right?" Jackie didn't say anything for a while. Hikari then asked "Don't tell me….?" Jackie then said "I couldn't save her…. Paulie killed her right in front of me and the two of them got away." Hikari then said "How the hell did that happened? From what you told us with those powers of yours they shouldn't have stood a chance. So what the fuck happened?" Jackie looked at her and said "The thing that gave me those powers forced me to watch the only woman I ever loved get executed like she was a dog." Hibiki asked "Why would it do that if it was helping you survive?" Jackie chuckled darkly and said "It wanted to show me exactly who was in charge of this little partnership. The exact words it said to me was "Learn that you are my puppet." and the fucking thing restrained me and forced me to watch Jenny's murder."

Hikari and Hibiki were horrified that Jackie had to watch something so terrible, if they were in his position…. neither of the twins could even finish that line of thought. The lightning twins then moved closer to Jackie and embraced him in a hug. Jackie let the twins hug him and enjoyed the warmth from it "I'm so sorry, Jackie. I wish you didn't have to suffer through that." Hibiki said. Hikari then added "No one should be forced to watch the one they love die."

Jackie hugged his girls back letting them know that he loved them and he continued his tale "After Jenny was killed the damn thing finally let me go and chased Paulie and Eddie off. When I entered the room and saw Jenny's corpse I felt….hollow….empty, like there was no way this could be real. I remember that fucking thing laughing while saying that she was a burden and with her dead I was finally free. I saw the gun Paulie used on her and I picked it up. I decided that if I couldn't live my life with Jenny, then it wasn't a life worth living. I put the gun in my mouth and I pulled the trigger." Hibiki was shocked to say the least "You committed suicide?!" Jackie nodded and Hikari asked "But if what you say is true then how are you still alive?" Jackie said "The bastard living inside me needs a human host. Unless it has another one to go to, it will keep the current host alive at any cost. While it was repairing my body I woke up in Hell."

Hikari surprised and asked "So what did you do, when you woke up?" Jackie said "After wondering around and killing demons a couple of tormented souls said that someone wanted to talk to me that he was waiting for me. Turns out it was my great-great grandfather Anthony Estacado." Hikari then asked "Did he ever tell you how you got that ….that thing living inside you." Jackie looked at her and replied "He didn't tell me much, he just said that he brought it into our family. When he was about to die in the First World War he made a deal with it and became its host, and ever since then The Darkness has been passed down from father to son." Hibiki looked confused and repeated what he said "The Darkness?" Jackie looked at her and said "That is the name of the ancient entity that lives with in me. It is the embodiment of evil, chaos, and death."

Hikari then asked "So you met your great-great grandfather, who told you about The Darkness. What happened next?" Jackie then said "Anthony said that there existed a way to control the Darkness, he told me about two relics that could help me do that. Once I was able to get relics that could help me better control it, Anthony told me of a way to take full control over it. But before we could do anything else the Darkness brought me back to life." Jackie then paused for a bit before continuing "It was then I went to my Aunt Sarah's who was the wife of the previous Don of the family before Paulie. She was also the one who pretty much raised me, I told her what happened and that I planned to make those motherfuckers pay for what they did to Jenny, but I couldn't do anything without her blessing. She gave me her blessing and told me that there was no way I could get to Paulie without taking out Eddie first. Jimmy knew of a guy who was the owner of the apartment building that rat shit was living in, I tried to kill him but he was able to get to the precinct where he had the cops try and stop me. They didn't stand a chance, but he was able to get away thanks to a police chopper and he put me on the NYPD's shoot-to-kill list."

Hibiki then asked "What did you do after the plan to kill Eddie failed?" Jackie then said "A good friend of mine named Butcher Joyce told me that Eddie had a briefcase full of evidence about his dealings with my Uncle Paulie. As well as some dirty secrets of his that Eddie could use against him, just in case Paulie ever tried to fuck him over." Hikari decided to interrupt and asked "Why was he called Butcher?" Jackie laughed and said "We call him Butcher because whenever we kill somebody or multiple people, Butcher is the one you call to clean up the mess, and he was good at making the corpses "disappear". Butch was like a magician whenever he worked, if the place looked like something out of a horror movie, Butcher was there to make the place sparkle and shine. Almost like there was never a murder or multiple murders in the first place." Both Hikari and Hibiki were disgusted with this information.

Jackie saw their reactions and chuckled "Don't worry even though his work is not pretty, Butch is a good guy. Anyway, Butcher told me that the briefcase was at the Turkish Baths. I was able to find the evidence and Eddie sent everything he had at me, Cops, S.W.A.T units, and a police chopper; I killed every one of them until the Turkish Baths were running red. When I returned to Butcher he took the briefcase and he put a bomb in it, then Eddie called me wanting to set up a meeting. I told Eddie to meet me at Trinity Church and to come alone and that I would be by myself." Hikari looked at him and said "You had to have known that there was no way that scumbag would do that." Jackie looked at her and said "I knew it was a trap, but there was a reason why I went." Hibiki then asked "What was the reason you went? Aside from going to killing this Eddie Shrote?"

Jackie said "When I committed suicide I wasn't only sent to Hell, I was sent to a special place in Hell. I think I was inside the mind of The Darkness. So the first time I died, I killed myself at the orphanage, which was built on holy ground. The only way to get back to that place and take control of my curse was to off myself again on holy ground, which is why I went to the church. It was the only way to get back and I was going to have Eddie ride shotgun with me." Jackie looked up back at the sky and said "When I got there and put the briefcase on the altar Eddie sprung his trap and had several of New York's finest all armed to the teeth with body armor and military grade weapons coming after me. They even cut off the power to the church. Stupid fucks had no idea that when they did that they gave me a hug advantage over them. I summoned my powers as well as the demonic little imps that you two saw in the dream where we first met to help me out. I had my darklings slaughter the cops and used the demonic snake heads and demon arms to tear through the rest of Eddie's forces."

Hibiki then said "So that's what those imps are called. They're called darklings?" Jackie nodded yes and Hikari asked "So did you finally tear Eddie a new asshole?" Jackie answered "I was about to… until the fucker used flash grenades and the bright light canceled out my powers, when I was disoriented they were able to capture me. When I woke up I was tied to a chair with Eddie in front of me, two cops to my right, one with a shotgun aimed at my face and a floodlight shining on me to keep me from using my powers. Eddie then got out a power drill and he began to torture me for information, he wanted to know who it was that told me about the Turkish Bathhouse. I can still feel that little bitch forcing the drill into my mouth and fucking up my teeth, then drilling into my shoulder, he even drilled into the pain centers of my brain." Jackie then noticed that electricity was flaring up around him and he looked at the twins faces and if looks could kill, Hikari and Hibiki were about to go on a major killing spree and take great pleasure in it.

Jackie then hugged both of the twins in order to get them to calm down and it worked "Don't worry girls its okay. I'm fine." Hikari then said "No it's not okay, Jackie! That fucker had the balls to not only help kill the woman you loved, but to torture you like that. I swear if I ever met that fucker, I would hunt down that pathetic, limp dick, pile of fucking garbage; torture him until he believed that the horrors he would experience in Hell would be a breeze to what I would do to him and then I would electrocute that fuck until his corpse was nothing more than a charred skeleton." Hibiki even said "I know that Sekirei aren't allowed to kill humans, but as far as I'm concerned that asshole was less than human. I swear whatever tortures he is suffering in Hell it isn't enough."

Jackie brought them closer into the hug and said "Thanks girls really but its fine. While he was torturing me for information the power drill stopped working. When Eddie tried to fix it I began to talk shit to the two cops to my right. Every time I said something to piss them off they got closer and were able to block the light, when the one with the shotgun completely blocked the light I made my move and summoned a demon arm to attack the briefcase causing it to explode killing the two cops, Eddie Shrote and me. That was the second time I died." Hikari then asked "So after that you went back to Hell, right?" Jackie nodded and said "I was able to meet up with Anthony and we were able to get a giant cannon. We were able to bring it to this evil looking castle were The Darkness was inside. But the damn thing was missing a shell, so Anthony and I searched and we were able to find one and we brought it back to the cannon. But during our retrieval of the shell Anthony didn't make it he got hurt pretty badly by a giant demon"

Hibiki was confused "Wait if he was already in Hell, how was he in danger?" Jackie then said "The Darkness rules over all of Hell as a god, Hell bends and changes to its will. The Darkness destroyed Anthony's soul when he was trying to tell me something." Hikari asked "What was he trying to say?" Jackie shook his head and said "He said that he finally understood what that old saying meant about "The light in the darkness" but before he could tell me The Darkness made him fall into a deep abyss." Hibiki said "Jackie I…" Jackie then rubbed her back and said "It's okay Hibiki. My father died when I was young so I don't remember much, but I'm glad I meet Anthony. I'm glad to know that at least one Estacado was a good man." Hibiki smiled and said "You're also a good person, Jackie. Never forget that." Jackie smiled and squeezed Hibiki's body a little to say thanks and continued "Once I got into the castle, I was able to call The Darkness itself. The physical form it took looked like a demonic version of me. It then summoned darklings to attack me, I killed a lot of them and I tried to attack The Darkness only for it to throw me across the room. I thought that I was going to lose, but then I heard her voice….I heard Jenny's voice."

Jackie smiled sadly and said "She said that using violence and trying to fight it wouldn't work that I had to find another way to beat it. I had no idea what she meant, but I was able to overcome its attacks and I dropped my guns to the floor." Hikari then asked "What did you do?" Jackie then said "The damn thing wanted me to surrender to it, but I refused the closer I got to it… the more afraid it got of me. It tried to keep me away but its attacks didn't even touch me. It was almost like Jenny was helping me in my fight, she was protecting me. When I got close to it, I touched The Darkness itself and absorbed it into myself, finally took control." Hibiki smiled and said "So you were finally able to control it." Jackie said "Partially." Hibiki and Hikari looked at him confused. Jackie then explained "The Darkness feeds off of suffering, misery, death, and anything evil or cruel. It even said that with each person I killed it grew closer to owning my soul." Jackie looked at his hand and said "That meant that if I continued to pursue my revenge against Paulie. Whatever control I was able to get over The Darkness would erode and I would lose control of it again."

Hikari asked "You decided to continue and try to kill Paulie, right?" Jackie looked at her and she explained "If we lost you Jackie and we were still alive. We wouldn't rest until you were avenged… even if it meant never seeing you again in the afterlife." Jackie smiled and said "Yeah, you're right I couldn't let that cock sucker go; so I continued to try and get my revenge. Both Butcher and my Aunt Sarah said that Paulie had a boat that brought in the drugs from the Chicago families into New York. They said that if I killed everyone on board then the Chicago families would cut ties with Paulie and leave him high and dry. I went to the boat and I slaughtered everyone and killed the captain. When I was about to return I got a call from Jimmy saying that Paulie sent his goons to kill my Aunt Sarah and everybody who helped me."

Jackie looked out into the distance and said "I returned to find my Aunt Sarah, Jimmy the Grape, some of the old members of the family and some of my friends inside my aunt's apartment fight for their lives. After we killed those assholes, Jimmy came to me and asked once everything was all over if I would like to be the new Don of the family." Hibiki asked "Why did he pick you to run the family, if you don't mind me asking?" Jackie replied "Not at all. Jimmy wanted me to take over because I always showed respect to the family and treated everyone equally. I also believed in doing things the old way, we would do business, we would treat anyone that worked with us or under us as part of the family, and we look out for the people. Those were the codes that the crime families used to live by and I believed that we needed to honor those codes."

Jackie then said "Butcher was able to find out what rock my Uncle Paulie was hiding under. Turned out that he ran to his fortified lighthouse mansion on a secluded island and Butcher arrange to have someone take me there. I went to the docks, met the guy Butcher was talking about and he took me to the island. When I got there it was during the time of a solar eclipse, thanks to that I had no problem using my powers during the day and I began to kill everyone on that island….. then it started to happen." Hikari asked "What…What happened?" Jackie sighed and said "Once the Darkness gets a hold of you, you begin to lose yourself to it and you begin to lose track of time. When I killed everyone outside and got into the mansion, I was no longer in control over what the fuck I was doing. It was almost like I was watching a movie of my own life, I'm up there on the big screen and I'm tearing the bad guys' limb from limb, I looked good, I felt good, fuck I was good. But The Darkness was controlling everything; I was able to get some form of control, but it soon became a struggle. That's when it hit me, while I was watching my "movie" everyone else in the theater was screaming because they're watching a horror picture. So instead of being the hero, it turned out that I was the monster."

Jackie paused for a bit and the twins looked at him with concern written on their features, but Jackie continued "When I got full control again the only people left alive on the island was Paulie and me. I chased him all the way up to the top of the lighthouse and I shot him in the shoulder, he began to crawl away from me on the ground like the coward that he was. Paulie begged me not to kill him; that we both made mistakes, but that it was still salvageable he even tried to bribe me. But nothing was going to stop me from killing him, I put a bullet in his head and as he died the Darkness then said that now I was his….and that…was the end of the line." Jackie then took in a deep breath and said "After I took control of the family, I found an occultist to help me control my curse and I have kept it buried inside me for two years. I wanted to make it pay for what it did to Jenny." Jackie then looked at his two Sekirei and said "So…. now you both know my deepest secret."

Both Hikari and Hibiki had no idea what to say. What Jackie just told him about his curse was so farfetched and hard to believe, to think that their Ashikabi not only had supernatural powers beyond that of any human or Sekirei, but the embodiment of evil itself living inside him it just didn't seemed possible. Yet at the same time they knew through their bond with him that he wasn't lying about any of it. Hibiki was the one to speak first "I don't know if we believe everything you told us." Jackie laughed he knew they would have a hard time believing him. Hibiki then continued "But if you do have this….thing living inside you. Then we don't care."

Jackie was surprised by this, Hibiki then looked into his eyes and said "Jackie we're your Sekirei, we said that the only thing we want in this world is to be by your side, to love you and to be loved by you forever. The same thing goes for both Uzume and Akitsu. So whether you're the head of the mafia, have supernatural powers or are even the Devil himself. We don't care and we love you regardless, because we have seen the real you. You're the type of person that helps people when you can. You love and protect the people you care for and you view not only us, but everyone at Maison Izumo and the people in your organization as your family. From this alone we know that you are a kind and noble man and that is why we will always love you."

Hibiki then put her head on his right shoulder while still hugging him and Hikari added "And if the time comes when you might need to use those powers again. Then we will be there to make sure you don't lose yourself to it. We will always be your light in the darkness." Hikari then rested her head on Jackie's left shoulder. For the first time in a long time Jackie truly felt happy and safe in the embrace of his Sekirei, he hadn't felt this loved since Jenny's passing. While he is happy that his Sekirei accept him no matter what, he is still worried for them because of what Johnny once said to him. He once said that The Darkness' wrath is not always violent… but it is cold and unyielding.

After staying under the shade of the tree for a while longer; Jackie, Hikari and Hibiki got up and began making their way back to the inn. On the way home Jackie was surprised to see Minato and Kusano talking to somebody "Oh. Jackie, Hikari and Hibiki what are you three doing here?" Jackie saw Minato and said "The girls and I decided to go for a walk. What are you doing here, I thought you wanted to study for your entrance exam?" before Minato could say anything the guy he was talking to looked at Jackie and the twins and said "So you're the one." Jackie looked at the guy and he remembered he saw him and his Sekireis with Minato when he was saving Kusano.

Hikari then spoke up "You don't want to start this Seo, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit today." Jackie looked between Hikari and Seo and asked "Do you two know each other?" Hibiki walked up to Jackie and said "Yes we do know each other. Jackie this is Seo Kaoru and he….well he was…." Seo then interrupted Hibiki and said "I was supposed to be their Ashikabi until they found you." Jackie was surprised by that as was Minato. Jackie then looked at Seo and then turned to Hibiki and said "Wait I thought you and your sister reacted to me? Also I thought Sekirei could only react to one person?" Hikari then said "Yes while that is true, Sekirei can sometimes react to more than one Ashikabi. Before we met you, we were going to be Seo's Sekireis. Even though our reaction to him was weak compared to what we felt when we reacted to you. We were going to go through with it because we have known Seo for a long time and we thought that it would be better having him as an Ashikabi then somebody who we don't know. Just because a Sekirei reacts to an Ashikabi doesn't mean that he might be the most noble or decent of people."

Jackie thought it over and just nodded his head. Jackie then turned to Minato and again asked "So why are you walking around with Kusano. You taking her to the park or something?" Minato said "No I came out here because…..I had a dream about a Sekirei that is reacting to me, so I came out here with Kusano to look for her." Jackie looked at him and said "Congrats kid, but why do you look pale? You look like you're about to meet your end?" Minato then sighed and said nervously "Well it turns out that if I run into her, she might try to kill me." Jackie was confused, but before he could say anything Hibiki asked "Minato do you know what this Sekirei looks like, or do you know her name?" Minato looked at her and said "Her name is Tsukiumi." Hikari's and Seo's jaw dropped at this information "Well it was nice knowing you, kid." Seo said with sympathy. Jackie was confused and asked "Okay so what's the deal with this Tsukiumi broad? Why would she want to kill Minato who is supposed to be her Ashikabi?" Hibiki answered "Tsukiumi, Sekirei #09 also known as the Water Sekirei is a very powerful Sekirei. But she is also a very prideful woman who hates humans. She is also known as the Ashikabi Hater."

Jackie then asked "Okay first why is she so powerful?" Hikari then said "It's because she is a single number, Jackie. Rumor is that an unwinged single number's strength is supposed to be equal to or greater then a winged double or triple number Sekirei." Jackie filed that piece of information away for later and asked "Alright so mind telling me why she hates humans?" Seo said "From what I heard, #09 hates Ashikabis especially male ones because when she was young and was living with her adjuster, she was told how an Ashikabi helps a Sekirei emerge and she swore that would never happen to her and that if she did react to someone she would hunt them down and kill them." Jackie was still confused "You're telling me this crazy broad kills male Ashikabi for trying to kiss her?!" Seo snickered and said "Apparently the scientist she was living with when she was a kid taught her about sex and said that a Sekirei needs the DNA of their destined Ashikabi in order to emerge. So because of what she told #09, she believes that in order for her to emerge her Ashikabi needs to bang her to make her emerge instead of just a kiss."

Jackie looked at Seo like he grew another head "So you mean to tell me this crazy bitch is trying to kill Minato, because she believes that he needs to fuck her in order for her to get her wings?" Minato covered Kusano's ears while they were talking and Seo chuckled and nodded his head. Jackie just shook his head and said "Why does something tell me this Sekirei isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Seo just added "Did I forget to mention that she's blonde too." Jackie face palmed himself and mumbled "That doesn't really help her case." Hikari just looked at Seo and said "Her being blonde has nothing to do with her not knowing how the winging process works, you dumbass." Seo just smiled at Hikari and said "Still doesn't change the fact that she is blonde and she could be dumb as shi-AHHHHAHAHAHAH." Seo couldn't finish his sentence as Hikari electrocuted him and he fell to the ground twitching "I told you I wasn't in the mood for you bullshit." Jackie laughed while Minato chuckled nervously at Seo's pain.

When Seo got up and was about to say something he saw his two twin Sekirei land right next to him "Seo we need to move now." said the Sekirei in red and white robes the was opened wide in the chest area to show off her awesome tits, she had long dirty blond hair that was tied into one long pony tail on the side of her head with a blue ribbon keeping it in place. Seo looked at her and asked "What are you doing here Yang? You and Yin were supposed to be out there looking for that cat." The one known as Yin looked at Seo with a serious look; she looked just like her twin except she had black hair in the same hair style as her sister only with a pink ribbon keeping her hair in place. "We have to go right now Seo. We ran into another Sekirei while we were trying to find that cat, we tried to take her out but it turned out she was a Single Number. We tried to run but I think she is still on our tai…" Just then everyone heard a voice shout out "Get thee hence." Minato, Jackie and Seo looked up as well as the lighting twins, the Tao twins and Kusano and they all saw a woman rapidly descending on Minato's position "I said thou art in my way." The only thing Minato saw as a pair of silk white panties before the woman crashed down on him.

Minato groaned on the ground in pain while the woman that landed on him stood up and stared down at him "Loathed monkey, I bid thee hen…." When the woman got a good look at Minato she felt an intense heat go through her body and she fell to the ground as her legs seemed to give out on her. Both Jackie and Minato got a good look at the Shakespearean woman; she was very beautiful with long blond hair and eyes as blue as the sea, she wore a black dress with a white underdress that showed off her cleavage, she also had a black choker wrapped around her neck and she wore long brown boots with black stockings. Minato looked at the woman with surprise and said "It…it's you." The woman now known as Tsukiumi stood up with anger dripping from her voice "Bastard….thy….thou… thou art he." Suddenly torrents of water started to surround the blonde Sekirei swishing and swirling to her growing rage, Minato began to shake with fear.

Jackie looked back to Hikari and Hibiki and whispered to them "The second I take out my pistols, I want you two, too attack the Shakespearean Barbie to give Minato and Kusano a chance to escape." The twins nodded while also snickering at Jackie's nickname for the Water Sekirei. Tsukiumi looked at Minato and spoke "Our meeting here shall spell thy doom. Before thou canst has a chance to violate my body, I will smite thee." The moment she said those words Jackie pulled out his pistols and both Hikari and Hibiki launched a blast of lightning towards the angry blonde. Tsukiumi saw the attack coming towards her and used a water wall to block it while Jackie moved in quickly and got Minato up and told him to run. Minato did as he was told and Jackie followed him while carrying Kusano in one arm and had one of his pistols out in his other hand to provide cover fire.

Tsukiumi gave chase after the fleeing trio while also having to deal with attacks from the lightning twins, while his girls were running interference Jackie decided it was time to call in some back up. When Jackie and Minato came across an alley he put Kusano down and she ran towards Minato, Jackie then pulled out his cell phone and began to make a call "Who are you calling at a time like this?" Minato asked. Jackie smirked at Minato and said "I'm about to summon the cavalry, kid." A moment later the person he wanted to talk to picked up the phone "Hey Jackie, how's your time with Hikari and Hibiki? You three having a good time." Uzume asked with a chuckle. Jackie smiled hearing Uzume's voice "Yeah we were having a great time until we ran into some trouble. Listen I need you to get your battle attire on and bring Akitsu with you, there is a Sekirei who's trying to kill Minato because she is reacting to him." There was a slight pause until Uzume said "Okay I'll have Matsu track your phone and we will be there as soon as we can." Jackie said thanks and he hung up.

Minato looked at Jackie and asked "Well, are they coming?" Jackie nodded "Yeah they're just going to have your Sekirei, Matsu track us through my phone. By the way where is Musubi?" Minato then said "Matsu said that if we split up there was a good chance of finding Tsukiumi quicker." Jackie then said "Well we found her might, be a good idea to call her so she can help with the crazy blonde." Minato nodded and called Musubi after waiting for a while Minato was able to get her. Jackie looked around the alleyway they were in and noticed that it was a dead end with the only way out being the entrance. They were going to have to move quickly, he had faith that Hikari and Hibiki could handle Tsukiumi but he had to get Minato out of here because he would just be in the way. "Found you, monkey."

Jackie and Minato looked up and saw Tsukiumi attacking them with a barrage of water arrows. Both Ashikabis were able to avoid getting hit and saw Tsukiumi in front of them ready for another attack "Wait listen to me please." Tsukiumi summoned some water for her next attack and said "I shall never listen to thee, scum." and raised her hand to strike again. Jackie raised his pistols ready to fire, when both Minato and he were stunned to see Kusano standing in front of Minato like a human shield. "Ku get the hell out the way." Jackie said with worry, but Kusano stood her ground "Stop it. I won't let you hurt my brothers."

Just then the potted plant she had on her head started to grow out of control and giant vines began latch themselves on to building and some looked like they were ready to strike the Water Sekirei. "Ku calm down, please." Minato asked. The rage little Kusano had in her eyes began to fade and Minato looked at Tsukiumi in a defensive posture "We need her on our side, Ku. Let me handle this." Kusano looked disappointed "If I don't get her to join us then…" Minato then remembered what happened to the scythe wielding Sekirei and shivered when he thought of Musubi, Kusano or Matsu in that position. He then stood up with a look of determination and courage that even impressed Jackie, Minato then looked down at Kusano and said "Don't worry Kusano, I'll be okay." He then smiled at the Green Girl who smiled back.

Tsukiumi was confused "Who is this girl? Tis obvious she is a Sekirei but why…" Tsukiumi's eyes then widen and yelled out "Dost thou have no shame!" Minato just stood there confused until Tsukiumi pointed an accusing finger at him and said "Thou wouldst sink so low as to sink thy claws into a child." Minato eyes widened, knowing what she was talking about "NO wait… it's not what you think. I'm not…" Tsukiumi's rage began to increase the volumes of water surging around her "Vile monkey, thou truly art a filthy man. What thou needest is a shower." But before she could attack, Jackie fired a couple of bullets her way which she was able to block with a water wall "Listen here you Shakespearean Barbie doll. I'm not going to let you hurt the kid if you plan on killing him you're going to have to go through me." Tsukiumi smirked and said "Thou art a fool, if thou thinks thy tis a match for my power. Repair home lowly monkey and I might let thou leave with thine life." Jackie aimed his pistols at Tsukiumi and said "Fuck you, lady." Tsukiumi gathered a mass of water to attack Jackie with "If thou wishes to tarry here 'mongst this vile Ashikabi. Then I shall destroy thee as well."

Jackie just smirked and said "Well come on then, you dumb broad." Tsukiumi then attacked " **Water Celebration.** " And a large torrent of water was launched toward Jackie. The don dodged the attack and rolled to the side and began to shoot at the blonde only for her to dodge the bullets and attack by launching water arrows. Tsukiumi then gathered more water for another attack and smirked "Thou shouldst ran while thee hadst the chance. Thou art no match for my power, for I am the strongest Sekirei. Thou art no match for me and now, thou shalt meet thine end."

Jackie ignore her, but The Darkness was another story " **This meat sack believes she is superior to me. SILENCE HER HOST, she dare think herself stronger than me. RELEASE ME SO I CAN FEAST ON HER FLESH.** " Jackie shook his head and told both Tsukiumi and The Darkness "Shut the fuck up." Tsukiumi scowled and said "Vulgar monkey, come hither and I will hasten thine death." Before she could attack lightning was coming towards her and #09 dodged the attack. Hikari and Hibiki both landed in front of Jackie and Hikari said with a death glare "If you harm my Ashikabi, bitch. I promise I will show you that there are things far, _far_ worse than just a simple termination." Hibiki had a death glare of her own and electricity sparking around her to prove their point.

Tsukiumi looked at the twins and then towards Jackie "So thou beest an Ashikabi as well, Methought you just a simple monkey, but now thou art another Ashikabi planning to violate my purity and make me thine slave. I wouldst kill you before I let thee take me." Jackie aimed his pistols while the twins began to charge up for an attack "That can be arranged." Just then The Darkness voiced its approval " **YES HOST, TEAR AND MUTILATE. FEED ME HER HEART!** " While Jackie was aiming he could have sworn he saw the twins shake a little. Before anyone could attack Minato yelled out "Hold it, please stop. Jackie let me talk to her… please." Both Jackie and Tsukiumi looked at Minato who as walking towards the group trying to diffuse the situation.

Jackie knew that he wanted to try and get her to join him, but it looked like she wouldn't let anyone be her Ashikabi. Of course Minato was stubborn and wasn't going to back down. Jackie sighed and said "You get one shoot, kid. Make it count." Minato looked at Jackie and said "Thank you, Jackie." Minato then looked at Tsukiumi and said "I just want to talk to you, okay." Tsukiumi wanted to kill Minato but something inside her was telling her to hear him out "Fine then, what dost thou wish to speak to me about?" Minato choose his words carefully and said "I want….no I need you to be my Sekirei, please?" Tsukiumi was shocked, Jackie just look at the scene before him both he and the twins ready to make a move. While on one of the buildings Seo and his Sekirei were watching. "Shouldn't we try to help them?" Seo shook his head "No let's see what the kid can do. Besides if things go south he has that gunslinger Ashikabi to back him up, as well as Hikari and Hibiki."

Tsukiumi was shaking with rage "Dost my ears deceive me or didst thou actually request me to be thine Sekirei?" Minato nodded and said "That's right I did ask for you to be my Sekirei, I…we need your power." Tsukiumi looked down at the ground and said "How couldst thou be so shameless in public." Minato was confused. Tsukiumi then said "Methought to spare thine life, but…" Minato smiled and said "But?" Tsukiumi then looked at him eyes full of rage "I will destroy thee." She held out her hand and started to gather a massive amount of water for her attack. Then when she had enough power Tsukiumi launched her attack, time seemed to slow down as everyone saw the attack slowly make its way towards Minato. The young Ashikabi closed his eyes waiting for the hit but when he heard the attack connect he noticed that he didn't feel any pain, when he opened his eyes he saw that the wall next to him was completely destroyed. Kusano ran towards him and hugged him glad he was alright.

Tsukiumi was on the ground out of breath "My anger clouded my aim. Next time, I swear I will obliterate thee with the next shot." Minato stood there courage in his eyes and determination in his voice "Go ahead fire as many times as you want, but I refuse to move from this spot. Not until you listen to me!" The moment those words left his mouth Tsukiumi grabbed her chest like she was having a heart attack ' _Why? Why dost my chest feel like this…?_ ' Tsukiumi was able to overcome the feeling in her chest and prepared for another attack when she had to use that water she was gathering as a shield to protect herself from the lightning attacks from the twins "Hey did you forget Barbie, your fight is still with us." Hikari said smugly. Tsukiumi looked at the twins and Jackie and responded "I see you two strumpets have yet to learn thy lesson." Hikari laughed and said "if anyone is going to learn anything it's you." She then turned to Jackie and said "Jackie you ready to show her the power of an emerged Sekirei." Jackie smirked and said "I thought you never ask." He then walked up to the twins and he looked at Hikari in the eyes, leaned in and he kissed her.

The kiss was absolutely orgasmic for Hikari as she felt pleasure run through her entire body when Jackie kissed her, causing her wings to come out. Jackie then turned to Hibiki who had a cute shy look on her face and he gave her a kiss as well making her experience the same level of pleasure as her older sister and her wings flared up in to existence, the light from both of the twins purple wings caused the shadows in the alley to recede until their wings faded away. Minato covered Kusano's eyes when Jackie began to kiss his Sekirei and Tsukiumi was shaking with embarrassment and disbelief "What…what didst that vile Ashikabi do to thou twin harlots." Hikari smirked and said "What our Ashikabi did was allow us to access our true power." Hibiki also having a smirk on her face said "This is how emerged Sekirei fight." The twins clasped their hands together and began to recite their Norito " **By the thunderclap of our pledge. Our Ashikabi's perils will be destroyed**." The skies above them suddenly began to darken and they could hear the rumbling of thunder and see pink lightning in the sky. Jackie yelled out to Minato "Minato get Kusano and get the hell out of here." Minato was about to say something when the twins replied "Now get ready for **God Song**!" suddenly several large pillars of lighting hit the earth and began moving towards the Water Sekirei, Tsukiumi knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Minato ran towards Tsukiumi and yelled "Watch out."

Further away from the battle ground, Uzume and Akitsu were running and jumping of rooftops trying to get to the place their Ashikabi and friend were. While on their way there they ran into Musubi "Musubi what are you doing here?" Musubi looked at Uzume and Akitsu with a smile and said "I'm going to where Minato and Jackie are, they found the Sekirei that is reacting to Minato." Before anything else could be said they saw in the distance dark clouds and a pillar of pink lightning strike the earth. Musubi looked in front of her and said "Thunder and lightning? But the sky is clear today?" Akitsu then said "Ah….isn't that where… Jackie and Minato are?" Uzume, Musubi and Akitsu felt the cold hand of fear grip their hearts "We need to get over there now." Uzume said and the three Sekirei moved like the wind trying to get to that place hoping that their respective Ashikabi's were okay.

Tsukiumi slowly opened her eyes and saw that Minato was on top of her. Tsukiumi was surprised to see this, Hikari looked at the scene in front of her and said "Dammit, does that kid have a death wish or something?" Tsukiumi moved away from Minato "What art thou…" she then saw the kind of damage the twins Norito did, the place where Tsukiumi was once standing was now nothing but a crater. Jackie looked at Tsukiumi and said "Looks like the kid you were trying to kill just saved your ass. If it wasn't for Minato you'd be nothing but dust right now." Minato then got up from the ground and looked at Tsukiumi with a nervous smile "Are you okay?"

Tsukiumi looked at Minato with surprise ' _this man….he protected me with his own body._ ' Tsukiumi looked at the twins and with anger in her voice said "Is that the best thou canst do." She then leapt to attack and gathered water around her body, but then something grabbed her by the ankle and flung her against a wall casing her to crash into it. Jackie looked up and saw both Uzume and Akitsu land on his side while Musubi landed on the other side where Minato was. "Well looks like the cavalry has arrived." Uzume smiled and asked "Are you okay?" Jackie nodded "I'm fine, so is Minato. We need to deal with this crazy broad here and now." Jackie then looked to his Sekirei and said "I want you four to hit her with everything you got." Jackie's Sekirei nodded and Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu attacked Tsukiumi who was now leaving the hole in the wall. Uzume began attacking by using some of her cloth as spears to try and pierce her, while Hikari and Hibiki used lightning attacks to keep the Water Sekirei on the defensive and Akitsu tried to hit her with her icicles only for the blonde to dodge "Thou art but cowardly rogues, instead of fighting me in honorable one on one combat like the Sekirei rules say. Thou wouldst gang up on me using thine numbers to overcome me, a pox on thee."

Akitsu waited until Tsukiumi began to gather massive amounts of water around her, at that time Akitsu made her move. Akitsu put her hands out in front of her and used her powers over ice to encase the blonde in an ice suit that restrained her movements, she even froze the water that Tsukiumi was gathering up and it crashed and broke when it hit the ground when Tsukiumi could no longer use her powers. Uzume then wrapped her veils around her and slammed her around and through the surrounding buildings until she slammed her on the ground. When Tsukiumi tried to get up both Hikari and Hibiki landed in front of her and blasted her away with a well-placed lightning attack. Tsukiumi rolled back until she came to a stop, her body was racked with pain. When she tried to stand up Jackie kicked her in the face and slammed a foot on her stomach and aimed his pistols at her head "Looks like you lose this one, Barbie."

Tsukiumi looked at Jackie and said "Unhand me, vile beast." She tried to summon some water only for Jackie to fire two rounds near her head in quick succession. "Next ones will go into your eyes." Tsukiumi was afraid of this man, he wasn't like the other humans she encountered "So what dost thou plan to do now? Dost thou plan to violate me and claim me as thine Sekirei?" Tsukiumi said in disgust. Jackie laughed and said "No I have a much better idea. I'm just going to kill you, right here and now." Minato and his Sekirei as well as Jackie's Sekirei were shocked and surprised by his actions and the cold tone he used to talk to the blonde "Maybe we should just take her out of the game by terminating her." Hibiki said. Jackie shook his head "No the only way she gets _terminated_ is by me putting a bullet in her brain. She already sealed her fate when she not only attacked me, but the people I care for. Besides not only would she be dead, but she will never have the chance to be with her true Ashikabi and the greatest insult to her pride would be if she was killed by an Ashikabi, a human who in her words is "A loathed monkey" isn't that right Barbie?"

Tsukiumi was deathly afraid of this human ' _No I…don't want to die. Not like this. I want to live and….and…_ ' Jackie then smirked cruelly " **Yes host! I can smell her fear, it's delicious. Make her fear you, make her pay for trying to take what's yours, finish her host. But before you do I want to see the little insect suffer a bit more.** " Jackie heard The Darkness approve of his decision, but before he could pull the trigger he heard "JACKIE STOP!" Jackie turned around, but still kept his foot and one of his pistols trained on Tsukiumi's head. Minato stared at Jackie with calm fury and said "Jackie, please let her go. If you don't I will fight you for her." Jackie chuckled and aimed his other pistol at Minato which surprised everyone there "This bitch tried to kill you because she thought that in order for her to emerge you would have to rape her as opposed to just kissing her like normal wingings."

Tsukiumi was surprised "W-what? Dost thou mean to say that I don't need to…to be violated in order to emerge?" Jackie then said coldly "Of course not you stupid fuck. Whoever told you that was lying, all your Ashikabi needed to do was just kiss you and that was it." Minato then said "I know she made a mistake, but I will still fight you to keep her safe." Jackie then said "In case you haven't noticed I have four Sekirei and you only have two with you. I also have a gun pointed in your direction and if you die your Sekirei go with you." Minato was surprised by this bit of information but he still didn't back down. "Tell me, kid. What do you plan to do with the odds stacked against you?" Minato didn't say nothing at first, but he then spoke "I don't care if the odds aren't in my favor, I'll still fight you for her….Because…. BECAUSE SHE'S MY SEKIREI!" Tsukiumi was surprised and looked at Minato in a new light.

Jackie stared into Minato's eyes and even though he saw some fear in there he knew that he wouldn't give up and would risk everything to save Tsukiumi. Jackie smiled a warm smile towards Minato and said "Kid, you've got a massive pair on you." He then put away his guns and stepped off of Tsukiumi. Minato was confused "What I thought that…" Jackie then said "I will admit I did plan on killing her, but once you said something I decided to see how strong your resolve was. And you did not disappoint, Minato." Minato and the rest of the Sekirei there were surprised. "So you mean to tell me… you weren't going to shoot me?" Minato asked, Jackie said "No I wasn't going to kill you." Minato then said "But why test me like this?" Jackie then said "Kid, I have been a hitman for most of my life. I started killing people when I was sixteen, all that stuff they tell you about life being precious is a load of shit. Life is only precious if you're staring down the barrel of a gun….or someone you care about is."

Minato was surprised and Jackie's Sekirei and Minato's Sekirei listened to him with interest. "When your life was in danger Minato and you saw that Tsukiumi was about to die, you didn't back down you were about to fight me to keep her safe even though you didn't stand a chance. I'm really proud of you, kid; you've got balls." Minato sighed "But I was so scared." Jackie then said "Listen kid, when people say that you are either hopeless or useless don't believe them you just proved the opposite today. You have an indomitable will and strong resolve, but the thing that you truly lack is self-confidence. You work on that and nothing will be able to stand in your way." Jackie turned around and began to walk away "I'll see you at home, Minato." After he said that Jackie's Sekireis began to follow him.

Seo was impressed by both Ashikabis, he was surprised that Minato was able to stare death in the face and he still didn't back down. He was also surprised with Jackie as well, he didn't know that Hikari and Hibiki's Ashikabi was a trained killer, but what really surprised him was that he was able to not only stand up to a single number Sekirei, but was able to put the 'Fear of God' into the Water Sekirei "Well looks like this crappy game just became very interesting." Both Seo and his Sekirei then decided to leave. Minato was still shell shocked with Jackie's little test but he calmed down and smiled towards Jackie as he and his Sekirei left. Minato then walks up to Tsukiumi and helps her to her feet, Tsukiumi looks at Minato and is still surprised by Minato's determination "Are you okay?"

Tsukiumi then looks at Minato "Thou…..thou calledst me thy Sekirei. Art thou ready to take responsibility?" Minato looked confused and asked "R-responsibility?" Tsukiumi then used some water to soak him with and said "Don't play dumb. Thou didst say I was thine Sekirei." Minato then quickly said "Ye-yes, yes ma'am." Tsukiumi then moved closer to Minato to get a good look at him and said "Not only wert thou not afraid of me, but thou also protected me with thine own flesh. Also thou hadst saved me from that….monster of an Ashikabi." Minato rubbed the back of his head and said "Jackie might have his….issues, but he really is a good guy. He saved my life once." Tsukiumi looked at Minato when he said that. Tsukiumi then said "That other Ashikabi was right though. For a monkey thou art a man of mettle." Tsukiumi then put a hand over her chest and said "Tis strange… My heart which once clamored in protest is now calm." Tsukiumi then looked him in the eyes and said "Tell me what is thy name?" Minato then said "My name is Minato…Minato Sahashi."

Tsukiumi repeated what he said "Minato Sahashi…..Minato." Minato then said "I don't know anything about you, but…we met in my dream so there must be some reason why you're reacting to me. So maybe we'll grow to understand each other." Tsukiumi then said "Thou art a brave man. Very well! I, the Sekirei, Tsukiumi accept thy proposal for marriage." Minato was shocked "Marriage proposal….what." Tsukiumi then grabbed Minato by the collar and said "Thou didst or didst thee not call me thine Sekirei." Minato then responded "Yes I did s-s-sorry."

Tsukiumi then let him go and said "Minato." Minato looked at her and said "What?" Tsukiumi gently grabbed him by the collar again and said "From now on, there is only one person that can kill thee. That person is now me." Tsukiumi then leaned in and kissed him causing her blue wings to emerge. Tsukiumi thought about what was going on ' _What tis this. I feel something warm and strong growing in my heart. So this is what emergence feels like_.' Once the light show was over Tsukiumi backed away from Minato "Ah…wait, number nine." Tsukiumi then said "Thou mayst call me, Tsukiumi. After all thou beest my Ashikabi and with this wedding ceremony." She then turned to Minato and said "Thou art also my husband."

Minato smiled and then Kusano ran up to him and said "Big brother, I'm glad you're okay." Tsukiumi shook with anger but she calmed down "As I thought that child is thine Sekirei. But even so she is no threat to me your proper wife." That was until Musubi also hugged Minato and said "I'm so glad you were able to help another Sekirei emerge." Tsukiumi then looked at them with surprise and said "Wait dost that mean that this woman is also thy…" Minato then said "Yeah, in fact Musubi was my first Sekirei." Tsukiumi then said an annoyed look on her face "Tell me Minato including me…. including me how many Sekirei dost thee hast right now." Minato thought about it and said "Counting you three." Minato then got a call on his cell after looking at the caller ID he made his correction "Never mind, I actually have four." Tsukiumi then said "Thou…thou…." Minato started to back away and Tsukiumi made her move " **Water Celebration**." And threw a torrent of water at Minato which sent him to the ground soaking. Minato then looked up at the sky and thought ' _Why me…I wonder if Jackie has to deal with this type of stuff too?_ '

Speaking of the other Ashikabi of Maison Izumo, he and his Sekirei have already made it home. When he entered the door he saw Kagari sitting on the porch with Miya doing the laundry. Miya turned around and said "Hello Jackie welcome back. Where is Minato and the others?" Jackie then said "They should be coming home soon." Miya smiled and said "So how was your walk with Hikari and Hibiki?" Jackie raised an eyebrow while the twins blushed. Jackie then asked "Does everyone know that we went out?" Kagari chuckled and said "Only the people who wondered where you three went." Miya looked up at the sky and said "Well I hope Minato and the others come back soon. I'll be making dinner in just a bit." Kagari laughed and said "You know when you talk like that, it almost sounds like you're their mother."

Miya turned to Kagari and gave him the Hannya Stare. Kagari became freaked out and quickly said "Ah…did I say mother. I meant to say big sister." Miya chuckled and said "Well I look after them, I feed and cook for them and I also take care of them. So I guess I am like their big sister." Just then they heard the door open and Musubi yell out "Were back." Miya then walked in and said "Welcome home….oh my." This was her response when she saw Tsukiumi possessively holding Minato like he was going to disappear. Musubi smiled brightly and said "We made a new friend." Tsukiumi saw Miya and asked "Minato who is this?" Minato then replied "That is the landlady, Miya Asama." Miya looked at both Minato and Tsukiumi and asked "So Minato who is your friend?" Minato then began to answer nervously "Ah…well…she's my…um…she's my…." Tsukiumi decided to answer herself "I am his wife." Minato looked at Tsukiumi shocked that she said that while Miya put her hand over her mouth and said "Oh my." Minato then said "My wife really?" Tsukiumi then said "Yes, we are now married, so I am now thy wife." Musubi stood there confused "Wife?" Kusano on the other hand was downright pissed.

Musubi then put her hands to her face and said happily "What is this weird feeling in my heart?" Kusano then ran up to Minato and embraced him in a hug while pushing Tsukiumi away with her foot "Why thy little brat. Get away from my husband now!" Kusano though wouldn't budge. Minato then looked to Musubi and asked worried "Musubi are you okay?" Musubi looked behind her and said "Yes I'm okay, Minato." She then hugged Minato in a bear like hug "Because I just now realized that I'm your wife as well." Tsukiumi then said with rage "Thou wenches get away from him. Thou tramps are not his wives, the real wife is me." Jackie heard the fireworks from where he was, Uzume and Matsu snickered and laughed while Kagari, Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki didn't care "Hehehehe….this is like a soap opera." Kagari just looked at Matsu and said "So why don't you join the fun?" Matsu turned and said "Even though I'm not participating in the soap opera. I have my own ways of attracting Minato's affection." She then had a perverted smile and said "Then I'll be able to do some throe research."

Jackie sighed and said "Here I thought the kid was lucky to have three beautiful women who wanted him. Guess I was wrong." Tsukiumi then summoned some water and said "Enough, let us settle this now." Musubi got into a fighting stance and replied "I'd be happy too." Jackie then entered and said "Girl, girls you're both pretty." Tsukiumi was surprised and pointed towards Jackie "ah…What is thou doing here?" Jackie looked at the blonde Sekirei and said "I live here along with my Sekirei. Thought that be obvious." Tsukiumi then shook with rage and said "Good, now I can settle things with thee." But before she could do anything Miya hit both Tsukiumi and Musubi with her ladle and said "That's enough violence is not allowed in Maison Izumo." Musubi looked at Miya with tears in her eyes and said "I'm sorry, Miya."

Miya then turned to Tsukiumi and asked with her Hannya Stare "What about you?" Tsukiumi nervously coughed into her hand and said "Well as they say "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." I will also follow thine rules as well, landlady." Jackie smirked. Minato then said "Miya look I can explain..." Jackie then said "Don't worry kid she knows about the Sekirei Plan." Minato was surprised and said "What…but how..?" Miya then said "I told you that my husband worked for MBI, right." Minato then said surprised "Wait so when I brought Kusano here you already knew?" Miya nodded her head. Miya then turned to Tsukiumi and said "You're his Sekirei too, right? Welcome home to Maison Izumo." Tsukiumi then said "I'm called Tsukiumi, Minato's true wife. Pleased to meet thee, Landlady." Musubi then said "I'm Minato's wife too." Jackie chuckled and said "Well it's been a long day I'm going to go upstairs." Miya smiled at Jackie and nodded. Jackie then made his way upstairs to rest. When he got into his room he heard his tenant complain " **You should have killed the maggot when you had the chance, Jackie.** " Jackie just ignored the demon and was about to lie down when he heard a knock at the door. When he walked up and opened the door he saw both Hikari and Hibiki stand at the door "What are you two doing here?"

Hibiki was the first to speak "Jackie can we talk to you…please." Jackie saw that the two of them were a little freaked out and he said "Yeah sure come in." when the twins entered he shut the door and asked "What's wrong?" Hikari then asked "Jackie….remember what we talked about when we left the inn." Jackie nodded and said "Yeah we talked about my…. _problem_. Why what is it?" Hibiki then said "Jackie when we came to help you against Tsukiumi and when we were ready to fight…..that's when we heard a voice." Jackie was afraid but he had to ask "I'm sorry but I have to ask. What did you hear and what did this voice say?" Hikari was shaking and said "What we heard…the voice didn't sound human… it was dark, raspy, and demonic." Hibiki then said "As for what the voice said. The voice asked its host to kill Tsukiumi and to feed it her heart." Jackie sighed and sat down in a chair Hikari then looked at her Ashikabi and asked "Jackie was that voice Hibiki and I heard was that…" Jackie nodded "Yeah…that was The Darkness." Jackie looked at the twins and said "Have you ever heard the voice before today?" Hibiki shook her head "Not clearly, but we have been hearing whispers for a while now." Jackie looked at them and asked "How long have you guys been hearing whispers?" Hikari said "Hibiki, me and even Uzume have been hearing whispers. When we talked about it we just decided to ignore it. But now that I think about it, we started hearing whispers a day after we became your Sekirei." Hibiki then asked "Jackie how the hell could we hear your…tenant?" Jackie then said "The fucking thing told me that when a Sekirei creates a bond with me a bond with it is also created. That was how it showed Uzume that nightmare." Hikari then said "What do we do now?" Jackie then said "I'll keep an eye on it. I promised all of you that I would take care of you. I promise that I won't let The Darkness hurt any of you." Jackie then went up and hugged his Sekireis to let them know nothing will happen to them.

Later that night on top of the MBI building stood two people one was Takami Sahashi and the other was a man in his 40's wearing a white suit and cape, he also had white hair and glasses. This man was none other than Minaka Hiroto "So Takami, tell me about today's events." Takami sighed and said "We have just confirmed that #09 has emerged." Minaka then began to chuckle "Then the time has finally come. The economies, the technology, the networks, we finally have nothing to fear anymore. For the sake of the lovely birds who flew to land and found their destined ones, I will gladly play the fool. After all this is a play, a festival and the stage Shinto Teito. Let the Plan finally begin." Minaka then began to laugh like a maniac.

Takami began to rub her head having to suffer from her boss acting like an idiot again. Just then the two of them heard clapping "You really are an entertaining fool, Minaka Hiroto. If not a bit annoying." When the two of them turned to see where the voice was coming from they saw three people. The one on the left was a pasty white man with short grey hair who wore a blue shirt, jeans and a jeans jacket, the one on the right was a man with black hair and a rugged beard who had tanned skin, he also wore a blue jacket a sweater and jeans. But what got both Takami's and Minaka's attention was the man in the middle, he was a man with blading black hair and one green eye, he wore a green trench coat and he also had a cane and leg braces; but what really surprised them was that the man's face looked like it was melting off.

Takami then asked "Who the hell are you three and how did you get up here?" the crippled man looked at Takami who felt a cold shiver run up her spine "So you're Takami Sahashi one of the founders of the Sekirei ship and one of the scientists who worked on the First Generation Discipline Squad as well as the other Sekireis. From what I heard about you you're supposed to be a very intelligent woman." Takami raised an eyebrow "What do you mean supposed to be?" the man snickered and said "Any woman who would fuck this idiot and then bare his children must not be very bright." Both Takami and Minaka were surprised no one was supposed to know that information "How do you..." the man interrupted again "I have my sources, my dear. Besides your pathetic sex life is not what I want to talk about I want to talk to your boss about something."

Minaka looked at the cripple and said "Fine ask your questions not many people get to talk to a genius like me." The cripple laughed cruelly "You are hardly what I would call a genius. Somebody who found an alien ship and used the technology in order to make money and advance breakthroughs in both science and medicine. Any idiot that passed elementary school could do that." Minaka was angered by this cripple's reaction. "Anyway back to business. You see my associates and I are looking for someone, someone who is in this city. When we attacked his family and killed the people working for him we thought he would return back home, but instead he stayed here in this city. When we came over here we were wondering why he refused to return especially since the people he cared for were in danger, imagine my surprise when one of your pets sunk her claws into our target and is now a part of your little game."

Minaka then said "Now I would like to help you, but I'm more interested in how you know about the Sekirei?" the crippled man then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and reappeared in front of Minaka surprising both scientists "I guess I can understand that. You see the reason we know so much is because we were interested in how someone like you could destroy three entire armies from three different countries back in 1999. Naturally we were curious so a couple years later we kidnapped two Sekirei who were kids and did research on them what we found was interesting, but ultimately not what we were looking for so we didn't care. We would have destroyed the subjects if you didn't come and retrieve them." Takami was angry and said "So you were the bastards who kidnapped numbers #87, Kaho and #88, Musubi!" the man turned towards Takami and said "So that's what they're called. Like I said they were disappointments which was one of the reasons why we didn't seek you out for retaliation."

Minaka laughed and said "I think you were scared when we sent numbers #04 and #08 to destroy you. That's what you get for defying the gods." The man teleported again and said "What would you know of gods, fool. Now where was I…oh yes well when we came here we have discovered that our target has four of your toys as his pets. Now I really don't care about the Sekirei, your plan, nor what you do to this city. The only thing I care about is getting the man I'm after and you will help me." Minaka laughed and said "Sorry but I'm not interested." The cripple sighed and said "Looks like I need to do this the hard way. Mr. Graves if you would be so kind." The pasty man called Graves said "Of course." He then pulled out his phone and called someone on it "Go ahead and get ready to leave." The cripple then turned to Takami and said "You might want to pull out your phone."

Takami was going to ask what he was talking about when she heard her phone ringing. When she picked it up she heard the frightened voice of one the nurses who worked for her "Sahashi-sama something terrible has happened." Takami was confused and asked "What's going on at the hospital?" the nurse began crying and said "Some crazy people came into the hospital armed with automatic guns. They started killing everyone and…" the cripple then said "Mr. Graves you may proceed." Graves then pulled something out of his pocket and pushed the button. Several seconds later a large explosion was heard throughout the city, when Takami ran over to the edge of the building and looked down she discovered one of MBI's hospitals complete destroyed and being swallowed up by flames. Graves laughed and said "I really wish I was there to see their faces before their brains splattered the walls." Takami turned back and said "You monsters! They were innocent people…." Minaka laughed and said "I'm impressed with your resolve, but we have thousands of hospitals all over the city."

The cripple then said "Oh I know this was just a test. While I didn't get a rise out of you, looks like it affected your secretary more." Takami was about to run up and beat up the cripple when a ball of dark energy hit the ground in front of her and exploded knocking her to the ground she looked up to see wisps of black energy surrounding the other man "Feisty little whore aren't you." The crippled laughed and said "Thank you Mr. Bragg. Now I will ask you again, are you going help me and my associates in any way I see fit." Minaka then said "Why are you after him, this target of yours?" the crippled then said "I know you are buying time until one of your pets come to save you. But I don't mind answering that, you see my organization once owned something of great power we lost that power and the family of our target took it from us before we could get it back." Minaka was about to ask something else when the crippled man said "Now I'll ask again. Are you going to help us?" Minaka smiled then said "Or what you'll destroy more of our hospitals?"

The crippled than said "I could always send the coordinates of Kamikura Island to the United Nations as well as send what the First Discipline Squad was capable off." Minaka laughed and said "That's a good bluff." Graves then took out his phone and did something with it. Seconds later both Minaka and Takami felt their phones vibrate when they looked at them they saw the correct coordinates to Kamikura Island as well as video files of the invasion. Minaka looked up and said "How the hell di…." The cripple then said "Like I said we have our sources. Some of them are even in your company on the S-plan." When he finished his sentence the third generation Discipline Squad appeared along with their Ashikabi. "So Minaka from the looks of things you want us to deal with your guests?" #04 Karasuba said with a smirk.

Minaka nodded and said "Yes, please show them our hospitality." The other Sekirei with the pink hair and fighting gloves made her move running towards the cripple when Bragg shoot her with darkness energy knocking her to the ground the other one with the gray hair and claws tried to slash at Bragg only for Graves to attack her with a whip made of purple energy wrapping around her ankle and smashing her to the ground when they looked up they saw both Bragg and Graves in some sort of Black armor that was glowing yellow in some places and the armor almost looked organic. Karasuba was disappointed in her squad mates "Really Haihane and Benitsubasa after all the training and adjustments you went through to become part of the Discipline Squad, you're both brought low by a bunch of monkeys." The crippled man laughed and said "They might've stood a chance if they knew a bit more about us, but yes I can understand your disappointment."

Minaka was in awe by what happened, but Takami was the one to speak for them "How do you three have those powers? Is this what you were able to produce after running tests on the Sekirei you kidnapped?" the crippled man looked disgusted and said "Don't compare these gifts to the powers of those weak creatures." At that moment Karasuba tried to cut this ugly monkey in half only for him to teleport away. Karasuba was both surprised by their powers, and angry that she couldn't kill that bug. The crippled man than said "The powers we have acquired are part of the very thing my organization once owned, which is now owned by our target." Karasuba then said "If that's all the power this thing was able to give you than it must not be that great." The three of them laughed and the crippled man said "The man who has the entirety of this power is almost like a god. Compared to the first generation Discipline Squad, #08 and even the strongest amongst you #01, you're all nothing but ants compared to the power this man wields." The crippled man then turned to the two scientists "Last chance will you give us the information and the help to capture our target." Minaka then said "No even if you do send this information to the world governments we have plans in play just for that." The crippled man then said in anger "Fine if those reason are not enough maybe this will convince you otherwise. Mr. Bragg show them the picture."

Bragg reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a young school girl which caused Takami to shake with terror and rage. "Judging by your reaction you know that the picture in his hands is of your daughter, Yukari. We know where she is, what her daily routines are, we know she is currently the Ashikabi of Sekirei #107 and we know where her brother lives as well. If blowing up the hospital you were working in and the information we have on Kamikura Island won't sway you, then perhaps this will. Mr. Bragg find the bitch's daughter, I want you to brake her make it hurt, make it last and when your done you can use her corpse however you like." Bragg smiled and said "It's been awhile since I broke a bitch. I hope this one lasts longer than the others." Bragg then looked at the picture and said "Ah I love the young ones, they're always so innocent." He then licked the picture and looked at Takami "I wonder if she's a feisty whore, just like her mother."

Takami then said "Wait…." The crippled man then said "Well have you made your decision?" Takami looked at Minaka who was also angry about this which was surprising. Takami then turned to the crippled man and said "If we help you… will you leave my children alone?" The crippled made a cruel smile and said "If you do everything we say and help us capture our target, then your children and their pets will not be harmed. But if you betray us or try to stop us in anyway, not only will their Sekirei suffer, but we will also inflict unspeakable horrors and tortures upon your children….and you Takami will have a front row seat." Takami nodded even though she wanted to kill this asshole in horrible ways she couldn't risk the lives of her children "Alright we will offer you whatever you need." Minaka then asked "Will you at least tell us who we are now…working for?" "My name is Victor…Victor Valente, and that is all you need to know."

Takami then asked "Well what about the identity of your target? We know he is an Ashikabi, but can you tell us more than that?" she said in anger. Bragg then said "Careful with that tone, Doc. Otherwise I might have to spend some….quality time with your daughter." Takami looked at Bragg in anger but nodded. Victor then said "As for our target you already know who he is Ms. Sahashi, after all he did save your son." Takami and Minaka's eyes widened "But just in case you forgot. The name of the man we're after is called Jackie Estacado."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 11

Three days have passed since Tsukiumi had become a new member of Maison Izumo and life at the inn was pretty normal, or at least whatever passed for normal around the Sekirei inn. Today was no exception while Jackie's Sekirei were getting up to any other day at the inn they heard a scream coming from Minato's room; when they got up to check on their fellow tenant they discovered that it was just Miya giving Minato crap about breaking the rules about having illicit relations in the inn. Miya then sighed and said "Looks like we are going to have a little meeting in order to make sure something like this never happens again."

Miya then goes downstairs and everyone else gets dressed for the day, but before Jackie left he asked Minato "What the hell did you do?" Minato then said "I didn't do anything she found me sleeping with my Sekireis and she broke in telling me I broke the rules. "Jackie just sighed and said "You really have some bad luck, kid." Minato chuckled and said "Tell me about it." After everyone was dressed they came downstairs to where Miya was sitting, once everyone was seated she put down a diagram of the second story of the inn and said "I believe I'll begin to assign everyone their own rooms, that way no one will feel the need to break the rules." Miya then looked at Kusano and said "Kusano will be sleeping in my room like she always has." Kusano sulked at this new arrangement making Minato and Jackie chuckle.

Miya then looked at the others and said "Musubi, Tsukiumi and Akitsu will sleep in the vacant room 204 from now on." Tsukiumi was surprised by this and said "Tis not fair, I'm Minato's proper wife. Thou wouldst have me sleep away from my husband, tis not proper." Musubi then added "I'm Minato's real wife too." Tsukiumi then said "Shut up." Miya calmly looked at the two angry Sekirei and while using her Hannya stare said "Ladies I have already made my decision. Is that clear?" Musubi quickly said "Yeah its okay, Miya." Tsukiumi then said "Well if the landlady already made up her mind, then so be it." Minato chuckled nervously. Miya then said "Uzume, Hikari and Hibiki will be sleeping in Uzume's room. I won't tolerate no for an answer." Miya finished once again using her Hannya stare, the three girls said nothing and nodded in unison.

Miya then added "Minato and Jackie will share a room." Jackie then said "Yeah that's fine." Miya was surprised and said "You aren't going to challenge me?" Jackie looked at Miya and said "It's like you said your mind is made up. I highly doubt anything I say will change that." Miya then nodded in approval and said "Well now that this business is out of the way I'll go and prepare breakfast." Miya then stood up and went into the kitchen.

Matsu was in her room, she already knew about that little meeting. She wasn't worried though she had her own ways on how to get closer to Minato "Now that the obstacles to Minato have been eliminated I can finally begin my experiments. Maybe I can also have Jackie join in as another test subject." Matsu was about to plan what to do when something on her screen flashed. Matsu did some research and saw that MBI has increased troop deployments "That's strange? Why the change to the troop deployments so suddenly?" Just then the screen on her left began flashing, when she looked at it she put her hand to her mouth in shock "Oh my god!" According to the information on the screen one of MBI's hospitals had been blown up in some kind of attack, thousands of people were dead including a couple of Sekirei "Numbers #44, Yosuga, #75, Niwa and #28, Natsuka were all killed in this attack. What the hell is going on?"

Matsu then decided to do some digging into MBI to try to figure out what is happening. Back downstairs Tsukiumi and Hikari were complaining about the room arrangements "The nerve of that wench! Why must I, the real wife be banished from Minato's bed?" Hikari then said "It's because of you idiots and your bickering, that we also have to suffer from this new arrangement and get separated from our Ashikabi too." Tsukiumi then looked at the oldest of the lightning twins "Do not blame our current misfortunes on me. Tis not my fault that your fellows and thee were kicked out of thine room." Just then the two of them heard Miya's voice "Okay then I'm going out shopping. Please water the garden while I'm gone." Musubi and Kusano nodded "Don't worry we'll get it done, Miya." Miya chuckled and said "I'm counting on you, bye." Miya then left the house and went to the store.

Musubi then looked back at Kusano and said "Hey maybe we should ask Tsukiumi to help us with her water abilities. I'm sure we'd all have lots of fun." Kusano nodded to this idea Hikari snickered and said "So are you going to help them?" Tsukiumi then began to walk away and replied "The nerve of those two, why must I help with these chores. They better not think of me as some sort of water sprinkler." Hikari then said "No I'm pretty sure they think of you as a super soaker with a shitty attitude." Tsukiumi just huffed and walked away not wanting to face Miya's wrath for starting a fight. While walking away, Kagari came through the hallway and said "Oh hi." Tsukiumi then stared at him with narrow eyes and said "Thou dost bare a strong resemblance to him." Kagari then looked away and said "I have no idea what you're talking about." And began to walk away.

Tsukiumi stared at him for a few seconds more before leaving as well. Hikari then looked at Kagari and said "So she still hasn't figured out who you are, Homura?" Kagari stopped and said "No she hasn't and I prefer to keep it that way." Hikari then said "I don't know why you care. I mean you are stronger then she is right, you're #06 and she's #09." Kagari or Homura sighed and said "That is not the point. The point is it would be a major headache for me if she found out my identity. Also if she found out…" Kagari then conjured up a fireball in his open palm and said "I would have to come back and burn you to a crisp." Hikari then said "Is that a challenge?" Kagari laughed and dissipated the ball of fire and said "No it's just friendly advice." He then walked away.

Somewhere near the inn a red sports car was parked "You sure you're going to be fine here without your weapon?" the woman on the passenger side jumped out of the car. She wore a black gi, a grey haori, she had grey hair tied in a ponytail and she had narrow grey eyes; this woman was #04 Karasuba head of the third generation Discipline Squad. Karasuba looked back at her Ashikabi and said "You do realize who you're talking to, right?" her Ashikabi laughed and Karasuba said "Okay I'll see you later." She then began to walk away as the car drove off. After a while Karasuba found the house she was looking for "I wonder how she's doing." While walking toward the front of the house she didn't know that Musubi and Kusano where there playing with the hose. Kusano wanted to hold the hose, but Musubi laughed and said "No, Kusano. You'll get wet."

The moment she turned the hose away from Kusano, Musubi noticed that she stopped trying to get it and she saw her staring at something behind her. Musubi was confused but when she turned to her left she saw someone getting soaked by the hose "Oh no, I'm so sorry." But when Musubi got the hose of the woman, she accidently aimed it at Kusano getting her wet too. Karasuba laughed and said "I shouldn't be that surprised, I guess. You've always been a scatterbrain after all, right Musubi?" she then looked up and smiled, even though she wanted to beat the living shit out of her. Musubi smiled brightly and said "Karasuba, Why are you here?" Karasuba said "I heard a rumor about you, and I was in the neighborhood so I decided to check up on you." Musubi replied happily "I'm so glad you're here." just then Minato came to the door "Musubi? Is someone there?" Musubi turned and said "Yes this is Karasuba, she's an old friend of mine." Karasuba looked up and smiled at Minato, but Minato feels uncomfortable at her smile. The smile he gave her almost looked like a predator grinning at its prey.

Musubi then invites Karasuba in the house and leads her to her room. After Karasuba strips off her wet clothes, Musubi gives her some dry clothes to wear. While Minato goes downstairs to put Karasuba's wet clothes on a clothes line to dry and make some tea for Musubi and her friend. Musubi then says "I'm really sorry about all this." Karasuba then puts on a bathrobe and said "Don't worry about it." Karasuba then looks back at Musubi and says "By the way, that guy at the front door. Is he your Ashikabi?" Musubi nodded and said "Yes, his name is Minato." Musubi then looked at the nape of Karasuba's neck and sees the crest "The Sekirei Symbol." Karasuba chuckled and said "Yep, I've emerged too."

Musubi is happy for her friend and says "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you Karasuba." Karasuba ignored her and said "By the way I heard that you were able to crush #43." Musubi then said "#43?" Karasuba then said "She was the Sekirei you fought in the forest, the arboretum." Musubi then remembered the scythe Sekirei, Yomi who tried to kill Minato and almost killed Jackie. Musubi's face turned dark and her eyes flared with rage which both surprised Karasuba and made her happy "Oh her, the scythe girl. I remember her she was nothing but a bully! She tried to hurt Minato and Kusano. She also hurt Jackie really badly." Karasuba chuckled and said "You really haven't changed a bit have you. Anyway I just came here to confirm somethings." Musubi looked confused "Confirm somethings?" Karasuba then said "First do you remember the promise we made, Musubi?" Musubi smiled and said "Of course I do."

While those two were talking Jackie was about to finish moving his stuff into his new room. While on his way there he heard Musubi say "Oh Jackie, can you come in here, please? I want you to meet someone." Jackie was confused but he said "Give me a second to put away my stuff first." When Jackie was done he went back to the room Musubi was in and he saw a skinny grey haired woman in a bath robe. Musubi smiled and said "Jackie this is my friend Karasuba, Karasuba this is my friend Jackie. He saved Minato's life from the scythe girl." Karasuba's eyes widened slightly and she smiled and said "Musubi can you go check on my clothes please." Musubi smiled and left to do just that. Jackie was about to leave as well until Karasuba said "So you're the great Jackie Estacado."

Jackie stopped and turned around to look at Karasuba "Considering you know my full name and you're one of Musubi's friends I'm going to go on a limb and say you're a Sekirei, right?" Karasuba chuckled and said "Well look on the brains on you." Jackie wasn't in the mood for games and was going to ask her what she wanted until he heard " **Ummm YESSS. I like this one, Jackie. She is not like the others, I can feel her hatred, her fury, her madness, and I can sense how strong she is. Who would have thought that such a beautiful creature would exist amongst these pathetic maggots? I can also tell she loves to kill, she reeks of blood. Why don't you make her one of yours, Jackie? You clearly need at least one pet with some backbone.** " Jackie's response was ' _Do you ever shut up?_ ' The Darkness then chuckled and said " **So that's the thanks I get for trying to help you out. You wound me, Jackie.** "

Jackie ignored The Darkness and saw that Karasuba wasn't just staring at himshe was sizing him up "See something you like?" Jackie said in a cold tone. Karasuba smiled and said "You know, when I read the files that MBI had on you I was impressed. The way you slaughter your enemies with such brutality, such cruelty I have to admit I blushed a little and I found you interesting." Jackie didn't say anything he just waited for her to get to the point "But my curiosity really went up when these three weird humans said they were after you because you stole something of theirs. They even said that you have the powers of a god and that even the most powerful of Sekirei couldn't stand against you."

That piece of information surprised Jackie, he knew that MBI had some stuff on him. But to hear that people were after him that knew about him and The Darkness, he wondered if these were the same fucks that attacked his family in New York. Jackie also heard The Darkness growl with rage when he thought about this. Karasuba stared at him a little longer and said "But now that I've seen you, I'm disappointed. From what that crippled told us I expected something more, but to me you look just like any other pathetic monkey if have seen….and killed." Jackie raised an eyebrow and said "Was that last bit supposed to scare me, because trust me I have seen, heard and done worse." Karasuba snickered and said "Well at least you have some backbone than the average monkey." Jackie said nothing and Karasuba began to walk up to him, Jackie was wondering what her game was.

By the time Karasuba was in front of him she could see that there was no fear in Jackie's eyes there was anger and annoyance, but he wasn't afraid of her. Karasuba found this interesting. "Hey Jackie are you in here? What are you doing in Musubi's ro…?" When Uzume came to the door her words died in her throat as she saw the one person she never wanted to see again. Karasuba looked at Uzume with a predatory smile "Well, well, well. Hello Uzume it's been a while since we last met, tell me how is Matsu doing?" Uzume didn't say anything at first she just continued to look at the Black Sekirei with wide eyes, and her body began to shake with fear "Ka…Kara….Karasuba." Karasuba chuckled and said "You remember me I'm so happy. I thought that you would try to forget about me, considering things didn't go so well the last time we saw each other." She then began to walk up to Uzume who began to back up a little in fear of the deadly Sekirei, but before she could get any further Karasuba felt something grab her arm.

When she turned around Karasuba saw that Jackie had her arm in a tight grip "I'm only going to say this once…. leave….Uzume…..alone." Karasuba smiled and said "You really do have a big pair on you. Not many people try to stop me let alone touch me." Jackie then said "Not many people who know who I am or what I can do tend to fuck with the people I love." Karasuba smiled while Uzume was frightened for her Ashikabi. "Tell me then monkey. If I don't leave #10 alone what are you going to do about it?" Jackie said without any fear in his voice, but the rage and hate Karasuba saw in his eyes promised a slow and painful death. Seeing those eyes caused Karasuba to become even more excited and her impression of Jackie went up several pegs when he said "You even think about harming Uzume or any of my girls, I even catch you or hear about you seeing Uzume. Than all those stories you heard of me having god like powers, you're going to be the first one to see if they're true or not. Once I unleash my powers then MBI, their armies, Hell, the Devil, Heaven, not even God himself will be able to save you from me." Karasuba was really impressed with Jackie, while Uzume didn't know whether to fear for Jackie's life or to be amazed that he has balls the size of bowling balls and that they're made with titanium.

Karasuba then said "You can relax big guy as you can see I don't have my sword with me." Jackie then let go of her arm and Karasuba then said "I'm really starting to like you, Jackie Estacado. I hope we're able to meet again, but just so you know the next time we meet I will have my sword." Karasuba then looked at Jackie in the eyes with a murderous gleam. When this didn't even faze him she grew to like him even more "So when I have my sword you better prepare yourself…. because I do plan to kill you with it."

The three of them then noticed Musubi returning and said "Okay Karasuba your clothes are almost dry." Karasuba then turned to Musubi and said "Thanks Musubi, I think I'll be going now." Musubi then wined out "Already, but you just got here." Karasuba then said "It's okay Musubi, there are something I have to do for the company and besides Jackie and I have already become fast friends." Musubi then smiled and said "Really that's great." Jackie then replied his words dripping with sarcasm "Yeah great…her and me are the best of pals now." While this was happening, Minato was bringing up some tea for Musubi and her friend when Matsu opened the door. "Hey Minato is someone in the house?"

Minato then said "Yeah an old friend of Musubi's came over." The two for them looked forward and saw both Uzume and Musubi standing in the hallway. When Matsu got a good look at Uzume's face she could tell that she was frightened like she just saw death itself in that room. When Jackie and another woman left the room, Matsu saw that Uzume did see death itself for the woman who came out of the room was Sekirei #04, Karasuba, Miya's and her old teammate. When Karasuba saw Matsu she immediately closed the door "What the fuck is that _thing_ doing here." Minato then knocked on the door and said "Um Matsu are you okay?" Matsu then replied in a very bad voice "Ah sorry but um….there is no one in this room called "Matsu". In fact "Matsu" does not exist, the "Matsu's" a lie!"

Minato was wondering why she was acting this way when Karasuba said "Hey I'm going to be leaving now." Minato then said "Oh okay." Musubi got Karasuba her clothes while Uzume ran into her room and locked the door. When Karasuba was fully dressed Musubi then said "I really wish we could talk more." Karasuba smiled and said "Sorry but I've got work to do, plus a friend is waiting for me. See ya, Musubi." As she began to walk away Musubi waved "Good bye, Karasuba. See you next time." Unknown to her Tsukiumi, Hikari and Hibiki gave the Black Sekirei a death glare behind her back. While on the outside of the house Karasuba looked behind her and saw Homura up on top of the house, Homura was surprised that she knew where he was.

Karasuba then looked to one of the windows and saw Jackie there staring her down with those hateful eyes of his. Karasuba smiled and waved at him, where Jackie responded by flipping her off. Karasuba chuckled and began to walk away. Homura stared at the retreating figure ' _Sekirei #04, Karasuba. Also known as MBI's hound. She likes to go by the nickname "The Black Sekirei"_ ' Homura then narrowed his eyes and said to himself "What was she doing here?" Back inside the house, Minato was still trying to get into Matsu's room "Matsu she gone now. Can you come out, please?" Matsu was in her room holding her head in her hands saying over and over "I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die." Before she could finish her mantra she saw that all her screens were flashing red with the word alert on them. Minato who was outside of the room asked "What do you mean you're going to die?" before he could knock again the door swung up so fast that it hit Minato in the nose. He backed up in pain while holding his nose and he saw Matsu standing there with a serious look on her face "Minato turn on the TV and watch the news." Minato was confused, but he went to do just that.

When Minato, Kusano and Matsu turned on the TV they saw Minaka there saying "Greetings good people of Shinto Teito. I have decided to hold this little conference to inform you that MBI has now seized the entirety of the city." Minato was surprised and just repeated "Seized the city?" Minaka then ended the program by saying "Rejoice people of Shinto Teito an new age of the gods has finally begun." Jackie on the other hand was upstairs trying to get into Uzume's room "Uzume can I come in…please?" Uzume opened the door slightly and asked "Is she gone." Jackie nodded and said "Yeah don't worry she's gone." Uzume then opened the door and allowed Jackie inside, while he was inside Uzume then said "Why did you confront Karasuba like that?!" Jackie turned to Uzume and said "She was threating you! I don't care who she is, anyone who threatens the people I care for are dead."

Uzume then said "She isn't some random Sekirei with an attitude, she's Sekirei #04 Karasuba, she has been on the first and second generation Discipline Squads and she is now in charge of the third generation Discipline Squad the guys who punish people who break the rules of the Sekirei Plan." Jackie snorted and said "I don't care if she is death herself. I'm not going to stand there and let her scare you like that." Uzume smiled weakly and said "While I find it sweet that you stood up for me, I'm afraid that you might've stirred up a hornets nest." Jackie then asked "What happened between you two?" Uzume sighed and said "Remember when Matsu stole something from MBI?" Jackie nodded his head and Uzume said "She needed some help to escape and we have been friends for a long time. So when she made her move to steal the… thing she stole, I protected her from MBI's soldiers and anyone else until we got to Miya's."

Uzume then said "Because of what we did MBI has been after us. We thought we would be safe here because we knew nobody would dare mess with Miya, but if she was able to find this place and walk in here then I'm not safe and neither are you. She won't forget what you did to her. She absolutely hates humans she kills them and our fellow Sekirei just for fun. Now she going to be coming after you we need to…" Jackie then went to Uzume and kissed her causing her wings to burst forth from her back, she melted into the kiss and the two of them began to explore each other's mouths and each were staring to lose themselves to the pleasure of it. The moment they had to come up for air Jackie said "Listen Uzume when I swore I would protect you and the others from anything, I meant it. So what if this bitch is supposed to be one of the strongest Sekirei, I won't let her harm you are anyone else! Trust me on this Uzume."

Uzume then hugged Jackie and said "I just don't want to lose you." Jackie rubbed her back to calm her down and he said "I promised you that I wasn't going to go anywhere and I keep my promises. Besides I have dealt with worse, so." Jackie held up Uzume's chin to have her look him in the eyes "Forget about that bitch being in the house and threating you and me…. Smile, you always look so beautiful when you smile." Uzume said nothing and just held Jackie close to her. Just then Matsu entered the room and said "You guys might want to see this." Then she left. Jackie and Uzume looked at each other confused but the decided to follow Matsu to her room.

Once they got there Jackie asked "So what the hell is going on?" Minato then said "It looks like MBI has seized the entire city." Jackie looked at Minato with a raised eye brow "I thought they already owned the city? Besides why is it so important anyway." Uzume on the other hand just said "So it's finally begun." Jackie looked at her and asked "What has begun?" Hikari then said "Phase 2 of the Sekirei Plan is now in effect." Jackie was confused but Matsu began to explain "I noticed it just this morning, as you know Shinto Teito is surrounded by rivers and MBI has deployed troops on all the bridges leading outside of the city. The reason for that is so they can inspect people coming in but most importantly the can inspect who are leaving the city."

Minato looked stunned "Why would they want to inspect people leaving the city?" Jackie then said "It's to keep the Sekirei and Ashikabi like us from leaving the city, kid." Minato was surprised but Matsu nodded her head in agreement "Minato, Jackie, me and everyone else must prepare, the time has finally come." Minato then asked "Prepare….prepare for what?" Jackie then said "We're preparing for all-out war." Matsu then said "Jackie is right Minato, because MBI or rather Minaka plans to turn the entire city into a battleground." Minato was surprised by this information the entire city was going to be swallowed up by a war between alien women, where the winner would have the fate of the world in their hands.

Miya was walking back home with her groceries having an overall pleasant day, but that all changed when she turned around a corner and saw the one person she hated more than anything "Well I didn't expect to run into you. Nice place you have there….Maison Izumo, right?" Miya narrowed her eyes in anger and Karasuba chuckled as she began to walk forward "You can relax I didn't touch anything….this time." Miya then began to walk forward as well and said "Then I'll let you off with a warning. But the next time you even think about setting foot into my house, it will be the last thing you ever do." Karasuba laughed and replied "Nice to see somethings haven't changed. You're still as scary as ever, Miya. But I wonder."

The moment they were about to pass each other Karasuba then said "If your skills with the blade are just as scary." At that moment the two dangerous women turned around to face each other. Karasuba had her right hand on her imaginary sword while Miya already had her weapon drawn and was ready to attack Karasuba with her….radish. Karasuba smiled and said "Damn…too bad I didn't bring my sword with me." She then looked at Miya's choice of weapon "Please tell me you're not serious about fighting me with that thing are you?" Miya then pointed her _weapon_ at her former teammate and said "Get out of my sight. Your sinister form disgusts me to no end."

Karasuba then said "Alright fine. I have to say you have some interesting tenants at your inn, especially that man called Jackie Estacado." Miya's eyes widen and Karasuba continued "Not only was he not afraid of me, but he actually had the stones to threaten to kill me if I ever came near his Sekirei. I really like him, I can't wait for our next encounter." Miya then looked at Karasuba with cold eyes and said "You will leave him alone, Karasuba. If you even think about touching him, I promises you won't like the consequences of that decision." Karasuba chuckled and said "You're threatening to kill me over one monkey and yet you don't make the same type of threats about your other tenants. That is interesting, tell me #01 why do you care so much for him?"

Karasuba then picked up an apple on the ground and looked at her former boss "Is it because you and him are just good friends, or is there something more to it. Don't tell me you're actually reacting to him. Wow I wonder what Takehito woul…." Before Karasuba could go further with her teasing, she felt a large amount of killing intent directed at her. When she looked into Miya's eyes she didn't see the house wife of some MBI scientist nor did she see a simply landlady, what stood before #04 was the most powerful Sekirei on the planet. The Pillar, The Goddess, the former leader of the first generation Discipline Squad, Sekirei #01, Miya. Miya looked at Karasuba with cold, hateful, rage in her eyes and the Black Sekirei actually felt a chill go up her spine and she even felt herself begin to sweat a little "GET….THE… FUCK….OUT…..OF….MY…..SIGHT…KARASUBA. Trust me when I say you don't want to find out what kind of road you're going down on." Karasuba despite her fear gave her a predatory grin and said "Let's meet up again, Miya. But next time bring a sword." She then took a bite out of the apple and walked away.

Miya was so overcome with rage she didn't even ask the bitch to pay for the apple she was eating she just wanted her far away from her. Once she was gone Miya tried to reign in her emotions with deep breaths, but then she heard MBI helicopters flying overhead ' _So it's finally begun…..Takehito._ ' Meanwhile Karasuba was thinking of her interaction with both Jackie and Miya "Looks like you had fun." Karasuba then turned to the driver of the red sports car and said "So you can tell?" the driver then said "Yeah I can tell, after all I'm your Ashikabi or whatever right and were connected or something." Karasuba sighed and said "Must you be so flippant, Natsuo." The one known as Natsuo then said "Me flippant, you know you don't have to be mean about it." While on their way back to the MBI building Karasuba spotted two Sekirei one with a yellow and black dress and the other had white hair, hazel eyes, and she wore an elegant dress that showed of her cleavage and sexy stomach ' _Huh #38 and #65, I could use a little fun._ ' "Hey stop the car." Natsuo parked as Karasuba got out with her sword in one hand "You okay?" Natsuo asked Karasuba said "Yeah it's just that meeting #01 and that guy that are new associates are after got me fired up, and I just spotted a way to relieve some steam." Natsuo chuckled and said "Alright I'll see you back at the building." And he drove off.

"So phase two has already started. That means that there are even fewer un-winged Sekirei to present to the master." Said #38, Mitsuha "This sucks ever since that bitch helped #107 escape we've had nothing but bad luck. I wonder if we should quit looking for more Sekirei." before either of them could go any further with their train of thought they heard someone call them out "Hey you two. If you guys got nothing better to do, would you mind playing with me for a bit?" Mitsuha looked at Karasuba and asked "Who the hell is she, another Sekirei?" at this point #65 Taki said in a shaky voice "We need to run away now." Mitsuha turned to her and asked "What why?" Taki then said "Do you really not know who she is, that is Sekirei #04, Karasuba. She's the Black Sekirei." Karasuba then drew her sword while the two Sekirei were talking. Mitsuha then said "You expect me to run away from someone challenging me? That's not going to happen. anyway who the hell is this "Black Sekirei" anyway?"

Karasuba laughed and said "Arrogant and stupid, I like that. Idiots like you tend to entertain me the most." Mitsuha then brought her whip out and then said "Shut up, I think it's time I taught you some manners." She then ran towards Karasuba ignoring Taki saying "Mitsuha don't do it!" When she got close to Karasuba, Mitsuha saw that she broke out into a sadistic smile and seconds later they attacked each other. For a moment nothing happened Karasuba didn't move from her spot and Mitsuha was standing behind her, Taki confused said "Mitsuha….Are you okay?" the moment she said that blood shot out of her entire body causing Mitsuha to scream in pain. As she began to fall to the ground her final words were "How…how did she…"she couldn't even finish her train of thought as she fell to the ground dead. Karasuba looked at her opponent that she just killed in seconds and said "Well that was disappointing. No fun at all." She then turned to Taki who had soul crushing fear written on her face. Karasuba smiled and said "What about you? Think you can do any better?" Taki backed away a bit and proceeded to run for her life.

Karasuba chuckled and said "Yeah I expected as much." She then looked at the dead Sekirei and said "Guess I'm going to have to ask them to pick this trash up." She then sheathed her sword and made her call. Karasuba then began to wait while thinking about Jackie and Miya. The idea that Jackie, this human could be stronger than Miya was impossible no matter what those weird humans said. But if it turned out to be true then she couldn't wait to fight him. The look he had gave her goosebumps, nobody was able to do that to her except for Miya. Speaking of #01 she knew she wanted nothing to do with the Sekirei plan, but if she was reacting to this monkey going so far as to promise to kill her if she ever got close to him spoke volumes. If Jackie was able to get Miya to emerge then that would mean she would have to participate in the game just to keep her Ashikabi safe. Karasuba smiled darkly as she said to herself "Looks like things are about to get a whole lot more interesting in this little game."

Meanwhile back at the inn Minato looked outside while seeing some MBI choppers move around the city. Minato sighed as he thought about what he was told ' _They tell me to prepare for what's coming. But how do you prepare for a war, I don't know what to do. Also who was that person that was Musubi's friend? Jackie seem angry with her and Uzume and Matsu were terrified of her. When she looked at me with those eyes…..I thought she was going to kill me._ ' While he was thinking about today's events he saw Jackie walk up next to him "How you holding up, kid?" Minato sighed and said "I don't know what to do." Jackie then asked "You mean about this Phase 2 bullshit and the so called "war" that is coming." Minato nodded and then looked at Jackie "Jackie can I ask you something?" Jackie was confused but he said "Go ahead." Minato then said "Well….now that I know that you're a….well you're a..." Jackie interrupted and said "A criminal, a mobster, a killer, and the don of a powerful crime family back in New York." Minato then didn't say anything until Jackie said "Relax kid. I know what I am and I know how people view me because of how I live my life. Whatever you want to say to me I won't take offense to it."

Minato calmed down and continued "Well like you said, now that I know that you're a mobster I talked to some of your Sekirei about you and they said that you have been in a situation like this before." Jackie nodded and said "Yeah it was on my 21st birthday. My asshole Uncle Paulie sent the entire New York City mob and half of the NYPD after me. Some birthday that was." Minato then said "I know that you're not a soldier, but compared to what's coming. What happened to you on your birthday is the closest thing to a war that you have ever experienced. I was wondering if you have any advice to give me to prepare myself and the others." Jackie chuckled and said "You do know that technically we're supposed to be enemies and we'll have to fight each other at some point, right?" Minato nodded and said "Even if that's the case you saved my life when you didn't have to and though I'm still a little angry that you pointed a gun at me. You did teach me a lesson about confidence. It's just that I always thought that we were somehow friends and I was wondering if you could help me." Jackie smiled at Minato and said "Thanks, kid. I really appreciate that."

Jackie sighed and said "The first thing you need to know is how strong you are. You should check the strengths of Musubi, Tsukiumi, Matsu and even Kusano, see how strong they are and get them to work together and you should do fine." Minato nodded "The second thing you should do is know who your enemies are find out about their strengths and weaknesses, find vulnerabilities in their defenses and when you feel comfortable go in and put them in the ground." Minato nodded and said "You speak like you've done this a lot?" Jackie smiled and said "Well like Matsu said, before I became the don I was the number one hitman in the Franchetti crime family. So yeah I've killed a lot of people." Minato paled at that piece of information and Jackie said one more thing "The last thing you should do to prepare yourself and I know you don't want to hear this, is to prepare to lose someone close to you."

Minato was shocked, but let Jackie continue "Whenever I went on a job or I was going to whack somebody most of the time I did it alone, but there were times when I had a couple of friends with me and they either got killed on the job, suffered injuries that ended up killing them later or some of the people connected to the person we killed would look for the people who did that and make an "example" out of them." Minato then said "I'm sorry you had to go through stuff like that for most of your life." Jackie then said "It's alright, Minato. I made my peace with it. I'm just warning you because sooner or later it will happen, and it will hurt especially if it's the people you love above all else." When Jackie said that his mind went to Jenny, but he shook his head and told Minato "I'll help in any way I can to prepare you, but if you follow those three things you should be okay." Minato nodded with a smile and he saw Musubi coming towards them "Musubi, where is Kusano?" Musubi smiled and said "She is in her room taking a nap." "Also have you seen Tsukiumi anywhere?" Musubi shook her head no and Jackie looked between Musubi and Minato and said "I just remembered I've got something to do today. See you guys later." With that Jackie left the two lovebirds alone.

When Musubi and Minato couldn't see Jackie anymore they turned back towards each other. "It's real quiet up here." Musubi nodded and said "Uzume said that she was going take a nap and the twins are downstairs watching TV." Minato then looked at Musubi and said "Wait but that means. Were alone." Musubi nodded with a smile and said "Yep we are. Now that we're alone I feel that now I can tell you something that I only want you to know." Minato looked at Musubi as she said "I want to tell you about the promise I made with Karasuba. A promise between one Sekirei and another." Minato then said "A promise?" Musubi nodded and said "It's a promise both of us must keep."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Both Musubi and Karasuba were sitting on the high point of a construction building overlooking the city and Karasuba spoke "Humans really are an unnecessary species on this planet, don't you think so Musubi?" Musubi looked sad at Karasuba's comment before she stared into the city and said "The Ashikabi who I'll meet will be somebody who is kind and caring. That person will be somebody who I'll care for very much so I don't think Humans are unnecessary at all." Karasuba chuckled and said "You know you sounded just like Yume when you said that." Musubi was surprised "Really Yume said the same thing." Karasuba then stood up and said "Yep she believed in the same kind of crap that Humans were extremely important to us." Karasuba then looked at Musubi and said "Okay then how about this, let's make a promise that both you and I will be the last Sekirei standing. Then when we meet we'll fight it out." Musubi was surprised "Karasuba you want to fight me?" Karasuba then smiled and said "If you're able to beat me then I'll admit that what you say is true. However if I win…"**_

 _ **Flashback**_

Musubi then looked at Minato and said "My promise with Karasuba is to survive until we are the last remaining Sekirei and then we'll fight each other." Minato was surprised by this. Musubi then turned towards the window to look at the sky "I will definitely beat her. Then when I win I'll release all the Sekirei with broken wings back into the sky again. Because the thought of never being with your Ashikabi is just too cruel." Minato looked at Musubi and said her name and she turned around and said "Minato I just feel so much love for you." Minato was surprised by that statement and he said "Uh thank you." Musubi then took his hand and put it over her chest, causing Minato to freak out because he was finally touching her boobs

"Do you feel that….My heart is beating really fast isn't it." She then looked at Minato in the eyes and said "I feel so grateful to the gods and goddesses for the happiness that I have here, and for the people I love. The landlady, little Ku, Uzume, Tsukiumi, Matsu, Hikari, Hibiki, Jackie, Akitsu, and of course you Minato." Minato was surprised and touched by her speech "This feeling… How this wonderful feeling of loving someone can make us stronger. I want Karasuba to experience that feeling as well, I really want her to know no matter what." Musubi then jumped back and said with the cutest smile on her face "That is my dream. Of course I don't know if I'll be able to do it." Minato smiled and said "I think you'll be able to pull it off. If you set your mind to it you'll do it, I believe in you Musubi." Musubi then smiled a warm loving smile towards Minato ' _I believe in your words, your smile. You really are one in a million Musubi._ '

Later on during the day everything was starting to return to normal. Jackie came downstairs with Uzume in his arms and as they were making their way to the TV where the twins were until they heard Tsukiumi shouting. When they went to go check it out they saw Tsukiumi dressed up in a blue French maid uniform before she could say anything Uzume said "Wow I didn't know you had that side to you, Tsukiumi." The Water Sekirei ignored her and turned to Musubi and asked "What is this?" Musubi then said "That is a blue maid uniform that I borrowed from Uzume's room." Uzume then added "You have good taste, Musubi." Tsukiumi then grabbed the scatterbrained Sekirei and began to shake her back and forth "I know what it is dunderhead, what I mean is why hast thou put me in such ridiculous garments."

Musubi was able to get out "Well Miya wanted you and me to do some chores and your regular dress looked so nice that I didn't want it to get ruined." Tsukiumi then stopped shaking the fist-type Sekirei and just repeated "Ch-Chores?" when she let go of Musubi she fell to the ground dizzy. Just then Miya entered the room with two baskets "I want you and Musubi to go shopping for dinner. I'm counting on you two." Tsukiumi looked at Miya with anger "Why do I have to do chores?" Miya then smiled while a purple miasma began to surround her "Because those who do not work, do not eat. I'm sure you understand." Tsukiumi then quickly nodded agreeing with her. Miya then added "The one who comes back first from their shopping trip will get to sit near Minato tonight." This got Musubi to stand up and the two rivals glared at each other causing sparks to come out their eyes. Kusano on the other hand just grabbed Minato's arm and said "I'm sitting with him tonight." Jackie laughed at the scene in front of him. Wasting no more time Musubi and Tsukiumi raced out of the house and towards the store.

Minato, Kusano, Miya, Jackie and Uzume also came out of the house to watch them go. Miya looked at Minato and asked "What's the matter?" Minato then said "Um…do you think it is okay to act so ordinary with what's going on?" Miya chuckled and Jackie said "Kid, you need to learn to enjoy the peaceful moments for as long as you can." When Jackie said this he felt his phone vibrate "I'm sorry Uzume I got to take this." Uzume nodded and kissed him on the cheek. When Jackie came to the second story of the house he answered the phone "Hey Vinnie." Vinnie then said "Sorry about the delay, boss. I was talking with Jimmy and he told me something really weird." Jackie then asked "What, what's wrong?" Vinnie then said "Nothing bad it's just that when we got back all of our territory and went to some of the gangs that attacked us in order to make an example out of them, we discovered that all of them were killed." Jackie thought about it and he asked "Everyone?" Vinnie then answered "Yeah everyone. I think who ever hired them killed them all to tie up loose ends."

Jackie agreed with that and said "Listen I discovered something myself, a friend of mine has somebody working with MBI and they told me that they are now working with people who are after me and the guy who approached them was some crippled guy." Vinnie paused and said "You think that it's the same fucking cripple that hit us back in New York?" Jackie then said "Yeah I think so. The timing is too soon for it to be a coincidence, I want you to call Jimmy and have him make another shipment of guns and send them over here as soon as possible." Vinnie then said "Understood, Jackie. I'll get right on it." Jackie then hung up and looked out the window. Shit was not going his way. First he gets stuck in this stupid game which isn't all that bad considering he meet some beautiful women who love him, but then some assholes came and hit his operation and it looks like these guys are now in Japan in Shinto Teito, that part sucked. ' _Looks like these bastards are going to use MBI's resources to try and get me. Then there is that crazy bitch #04, Karasuba. I get the feeling that wasn't the last time I'll see her._ '

Jackie then focused on the setting sun and noticed the dark swallowing everything around the area. Jackie then sighed ' _This isn't the type of shit that the girls, my men or anyone else can handle. I really hope I don't have to, but if shit really hits the fan…..I might have to consider…using 'it' again._ ' Just then he felt The Darkness' presence in his mind " **I told you, Jackie. No one can hold back the night, now you stand on the precipice. You know your enemies are strong and your pets and allies can't help you anymore. But there is nothing in this world that is stronger than me and together we will slaughter anyone who stands in our way. All you have to do is embrace the darkness, Jackie.** " Jackie then moved away from the window and proceeded to go back downstairs. He knew it was right, but he wondered if and when he did decide to unleash The Darkness again…would he be able to control it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 12

Jackie woke up the next morning but alone in the room he and Minato shared. Jackie then rubs the sleep out of his eyes and he then goes for his cell phone to call Vinnie, after ringing for while Vinnie then picks up "Hey, boss how you doing?" Jackie then said "I'm fine, Vinnie. I just wanted to know what's going on." Vinnie then said "Well boss once everything quieted down, Jimmy did inventory on the shipment that got hit. Turns out it wasn't as bad as we originally thought, looks like we only lost about 30% of what we promised Saito. Fat Tony and Dolfo gathered what was left and they got on a boat heading towards the city. Jimmy said the boat left a week and a half ago and that it should be docking at the Shinto Teito harbor in a couple of days or so." Jackie then said "Thanks, Vinnie that is some good news, keep me posted on when the shipments arrive and tell Saito that we'll meet in a couple of days to discuss our next move." Vinnie then said "I got it boss, I'll let you know when the boat first makes it to the country." Jackie then hung up and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

When Jackie was walking down the hall and he entered the bathroom he discovered Minato, Musubi, Kusano, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu were all busy cleaning the bathroom. Jackie looked at the Sekirei and saw that Uzume was wearing a cream colored bikini with two palm trees on both breasts, Hikari and Hibiki were both purple and pink bikini's respectively, Musubi was also wearing a pink bikini, Tsukiumi was wearing a sexy black bikini, and both Kusano and Akitsu were wearing one piece swimsuits. Jackie then asked the obvious even though he knew the answer "What are you guys doing?"

Minato looked at Jackie and said "Oh, hi Jackie. Miya wanted all of us to clean the bathroom so we got in our bathing suits to do just that." Jackie then looked at Akitsu and asked "Why is Akitsu wearing a one piece swimsuit?" Uzume then said "Because she lost the bottom part of her two piece swimsuit and we can't find it." Jackie then nodded. Minato then looked at Musubi while she and Kusano were playing with the hose ' _I've never seen Musubi in a bikini before. I got to say that this is even better than I ever imagined it would be._ ' Almost as if to make a point Musubi's tits began to jiggle while she was playing with the hose ' _Yep not bad at all_ ' but his perverted dream then turned into a nightmare when his newest Sekirei snuck up behind him "Minato, what is thou staring at?" Tsukiumi said with jealousy dripping from her voice as well as the promise of pain.

Minato turned around and said "AH…well I wasn't staring at…." Tsukiumi then sighed and said "Honestly if thou really wishes to stare at breasts…then why can't thou stare at mine?" and Tsukiumi got her wish as Minato did stare at her breasts and by the huge blush on his face Jackie could tell that he liked what he saw. Then Kusano walked up to Minato and tugged on his sleeve and when Minato looked at him Kusano had a look of pride on her face when she said "You can look at mine too, big brother." Minato then became creeped out and said "No Kusano, that's way too creepy"

Jackie laughed seeing Kusano trying to compare herself with Tsukiumi or Musubi to get Minato's attention and just as Jackie was about to tease him Miya entered the room. When Miya saw a deadpanned expression on Minato's face while looking at Kusano's chest he turned around and saw Miya standing there. The landlady then put a hand to her mouth and said "Oh my, Minato I didn't realize you were that kind of man. You really like them young don't you?" Minato then quickly said "No wait I wasn't doing what you're thinking honest." Miya chuckled and said "By the way lunch will be ready in just a few minutes. Musubi then said "Yeah!" and threw her hands up while both Kusano and Tsukiumi stared each other down and everyone else laughed at the spectacle before them.

After everyone was done cleaning the bathroom they all went downstairs to eat except for Jackie, Minato and Kusano. The three of them decided to go to Matsu room for different reasons; Minato wanted to let her know that lunch was ready, while Jackie wanted to ask her to do him a favor. "Matsu lunch is ready." Matsu then "Yes I'm coming." The two Ashikabi and young Sekirei entered #02's domain "What are you doing, Matsu?" Matsu smirked and said "I just cracked into MBI's database." Minato then said nervously "Isn't that supposed to be top secret?" Matsu then looked at her Ashikabi and said "Security was pretty tight, but I was able to get through it easy enough. Now I have access to which Sekirei have emerged, Ashikabi personal info, and Sekirei wins and loss records. I even have the records of Sekirei who have been deactivated." Matsu then added "As a matter of fact a couple of things have been bugging me." Minato looked at her and asked "What's been bugging you?"

Matsu nodded and brought up a file of a Sekirei that was known as Sekirei #27, Nina and under her stats was 'Winner Unidentified' Minato and Jackie looked at this and Minato responded first "The winning Sekirei is unidentified?" Matsu nodded and said "Last night there was a battle, but when the winning Sekirei won the fight she just left her defeated opponent lying there not caring if she was alive or dead." Minato then said "That's terrible." Matsu then pushed up her glasses and said "You have no idea. Among Sekirei even ones who hate each other there is a rule among us. That rule is once you win a fight you stay with the defeated Sekirei until M.B.I. comes and picks them up, it's a courtesy we show each other in battle. But this Sekirei ignored those rules and I also discovered two more Sekirei battles with the same conclusion."

Jackie continued to listen in while Minato said "Are you saying that two more Sekirei were defeated by the same Sekirei?" Matsu then said "That's what I'm thinking as well….. I just don't understand this kind of behavior." Minato then added "Maybe she's just rude." Matsu then said "There is another reason why we Sekirei follow that rule, it's to let MBI confirm who the winner of the battle is. If a Sekirei leaves before they're announced as the winner then the fight was meaningless. I feel something very suspicious is going on here." Jackie then said "Sounds like a hitman to me." Both Minato, Matsu and Kusano looked at Jackie "Why would you think that?" Minato asked, Jackie then said "The way that these fights ended I'm going to go with that they were ambushed, the reason why the Sekirei who did this left is probably because they're taking orders from someone and they don't want MBI to know about it, there is also the fact that instead of getting glory for the kill whoever is making theses hits just wants to thin out the competition and is doing anything they can do to win a tough fight before it even begins. What we have here is a Sekirei assassin."

Matsu thought about what Jackie said and replied "I think you're right, Jackie. The way these Sekirei were taken out and the reason why a Sekirei would forgo the courtesy of waiting to be announced the winner does sound like something an assassin would do. But why whoever is calling the shots, why would they go this far to win. I just don't see the reason." Jackie then said "Despite what that idiot Minaka says this isn't a game. It's a war, and in a war you do anything to make sure you come out on top of your enemies no matter how underhand, vial, or cruel your methods may be." Minato was shocked by what he just said, but Matsu understood after all she was there when Kamikura Island was invaded by an army made up of three countries and she helped Miya, Kazehana, Karasuba and Mutsu find and kill all the opposition there.

Matsu then said "But this Sekirei assassin isn't the only thing that is bothering me, look at this." Matsu then pulled up a newspaper article on one of her computer screens. Jackie and Minato were surprised by what they saw "A several days ago a MBI hospital blew up killing everyone inside including three Sekirei." Minato then said "That's horrible." Jackie then said "Any ideas on how this happened?" Matsu then said "I have no idea why this would happen or what anyone would gain from blowing up an MBI owned hospital, but I did discover something shocking. From what I was able to gather on some of the corpse that turned up. I looks like that some of the victims have injuries consisted with bullet wounds. That means somebody attacked this hospital, killed several people within the building and then destroyed it with C-4 explosives." Minato was horrified that something so…..evil could happen with in an MBI controlled building, Kusano was scared of the news she heard, while Jackie said "Minato do you mind leaving me alone with Matsu? I needed to talk to her about something?" Minato looked at him wondering why he wanted to talk to her alone "Why do you need to…" Jackie interrupted and said "Please Minato it's important." Minato knew that it was important to him and he said "Okay Jackie I understand." Minato and Kusano left and Jackie and Matsu were left alone.

Matsu then replies "Well Jackie what is you want to talk to me about?" Jackie then said "First I want to know if Takami Sahashi was one of the victims in that blown up hospital?" Matsu smiled and said "Don't worry Minato's mother wasn't there during the attack." Jackie was surprised and asked "How did you know that…" Matsu smirked and said "They don't call me the Sekirei of Wisdom for nothing. Besides I have known Takami for a while now, she was one of the scientists that discovered the Sekirei ship after all." Jackie nodded and said "I also need your help with something else, something personal." Matsu then smiled perversely and said "Why Jackie, You do realize that I'm Minato's Sekirei right. But then I would be lying to myself if I haven't thought about having you as a subject for my… _experiments_ , kukukuku." Jackie sighed and said "Matsu this is serious, several weeks ago my family was attacked by some assholes that were after me and they were led by a cripple. When Karasuba came to the inn she told me about some crippled was now working with M.B.I. and that they too were also interested in me. I think this crippled asshole is the same fuck that hit my family."

Matsu then focused took off her glasses and looked at him with an air of seriousness around her that Jackie had never seen before. "What do you want me to do, Jackie?" Jackie then said "I want you to go through everything in the MBI database to figure out who these guys are, why MBI is helping them, what they know about me and anything else that could be useful." Matsu then put her glasses on and said "I'll see what I can find out." Jackie nodded and when he was about to leave Matsu asked without turning away from her screen "Jackie do you think the reason these people might be after you might be because of your 'talent'?" Jackie looked at her and asked "What are you talking about?" Matsu then said "When Miya asked me to look into you history….I discovered that when you kill people, their corpses are mutilated and their hearts are missing. I don't know how you're able to do this, but do you think it might have something to do with that?" Jackie just turned around and said "You might be better off not knowing that answer, Matsu." Jackie then left the room.

Later on during the day Jackie sat in the dining room with a glass of milk in his hand, he was thinking about that hospital that blew up as well as the guys that were after him. Jackie had a feeling that the two incidences were connected, he had a feeling that the reason the hospital blew up was to force MBI to work with them. Before Jackie could continue with his train of thought he heard his name being called from behind him. When Jackie turned around he saw Minato coming towards him "Hey, kid what's up?" Minato then said "Musubi and Tsukiumi came back from grocery shopping, so I was thinking of having everyone meet up in Matsu's room and have her warn everyone about the Sekirei assassin." Jackie nodded and said "Sure, kid I'll get my girls and meet you there." Minato nodded and left.

Once everyone gathered Matsu explained how there was a Sekirei going around terminating other Sekirei, but leaves before the MBI choppers come to pick up the defeated Sekirei. Minato then looked everyone and said "Well now all of you know that there is a dangerous Sekirei out there. So I want you guys to be careful from now on okay." Minato then saw that Musubi and Tsukiumi weren't paying attention to him they were both fired up "Hey, are you guys even listening to me?" the answer turned out to be no when Tsukiumi said "Despicable! How can this Sekirei defile our most sacred rule of when it comes to the Sekirei battles?" Musubi then said with a bright smile "This Sekirei must be very strong. I can't wait to fight her!" the two of them wanted hunt down this assassin and fight her, Jackie laughed while Minato tried to calm them down "But I just said that it was dangerous." Even Kusano was fired up "Not you too, Ku." Minato said surprised. Jackie just said "What did you expect, kid?" Uzume then said "I wonder who she is though?" Tsukiumi and Musubi looked at the twins and Akitsu and the Water Sekirei said "Aren't thee three angered by this rogue's actions?" Hikari then said "I don't really care." Hibiki just shrugged her shoulders and Akitsu said nothing.

Minato was looking at the situation unfold before him while Matsu laughed "An Ashikabi that can't control his Sekirei." Minato than said "This isn't a laughing matter, I just don't want to see any of you get hurt." Tsukiumi was surprised to hear Minato say that. Matsu then said "Don't worry Minato, if things get really bad we can always run away." Jackie looked at Matsu and said "I thought you were the Sekirei of Wisdom, not the Sekirei of dumbasses." Matsu looked at Jackie and said "Hey we strategists are a very intelligent breed." Jackie then said "So what makes you think that this Sekirei would let you get away?" Matsu then said "Ah…well we always have a few tricks up our sleeves." Jackie then said "And what makes you think that would work or that this assassin would give you the chance to use them?" Matsu then chuckled nervously and didn't say anything. Later on that night Jackie sat in his room and his mind went back to the people that are after him. ' _If those guys are working with MBI I wonder what they're going to do. Will those assholes attack my girls to get to me?_ '

Just then Jackie heard a knock at the door. When he got up and opened the door, Jackie saw that Akitsu was at the on the other side of the door "Akitsu, what are you doing here?" Akitsu looked at her Ashikabi and said "Ah….Can I come in….. Jackie?" Jackie then replied "Yeah sure come on in." when Akitsu entered the room Jackie looked at his fourth Sekirei and asked "What's wrong?" Akitsu looked at him and said "Uzume told us what you did to #04 while she was threatening her." Jackie sighed and said "If you're here to say that you and the others are worried about me don't worry. I'm not going to let some crazy bitch take me away from you." Jackie then walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, but Akitsu said "You don't know how strong she truly is. I have seen her slaughter legions of people without a care. The Black Sekirei is strong, fast, ruthless, and now that you caught her interest she won't rest until she finds and kill you."

Jackie then looked her in the eye and said "I get she is supposed to be really strong, but no one is going to take me away from you and if she tries to hurt either of you than she is going to wish she never met me." Akitsu looked into Jackie's eyes and began to lean in, Jackie noticed what she was doing and he leaned in as well. When the two of them kissed they felt the pleasure and warmth from the kiss; but Jackie realized that something important was missing, what was missing was Akitsu's wings. When the two of them separated from each other Akitsu looked down at the ground and said "I…I should have known that it wouldn't…..that it wouldn't…." Akitsu couldn't finish her sentence as she began to tear up. Jackie then got her to look at him and he said "Hey, hey it's okay Akitsu. I told you that I would find a way to help you emerge and I will, I promise." Akitsu looked at her Ashikabi with a weak smile and just hugged him tightly. Even though he was only her Ashikabi in name only she was still glad to have an Ashikabi like him.

While Jackie and Akitsu were having there tender moment, Minato laid in his room alone "I'm beginning to think that talking to those two about that Sekirei assassin had the opposite affect that I wanted." While Minato was thinking about what happened the door to his room opened and shut. When Minato looked up he saw Tsukiumi standing over him while also unknowingly giving her Ashikabi a great view of her panties. Minato was shocked and got up "Tsukiumi, what are you doing here?" Tsukiumi looked away and blushed and asked "I was wondering…..Art thou worried about me?" Minato stood there confused, Tsukiumi then rushed toward Minato and grabbed him by the collar and yelled "I said art thou worried about me?" Minato then said "I'm worried, I'm worried I swear." Tsukiumi then slowly let go of him and said "I see, it feels good to be worried by thee… when thou worries thy heart shows." Minato stood there stunned and blushing ' _I don't know why but…..I never knew Tsukiumi was this beautiful._ ' Tsukiumi then looks at Minato who is blushing "What is thou staring at?" Minato then said "Nothing sorry."

Tsukiumi then calmed down and said "Well in any case thou doesn't need to worry after all. I am the strongest." Minato smiled ' _I get it now, this feeling that I have is the same as before. It is the same feeling of reassurance that I get whenever I'm with Musubi._ ' Tsukiumi then said "What is thou laughing at?" Minato then nervously said "It's nothing, don't worry." Tsukiumi sighed and said "Anyway though, thou shouldst not need to worry." Tsukiumi then left the room. Minato then looked at the door she went through "Even though they're different, they can be so similar sometimes. I wonder if it's because they're my Sekirei." Minato then went to leave the room and to his surprise he saw Musubi standing there "Musubi….what are you doing here?" Musubi then said with a smile "Miya told me to get everyone for dinner. I saw Tsukiumi leave your room and I was wondering if she told you." Minato then became nervous and was worried that Musubi might be jealous "Ah…no she didn't know, thanks for telling me."

When Jackie and Akitsu left their room they found Minato and Musubi walking together and Minato looked like he was walking the green mile, when Jackie turned to look at Musubi that was when he saw it. What Jackie saw coming from Musubi was a dark aura full of rage even though she had a bright smile and within the aura emerged a big black bear with rage filled eyes and claws at the ready to tear its prey limb from limb. While Akitsu was frightened from what she saw from her fellow Sekirei, Jackie on the other hand was surprised that Musubi of all people would be able to project something like that " **I can sense her hatred and fury. Good, maybe there is hope for that one yet.** " Jackie then felt a shiver run up his spine. If The Darkness was glad about Musubi's anger then Minato's luck will go from bad to worse, he then wonders what Minato did to piss her off ' _You know what….I get the feeling that I should stay as far away from this as possible. I'll live longer that way._ ' Jackie then made up his mind and he and Akitsu went downstairs to join everyone for dinner.

After dinner Tsukiumi, Musubi, Uzume and the twins were taking a bath. Musubi was in the tub talking to Tsukiumi who was telling her that they were going to hunt down that Sekirei Assassin and put her down "Dost thou understand? Tomorrow we shall be busy." Musubi nodded and said "Right, let's do our best." Musubi then turned to the other three and asked "You guys want to come with us and help out?" Hikari then huffed and ignored them while Hibiki spoke for the both of them "Sorry, but like my older sister said we don't really care. Besides we could see ourselves doing something similar like what that Sekirei is doing." Tsukiumi then said "Figures that thou strumpets would have no honor." Hikari then stood up ready to bitch slap the Water Sekirei "What did you call me?" Uzume then stood up and said "Alright guys lets calm down the last thing we need is for Miya to bust in here." both Tsukiumi and Hikari shivered at the idea and they calmed down.

Musubi then looked at Uzume and asked "What about you, Uzume?" Uzume looked at her fellow tenant and said "I think I'll tag along with you guys tomorrow. I want to find out who this Sekirei is." Musubi smiled and said "That's great! Thank you Uzume." Uzume smiled back and said "Sure, no problem." Uzume then got into the tub while both Musubi and Tsukiumi where washing their hair and the twins were washing each other's backs. Tsukiumi then said in an annoyed tone "Thou dost not get it. I am the real wife, the rest of you are merely concubines." Musubi just responded with "I'm Minato's real wife too." Tsukiumi then simply said "Thou must listen, long ago during the Edo period there were Shogun harems once, and in those harems the real wife was always the top ranking lady." Musubi then said "Minato would never put his hair in a top knot." Tsukiumi then answered "Fool, I never once said that he was a samurai."

Uzume then began to laugh "You two are cracking me up, you know you guys should think about doing comedy. I really wish we could stay like this forever, acting silly, you guys arguing who the real wife is, being with our Ashikabis, getting scolded by Miya." Musubi smiled and was about to agree until Tsukiumi said "Why dost thou use such soft words, Dost thou not have her own Ashikabi. Sooner or later we will have to duel." Uzume looked saddened by this and was about to make a snappy comment until Musubi said "Tsukiumi you didn't have to be mean about it. Even though we might have to fight about it doesn't mean we aren't still friends." Uzume and Tsukiumi were surprised by the scatterbrained Sekirei's comment, Uzume smiled warmly and said "Thank you, Musubi that means a lot." Musubi smiled and just nodded.

The next day on the other side of the city in a hospital was a young woman with long black hair and dark creamy skin, she wore a bikini top and a black hooded shawl on top of it, the woman also wore a black buckled sarong and black knee high boots. The woman walked out of a room with a sad look on her face and was about to leave when someone from behind her said "Good work on disposing #27. Another instant kill and not even a scratch on you, Higa-sama is very pleased." The young woman then said "Cut the shit and just tell me what you want." The man in the blue business suit chuckled and said "Right down to business that's what I like about you #57, it's always straight to business." He then showed her a picture of a short blond haired, fair skinned girl with blue eyes and a petite frame. She was wearing a blue long sleeve blouse with a white collar and matching skirt, she also had knee high black boots and white stockings. The look she had on her face said she was very nervous and shy. "Sekirei #95, Kuno. She and her Ashikabi recently tried to escape from the city. You'll need to be careful her power is…unique."

The woman grabbed the picture and said "I don't care she'll be dead either way." As she began to walk away and turned the corner the man in the suit pushed his glasses up and said "Better hurry, Yahan. You're Ashikabi doesn't have that much time left." Just then he felt a knife against his throat and he heard Yahan say "If you even mention anything about my Ashikabi I'll slit your throat. " the man then said "How did you even…" the Sekirei smirked and said "As long as there is even a bit of shadow I can use my powers to teleport anywhere. I just used the shadow you're making to prove my point." The man then felt the knife move away from his neck and when he turned around she was gone." The man was unnerved by that woman ' _That little bitch, if it wasn't for the fact that Higa needed her._ ' Then just decided to leave the hospital not wanting to even think about the dark skinned Sekirei anymore.

Back at Maison Izumo on top of the inn Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Uzume wearing her battle attire were ready to go hunt down this Sekirei assassin. Minato and Jackie where there to see them off, Tsukiumi then said "Let us go." Musubi nodded and said "Right." While Jackie knew they would be okay Minato said "A-are you sure that it's a good idea to try and exterminate that dangerous Sekirei?" Tsukiumi then looked at the young ronin and said "We must do this! I, Tsukiumi can never forgive those who defiles our battle's sacred rule." Musubi then said "Besides I want to see how strong she is." She said with a smile. Tsukiumi then nodded and turned to Musubi and Uzume and said "But before we go…" Tsukiumi then gathered some water and launched an attack at both Sekirei. Musubi and Uzume dodged the attack and when Musubi landed a punch against the Water Sekirei who was able to block it with a small water wall from her hand, Uzume was behind her with her veils in the shape of spears and they surrounded Tsukiumi ready to skewer her like a pig.

Both Musubi and Uzume backed away with bright smiles on their faces and Tsukiumi also smiled and said "Good both of thee have passed. I'll trust thee to guard my life." While Jackie smirked Minato was confused "What just happened?" Tsukiumi then said "Tis a secret agreement between women." Musubi nodded while Jackie said "Tsukiumi just wanted to see how strong both Musubi and Uzume were to see if they would be able to watch her back." Minato then understood and both Tsukiumi and Musubi then said that they will be back later, while Uzume said "Don't wait up, Jackie." Jackie walked up and kissed her on the cheek "Just be careful okay." Uzume smiled and said "Don't worry I will." Then the three Sekirei jump of the roof to another building and began to move looking for this Sekirei.

Minato watched them leave and Jackie said "Don't worry kid they'll be okay." Minato looked at him and asked "How can you be so sure?" Jackie looked at the young Ashikabi and said "You just need to have faith in them." Minato then thought about it for a second and he agreed with what Jackie said and the two of them made their way to the ground and wait for their Sekirei's return. While Jackie was waiting he decided to visit Matsu in her room when he opened the secret door of room 201 he looked inside to see Matsu once again on the computer "Hey Matsu, did you find anything?" Matsu turned to Jackie and said "Yeah I did find a couple of things, all of them really, really bad." Jackie raised his eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

Matsu motioned for him to sit next to him and when he did Matsu said "I found out who blew up that hospital and why MBI is working with the people who are after you." Jackie then waited for her to continue. Matsu sighed and said "Through my research I discovered a recording that I think you should see." When she brought it up Jackie saw Minaka, Takami and three other people on top of the MBI clock tower, but what caught his attention was that the person in the middle was crippled. When the crippled man said that the person named Graves "may proceed" Jackie saw that he took something out of his pocket and it was a trigger. When he pushed the button Jackie saw Takami run towards the edge of the roof and Matsu said "When Takami checks over the edge of the building that was when the hospital blew up. I even checked the times and they match. But it gets worse."

Jackie looked at her and she says "These guys know things, Jackie. They know about where the island that has the Sekirei ship is and they know about the Kamikura Invasion." Jackie then asked "What the hell is the Kamikura invasion?" Matsu then said "In 1999 an army comprised of soldiers from three countries attacked Kamikura Island which is the name of the Island with the Sekirei ship. During that time the First Generation Discipline Squad was formed to defend the island, at the time the team was composed of Sekirei #05 Mutsu, Sekirei #04 Karasuba both of them you already know." Matsu brought a picture of those two and while Jackie knew of Karasuba he was surprised that the swordsman with the orange scarf that tried to kill him and take Akitsu was not only a single number but was once part of the Discipline Squad that took on an army. "The last three were Sekirei #03, Kazehana, Sekirei #02, me and our leader Sekirei #01, the pillar." Jackie was surprised "You were part of this First Generation Discipline Squad?!" Matsu looked at him and smiled "I was their strategist and with my power to access and analyze any electronic device on the telepathic level, I told my teammates where the armies were deploying their troops."

Jackie was stunned but before he could say anything Matsu continued "We were able to wipe them all out, no one survived from those armies. Somehow though these guys were able to get footage of that battle and threatened to send that information to the world's governments." Jackie was surprised and Matsu said "But the thing that really bugs me is this." Jackie looked at the recording and when the crippled said to Takami "Any woman who would fuck this idiot and then bare his children must not be very bright." Jackie was stunned by this information "You mean to tell me that, that fucker Minaka is Minato's father?!" Matsu then said "Yes it's true, but Takami didn't want him to have anything to do with Minato and his sister so she kept them away from him and told them that their father left them." Jackie was surprised and sadden "Wow I always thought the kid had bad luck, but this is just rotten luck." Matsu then said "Not a lot of people know about this, so the fact that they knew and they're also able to get the coordinates to the island means that these guys have superior spy networks then those of MBI, but the way they were able to get MBI's to cooperate was with this." Jackie looked back at the monitor and saw that the three assholes threaten Takami's daughter, Yukari with rape and murder if they didn't play ball. Jackie was pissed he met Yukari before and aside from being perverted she was a good kid. Matsu then said "These guys are dangerous people, Jackie. Not only did they threaten Takami's daughter, but they also kidnapped Sekirei #87 and Sekirei #88 when they were kids, and did….. _experiments_ on them."

Jackie was sickened by that "What happened to those kids?" Matsu then said "The Second Generation Discipline Squad saved them, but I'm worried that Musubi might not take the news that these guys are here well." Jackie was confused "Was she related to the kids that got taken?" Matsu shook her head "No. Wow Jackie, I thought you would know when I said their numbers. Musubi's Sekirei number is #88." Jackie was surprised, but that soon turned to cold fury "You're telling me that these fucks kidnapped Musubi as a child and did god knows what to her?!" Matsu only nodded. Jackie felt sorry for both Minato and Musubi, Minato because his father was an asshole forcing an alien race to fight each other to the death for his amusement, and for Musubi because the fuckers that were after him kidnapped her and did things to her no child should go through.

Matsu then looked at the gangster Ashikabi and asked "Do you know who these guys are Jackie?" Jackie then said "No I don't…..but I intend to find out." Jackie then stood up and was about to leave when Matsu said "Jackie I need you to prom…." Jackie then said "You don't need to worry. I won't tell Minato about your past nor who his old man is, neither do I plan to tell Musubi that the people who tortured her are now in this city." Matsu sighed with relieve and Jackie then said "Let me know if you find anything else…and thanks Matsu for doing this." Matsu said no problem and Jackie left the room. When Jackie was gone Matsu played the recording where both the humans with the cripple were able to use strange powers to defeat #105 and #104 and then they were covered in some strange armor, but what the crippled man said next sparked Matsu's curiosity.

The crippled man then said "The man who has the entirety this power is almost like a god. Compared to the First Generation Discipline Squad, #08 and even the strongest amongst you Sekirei #01, you're all nothing but ants compared to the power this man wields." Matsu then stopped the recording still not sure to believe what she just heard. The fact that Jackie had powers like them, only they were stronger and that he was more powerful than even Miya it was impossible to believe. "What are you Jackie Estacado?" Matsu decided to do more research before she told Miya about this, from what she saw Jackie was nothing but a friend to her Ashikabi and to everyone else at the inn. But if he did have these kinds of powers and if he was stronger than Miya then she would need all the facts before she tells Miya, because if it was true then she wanted to make sure that they didn't make an enemy of him, plus she need to find a way to beat him if he ever turned against them.

Somewhere across the city two people are running for their lives, one of them was man of average height with brown messy hair and green eyes, he wore a white shirt, black jacket, and blue jeans. He was caring the hand of a woman who was shorter than him with chin length blond hair and blue eyes. The girl was Sekirei #95, Kuno and with her was her Ashikabi "Come on, Kuno. Hurry up." Kuno then said "Wait up, Haruka." She then tripped over her feet and she fell to the ground. Haruka looked behind him and he said "You clumsy idiot, hurry up we need to move." Kuno looked up at Haruka who offered her his hand and she began to cry while she said "My name is Kuno not idiot."

Haruka was able to get her up but unfortunately it wasn't soon enough for Yahan, Sekirei #57, the so called Sekirei Assassin appeared right behind them. Haruka moved Kuno behind him and cursed "Move aside, kid. The only one I'm looking to kill today is that Sekirei you have." Haruka then said "Screw you I'm not just going to stand by while you try to hurt my girl." Yahan sighed and said "I tried to be nice, but if you want to die with her then so be it." She then rushed forward, but before she could get to them Kuno screamed out "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" causing powerful shockwave coming from her voice which knocked back.

On the other side of town Musubi, Tsukiumi and Uzume heard the scream on the other side of town "What was that?" Musubi asked "We should check it out." Uzume said and the three of them began to move to the location of the scream. Back on the scene Haruka smirked and removed his ear plugs "Ah how did you like Kuno's technique "The Screaming Sob"." Kuno on the other hand said embarrassed "Please Haruka, don't call it that it sounds so lame." Yahan on the other hand stood up and said "Okay now I'm pissed." Haruka then said surprised "Crap you mean that didn't work." Yahan then charged forward, but before the two of them could run a torrent of water hit the ground between them forcing Yahan to stop her attack. When she looked up she saw Tsukiumi, Musubi and Uzume standing in front of her prey. Tsukiumi looked at Yahan and said "I am Sekirei #09, Tsukiumi! I challenge thee to a fair fight." Musubi then said in a happy tone "I'm Sekirei #88, Musubi! Nice to meet you." Uzume on the other hand just said "Yahan is that you?" Yahan then said "Uzume? What the hell are you doing here, and tell your friends to move the hell out of my way."

Musubi then turned to Uzume and asked "Do you know her, Uzume?" Uzume nodded and said "She is Sekirei #57, Yahan. Also known as the Sekirei of Shadow, we were good friends before I had to leave MBI early." Yahan then said "You mean before you helped #02 steal something from MBI" Uzume just nodded. Tsukiumi then said "I am sorry Uzume that she is thy oldest friend. But she hast defiled our most sacred rule when it comes to the Sekirei battles and for that she must pay with thine life." Haruka then said "I have no idea what's going on but now's our chance to get out of here." Before they could make their move though they found a woman standing in their way with a sake bottle. To say this woman was gorgeous would be an understatement; she had long flowing black hair with a tint of violet, some of it tied up by a purple ribbon and her eyes were a dark gray with a little bit of purple in them. She wore a short Chinese dress that showed of her sexy cleavage and her toned stomach, her body was well developed with big breasts and sexy wide hips, her tits might have been even bigger than Musubi's. The gorgeous woman looked at her sake bottle and took a massive swig that would put even a seasoned alcoholic to shame and when she was able to breathe again Kuno and Haruka had to cover their noses because this woman's breathe smelt like a distillery. The woman then looked at the fight in front of her and said "I don't like this." She then looked at her bottle and sighed "Looks like I'm going to need a lot more sake when this is over."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 13

Tsukiumi gathers a torrents of water around her and says "Prepare thyself **Water Celebration**." And a huge torrent of water is launched towards Yahan. Yahan dodges the attack and rushes towards her, Tsukiumi has water swirling around her and she says "Thou isn't bad." Musubi was jumping up and down "A strong opponent I finally get to fight a strong opponent." Uzume on the other hand wasn't as thrilled ' _What happened to you Yahan…you doing something like this doesn't sound like you. Why are you doing these assassinations?_ ' Uzume wondered. While Kuno and Haruka watched the gorgeous woman began to walk towards the fight, the woman sighed and said "For us Sekirei there are no wars of righteousness. Some are just better people than others that's all there is too it." Tsukiumi then made her move as she shouted " **Water Dragon**." Suddenly a giant Japanese dragon made of water was summoned forth and made its way toward the shadow Sekirei. But before the attack could connect the three Sekirei saw the beautiful woman with the sake bottle standing in front of Yahan, Tsukiumi acted quickly "Water perish." and the water dragon began to lose its form and then it disintegrated.

Tsukiumi then looked at the newcomer "Dost thou wish to die. Why did thou get in the way, just who art thou?" Musubi was just waiting for her turn to fight next, but Uzume was shocked and wondered ' _What is she doing here?!_ ' the woman looked back at the Shakespearian blond and said "I'm just a passerby. As for the getting involved, I just can't stand unfair fights." Tsukiumi was surprised by what she just heard "Unfair, how can thou callst me unfair! I told her my name and number before the duel began. How was that unfair?" The woman took a swig of sake and sighed before she replied "You do realize that there are three of you and one of her, right?" Tsukiumi couldn't say anything to that she knew she had a point. The Water Sekirei then turned to her sister Sekirei and called her name, Musubi then said "Is it my turn now?" Tsukiumi sighed and said "Musubi, why don't thou play with that Sekirei behind us." Musubi nodded and said "Alright good luck in your fight, Tsukiumi."

She then went to fight Kuno and when Tsukiumi turned to Uzume, the Veiled Sekirei interrupted her and said "Don't worry, Tsukiumi I won't get in your way. In fact I want to fight the Sekirei with the bottle." Tsukiumi was shocked and said "That woman there is a Sekirei?" the woman then replied "Sekirei #03, Kazehana. Don't you forget it." She then blew a kiss to Tsukiumi while Uzume chuckled and said "You haven't change at all have you. Sekirei #10, Uzume. Let's make this official." While that was happening, Musubi went up to the two on the ground and said "I'm Sekirei #88, Musubi. Pleased to meet you." She then bowed to her opponent and her Ashikabi. Haruka then looked at her and said "Ah, yeah nice to meet you too." Musubi then stood up and said "Shall we fight now?" Kuno looked at Musubi's beautiful face, her big breasts and her wide hips and nice ass. One look at Musubi's hot rocking body and Kuno was in tears as she said "What's the point in fighting, she's already beaten me in every aspect." Haruka sighed and said "You really are incompetent." He then turned to Musubi and said "My name is Haruka Shigi and this is Sekirei #95 Kuno. I know that this will sound weird but we don't want to fight anyone."

Uzume looked at Kazehana waiting for her response, the Wind Sekirei sighed when she ran out of sake and said "Alright fine I'll fight you, Uzume. But let's take this somewhere else." Uzume nodded and the two of them left to fight somewhere else. Tsukiumi then looked at Yahan and said "Alright then now I will resume my fight with thee. I hope thou art ready." Yahan sighed and said "I don't have time for this shit." Yahan then noticed that she was in the shadow of the tree above her and she used the shade from it to teleport away from the scene. Tsukiumi looked as her opponent ran away "Thou art a coward if thou wouldst run away." She sighed and said "Alright Musubi let us repair home." But when she turned around she found that the Fist-type Sekirei and the other Sekirei and her Ashikabi were gone. "What Musubi were didst thou go." She looked around and called out Musubi's name one more time but no one answered her.

While Tsukiumi was wondering where Musubi was, on the other side of the city Kazehana and Uzume landed on a rooftop and Uzume get her veils ready to fight the one person who she considered her big sister "Are you sure you want to do this, Uzume?" Uzume then said "As much as I don't want too, sooner or later we will have to fight, might as well do it now. I'm sorry Nee-san." Uzume then charged forward her veils at the ready. Kazehana then summoned a hug gust of wind that knocked Uzume's veils away Kazehana then jumped into the air and landed behind Uzume and put her finger on her Sekirei Crest and said "Should I end this now, Uzume?" Uzume shook with fear "No…..I don't want to lose not yet…I don't want to lose Jackie." Kazehana then removed her finger of Uzume's crest and said "Is that the name of your Ashikabi?" Uzume nodded and Kazehana said "Okay how about a trade. I'll let you go, but only on one condition." Kazehana then leaned on Uzume and said "If you treat me to some sake and tell me about your Ashikabi." Uzume sighed and said "I feel silly acting all serious." Kazehana ignored her and said "Sake, sweet delicious sake."

Back at the inn, Minato was during the chores while Jackie was downstairs watching TV, Minato began to walk down the hallway carrying some clothes when Matsu opened the door to her room "Minato what are you doing?" Minato looked at her and said "Oh, I'm just helping out with the chores. If you have something that needs to be washed, give it to me." Matsu then said "You're helping with the chores?" Minato nodded and said with a weak smile, while looking at his pile of clothes "Since the capital got completely taken over by MBI, I was let go from my job. A little thing like this is the only thing I can seem to do." Matsu then said "It's not a little thing and you need to learn to stop putting yourself down like that."

Minato then said "Yeah Jackie said that I lack self-confidence, he said that if I just had some confidence in myself then nothing would stand in my way." Matsu then said "Sound's like Jackie gave you some good advice. You should listen to it, I told you that you're a great guy Minato you just need to have some confidence." Minato nodded and said "Thank you, Matsu." But when he looked up, he began to freak out because Matsu took off her clothes and now she was only in her pink bra and panties "What are you doing?" Matsu then looked at him and said "What you said if I had anything that needed to be washed I should give it to you." Minato then said "I wasn't talking about the clothes that you're wearing." Matsu then said "Come to think of it Musubi, Tsukiumi and Miya are out of the house, that means we can finally do some experiments." Matsu then slowly began to move closer to Minato with a perverted grin on her face and Minato began to back away. "Just surrender nice and easy, Minato….kukuku"

Unknown to them Kagari was coming upstairs "Hey Matsu do you have any…." When he turned the corner he saw Matsu in her underwear with her arms wrapped around Minato. Kagari turned away and said "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Minato got out of Matsu's grasp and said "Nope not at all I was just going to put these outside." Minato then ran for dear life before the perverted maniac could have her way with him. "Minato you coward!" Matsu screamed, Kagari then replied "I can't believe you're dressed like that." Matsu then looked at Kagari and said "I was in the middle of an experiment. Would you like to join me, Kagari?" Kagari had a deadpanned look on his face and said "Sure why not, I think some fire might be great for you." Just then Kagari used his powers and burnt Matsu. Matsu looked at the male Sekirei with her hair now in an afro and said "You know I was kidding right?"

Kagari smirked and said "Anyway, can you give me more medicine?" Matsu then said "You really shouldn't. I told you my medicine only lessens the pain for a short time." Kagari then said "The pain is getting worse for some reason and I still haven't recovered from the last time." Matsu then said with shock "Wait…..does that mean." Kagari then said "Forget about it, I'll get the medicine later." And then he made his way downstairs. Matsu looked at his back worried for him.

Minato was outside doing the laundry while he thought about what both Matsu and Jackie said about confidence. Minato then thought about it until he heard Musubi calling his name, when he looked around he didn't see her "Look out, Minato." Minato looked up and to his surprise Musubi was falling towards him. Seconds later there was a large crash Jackie and the twins looked outside worried, only to discover Musubi on top of Minato with her crotch in his face "I'm so sorry, Minato." Minato then groaned out "No it's okay, I should be used to this by now." Jackie then looked at the scene in front of him and said "You both okay?" Musubi then got up along with Minato and the bubbly Sekirei said "Minato, Jackie I want you two to come with me."

Minato was confused as was Jackie. Minato was the one to answer first "Where are we going?" Musubi then said "Come on hurry." She then grabbed both Minato's and Jackie's hands and she raced out of the inn with the twins following them and Hikari saying "Wait you bimbo! Give us back our Ashikabi!" While running Jackie then asked "Where the hell are you taking us, Musubi?" Musubi with a smile on her face said "I want you two to meet somebody." Minato then said "What?" After several minutes and Jackie calming down the lightning twins Minato looked where they were and said "Wait a minute, isn't this my old apartment?" Musubi then said "Yep." While walking up the stairs Jackie asked "The person who you want us to meet is here." Musubi then said "Yep." When Musubi knocked on the door somebody on the other side opened it. Musubi smiled and said "Minato, Jackie these two are the people I wanted you both to meet." Before them were Haruka Shigi and Sekirei #95, Kuno.

Once Haruka invited everyone in and Jackie had his Sekirei apologize to Kuno for trying to terminate her they all sat down and Minato began to speak first "Hi my name is Minato Sahashi….I used to live here." Haruka then said "Oh so you're the guy the landlord told me about. The college prep student who brought women home for fun." Minato was confused "For fun?" Jackie shook his head and said "I might have to break the midgets face." Minato then said "Come on, Jackie. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Haruka then looked at Jackie and asked "Wait, aren't you the foreigner thug who threatened the landlord to give you money to spend on booze and whores?" Jackie looked at him as did Hikari and Hibiki and Jackie then said "Yep I'm going to kill him. Look kid that shit the midget said about Minato bringing broads home for sex is a load of shit, and I only threatened the little shit stain because he was a racist and he wouldn't give Minato his deposit back for trying to give Musubi a place to stay and getting kicked out in the process."

Haruka nodded understanding the situation, while Minato blushed and had a nose bleed from the lies the landlord said about him. Musubi however was confused and asked "What is sex?" causing Minato, Jackie, Hikari, Hibiki, Haruka and Kuno to look at her like she grew a second head "Wait you mean to tell me you don't know what sex is?" Haruka asked. Musubi nodded and said "Is it some kind of food or is it like modesty?" Hikari then said "What a minute, before we were able to go into the city we were all told what sex was how come you don't know?" Musubi then said "When my adjuster told me that I would be able to have sex with my Ashikabi, I was so happy that I tuned her out and when I asked what it was she said "Just for that I'm not going to repeat it." So what is sex?" No one knew how to tell this Sekirei about the birds and the bees, but Jackie tried his best to explain to the innocent Sekirei "Well….Musubi…..Sex is something that you do with the people you love. It is an act that shows the person you love how much you care for them and it feels very great when you're having it. Does that help answer your question?"

Musubi then said "Yes it does. Now I want to have sex with Minato." Minato began to have a massive nose bleed and tried to stop it causing Jackie and Haruka to laugh, but what Musubi said next nearly gave Jackie a heart attack and the twins were just surprised. "Then after that I'll have sex with Tsukiumi, Matsu, Uzume, Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki and Jackie." Jackie looked at her like she lost her mind and said "WHAT!" Hibiki then said "Musubi while that is….sweet you're supposed to only have sex with Minato." Musubi then said "But I also love Minato's Sekirei and Jackie and his Sekirei, I'm so confused." Jackie sighed " **HAHAHAAHAHA She isn't going to understand unless someone shows her. Maybe you can be the one to teach her, Jackie**." Jackie heard The Darkness laugh and Jackie said "Musubi we'll talk more about this later." He then turned to Haruka and asked "So why did Musubi want us to meet you?" Musubi then said "The girl is Sekirei #95, Kuno and Haruka is her Ashikabi." Minato then looked at him and he said "Ashikabi?" Haruka then said "Yeah. So is Minato your Ashikabi?" Musubi nodded and said "Yes. Don't worry I know that Minato and Jackie can help you somehow." Minato then said "Wait, what?" Musubi then said "I want you two to help them."

Back at the inn Tsukiumi came back and went to Matsu's room and asked "Have Musubi and Uzume returned yet?" Matsu looked at the blond and said "Musubi did come back and she took Minato and Jackie somewhere with the twins following them. But I haven't seen Uzume since she left with you guys, why has something happened?" Tsukiumi then explained everything to the Sekirei of Wisdom and Matsu was shocked "The Sekirei of Shadow?" Tsukiumi nodded and said "I have no doubt about it. She is the one who has been hunting down other Sekirei." Matsu then said "Then, you say that #57 was chasing down #95. Then #03 appeared and Uzume went to fight her somewhere else and Musubi disappeared with #95?" Tsukiumi nodded and said "She is a frail one, Mewonders why Minaka release such a girl to the earth?"

Matsu then said "Even she is one of the possibilities that the future holds, that is the point of the Sekirei Plan." Tsukiumi then stood up and said "Thou art using sophistry! What canst thou expect of one who can't even make a fist to fight her enemy?" Matsu turned to her and said "Physical fights are not the only way Sekirei can fight. Even in a battle royale one must be able to use their brain as well." Tsukiumi caught the insult pointed her away and said "I wonder why I feel abominable when I'm talking with thee." Matsu then said "Trust me the feeling is mutual." Just before things could get out of hand they heard someone say no. when they turned to the sound they saw Kusano there with a potted plant in her hand and she said "No stop fighting, please." Just then the plant began to grow huge and spawned multiple vines causing Matsu to scream in fear "Yes you understand young Ku. Now please stop that." Tsukiumi begged. Kusano smiled and grabbed both Sekireis by their hands and said "Let's all take a bath together." Tsukiumi then said "I shouldst hast known….." Matsu then finished "Yeah when it comes to Kusano crying nobody wins." Unknown to them Miya was hiding on the stairs laughing.

Back at Haruka's apartment Minato and him discovered that they had a lot in common not only did they hate the landlord but they both were trying to get into the same University and they both failed the entrance exams twice. Jackie watched them and he had to agree that those two were similar the only difference was that Musubi was smoking hot and Kuno looked like a scared girl. Jackie then asked "Look I'm glad you two are friends, but what was the thing you needed help with?" Haruka looked at both Ashikabi and said "Well you both look like good guys, so I'll be honest with you, but promise me you won't tell anyone else." They both nod and Haruka continues "To tell you guys the truth we don't want to fight. No actually it's more like we can't fight, Kuno is really weak, and her voice is her only weapon. That's way we want to drop out of the Sekirei Plan. We want to escape Shinto Teito." Both Minato and Jackie were surprised "Escape from the capital?"

Back at the inn while Matsu, Tsukiumi and Kusano took their bath Tsukiumi was washing herself "Damn that Musubi how much longer dost she plan to spend with Minato?" when she washed her back Matsu saw her Sekirei Crest "Hey Tsukiumi don't bathe with other Ashikabi's Sekirei anymore." Tsukiumi looked back at her and asks "Why?" Matsu then says "Because you'll be defenseless. The same thing goes for you Ku." Ku looked at her completely covered in bubbles. Matsu sighed and continued "From now on you both must be alert at all times. The war has already began and the battleground is Shinto Teito." Tsukiumi and Kusano nodded. Matsu then said "Also I want all of you to be careful around Jackie and I want one of us to keep an eye on Minato whenever he is around Jackie." Kusano asked "Why must we be careful around elder brother?" even Tsukiumi was curious. Matsu didn't want to tell them the truth not until she knew everything but something in her gut told her to just keep an eye on him "I just have feeling something bad is going to happen around Jackie and I don't want any of us or Minato to be near him when that happens."

Back at the apartment Minato asked "You guys want to leave the city?" Haruka then said "Yes we do." "I don't understand, if you want to leave go?" Minato said confused. Jackie sighed and said "They can't just leave, kid. MBI has the trains, airports, and bridges going in and out of the city completely secured, they also have their choppers flying over the city day and night and they're actively looking for any Ashikabi and Sekirei trying to leave." Haruka nodded and said "We tried to cross the bridge and leave, but…..we were attacked by a Sekirei belonging to the Discipline Squad." Minato sat there surprised "The Discipline Squad?" Jackie then said "Yeah they're supposed to be the best of the best and they punish anyone for trying to break the rules." Haruka nodded and said "They don't even hesitate to kill Ashikabi if the find it necessary." Minato was shocked "They even kill Ashikabis" Haruka then grabbed him by the collar and said "We are always being watched by these bastards. MBI isn't going to let Ashikabis and Sekireis just leave the city."

Suddenly Matsu's and Jackie's words about the city being a battleground and them being in a war all made sense. "So….That's what is going on." Haruka looked away in disgust and let him go "Must be great to be so carefree when you have a Sekirei that can actually fight." Jackie chuckled and said "No he is mostly carefree all the time trust me." Minato nodded nervously. Kuno then grabbed Haruka's jacket and said while blushing "But you kissed me….You took me in and called me your girl." Haruka blushed and said "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't compare you two anymore I just don't know how the hell we'll get out of this damn city." Jackie then said "Maybe I can help." Haruka, Kuno, Minato, and Musubi looked at Jackie "You really think you can help us?"

Jackie nodded and then said "I know another Ashikabi with a lot of people who works for him looking to get back at MBI for what they did to him." Minato then said "Is this guy a member of the Yakuza?" Jackie looked at him and said "No he isn't." both Minato and Haruka sighed in relieve "He is the head of a Yakuza clan that used to run this city." Jackie replied. Both Ashikabi begin to freak out when he says this "Wait how do you know the Yakuza head?" Musubi then said "Jackie is the leader of a crime family back in America and he came here because he is friends with him." Jackie sighed and Hikari then said "You could have just said that he was friends with him." Jackie then said "Don't worry I trust him and his people can help us out. We just need somebody with knowledge of MBI and the city if we want this to work."

Minato, Jackie, Musubi, Hikari and Hibiki began to walk home "I'm glad I was able to make a friend in a similar situation." Minato said. Musubi agreed and said "Yes, Also they were tightly bonded it was wonderful to see." Minato said "Yeah….I just don't know how I'll be able to help them." Musubi looked at Minato and said "It'll be alright." Minato wasn't too sure "She has a point, kid. Just have faith." When the five of them returned home, they saw Tsukiumi and Kusano in their night wear and they were pissed "Thou art late, Minato." Tsukiumi said with her hands on her hips. Minato began to sweat knowing he was in trouble, the two Sekirei stormed up to him and grabbed Minato "Minato, be truthful. Hast thou done anything secret with Musubi?" Minato then said "What no nothing happened I swear. Tell them Musubi." Musubi then said with a smile "Well Minato and I had a nice secretive talk." Tsukiumi and Kusano didn't take that well and the Water Sekirei threw her Ashikabi to the hard wood floor, grabbed him by the collar and began to slam his head against the ground, while Kusano began to bite and chew on his leg. "What dost that mean? What secretive talk?"

Minato once again "Nothing happened really, Jackie help me." Jackie looked at the scene and he said "Nope I think I'm going to stay out of this one." Jackie laughed when Minato cried at being betrayed, when Jackie looked around he said "Where's Uzume?" Tsukiumi stopped her assault on Minato and looked at Jackie with sad eyes. Jackie looked at her and asked "What happened?" Tsukiumi didn't know what to say, but began to speak "When Musubi, Uzume, and I hunted for the Sekirei assassin. There was another Sekirei that appeared. She chose to fight against her, we haven't seen her since." Jackie was shocked Uzume was still out there "Why the hell didn't you help her!" Jackie said with a harsh tone. Tsukiumi was surprised as was Minato and Musubi "The Sekirei battles are one on one duels only. There was nothing I could do." The Water Sekirei said.

Jackie then turned around "Where are you going?" Hibiki asked. Jackie simply said "I'm going to find Uzume." Minato then said "You don't know where to even start looking." Jackie then said "Then I'll search the whole fucking city if I have too." Matsu then appeared on the stairs "Jackie wait, the Sekirei Uzume encountered was Sekirei #03, Kazehana." Jackie then looked at her and said "I don't care if it was Sekirei #01 if she hurt Uzume, I'll kill her." Minato, Musubi, Kusano, and Tsukiumi were surprised by what he said. Matsu then said "Those two are good friends, Jackie. Uzume isn't in any danger she is alright I even checked the computer and Uzume hasn't been terminated yet." Jackie stood there and absorbed that information if Uzume wasn't terminated then she was still alive and okay. Jackie then walked upstairs and moved passed Matsu, he didn't say anything to anybody when he went upstairs to his room.

Later that night when everyone was asleep at the inn, both Kazehana and Uzume began to walk home and they were shit faced drunk "I can't walk anymore." Kazehana slurred. When they saw the house Uzume then said "Wait slow down, slow down." When they got into the house Uzume then said "Here we are home sweet home." They then began to make their way upstairs. Uzume turns to Kazehana and says "We need to be quiet, so we don't wake anybody up." When she turned back towards the front she was surprised to see her Ashikabi there waiting for them "Uzume where have you been?" Uzume smiled and hugged Jackie and said "Oh, hi Jackie. I ran into my old friend Kazehana and we decided to go out for drinks to catch up, I even told her about you." Kazehana was the next person to talk "So you're Jackie Estacado. Uzume told me so much about you, like how when she was about to be winged against her will, you came in guns blazing to safe her. It's so romantic I love it." Jackie looked at the new Sekirei and was not only surprised by how sexy she was but by how big her breasts were. ' _Jesus Christ, this Kazehana chick has the biggest tits I've ever seen. She puts that waitress from Rocco's to shame._ '

Kazehana then continued "She even told me about how you found two more Sekirei in the rain and you offered a place in your home and your heart, she even said that you were able to save the Scrapped Number from a miserable life, not only did you give her love but you even promised to find a way to get her to emerge. Ah the power of love is truly a wonderful thing, I'm so happy my little Uzume was able to find such a handsome and caring man to be her Ashikabi." Jackie was stunned by how much this woman gushed about romance and love " **I don't like her, Jackie. If you take this one as your pet, I swear that I will make you suffer for it.** " Jackie chuckled that The Darkness found this woman annoying " **Annoying is an understatement, host. This…** _ **thing**_ **is the most abominable creature I have ever seen in my long life span.** "

Jackie ignored the demon and looked at Uzume judging by the fact she could barely stand, slurred her words, and she smells like alcohol he was going to go on a limb and say that they were both completely wasted "How much did you two have to drink." Uzume hiccupped and said "Enough." Jackie sighed and said "Come on you guys can sleep with me and Minato, I want to keep an eye on you to make sure you're okay." Uzume smiled and hugged him "I really have the best Ashikabi ever." Kazehana then said "Oh that's so sweet you'll letting her into your room to watch over her to make sure she okay. You're such a sweet man, Jackie Estacado." " **Shut this thing up, host. Make it stop talking.** " Jackie then led the two drunk women to his room where Minato was asleep. When both Kazehana and Uzume stripped down to nothing but their panties they want to bed Kazehana sleeping next to Minato and Uzume sleeping with Jackie in his arms.

The next morning Jackie and Uzume wake up to the sound of Minato screaming "What is it, kid." Jackie groaned out Minato turned to Jackie and said "Wait, Uzume? Jackie who is this person?" before either of them could explain Tsukiumi, Musubi, Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu rush to the two Ashikabi's room "Art thou in pain?!" Tsukiumi asked with concern. Uzume then clutched her head and said "Can you guys not be so loud." Tsukiumi then yelled "What art thou doing, bastard Minato." Minato then said "Trust me I'm just as confused as you." Just then Kazehana began to get up "I drank too much….Hmm? Where am I?" Tsukiumi was shocked and replied "#03! What art thou doing here?" Kazehana then grabbed her head and said "That voice. Can you tone it done a couple notches please?" Minato then went up to her and asked "I'm sorry but could you please tell us who you are?" When Kazehana saw Minato her eyes widen and she began to blush "Could you be Minato?" Minato was surprised that she knew him, Kazehana then reached out and cupped his cheek "You really do resemble him…..So you're his…."

Before she could finish Tsukiumi launched a torrent of water at the pair causing Kazehana to back away making Minato the only one to be hit. Tsukiumi then said "Get away from that woman, Minato. She is an ally of the Sekirei assass…" Tsukiumi was interrupted when she felt something hard hit the back of her head giving her a lump, when she turned around she found out that it was Miya with her ladle "Landlady?" Miya smiled and said "I told you that I won't allow violence in this inn. I'm sure you remember the rules as well right, Kazehana?" Kazehana looked at her former leader and said "Hey, Miya. Been a long time. If you're here then I guess I'm at Maison Izumo." Musubi then asked "Do you know her, Miya?" Miya nodded and said "She used to live here. Did you bring her here Uzume?" Uzume smiled nervously and said "Probably." Miya sighed and said "Okay that's a yes. Now I want you two to get dressed or else Minato and Jackie will get lustful urges again." She then left the room with Minato yelling "WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUSTFUL URGES AGAIN?" Tsukiumi looked at Uzume and asked "Thou art acquainted with her then?" Uzume nodded when she got her shirt on.

Once everyone was downstairs Minato explained to everyone about Haruka and Kuno "What!? Those two art attempting to escape the city?" Minato replied "Yes that's right." Tsukiumi then shook her head and said "Impossible! How can she have the nerve to escape the capital even though she is a Sekirei?" Minato looked at the ground and said "He…Haruka said that Kuno is really weak, and the only way to protect her is to escape." Kazehana then said "So they're going to elope, I think its romantic the two of them running away together hand in hand." Tsukiumi then said "Shut thy mouth." Jackie then said "Maybe you should ask Matsu what their chances are?" Minato then said "Good idea." Minato then got up and went to Matsu's room. Tsukiumi was still pissed "A Sekirei's obligation it to fight this #95 is a disgrace." Jackie then said "Not everyone is able to fight, besides this is the only way he can protect her, it's the only way he can fight for her."

Meanwhile in Matsu's room the glasses wearing Sekirei looked at Minato "#95 and her Ashikabi are going to try and leave the Capital?" Minato nodded and said "Jackie and I just want to know their chances." Matsu thought about it and said "Well and this is just a theory, if all your Sekirei and Jackie's join forces then you might have a chance." Minato sounded hopeful "You really mean we can help…" Matsu interrupted him and said "You really don't know how formidable MBI is." She then brought up information on Kamikura Island "This is Kamikura Island. It all began here Minato, in 1999 this island just shot up from under the ocean. Before anyone could do anything two college students were able to get on the Island to explore it. When they arrived there they discovered something not of this earth." Minato then asked "What did the find?" Matsu continued her story "They found an alien ship when they were able to get on it they explored it and within the ship they discovered a fully developed lifeform, 9 embryos, and 98 fertilized eggs. Those lifeforms on the ship were the Sekirei, Minato."

Minato was shocked by this revelation "But that's not all the man who made this discovery was none other the future president of MBI, Minaka Hiroto. He used the technology on that ship to make his capital and he used that fortune to acquire his private army, spy network and to buy up the Capital itself for the Sekirei Plan." Minato was surprised "For the Sekirei Plan?" Matsu then said "All that's important right now is that Minaka chose the Capital, Shinto Teito as the battleground." Matsu then looked at Minato and said "Retiring from the game without permission or helping someone escape from the city is a treasonable offense for both Sekirei and Ashikabi. Which means that MBI would be our enemy, I just want you to know all the facts before you make a decision Minato."

Later on Minato sighed while sitting on the porch, Musubi then walked up to Minato and said "Lunch is ready, Minato." Minato wasn't paying any attention "Maybe…maybe the escape plan is too dangerous after all." Musubi then looked up at the sky and said "Wishes will come true, Minato." Minato looked at her as she continued "AS long as we have strong bonds and we care for each other, then even the impossible can become possible." She then looked at Minato with one of her bright smiles. Jackie then says "Hey, kid. I called my friend and told him about all of this. He's in all we need to do is meet up somewhere." Minato thought about it until it hit him. He pulled out Seo's card from his pocket and thought about Musubi's words "I think I know where we can meet up."

Meanwhile at the MBI building Karasuba the Black Sekirei was taking a bath when Natsuo came to her "Hey, I heard something interesting." Karasuba then said "Oh what was it?" Her Ashikabi then said "Turns out Haihane found a Sekirei and her Ashikabi trying to escape the Capital." Karasuba then said "Really what did she do?" Natsuo grinned and said "She let them go thinking that it would make things interesting." Karasuba chuckled and said "That's surprisingly good judgement for her." "You Sure?" Karasuba then looked at her hand and said "Yeah, it'll get more and more interesting. I'm sure of it." Natsuo smirked and said "Really, well then I can't wait." Karasuba then looked at the sky and said "Neither can I."

At the top of the MBI building Takami was working on something when she got a call on her cell phone. When she answered however she heard the voice of the one man she hated more than Minaka "Estacado is planning on helping an Ashikabi and his pet escape the city." Takami then said "Why don't you bring this to Minaka's attention?" Victor then answered "Minaka is a fool and I don't want him to fuck this up for his own amusement. I want you to use your toys to stop them, as well as 40 of your men, the Ashikabi of the South and his Sekirei and I want that thug of yours Yukinari and his men to be at that the Northern Bridge leading out of the city." Takami then asked "How do you know that….." Victor interrupted her and said "Because that is the only place with lax security because of that stupid widow of yours. They will try to leave through there, you can have you pets attack their Sekirei but I want your men, your thugs and Mikogami's Sekirei to attack Jackie." Takami then said "With those odds against him you might kill your target." Victor then said "Just do your fucking job, Takami." Victor then hangs ups.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 14

Later on during the day Jackie and Minato put their plan into action they gathered up Haruka and Kuno in Jackie's limo and the group met up with Saito and Ikki at Seo's place. When they entered the apartment and once everyone was settled down Kuno began to explain how the two of them meet while Haruka explained why they wanted to leave the city, once the explanations were out of the way before the group could discuss their plan "Wow! What a great story! The grabbing of a scarf the beginning of a love story. I knew it Sekireis should live for love and only love."

Kazehana said while gushing causing everyone to get uncomfortable, while Musubi confused the words scarf and carp together and Jackie had to listen to The Darkness tell him all the horrific ways it wanted to kill Kazehana. Kazehana then went to up to Kuno and said with a smile on her face "Don't worry its okay. You don't have to feel ashamed for not being able to fight incompetent-chan." Kuno then looked sadly and replied "My name is Kuno." Kazehana continued to gush "A Sekirei's true nature is love." Haruka then asked "Minato why is she here?" Minato sighed and said "I told her about the escape plan and she decided to come with us."

Seo on the other hand smoked on his cigarette and said "Alright I can understand why these two kids would want to escape I really do. But…." Haruka was insulted "Who are you calling kids?!" Seo then yelled out "Why the hell did all you guys barge into my place this early. Plus now I find out that not only do I have an Ashikabi that's part of the mafia, but one that his the head of the Yakuza as well in my place." Jackie and Saito were ready to teach him some manners, but Minato beat them to the punch and said "I'm sorry about that, Seo." Seo then sat down and said "Well I've always had a problem with how MBI has been doing things lately." Minato then became hopeful "Then you mean…" Seo then said "Yeah I'll help you guys." Minato then bowed his head and said "Thank you so much, Seo." But then Seo added "I'll even give you a discount."

Minato then sighs ' _I should've known._ ' Haruka then yelled out "You expect us to pay you?!" Seo laughed and said "That's why I called you kids. Grown-ups don't work for free." Minato was about to call Miya his secret weapon when Jackie just said "How about we make a deal, Seo. Either you help us and these kids out of the kindness of your heart or…" Jackie then brings out his M1911 pistol and aims at the Loser Ashikabi "I start filling you with lead." Minato, Haruka and the Sekireis were worried about things escalating while Seo on the other hand laughed and said "I'm so scared. Listen, Jackie right? While that trick might have frightened the kid it won't wo…" before he could finish Jackie pulled the trigger and fired a round at Seo. At first Seo said nothing he merely looked behind him to see a smoking bullet hole coming from his wall and looked back at Jackie who was smirking with a smoking gun in his hands "What the fuck! Are you crazy?!" Jackie then aimed a bit lower and said "That was just a warning shot but the next one will be going for your balls." Seo then began to shake with fear and was sweating bullets ' _I thought Miya was scary, but this guy is fucking terrifying, I'm surprised that he isn't either Miya's or Karasuba's Ashikabi by now._ '

On the other side of town at Maison Izumo, Miya was sweep the inn when all of the sudden she felt happy about something like someone had been taught a lesson and yet "I don't know why, but I feel the overwhelming urge to inflict pain on Seo." Miya decided to file that feeling away for later and went back to sweeping. Aside from Miya wanting to beat Seo to a pulp, Matsu and Tsukiumi were in the perverted Sekirei's room looking at the troop deployments of MBI "That Minato….what is he thinking?" Tsukiumi said annoyed that Minato decided to help that weak Sekirei and her Ashikabi escape the city. "Trying to help someone who doesn't fight…Tis unthinkable!" Tsukiumi said while balling her fists in anger. Matsu sighed and said "I warned him about how dangerous this plan was, yet knowing the risks both he and Jackie decided to go ahead with the plan." Tsukiumi then looked at her sister Sekirei and said "Yet in truth, thou art not too keen with this plan either, correct." Matsu sighed and said "To do their best for their Ashikabi and make them happy is the duty of a Sekirei." Tsukiumi then said "Nay, the first duty of a Sekirei is to fight to the bitter end."

She then looks at Matsu in disgust and says "Yet thou dost nothing but hidest thyself away in this place." Matsu flinched a little at that verbal jab Tsukiumi then finished with "In the end thou art the same as those two!" Tsukiumi then left Matsu's room enraged. Tsukiumi then went downstairs to sulk on the porch trying to understand why Minato would do this stupid plan "Ah, Tsukiumi." When she turned around she saw Miya with Kusano in her wagtail costume helping her out with chores. "Landlady." While Kusano was doing some chores Miya sat down and talked with Tsukiumi "I can't understand what Minato, Musubi, Number 03 and even Jackie are thinking by helping them with their plan." Miya then giggled and said "They may not be thinking anything." Tsukiumi looked at her surprised. Miya then said with a soft smile "When you see someone in trouble you help them." Miya then stood up "That may be the natural thing for a person to do." Tsukiumi then stood up and said "But we are Sekirei, Sekireis must fight till the end. Refusing to fight is…." Miya then replied while fixing a blanket on a clothesline "Tsukiumi I wonder if you mean "Why does she get to live happily ever after with her Ashikabi while I can't. Especially when she can't fight" is that right Tsukiumi?"

Tsukiumi blushed and was about to argue when she sighed and said "Methinks that thou might be right, Landlady." Tsukiumi then looked away and said "#95's feebleness irritates me to no end, yet I also envy her." Miya smiled and said "I heard that you're trying to become the strongest, right." Tsukiumi looked at her and nodded "Methought that I could become the strongest without an Ashikabi, but now…." At that moment she thought about Minato protecting her from Jackie "Now I want to become the strongest so that I canst live with Minato forever and ever." Miya smiled at this. Tsukiumi then looked at her and said embarrassed "Landlady, thou must never tell Minato I said this." Miya waved this off, but promised her none the less "Well then, if you want your dream to become reality, I guess I better train you too." Tsukiumi was surprised by this "Train me?" Miya smiled and said "Ku-chan, please take care of the laundry for me." Kusano smiled and said "Okay." Miya then began to go inside "I'll grab my sword and meet you in the lot in the back, there I will judge your ability." Tsukiumi was still confused but did as she said.

Back at Seo's apartment, Seo got a map of the city and set it on the coffee table and said "The capital is divided into four sectors, they each surround the Teito Tower in the middle. The sectors are North, South, East, and West; aside from the North, the South, West and East sectors are controlled by three Ashikabis." Seo then looked up at Minato and Jackie and said "You two are connected to one of them and Jackie also has some history with another one." Minato asked "We know one of them?" Jackie then said "He's talking about the Ashikabi of the South, kid. He's the little fucker that tried to go after Kusano and he also tried to take Akitsu, he thinks Sekirei are nothing but possessions in a game or collectables." Minato then said "That's terrible." Seo then said "Yeah, Mikogami Hayato reigns over the South." Jackie then said "Who's the other I'm supposed to know?" Seo then said "You once ran into the Sekireis of Higa Izumi, the Ashikabi of the East. You meet his Sekireis when you first came to this country." Jackie was confused until it finally hit him "You mean those Sekirei that were after Uzume were with this Higa asshole?" Seo nodded and continued "The West is controlled by a man named Sanada, I really don't know that much about him. I have met Higa of the East though and he is opposed to the Sekirei Plan, he even has other Ashikabi working for him and he is very cunning." Jackie then thought ' _If this bastard has other Ashikabi working for him, then he might be the one behind the Sekirei Assassin._ '

Across the city at a hospital the Sekirei in question was talking with her sick Ashikabi "Hey, Chiho. How are you?" Chiho then said "I feel a lot better today, Yahan. How have you been?" Yahan then said "I've been okay as a matter of fact I ran into an old friend yesterday." Chiho was surprised and said "Really?" Yahan smiled and said "Yep, her name is Uzume, we've been friends ever since we were kids. We used to get into all sorts of trouble together but while I was able to get us in to trouble, she was always great at manipulating the scientists and getting us out of trouble without any punishment. I think you would really like her." Chiho smiled and said "She sounds like good friend to have." Yahan smiled sadly and said "She is, sometimes she feels more like my big sister." Chiho saw the down look on her Sekirei's face and asked "What happened, Yahan? Yahan looked at her Ashikabi and put up her mask "Nothing's wrong you worry too much." Just then she felt her phone vibrate when she looked and saw the caller ID he face fell into a scowl for the briefest of moments.

She looked at her Ashikabi and said "Hey I'll be right back I'm going to get you something to drink." Chiho looked at her and she replied "Okay." When Yahan left to get her Ashikabi a drink she heard someone behind her say "That's not like you to screw up, #57." Yahan then said "It was a fucking slip up it won't happen again." The prick in the business suit then said "Higa-sama will not tolerate failure or do I need to remind you that whether your Ashikabi lives or dies is purely on his kindness and his whim." Yahan wanted to tell him that Higa could go fuck himself, but she knew Chiho needed the treatments. The prick then walked away already made his point clear. Yahan thought about her targets and then she thought about Chiho, Yahan then vented her anger by punching the vending machine leaving a fist sized dent ' _I swear that when Chiho is better I'm going to gut that Higa like the fucking pig that he is._ '

Back at the apartment Seo then "So we're going to stay the hell away from those territories and focus on the North." Minato then asked "Wait a minute why isn't there an Ashikabi in control of the North?" Seo smirked and said "Because rumors say that there is a terrifying demon that lives in the North." While Minato was confused Jackie had a feeling he knew what he meant ' _It has to be Miya, she is the only woman I can think of that nobody would want to fuck with._ ' Back at the inn Tsukiumi faced down Miya who had her sword in one hand "Prepare thyself **Water Celebration**." She then launched a torrent of water at Miya. The landlady unsheathed her sword and used her the saya (sheath) to block the water attack "What is…" Tsukiumi could finish her sentence as Miya smiled and brought her sword at the ready and attacked her eyes seemed like they glowed a demonic red. Tsukiumi had only felt fear like this once and that was when Jackie threatened to kill her, Miya then swung her sword causing a massive shockwave breaking up the ground in front of Tsukiumi who was too shocked to move. "You leave yourself wide open." Miya's attacks were like lightning and she was behind her opponent, Tsukiumi looked at her as she sheathed her sword and said "You're also too slow."

When the blade clicked with the sheath Tsukiumi's clothes were completely shredded leaving her almost naked, thankfully her panties were spared. Miya looked at her defeated opponent with a smile and said "You don't use your power properly, you have a long way to go if you want your dream to come true." Tsukiumi covered her tits and said "Landlady….who art thou, really?" Miya smiled and said "I'm just a simple widowed house wife. Looks like I have much to teach you." She then began to wake away. When Tsukiumi turned back to where Miya once was she was shock to see a massive crater in the ground "How canst a simple housewife have so much power?" she asked herself.

Musubi then said "Those rumors must be referring to Miya." Jackie nodded his head in agreement. Seo then said "Miya won't bother us unless we go after her which makes using the North for our escape plan our best bet." Seo then smirked and said "Now in the north there is a big river that splits the capital from the outside." Saito then said "Ah yes, the Araha river." Seo nodded and continued "The moment you cross this river M.B.I can't follow." Haruka then said "Please don't tell us you want us to swim." Seo looked at the kid and said "Dumbass who said anything about swimming there's a bridge that you're going to use to cross it. Besides even if you idiots did try to swim MBI will also be searching the rivers and seas." Haruka then said "Even so there are checkpoints we tried and…" Jackie then said "Not every defense is perfect you look hard enough eventually you'll find an opening that you can turn into a gaping hole." Seo then pointed at the map and said "Jackie's right, here there are regular roads and railroads that are parallel to each other. While they're guards here on this side of the railroad, there are no checkpoints." Seo then leaned back and said "But there are two very big problems. The first is MBI's surveillance satellites, you get caught by these then you'll get killed instantly by its laser beam."

Minato gulped audibly and said "Um…I could probably get Matsu to hack into their databases and take over their satellites." Haruka was surprised and asked "You're Sekirei can do that?" Minato then said "Yeah she's really good at these type of stuff." Jackie then said "Then our only problem left are their lapdogs." Seo then nodded and said "Yep MBI's hounds the Discipline Squad. The Indigo Sekirei, the Crimson Sekirei and of course the Black Sekirei. These guys only exists to purge troublesome Sekireis and if necessary their Ashikabis. They're also incredible strong." Uzume then looked at Jackie and said "Maybe you should sit this one….." Jackie interrupted and said "You're still worried about me, ever since I threatened to kill Karasuba you've been treating me like I was made of glass." Seo's jaw dropped and said "Wait you threatened to KILL the Black Sekirei?!" Jackie looked at Seo and said "Yeah so what?" Kazehana then asked "You threatened #04 and lived?" Jackie said "She was terrifying Uzume, what was I supposed to do." Seo shook his head and said "I'd like to say it's been nice knowing you but I'd be lying." Jackie stared at Seo and said "Fuck you, asshole."

Seo chuckled and Musubi said with energy and confidence "I'll fight them." Seo then looked at everyone and said "Alright then here's the plan. We will move out tomorrow night." Haruka was surprised "Tomorrow?" Jackie then said "Makes sense, chances are that MBI probably knows that five Ashikabis are up to something and will take measures against us. So if we're going to do this then we need to do it as soon as possible." Seo nodded in agreement. Haruka then said "So were actually leaving." Kuno then said "I'm sorry. It's because I'm weak that you all have to face this…" Yang then said "Should have let the lightning twins deactivate you. If you just got terminated then your Ashikabi wouldn't have to go through this…" "Yang that's enough." Yin scolded her sister. Hikari could believe what a bitch this Sekirei was ' _I'm so glad I am nothing like this bitch._ ' Hibiki as if she could read her sister's mind just sighed sadly. Musubi then looked at Kuno and said "Don't worry, everything will be okay. You were able to meet you're Ashikabi because you refused to give up, Just have faith and you'll be okay." Kuno smiled and Haruka said "You're my girl, alright. Just follow me and we'll be fine." Kuno smiled warmly and said "Yes."

Kazehana then began to gush again "Ah, its love. Sekireis grow stronger from love." Seo then shouted out "Alright, considering I really hate working for free, but since I'm a part of this I'll make sure you guys are able to escape the capital without fail. Let's kick their asses." Everyone nodded and Kazehana winked at Minato and said "Good luck, young man." Minato laughed nervously and said thanks. While everyone was happy with the plan Jackie wasn't too sure, for some reason he felt like something was going to go wrong and just to make him feel more on edge he heard The Darkness laughing " **Sssssoooon, Jackie. Heheheheheh sooooon**."

Back at the inn Minato, Jackie and Haruka are talking to Matsu who is going over Seo's plan "Amazing! I just received the plans from Seo by email." Jackie then asks "So you think you can do it." Matsu then says "Please this will be easy for me." Minato then says "That's great." Matsu then added "But…even though hacking into the satellites there will be a time limit to how long I can have them down." Minato asks "How long can you have them down." Matsu looks at her Ashikabi and says "I can have them down for maybe an hour, half an hour tops. So when the operation starts you guys will have that long to get across that bridge." Minato, Haruka and Jackie nodded. Just then Kazehana entered the room and said "Hey everyone, the preparations for the party are now complete." Minato was confused "Party?" Kazehana nodded and said "Now let's go downstairs." As the Ashikabis began to leave Matsu asked "Jackie can I talk to you for a sec?" Jackie stayed behind and said "What is it Matsu?" Matsu then turned to Jackie and said "I know that when this plan starts MBI is going to do all they can to stop us. But I also know that there is a high chance that the people after you might also show up." Jackie nodded and Matsu continued "Jackie…I just want to say that whatever happens out there…..Please protect Minato." Jackie smiled softly and said "Don't worry, Matsu I'll bring him back home safe and sound." Matsu smiled weakly and nodded. With that said both Jackie and Matsu went downstairs to join the party with the others.

Far away from the inn, in the Southern part of the city. The Ashikabi of the South was playing a game, things haven't been going his way lately not only did he lose the Scrapped Number and the Green Girl to that cheating Ashikabi. But now he had lost Sekirei #107 Shiina to some little bitch and he learned that Mitsuha was terminated by the Discipline Squad's Black Sekirei. "It's all that Ashikabi's fault before he showed up things were great, if only there was a way to get back at him." Just then Mikogami saw his phone ringing he picked it up and when he opened his phone he saw that it was a text from MBI "Congratulations, Ashikabi. You have been selected to participate in a special event, five Ashikabi and their Sekirei are planning to escape the game thus braking the rules. We would like you to stop them, they will be attacking the Northern Bridge to cross the Araha River. If you are able to stop these Ashikabi then you will be given a fabulous prize as well as an item that will give you an edge over the other players. Have fun." Mikogami looked through the Ashikabi's and didn't think that much of them until he came upon the last Ashikabi's picture. When Mikogami saw it he smiled wickedly "Mutsu I want you, Juusa, Himeko, Mitsuki, and Natsu to come with me to the Araha bridge tomorrow night. We're going to have some fun." The last picture was the Ashikabi that gave him all that trouble and stole his Sekirei, not only that he also had a name to put to that despicable thug "So the cheater's name is Jackie Estacado."

Back at the inn everyone sat at the dining room table with a great pile of delicious food cooked by Miya crowding the table. Kazehana then said "And now, we wish the two love birds well and hope for a successful elopement." The Wind Sekirei then grabbed a big bottle of sake and said "Cheers!" and everyone else said "Cheers!" the only people who seemed to be not having fun were Haruka, Kuno, and Jackie. Things were getting out of control really fast, Kazehana and Uzume were having a drinking contest and began chugging sake like it was water, Musubi was stuffing her face with all the delicious food Miya made, Kusano was having fun with everyone but mostly played with Akitsu, the twins were trying to get their fill of Miya's cooking before Musubi ate it all, and Matsu couldn't hold her booze and began to take of her clothes until Kuno said "Please don't do that." Matsu then moved towards the shy Sekirei and said "Okay then I'll take off yours." Kuno backed away in fear screaming "NOOOOO." Miya smiled while everyone was having fun, but Jackie just grabbed his beer and left the party.

Jackie went outside and looked up at the full moon ' _Something big is going to happen tomorrow, something bad, something dark. I've haven't felt like this ever since I went to Paulie's to finally kill the rat bastard._ ' Before Jackie could delve further into his thoughts Miya followed him outside and asked "Are you not having fun, Jackie?" Jackie turned to Miya and sighed "No I'm having a great time….it's just that I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." Miya then asked "What do you feel?" Jackie sighed and said "I feel helpless, like whatever is going to happen tomorrow is going to bad really bad, and when the Shit Storm turns into a hurricane I get the feeling I'm going to be forced to make a choice. I feel like whatever I choose things will end badly for me one way or another."

Miya looked at him with worried and saddened eyes, she then walks up to Jackie and puts her hand on his shoulder when Jackie looks at her Miya smiles and says "I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but you need to believe everything will work out. Also when you get to the point where you'll need to make this _choice_ , I know that whatever you decided it will be in the best interest of everyone. That you'll make the right choice in order to protect the people closest to you and your friends." Jackie looked at Miya in the eyes and for some reason he felt a lot better "Thanks, Miya your one of the good ones." Miya chuckled and said "Oh my, are you hitting on this old widowed housewife." Jackie then said "What I see isn't a housewife, but beautiful woman that is always there for everyone whenever they need help and trust me I wouldn't mind hitting on you." Jackie then kissed Miya on the cheek causing her to blush beet red. "Thanks for always being a good friend, Miya." Miya smiled and said "No problem, Jackie." Jackie smiled back and went back to the party.

When Miya watched him leave happy she was able to help, she felt her heart skip a beat and heat rushing through her body. Miya put a hand over her heart ' _What is happening to me? Why do I feel hot, and this wonderful feeling I have in my heart….I haven't felt anything like this since Takehito and I were….._ ' Miya's eyes then widened and she looked back to where the American Ashikabi was and for the first time in a long time she was afraid "No….Please don't let this happen to me…..I don't want to betray him. Why….why does it have to be him." Miya said to herself, the landlady stayed outside until she got a hold over her emotions before putting on a smile and walking back into her home. Back at the party Minato and Haruka sat next to each other watching the spectacle unfold, Minato sighed nervously and said "Am I the only one who feels tense about tomorrow?" Haruka then said "Minato…Why don't you come with us." Minato was surprised and looked at Haruka who continued "Why don't you retire from the whole stupid game. Don't you want to live with your Sekirei peacefully on the outside?" Minato thought about it while he looked at his Sekirei having fun "I do, but…" when he saw Tsukiumi in the hallway not coming into the party "Hang on, I'll be right back." Minato then stood up and went to Tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi was just about to leave when Minato came up behind her "Tsukiumi wait." She stopped and replied "What is it?" Minato then said "Well, Kazehana insisted on throwing a farewell party for Haruka and Kuno. Why don't you join us, Tsukiumi?" the Shakespearian Sekirei then replied "Nonsense. I want no part of it." Minato then noticed that Tsukiumi was holding her chest and asked "Tsukiumi, did you get hurt?" Tsukiumi then turned to Minato and said "Tis but a scratch, no need to worry." And began to walk away again when Minato said "Wait, You told us that you wouldn't help with the escape plan, but will you change your mind… please." Tsukiumi then said "No I refuse, once I have made a decision I do not change my mind." Minato then said "But if the Discipline Squad and the Shadow Sekirei show up then the only one that can fight is Musubi. While I know that Jackie and his Sekirei would help her, I….I still want you to be with me, because if something happens to Musubi then…." Tsukiumi then asked "Minato art thou worried about the plan or is it Musubi thou art truly worried about?"

Minato silent for a moment before Tsukiumi realized what she said "I am sorry….. That was insensitive." Minato then noticed that the white dress she wore was torn on the left breast showing it off. Minato went to both comfort her and ask what happened, but when he put his hands on her shoulders Tsukiumi began to quiver "Minato, it has been a while since I married thee." Minato was shocked to see, Tsukiumi move his left hand to her exposed breast "Dost…." When she put Minato's hand on her left breast she asked "Dost thou wish to make love to me?" both Minato and Tsukiumi were blushing madly, Tsukiumi then closed her eyes. Before either of them could give into their desires and do something wonderful, Matsu came out of the dining room and fucked up the moment "Minato"

Minato screamed accordingly which Matsu didn't pay any attention to "Kazehana brought more sake." She then went back into the dining room Tsukiumi the quickly turned around she was so embarrassed that she couldn't even face her Ashikabi. Minato was worried and said "Tsukiumi are you al…." Tsukiumi interrupted him and said "A moment of weakness." Minato was confused until Tsukiumi yelled out "That was a moment of weakness! Forget about it! If thou dost not then I swear I'll kill thee, Minato." She then began to back away while pointing a finger at him accusingly "I'll kill thee." She then ran upstairs to hide in shame. Minato then was about to go back inside when the realization of what just happened hit him "I just touched Tsukiumi's….." the very thought that he got to second base with his Sekirei was too much the 19 year old to bear and he suffered from a huge nosebleed nearly knocking him unconscious.

When Miya went upstairs to have a little privacy to herself she heard water splashing in the bathroom. "Is someone in there, the bath isn't ready yet so the water's freezing cold." Tsukiumi then yelled back "It's fine, leave me alone. The temperature is perfect to calm my overexcited body." Tsukiumi spent a majority of the night in there. The next morning Jackie heard his phone ringing, he got his phone and saw that it was Vinnie. "Hey what's up, Vinnie?" Vinnie then said ecstatically "Great news boss, I got a call from Fat Tony and he says the boat with the goods are coming in tonight." Jackie then said "That's great Vinnie. Listen Saito and I have something big planned to distract M.B.I. while you get the goods, I want you to call Saito and have him send 30 of his best guys to help you guys, Fat Tony and Dolfo get the guns off the boat and somewhere safe." Vinnie then says "Sure thing boss, hey make sure you give those fucks hell." Jackie replied "That's the plan Vin." And he hung up the phone and went about his day. Meanwhile Minato was thinking about what Haruka said, while Musubi went outside and saw the crater that Miya made during her spare with Tsukiumi. "Whoa this is incredible, Landlady. She really is the strongest." Musubi then went through some katas while saying "I will…..not….lose…to her." She then punched the ground increasing the size of the crater and she looked up at the sky and said "I will protect everyone."

Tsukiumi on the other hand was looking up at the sky not really wanting to deal with anyone today. Unfortunately someone decided to bug her, Tsukiumi saw that a giant plant was growing towards the sky and when it passed a certain point she saw that it was Kusano who was using it as a way to get to the roof. Tsukiumi saw Kusano walking towards her "What dost thou want, Kusano?" Kusano sat next to her and after a couple of seconds she said "You aren't his wife." Tsukiumi was surprised to hear her say this, but the Green Girl continued "Someone who refuses to help big brother with his huge wish doesn't deserve to be called his wife." The little Sekirei then stood up and yelled "You might be faster than me and stronger than me, but you never do anything!" as she walked away Kusano looks at the Water Sekirei one more time "As far as I'm concerned. You were never big brother's wife." Kusano then left Tsukiumi alone to think about what she just said to her. Tsukiumi wanted to say something, but she found that she couldn't because she mostly agreed with what she said. But Tsukiumi still refused to be a part of the escape plan.

Night came fairly quickly to Shinto Teito and Minato, Jackie, Haruka and their Sekirei were ready to leave. Musubi looked up at the night sky and said "What a beautiful night for the escape plan. Let's do our best everyone." Everybody agreed. Minato then looked back at the inn ' _I guess I couldn't convince Tsukiumi to join us._ ' Haruka then said "Minato, Jackie we owe you guys' big time." Minato said "Don't worry about it." Haruka then looked at Minato and said "So, have you given any thought to what I said?" Minato then said "For now let's just focus on the mission." Haruka nodded, Jackie then said "Well said, kid." Minato then said "Alright operation: Escape the Capital. Begins now." When they began to move Jackie had to force himself from clutching his head, The Darkness for some reason felt restless " **Soon, Jackie…..Soon I will be free** … **Darkness will fall.** "


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 15

Later on that night on a part of the city that wasn't too far from the bridge Kazehana sat on a roof top which allowed her to see everything from where she was, she also had a bottle of sake with her so she could enjoy the show "Ah what a strong pleasant wind, this is just perfect for a romantic escapade for the young." She then took a drink of sake. She was not alone on the roof top however, as Homura was there to also observe the escape plan as well "So you're just going to observe as well?" Kazehana asked as she turned to look at the Guardian of Sekirei, #06 said "As the Guardian of Un-winged Sekirei I would like to see this story of our rules violation comes to end, but shouldn't you be out there helping them? After all you were really excited about this escape plan?" Kazehana turned to look back at the bridge and said "But if I go and help, then I won't be able to watch." Homura was confused "You can't watch?" Kazehana nodded with a smile and thought about Minato "That boy, I wonder what he'll show me?"

As the group made their way to the bridge they ran into Saito and Ikki, when Saito spotted Jackie he went to him and said "Thank you, Estacado for letting me know about the shipment. With this escape plan taking up most of MBI's attention we'll be able to get the weapons and kill two birds with one stone." Jackie nodded in agreement and while the rest of the group kept moving to the bridge Jackie had to stop and soothe a headache " **Jackie, soon. Soon you'll have no choice but to come to the dark**." Minato saw him in pain and asked "Are you okay, Jackie?" Jackie looked at everyone and said "Yeah I'm okay. Let's move."

When the four Ashikabi and their Sekirei's got there they hid among the banks of the river when Minato looked at his phone they still had five minutes left before they commenced the operation, using what time he had left he decided to go over the plan "Alright here is the plan. Matsu will hack the surveillance satellites, but she can only keep them down for an hour at most we need to be a cross that bridge within that time. Kusano is going to be a distraction on the checkpoint on the bridge keeping them busy, while Seo and the twins will destroy the railroad's electric substation, and stop the trains."

Everyone nodded at this and they waited for the countdown to begin. Five minutes later Matsu gave the word to begin and they moved like clockwork, Seo and the Tao twins destroyed the substation by ripping a tree out of the ground and using it like a club to beat the shit out of it. Kusano was able to tie up all the guards with vines and created a giant plant to block passage to the bridge to keep MBI soldiers away, When Minato and the others passed by he quickly said "Good job, Kusano. I knew we could count on you." Kusano smiled brightly at that.

While running Haruka then says "You guys do realize that by helping us, you guys might be the ones to suffer for it. Are all of you sure you're okay with this." Jackie then said "It's a little late to get cold feet now, kid." Minato chuckled and said "He's right there's no turning back now. We said we'd help you guys escape and that's what we're going to do." Haruka smiled and said "You really are a great guy, Minato." Minato looked back at the slightly older Ashikabi and asked "Huh? Why?" the group then continued to run to the bridge. Back to where Kazehana and Homura where they were watching what was going on with great interest "They are certainly doing things in a very flashy manner aren't they." Kazehana chuckled "You know what they say: Fires and fights are the highlights of the capital." Kazehana then felt a sharp pain in her head, when it subsided she looked back at the spectacle before her and said "Well looks like the winds are changing." Homura then looked at her senior and wondered what she meant.

At the top of the MBI tower Takami went to Minaka "I just got a report that our surveillance satellites are down and that there was an explosion at the substation." Minaka just chuckled "So the escape plan has begun." Takami was surprised "How did you know about the plan?" Minaka then said "Come now, Takami. Do you really think that I wouldn't find out what is happening in my own game? Also it seems that Victor has forgotten to mention an important piece of information to you." Takami was confused but Minaka continued "It seems that our son Minato is also a part of this plan." Takami's eyes widened "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?!" Minaka laughed and said "What and spoil all the fun." Takami then said "This is the reason why I didn't want my kids in any of this insanity."

Minaka then replied "It's the will of the gods that our children are a part of this glorious game and this new age of the gods." Takami glared at the CEO and said "This is they are _my_ children and not _yours_." Minaka then turned to Takami and said "Oh come on don't be that way. Besides games are more fun when the players make improvised moves, also if what Victor says about Jackie Estacado being stronger than even Miya is true then that means we have a wildcard player to make the game even more interesting. As the Game Master I have no choice but to sit back and enjoy the show." Takami kept glaring at her boss she didn't know who she hated more Victor for threatening her kids or Minaka for not giving a damn about his kids.

Matsu checked the trains' activities and told the others "Okay all the trains have stopped moving for now, is the checkpoint taken care off?" Minato then replied "Yeah the diversion Kusano set up went according to plan." Matsu then looked at her screen and was surprised by what she was looking at "That's not good." Minato then asked over the phone "What is it?" Matsu then said "MBI troops are moving in fast and the number of troops are increasing rapidly. Everyone, move away from where you are now" Minato then said "Where do we move too?" Matsu then answered "Anywhere it's likely that MBI figured out our plans." Minato then looked back to where Kusano was worried for the little Sekirei. On the other side of the city Seo told Matsu "Where surrounded there's no way we can get out of here without taking on a good majority of troops." Matsu began typing furiously and said "Hang on I'll find you another escape route." Seo's only response was "Well hurry the fuck up."

Minato then said "Matsu were going back." Matsu was surprised "What?!" Minato then said "I'm going back to help Kusano." "Don't be crazy, Minato! Just stick to the plan." Matsu told her Ashikabi. Minato then shook his head and said "I promised Ku that I would always be there for her, I won't leave her now." Matsu then added "Minato, if the Discipline Squad is there, then despite you being an Ashikabi you'll be killed." Minato was shocked but his resolve didn't waver "Even so I will not abandon Kusano." Matsu knew that if he did this then any chance of this escape being a success will go down the drain, Matsu then thought about what Tsukiumi said about hiding away ' _Yet thou dost nothing but hide thyself away in this place._ ' Matsu then said "There will be a change in plans." Minato was confused "A change?" Matsu then said "I want all of you to continue to the rail bridge." Minato then asked "What about Kusano?" Matsu then said "Leave Kusano to me." Matsu then sets her computer to monitor the situation on its own as she gets ready to safe Kusano.

On the roof of Maison Izumo, Tsukiumi was lying there angry "Why am I so irritated?" she said to herself, just then the Water Sekirei felt the ground shaking when she looked at the ground she saw it split open and something coming from the depths. When the thing rose to the surface she saw that it was Matsu in a leather biker suit that hugged her curves tightly making her even sexier than she already was. She was on a motorcycle with a bazooka strapped to her back "I will save Kusano without fail." Minato was surprised to hear a motorcycle revving up as was Tsukiumi who asked "Didst thou say it was dangerous for thee to leave Maison Izumo?" Matsu then turns to Tsukiumi with a serious look on her face "Minato….that wimpy Minato is doing his best, he's even risking his own life." Matsu then smiles "If he can do that, then I can afford to take some risks too." Matsu then revved up the engine one more time and she shot out like a bat out of hell.

Tsukiumi was shocked that Matsu of all people was going to fight even though she couldn't just to help Minato and the others. Back to the group Jackie is able to hear Matsu say that she will save Kusano he then turns to Akitsu and says "Akitsu, Matsu is going to try and safe Kusano. I want you to go back and keep Ku safe until Matsu arrives, we'll go on ahead." Akitsu nods but before she leaves she gives Jackie a kiss on the cheek and says "Please be careful my Ashikabi." Jackie smiles and says "You too." Akitsu then runs to Kusano's location. Minato then asks "Where is Akitsu going?" Jackie then says "I told her to keep Kusano safe until Matsu arrives." Minato turns to Jackie and says "Thank you, Jackie." Jackie nods and says "We should keep moving, we aren't done yet." Everyone nods and they begin to move towards the bridge.

When they finally get to the bridge Haruka says "We're finally here." Musubi then turns to Minato and asks "Do you think Kusano will be alright?" Minato then says "Matsu said that she will save her without fail and Jackie sent Akitsu back to keep her safe. I believe in them." Musubi smiles and nods. Back to where Kusano is the checkpoint has now turned into a battleground with icicles and giant ice spikes shooting out of the ground. Akitsu is doing a great job keeping the soldiers back by destroying their vehicles and shooting at any of the soldiers who came too close to the giant plant. The commander of the soldiers says "Dammit, we can't get close to the plant because that ice bitch is in our way. Do we have any heavy ordinance?" the soldier then says "Yes sir we have a couple of rocket launcher left."

The commander then says "Then blow that bitch and the plants to kingdom come." But before they could do anything the soldiers hear a motorcycle coming their way. They then hear an explosion from behind them and when they turn around they see Matsu in the air with her bazooka and motorcycle with a badass smirk on her face "Fuck it's another Sekirei open fire." The soldiers try to hit her but Matsu is able to maneuver the bike around the hail of gunfire. When she lands on the ground and stops right next to Akitsu she fires another shot while Akitsu unleashes a hail of icicles at the MBI soldiers destroying more of their vehicles and causing them to retreat. The two Sekirei than move to Kusano's location and says "Kusano, its Matsu and Akitsu we're here to rescue you." When Kusano see them she has a big smile on her face as she rushes to them.

When Kusano gets to Matsu she sees little red ball's with plants with them and smiles. Minato then gets a call on his cell phone and when he answers it "Minato. Akitsu and I have Kusano secured." Minato sighs in relieve but then asks "But Matsu isn't it bad that you're on the outside?" Matsu then says "Well it's too late to back out now. You guys continue on ahead Kusano, Akitsu and I are going to cause a lot of chaos to keep MBI of your backs." While Akitsu was running behind them Kusano was on the bike with a helmet and bazooka in hand "Fire away Kusano." Kusano smiled and pulled the trigger, when an MBI soldier looked behind him he saw a red toy with a plant inside it "What the hell is…" before he could finish his sentence the plant inside the toy grew rapidly out of control and wrapped it's vines around him "OH SHIT!" was the last thing he said before he lost consciousness.

Back on the bridge Musubi, Uzume, Hikari and Hibiki were knocking out MBI soldiers left and right. When Musubi knocked out her latest victim she then said "I'm really sorry about this, but please go to sleep for now." Jackie then said "let's go." While running Minato said "Okay if we keep moving we'll reach the prefectural border, once we cross it we're home free." Musubi then looked back at Kuno who was falling behind a little "Just a little bit more, Kuno." She nodded and did her best to keep up with the group. Just then Jackie saw something ahead of them and he heard someone say fire. "Everyone get to cover now!" when Musubi and Uzume were able to get Minato, Haruka and Kuno into cover, Jackie, Saito, Ikki and the lightning twins were able to move behind some support pillars to hide from the hail of gunfire that came their way. When Jackie peaked his head out he saw several soldiers and some thugs, as well as the Ashikabi of the South with his Sekireis and two Sekirei dressed in the same get up as Karasuba that he could only guess were the Discipline Squad. The Sekirei with the pink hair walked up and said "Well, where do you guys think you're going?" she then began to walk forward along with her partner with the claws "You guys do realize that from here on leads to the outside of the capital, right?" the pink one then smirked cruelly "Those who broke the rules by trying to escape need to be punished severely."

Jackie took out his M1911 pistols while Saito armed himself with two Minebea PM-9's, Jackie then said "I'm going to going to take a guess and say that you two are part of the Discipline Squad." The Freddy Kurger wannabe then introduced herself "Correct Discipline Squad member Sekirei #104, Haihane." The pink one then said "Likewise Sekirei #105, Benitsubasa also a member." Next Mikogami said "So I finally know how you are, Jackie Estacado. Because of you I lost the Scrapped Number to you and you stole the Green Girl and gave her to that Ashikabi, Minato Sahashi. Now I'm going to get my revenge." Jackie sighed ' _Great now I have to deal with that little cunt too. Today isn't my day._ ' Minato began to freak out "The Discipline Squad is here." Haruka then said "Shit this isn't good." Jackie then said to Minato "Hey guys, while our Sekireis handle the Discipline Squad and that prick's Sekireis. Saito and I are going to kill the soldiers and those other assholes, I want you three to stay where you are and not leave cover okay." Minato gulped and said "Alright, Jackie we won't leave this spot."

Then Musubi, Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki and Ikki left cover while Benitsubasa, Haihane, Himeko, Juusa, and Mitsuki came towards them. Musubi went first "I'm Sekirei #88, Musubi. I won't lose to my junior, we will cross this bridge!" Benitsubasa then said "I really don't like being underestimated. Hey Haihane she's mine you handle the others." Uzume then saw Juusa and said "There's now need for introductions. Last time I let you go because my Ashikabi was in trouble, this time however is going to be different." Juusa got into a battle stance and said "Of course it is, because I'm going to kill you." Hikari and Hibiki were surprised to see Mitsuki and Hikari said "Wait #38? I thought you were killed by Karasuba?" Mitsuki laughed and said "Oh no that was my idiot sister that got killed. I'm Sekirei #39, Mitsuki." Hibiki was surprised until she remembered her from the arboretum. Finally Ikki and Haihane stared each other down "Well since you gave us your name and number I'll give you mine." Ikki then drew her swords and said "I'm Sekirei #19, Ikki. I will be your opponent." Haihane chuckled "No you got it wrong you're not my opponent…..you're my victim." Musubi then sounded the bell when she said "Here I come." Then all the Sekirei's began to attack each other.

One of Yukinari's top men Hanai then said "So you're saying that if I kill this gaijin you and you're associates will pay me 20 times what MBI is paying Yukinari?" Victor smiled and said "Of course Estacado stole something from us, so we want to make an example out of him." Hanai laughed and said "Well this Jackie must have really pissed you off." Victor then said "So can you do it?" Hanai then said "Don't worry I'll kill the guy for you." He then turned to his men and said "Hey guy's this cripple is going to pay us more money than god if we kill the gaijin that is here. The first guys who is able to do it I'll split the reward with." The thugs cheered and charged for with murderous intent. Victor chuckled ' _There is no way these bugs will kill Jackie, but from what I've gathered he has refused to use The Darkness. With these odds he'll have no choice but to unleash it again. So Jackie show me how strong of a host you are._ ' While the thugs are moving on their position Jackie turns to Saito and asks "You ready?" Saito the smiles and says "Let's show these asshole's who they're fucking with."

Jackie nodded and the two crime lords moved from cover and began to shoot at both the thugs and soldiers heading their way, while jumping back to cover if the needed too. " **JAAACKIIIIEEEE Come to the Dark.** " Jackie ignored The Darkness and resumed killing. While those two were busy, Musubi and Benitsubasa were trading blows with each other with none of them gaining the upper hand after an impressive display of skill the two females backed away from each other "Ah so you're a fist type like me. Just like Black said, looks like I can finally have some fun. #88, Black has been keeping an eye on you, now I understand why." Musubi however was confused "Black? Who is that?" Benitsubasa then yelled out "Karasuba. I'm talking about Karasuba, can't you tell from the context here?!" Musubi then tilted her head "Context? Is that like modesty or sex?" Benitsubasa just stood there with her jaw open, while this Sekirei was strong she was also as dumb as grass "Shit! Why do the others get to fight strong opponents while I'm stuck with the idiot?" Musubi then glared at her enemy "Hey you shouldn't call other people idiots." Benitsubasa then just screams in rage and attacks Musubi with an uppercut sending her flying in the air. Benitsubasa then jumps up delivering several punches to her stomach and head before kicking her back to the ground. When she lands Benitsubasa then says "God that felt great." Minato looks at Musubi on the ground worried "M…Musubi?"

Back at the inn Tsukiumi sees all the giant plant's cropping up most likely Kusano's work "This unbearable uneasiness. Is this what Minato feels?" just then she hears Miya say "Tsukiumi, you're aiming to become the strongest so you can live happily with Minato forever, correct?" Tsukiumi then says embarrassed "Landlady, Thou swore that thou wouldst speak of that." Miya then said "Musubi, Matsu, and Kusano….Even though they choose different paths, their feelings of trying to become his wife, of wanting to help someone who is precious to them, they must be the same as yours." Tsukiumi then remembered what Kusano said ' _You aren't his real wife._ ' Miya then added "At this rate they'll surpass you." Tsukiumi was shocked to realize she was right and she fell off the roof. Miya then yelled worriedly "Tsukiumi are you alright?" as she rushed to her tenant.

Back on the bridge Benitsubasa stomped on Musubi's head and complained "Jeez that was boring, I expected more fun. What did Karasuba see in her I wonder?" she was surprised when Musubi grabbed her ankle and caused her to fall to the ground "I told you I refuse to lose to my junior." Musubi then smiles and picks her opponent up and begins to spin her around 5 times before she throws her into the air. Minato then says from cover "Musubi are you okay?" Musubi then looks at Minato and said "Yeah it was nothing." Jackie kills another thug when he sees Benitsubasa right herself and lands on the ground "Musubi look out!" Jackie cried out.

When Musubi turned to the Discipline Squad member she looked at Musubi and said "Okay now I'm pissed. I'll show you what happens to those that defy the Discipline Squad. I'm going to kill you." Benitsubasa began to charge up for her attack Musubi then grabs Minato from his cover and says "We need to get out of here now." Benitsubasa then yells out " **Extreme Quake!** " when she punches the ground the bridge begins to shake causing some people to fall over, Musubi and Minato look behind them in horror as a massive shockwave heads their way. When they're caught in the shockwave they are torn apart from each other and the ground below gives out from underneath them. Jackie looks at this and hopes that those two are okay " **You know the only way to help them is through me. Come embrace the Darkness.** " Jackie shakes his head and says "Shut up." Jackie then goes back to killing more thugs.

Meanwhile Uzume and Juusa are still fighting but Juusa isn't able to get through her attacks because she keeps using her veils as a shield. When they felt the ground shake, Juusa fell to the ground while Uzume used her veils to keep her footing she then looks back concerned for Jackie and her friends. When Juusa gets back up she smirks "Well that felt bad, I wonder if you're Ashikabi was caught in the middle. Maybe he's dying in a pool of his own blood like last time." Uzume then use her veils to wrap around Juusa's leg before tossing her to the side casing her to hit a support beam. Uzume then said in a dark threatening voice "This isn't like last time you bitch, I was going to just deactivate you but now I'm going to make you suffer before killing you." Juusa then got up and said "Try it you veiled whore." And charges at Uzume.

Uzume then tries to use her veils to sweep her legs but Juusa jumps up into the air and tries to crack her skull in, but Uzume dodges the attack and wraps her veils around the staff wielder's body, Uzume then lifts her up and turns multiple veils into swords and then commands them to shoot forth at her as she says " **A Thousand Silk Swords**." The swords then begin to cut into their prey causing her to scream in tremendous pain and bleed all over the place. Uzume then slams her through many support beams before finally slamming her to the ground. The amount of trauma she experienced cause her to deactivate, Uzume wants to finish the job but she decides checking in on her Ashikabi and her friends was more important and she rushes back to where the others were.

Ikki and Haihane were going at it, Ikki tried to slash her opponent, but Haihane either kept dodging or batting away her strikes with her clawed hands. Ikki tries to decapitate her but she ducks the attack and kicks her away. Haihane looks at #19 and says "You're so boring." Ikki then said "What did you say?!" Haihane laughed and said "Oops did I wound you're pride. Compared to #04 your nothing, which is why you're beginning to bore me." Ikki then rushed forward and said "Shut up and die already." She tries to slice her with her blades, but Haihane keeps on dodging the attacks "See you can't even hit me." Ikki ties to cut her in two but instead of blocking or dodging Haihane grabbed the sword in her hands and cut Ikki with her claws leaving four deep gashes. Ikki goes into shock and thankfully can't feel the pain but Haihane then kicks her away and she falls to the ground bleeding "I really hope the others provide more of a challenge."

Haihane then leaves hoping to find more prey. While lying there Ikki sees Saito coming towards her yelling her name, Saito shots several soldiers and grabs his Sekirei and moves into cover "Stay with me Ikki you'll be okay." Ikki looks at him and says "I'm sorry Saito-sama, I've failed you." Saito looks at her and said "Idiot just worry about staying alive." Meanwhile Musubi was moving rubble out of her way "Minato, Minato are you alright? Where are you Minato?" just then she hears "What's wrong did you lose something?" Benitsubasa then jumps into the air and tries to attack with a dive kick only for Musubi to dodge it and began to dodge her attacks before the pink Sekirei hits her with an elbow in the gut sending her to the ground. Benitsubasa then grabs her face and says "OH I'm going to enjoy this far more then I should." Musubi on the other hand wraps her legs around her and says "I don't have time to play with you." She the punches Benitsubasa's elbow forcing her to let go and Musubi then flips over send in her flying in the direction behind her. Benitsubasa stands up and says "Why you li…" she doesn't get to finish as Musubi rushes in and unleashes several hard and fast punches to her ribs, chest, and face before using a haymaker to send her flying far away. With the pink bitch taken care of Musubi begins to look for Minato praying that he is alright.

Minato on the other hand was hanging on to dear life to the edge of a hole in the bridge he tries to pull himself up when he hears Musubi calling his name "Musubi I'm over here." Musubi see her Ashikabi hanging on for dear life "Don't worry Minato I'll get you out of there." But before she could she saw Benitsubasa jump to the ground in front of her she then put her foot on Minato's hand "So is this yours?" Haruka looked worried "Dammit, Minato." He then heard something to his right and when he and Kuno turned they saw the Indigo Sekirei before them "This time I won't let you escape." Musubi tried to fight Benitsubasa only for her to yell out "Don't move!" Musubi then stood where she was as the Crimson Sekirei began to twist her foot "Ow, ow, you're going to make me fall. I can't swim."

Musubi glared at Benitsubasa in anger "Now be a good girl and don't move." Benitsubasa said as she rushes towards Musubi and uses devastating punches on her which she couldn't defend against for Minato's sake. Benitsubasa then kicks her in the air and when she begins to descend she unleashes her second attack and punches Musubi's spine " **Pulverizer** " she yelled out. When the attack connected Musubi's clothes were shredded except for her panties, When Musubi crashed to the ground Minato used all his strength to pull himself out of the hole "Musubi!" he called out, Musubi saw Minato and began to crawl towards him "Minato." Minato saw the state she was in and said "Musubi you've done enough, run away hurry." Musubi shook her head and moved closer to Minato with the intent to save him "Musubi get away now." Musubi then smiled through her pain "We, Sekireis are born to meet our Ashikabis. I was even able to meet you." She then sheds a tear as she reaches out to Minato, Minato tries to reach out to Musubi but his eyes widen in fear as he sees Benitsubasa standing over her "Well I think it's time we wrap this up." She then punches Musubi in the back causing her to cough up blood before she goes motionless. Benitsubasa then stands up "Serves you right, bimbo."

She then hears someone yelling behind her and when she turns around she gets tackled to the ground by Jackie "You're going to pay for that, bitch." He point's his pistols at her, but Benitsubasa is able to react quicker than him and is about to attack before white veils wrap around her and throws her to the side. Jackie then sees Uzume land next to him "Jackie are you okay?" Jackie nods when Uzume sees Musubi not moving her eyes widens in fear as she assumes the worst "Uzume, I'll take care of Musubi and Minato I want you to deal with that pink cunt. Make her pay." Uzume then looks at Jackie and says "She not getting out of here alive, but please be careful Jackie. I don't want to lose you too." Jackie then says "You won't trust me." Uzume nods and she rushes into battle to make #105 suffer. Jackie then moves to Minato and Musubi "Come on, kid we got to move fast."

Minato then moves to Musubi, while Jackie pick's her body up and slings Musubi on his shoulders. Jackie turns and sees several thugs and soldiers to moving towards their direction "We need to move now, Minato come on." Minato then moves while Jackie provides cover fire killing five thugs and three soldiers. When they were able to find a spot to rest Jackie then gives Musubi's body to Minato and says "Stay here I'm going back to get Haruka, Kuno and Saito. Leave the rest to me." Jackie then checks his ammo and he reloads, Minato then asks "Jackie….is Musubi going to be okay?" Jackie turns to Minato who is looking at him with despair in his eyes. Jackie then says "I won't lie to you, kid. It does look good, but I know Musubi she's strong and will pull through this."

Minato then begins to get some hope in his eyes and nods Jackie then says "Stay with her and keep her safe." Minato nods and says "I'll protect her with my life." Jackie then says "That's the spirit kid." He then leaves. Minato looks at Musubi and hopes that it is still there "Please be there, please be there." But when Minato turned Musubi over to look at her neck his eyes widen in shock and his heart felt like breaking because Musubi's Sekirei Crest wasn't there anymore. Back at the inn Tsukiumi looks at the moon as she lays on the ground "Methinks that I was so obsessed with being the Sekirei I wanted to be, that I lost sight of the most important thing." Tsukiumi then stood up as she thought of Minato "I'm the real wife." Tsukiumi then turned to Miya and said "Landlady I'll be going too." Miya smiled and said "Please do be careful." Tsukiumi then said "I do not become a widow before we have exchanged our vows." Tsukiumi then jumps and leaves for the bridge.

Jackie ran forward killing people who were dumb enough to get in his way, he was looking for Saito when he found him he saw that Ikki was bleeding and was in pretty bad shape "Saito are you okay?" Saito looked at Jackie and said "Jackie I need to get Ikki out of here if she doesn't get help soon she'll….." Jackie then said "Don't worry, Minato and Musubi are back there I need you to go to them to get the hell out of this fire fight. I'll cover you while you run for it." Saito didn't want to run away like a coward but he knew that Ikki came first and he agreed, picking her up bridal style he ran to where Minato and Musubi were while Jackie provide support fire, when Saito and Ikki were in the clear Jackie went to find Haruka and Kuno. Haruka grabbed Kuno while Haihane stalked towards them "It's all over." Haruka said "Shit this is bad."

Haihane was about to lung forward when bullets started flying her way and she had to move back. Haruka turned and saw Jackie firing his pistols at Haihane "Leave them alone you Kruger reject." Haihane was pissed that this monkey was keeping her from her prey "You two get the fuck out of here." Haruka nodded and took Kuno and ran away. Haihane was pissed that her prey escaped "You son of a bitch, if you want to die first so be it." The Indigo Sekirei then charged forward with the intent to kill Jackie when all of a sudden a torrent of water crashed into her knocking her away. Jackie saw a torrent of water landed next him and when the water dissipated he saw Tsukiumi standing there "I thought you weren't coming?"

Jackie said Tsukiumi then turned to him and said "I had a change of heart." Jackie then fired at a couple more soldiers while Tsukiumi made a water shield to protect them both "Dost thou know were Minato is?" Jackie then said "I got the kid to the back of the bridge to keep him and Musubi safe." Tsukiumi was shocked and asked "Pray tell what hast become of Musubi?" Jackie answered "A Discipline Squad member beat the living shit out of her and she has lost consciousness." Tsukiumi's eyes widened at that information "Thou dost not think…." Jackie then said "She'll pull through, I know she will." Tsukiumi then nodded "Thou is correct, Musubi tis my rival she will prevail. Please thou must take me to where Minato is." Jackie then nodded "Keep that water shield up." And the two of them moved back to where Minato and the others were.

Hanai was not happy he brought 30 guys with him and with MBI's 25 soldiers he thought that would be enough to kill Saito and this gaijin even if they had Sekirei, but now he has only 17 men left, and the soldiers have 15 left. Hanai wasn't the only one that was pissed. Victor thought that Jackie would use The Darkness by now but he has yet to unleash it. Victor then turned to a soldier and said "You, you have men coming here by chopper right?" the commander nodded "Yes sir the will be here…" Victor interrupted "Have them land their people behind our enemy so they won't have anywhere to run. The commander saluted and gave those orders through a radio. Victor then turned to Mikogami and said "You boy if you kill Estacado I'll have MBI hunt down and give you the last of the Sekirei that are still in play." Mikogami's eyes lit up and he said "Natsu find that cheating Ashikabi and kill him for me will you." Natsu bowed and went to do just that. Mutsu stood there and looked at the crippled "You do know that a Sekirei killing an Ashikabi is illegal." Victor then said "I could care less about this stupid game, all I want is Estacado." Mutsu didn't like this man but he figured if MBI didn't care then he wouldn't worry about it. Victor then looked forward and said ' _Either you use your powers Jackie or you and your pets will die._ '

Jackie and Tsukiumi were almost there when they heard Minato yell out "NO MUSUBI WAKE UP, PLEASE MUSUBI!" the two of them then rushed to where Minato was and they saw him hugging Musubi's body towards him crying "Take it easy kid. What's wrong?" Minato looked at Jackie and Tsukiumi and said with tears in his eyes "Musubi's Sekirei Crest…it's gone." Both Jackie and Tsukiumi's eyes widened at this piece of info "Minato art thou sure Musubi is…" Minato nodded and showed them the back of her neck and they saw that the Sekirei Crest was indeed gone. Jackie stood there shocked with his heart going out to Minato ' _I can't believe Musubi is…._ ' " **Well Jackie this certainly brings back memories right, to think all of this could have been avoid if you used my power. Now Minato has lost the woman he loves….. his** _ **Jenny**_ **and it's all your fault again.** " He heard The Darkness laughing, Jackie knew that it was right Minato was going through the same thing he went through when he lost Jenny and just like last time he was to blame.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 16

Both Jackie and Tsukiumi were surprised and saddened by Musubi's loss, Tsukiumi was shaking with rage if she wasn't so stubborn, if she wasn't so hung up on her pride then Musubi would still be alive and she wouldn't have to see Minato suffer so "Who art responsible for this?" Jackie turned to Tsukiumi and said "It was a Discipline Squad member, a Sekirei with pink hair called Benitsubasa." Tsukiumi then said "I shalt not rest until this foul Sekirei suffers the same fate." Tsukiumi then turned to Jackie "I trust thou to guard his life." Jackie then said "I'll won't anything happen to Minato, just make sure to put that bitch in a pine box." Tsukiumi nodded and turned to both Minato and Musubi ' _I am sorry Musubi, if I came with thee sooner thou wouldn't be…like this. Whilst I am the real wife…..thou wast a better wife than I._ ' Tsukiumi then said quietly "Forgive me, Minato." Minato then said "Please be careful Tsukiumi, I don't want to lose you too." Tsukiumi then said "Thou won't for I am the strongest." She then left to kill #105.

Jackie then watched Tsukiumi leave and he turned to Minato "I'm so sorry, Minato." Minato then looked at Jackie and said "When I asked you how to prepare for a war, you told me to prepare myself to lose someone close to me because it will happen." Jackie was felt bad that he was suffering "Now that worst has happened….I wish it didn't. Even though I knew something like this would happen it still painful, no matter what nothing could prepare you for something like this. I wish it was me, I should be the one who's gone not…..not…" Minato then hugged Musubi's broken form to him.

Natsu then saw the people she was after and landed on the ground, she was about to move towards them when a man said "Who hang on there, sweet cheeks. If you're here to kill the gaijin then turn back we were going to kill him first." Natsu then pulled some knives and said "No you won't my master wants his head and he will have it." Before they could argue further someone said "I don't care who does it as long as it gets done." When they turned around they saw Victor standing there "How did you get here so fast?" Natsu questioned, Victor smiled and said "I have my ways young lady, as I was saying as long as he is dead I will still pay you people the amount promised and I'll still keep my promise to give your Ashikabi more Sekirei. As long as Jackie Estacado is dead, I don't care who kills him first." The thug then said "You better be honest old man." Victor chuckled and said "Don't worry you will still receive your money." Natsu then said "Fine then let's go and get this job over with." Victor then said "Not yet a couple of soldiers are coming with some heavy weapons when they get here and give you an opening then you can go." The thug then asked "So what's the signal then?" Victor just said "Oh you'll see."

Back with the others Jackie looked at Minato and said "Look, kid. I'm truly sorry about you're loss." Haruka then said "I'm sorry too, Minato this happened because of us." Minato then shook his head "No Musubi wouldn't blame you and neither will I." Jackie then said "There might be a way to get her back. If you win the plan you'll be able to bring her back." Minato then remembered that that was Musubi's wish to win the Sekirei plan and set the defeated Sekirei free, if he won he might be able to get Musubi back. "Don't worry, kid I know that…" Saito then said "Jackie we have company." Jackie then looked behind him and saw thugs, soldiers and Natsu there waiting "What the hell are they..." Jackie's eyes widened as he saw one of the soldiers with an RPG "Oh shit. Everyone we need to move now." Minato then asked "What…?" Jackie then yelled "Get out of here now!" just then the RPG fired and the rocket was coming right towards them.

Haruka, Kuno, Saito with Ikki in his arms and Minato with Musubi in his began to run. The closer it got Jackie knew that Minato and Musubi would get caught in the blast so he pushed them out of the away and by the time the RPG hit only Jackie was caught in the explosion. Minato and the others looked behind them and saw Jackie's body surrounded by fire and near a crater "JACKIE!" Minato yelled, Jackie began to move he looked behind him and saw that his legs we blown to smithereens he also saw Natsu and the others move towards him " **Use my power or die.** " Jackie replied "Never, never again you son of a bitch." Jackie saw one of his guns in front of him and was moving towards it when he saw someone walking or in this case limping towards it. When Jackie looked up he saw that it was the cripple from the recording Matsu showed him "You?!" Victor looked at Jackie and said "I'll give you this, you're strong than your father." Minato and the others watched as the cripple talked to Jackie. When Victor saw the others move towards them he looked at Jackie and said "Looks like you've got a choice to make. I'm confident you will make the right one, Jackie Estacado." He then walked away passed the others before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Jackie tried to move towards his gun only for Natsu to step on his hand "I don't think so, pretty boy." Jackie looked at the Sekirei with anger " **Unleash the Darkness, Jackie.** " Jackie response was ' _No I refuse._ ' The Darkness then laughed " **You are without hope, Jackie. Face it you need me, if you die so do your pets and your friends. Heheheheh one of them is already dead, Just like Jenny. I am your salvation**." Jackie then thought about the similarities. Both Jackie and Minato loved their women very much and they were both forced to watch them die. Jackie knew that the only way to safe his girls and everyone else was to use it again, but after all this time keeping it caged it just seemed ironic. At this point Jackie begins to chuckle before it turns to laughter. Minato and Haruka were surprised to see Jackie laugh at the situation he was in his legs were destroyed and he was about to die, yet he found this hilarious; the two Ashikabis began to worry for him. Finally Natsu asked "What's so funny monkey?" Jackie then said "You really want to know. I spent two years, two fucking years to keep this fucking thing inside me locked away to punish it for what it did to the woman I loved. But now the only way for me to save me friends and the people I care for is for me to use it again." Jackie laughed again "You've lost your mind and have gone insane. It's really pathetic if you ask me."

Jackie kept laughing but he began to calm down and he heard " **Embrace the Darkness, Jackie.** " Natsu then aimed her kunai at his head and said "Are you ready to die now?" Jackie looked at her with a cold look and said "Are you?" time seem to slow down as she was about to kill Jackie, but Jackie brought his hand in front of him as he heard the words " **At last, I FEED!** " suddenly a black tentacle shot out of Jackie's hand and impaled Natsu through the stomach surprising everyone. Natsu was then raised off the ground as she saw this Ashikabi, this _monster's_ eyes begin to glow yellow and her dying thoughts were ' _What the hell are you_.' The tentacle then threw her off to the side were her corpse landed with a bloody thud, Jackie was then raised into the air as black tendrils and wisps of black smoke and energy began to roll of him, then a demonic looking snake head came from his right shoulder it's yellow eyes glowing in the dark as it turned to Jackie and roared at him showing him its fangs and from his left shoulder another demonic snake head came forward and the two snake heads growled at each other.

The soldiers and thugs looked at this horrific display "Holy shit do you guys see this." One soldier said "Oh my god this gaijin's a fucking demon." Said another, finally a smart thug said "Shoot him, kill him now. SHOOT HIM!" and everyone began firing at Jackie but the bullets didn't seem to affect him the right Darkness Serpent then shot forward and cut through one thug and a demon arm shot out and impaled a soldier through the chest and slammed him to the ground. The left Darkness Serpent then cut through several more soldiers before it grabbed a thug and brought him to Jackie's face where the right Darkness Serpent roared in his face before throwing him and the right serpent cutting him in two from crotch to head. The last two were still shooting when a demon arm stabbed him through the mouth and through the sheer force of the blow ripped his head off, the last thug tried to run for it only for the left Darkness Serpent to grab him by the back of the neck and he was lifted up into the air "No please spare me." His pleas fell on deaf ears however as the right Darkness Serpent bisected the thug from his lower body and the left serpent threw what was left of the corpse into the river.

Jackie then began to grunt in pain as The Darkness healed his legs and repaired his clothes, once that was done he was dropped to the ground. Jackie went to pick up his pistols when he heard "J-Jackie…..is that you?" Minato asked in a frightened voice. Jackie looked up and walked to the young Ashikabi scaring Haruka and Kuno thinking he was going to kill them, but Jackie just knelt down when he got close to Minato and just looked at Musubi's motionless body, his thoughts then turned to Jenny as Jackie said "I'm so sorry Minato. If I used this sooner Musubi might still be alive, I'm really sorry, kid." Jackie then stood up and Minato asked "What are you going to do?" Jackie then said "I'm going to make sure that you guys are safe and taken care of, then I'm going to kill a whole lot of people." Jackie then used his powers to wrap Ikki in a darkness shroud which began to heal her and he then summoned an army of darklings armed with a variety of weapons like Gatling guns, machine guns, katana, swords, knifes, bombs strapped to their backs, and baseball bats came forth from the shadows.

One darkling then looked at Jackie and said " _ **'Ello monkey, it's been to long give us a hug.**_ " Jackie then said "No thanks, Jacko. Besides we've got work to do." The darkling named Jacko looked like any other darkling except he was wearing a shirt of the British flag, a spike collar around his neck, and what looked like a dead house cat on his head " _ **Well it's about fucking time then isn't it. Me and the fellas were getting bored with all the waiting we was.**_ " Jackie then pointed to Jacko, a dozen gunner darklings and several berserker darklings and said "You guys are with me, the rest of you protect my friends got it." One darkling with a chainsaw said " _ **You got it boss we'll protect these guys and kill anyone dumb enough to get close to them.**_ " Jackie then turned to Ikki and waved the shroud away and Ikki was back at 100% "Time to go to work boys." One darkling then yelled out excited " _ **Yeah we finally get to kill something.**_ " Then Jackie and the darklings he picked began to move out.

The darkling with the chainsaw then said " _ **Alright maggots you heard the boss, no one gets within pissing distance of these guys and remember whoever you kill you get to eat.**_ " The other darklings cheered when they heard that, the chainsaw darkling then said " _ **Okay I want 20 gunner darklings to stay here and watch them as well as 14 berserkers. The rest of us are going to move towards the south side of the bridge to make sure no one is coming to spoil the party while the boss handles the north side.**_ " The army of demonic imps then moved to the south side while the 34 darklings stayed behind to watch over the three Ashikabis and their Sekirei. One gunner darkling wearing an Vietnam era army helmet and carrying a Gatling gun turned to Minato and said with a smile that creeped Minato and the others out " _ **Don't you guys worry, we'll make sure nothing happens to the boss's friends.**_ " Minato then smiled nervously and thought ' _I have no idea what's going on, but I'm glad these monsters are on our side._ '

Deeper in the bridge the thugs and soldiers watched the fight between Mikogami's Sekirei and the lightning twins, Hikari launched a blast of lightning at Mitsuki who dodged it and used her wires to try and trap the older of the twins. Hikari was able to stay free, but barely as it was hard to see where the wires were coming from "You know that you Ashikabi is going to die right?" Hikari launched another blast and said "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." Mitsuki smiled evilly and said "Minaka is working with somebody who wants your boy toy dead and these soldiers and thugs are here to make that happen and whoever kills the bastard will be greatly rewarded." Hikari and Hibiki were surprised to hear that "I wonder how much pain he is in right now? While you're trying to beat me your Ashikabi is probably dying in a pool of his own blood."

Hikari was surrounded by electricity and she screamed "I'm going to kill you." And she charged forward and fired another blast of lightning, but Mitsuki was able to dodge the attack and she used her wires to finally tire up Hikari and she tighten them which cause Hikari to bleed and her clothes to rip. Mitsuki laughed and she said "Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill you. I want to see if it's true, that if an Ashikabi dies so do their Sekirei. I wonder if it will hurt." Hibiki tried to help her sister but Himeko got in her way and said "You have to go through me." Hibiki was about to do just that when suddenly something flew towards them while saying " _ **Hold on monkey darklings ain't meant ta fly.**_ " The thing then grabbed onto Himeko who was frightened to see a demon on top of her " _ **Ello poppet, looking for a good time?**_ " Himeko screamed in terror which turned into pain when Jacko shoved his thumbs into her eyes piercing them after a little struggle she fell to the ground dead. The darkling then jumped off with his victims eyes still attached to his thumbs " _ **Well that was fun.**_ " He ate the eyeballs then turned to Hibiki and replied " _ **What are you standing around for luv, go and help your sister.**_ " Hibiki broke out of her stupor and went to go do that.

Seconds later Hikari, Hibiki and Mitsuki saw an army of darklings and tendrils coming from the shadows with Jackie leading it. The scene then turned into a slaughter as Jackie and his darklings did their gruesome work, Jackie fired into the crowed killing several people while his left Darkness Serpent grabbed a poor soldier and threw him into the river while the right Darkness Serpent tore through anyone shooting at its host it even cut one thugs head off while the left Darkness Serpent ate the corpses' heart. The darklings made quick work of everyone else, one darkling was able to sweep a thugs legs from under him and used a jackhammer to kill him, another jumped on a solider and said " _ **Hey boss look, no face.**_ " It then ripped the unfortunate man's face off like it was a mask causing him to scream in unimaginable pain, the next darkling used a katana and jump into the air and stab a thug that was trying to run away " _ **Nobody leaves the party.**_ " Jackie then had the Darkness Serpents open their mouths and the Darkness Swarm came forth as the green swarm of bugs surrounded what was left of the soldiers and began to devour their flesh, while the Darkness Serpents began to devour hearts Jackie heard " **That's the way, host. Punish them for trying to take what is yours.** " Jackie did just that as he and the darklings then killed the rest, Mitsuki was afraid ' _There is no way that a human can have this kind of power. What the fuck is he?_ "

Jackie then saw the Sekirei having Hikari trapped and used the right Darkness Serpent to cut through it freeing his Sekirei. Mitsuki was surprised "Those wires were made from the strongest steel available to MBI how the hell did you cut through them?" Jackie didn't answer her question as he began to fire at her causing Mitsuki to run away back to her Ashikabi. When everyone was dead Jackie then lowered his guns and heard Jacko say " _ **Oi monkey, if you wanted me to fly through the air, why**_ _**hell didn't you give me wings?**_ " Jackie just smirked and turned to the twins "You two alright?" Hikari then said "Y-yeah thanks for the help back there, Jackie." Hibiki then looked at the corpses that surrounded them and then at Jackie in this demonic form "Jackie is that, are you using?" Jackie simply nodded and Hikari asked "What the hell is going on back there." Jackie then said "Benitsubasa killed Musubi. Then some assholes came and tried to kill me, so in order to save Minato and the others I had to use The Darkness again." Both of the twins were surprised and heartbroken when they heard this "Musubi has been deactivated?" Hibiki asked Jackie nodded and said "I plan to make the bitch pay." Hikari then said "We want in too." Hibiki nodded with a serious look, and together they moved further across the bridge.

Towards the end of the bridge of the bridge Uzume, Tsukiumi, Benitsubasa and Haihane were fighting each other. Uzume was having a hard time trying to hit the Crimson Sekirei "I should've know that I would run into you again. You know you and #02 caused a lot of trouble with that Jinki you stole, now I can finally get some revenge and kill you like I did that bimbo." Uzume the said in rage "I'll kill you for what you did to Musubi. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish you never left the island." Benitsubasa smirked and said "I dare you to try." Uzume then summoned multiple veils and shot them forward at the pink haired Sekirei hoping to tear her to shreds, but she was able to dodge most of them before jumping up and delivering an ax-kick to Uzume who blocked it with one of her veils.

Tsukiumi was in the same boat as Uzume she used multiple water celebrations and other attacks to hit the clawed bitch but she kept dodging or cutting through her attacks Haihane then charged forth and cut through Tsukiumi's clothes leaving them a tattered mess the Indigo Sekirei then looked at the Shakespearian blond and said "Next time it won't be your clothes, it will be your head." Tsukiumi smirked and said "Thou art a very skilled claw user, very well." Tsukiumi then gathered up some water around her hand turning it into a water sword and said with conviction "The soul blade that the landlady hast entrusted to me, I shalt not hesitate to use it on thee." She then got into a battle stance and was about to attack when Mitsuki came running towards them. When she made it to Mikogami she said "Master Mikogami we need to leave now." Mikogami then said "We're not leaving until Natsu has killed that foreigner Ashikabi."

While Mikogami smirked at the thought of the Sekirei MBI would give him, Mutsu was the only one who saw the terror in #39 eyes. "No you don't understand that Ashikabi isn't human, he's a monster, a demon." Benitsubasa laughed and said "Come on that Ashikabi is just a pathetic monkey just like all other Ashikabi…..well except for my of course." Tsukiumi was confused as well. While Jackie could rival the landlady when it came to dread and fear, to think he was a monster was a bit much. Uzume on the other hand was shaking with fear as she suddenly remembered the dream she had about Jackie in that cemetery. Hanai wondering what the hell is going on has the soldiers turn the lights on their trucks on and shine then into the dark, after a while Jackie and the twins came into view with Jackie looking normal " **You need to destroy the lights, Jackie.** " Jackie knew that but he decided to wait a bit while Hikari and Hibiki waited for Jackie's signal.

Mikogami laughed and said "See Mitsuki he isn't a monster he's human just like me." Mitsuki shook her head and said "No master it's a trick, a trap we need to leave now." Mikogami then said "Not until I make him pay for stealing from me." Jackie then looked at Benitsubasa and said "You'll get yours just you wait." Benitsubasa snickered and stuck out her tongue at him. Jackie then turned to Mikogami and said "I still can't believe you're here. What's it going to take for you to leave me alone?" Mikogami then said "Nothing, I came to punish you for breaking the rules and for stealing the Green Girl and Scrapped Number from me. Once you're dead the Scrapped Number will finally be mine." Jackie then said "You'll never have Akitsu, you'd have to go through me first." Mikogami laughed and said "What can you possible do?" Mitsuki then said "Master please don't antagonize it."

Mikogami then said "That's enough Mitsuki." He then turned to Jackie and said "I don't what you did to my Sekirei to get her to think that you're some kind of monster, but it won't work on me. I know what you really are a cheater and a thief." Jackie smirked and said "You're right I'm not a monster." He then turned to the twins and nodded, and they used their powers to kill the lights coming from the vehicles knowing Jackie would handle the rest. Jackie then closed his eyes and said "I'm something worse." When he opened his eyes they were glowing yellow and the Darkness Serpents appeared over his shoulders growling and hissing and near Jackie's feet hundreds of darklings started to come from the shadows laughing and chuckling. The darkness then surrounded everyone and thousands of tendrils began to emerge from the dark "Much worse." Jackie said causing everyone watching to shake in fear. Mikogami then said "Wha…..What the hell are you?!" Jackie smiled and said "Your death." He then looked at his darklings and said "Alright boys the pretty lady in white and the blond woman in the black and white dress are off-limits, also leave the pink one, the one with the claws, and the kid with the swordsman and the girl alone too their mine. Everyone else though is fair game." Jackie then took out his pistols and aimed them forward "Sic'em" he said.

Once Jackie said those words all hell broke loose, the darklings charged forwards at inhuman speeds but they avoided both Uzume and Tsukiumi who were too frightened to move out the way. The darklings then tore the soldiers and thugs apart with Jackie shooting at them and summoning darkness spikes from the shadows to impale them, Jackie continued to fire until he ran out of ammo then he used gun channeling and when his pistols began to glow purple he opened fire again and the people who got hit exploded into meaty chunks leaving nothing but a stain of blood showing that they were once there. The darklings used their weapons, guns, claws and fangs to tear apart their victims and devour their remains, while some even pissed on their corpses like a dog marking their territory. Jackie used his left Darkness Serpent to grab a thug by the foot and lift him up in the air while the right Darkness Serpent grabbed his other foot and tore him apart like a wishbone. Jackie also used his demon arms to impale several soldiers and he even summoned some kamikaze darklings who rushed in grabbed their victims and exploded with them.

Hanai then said "Fuck this shit." He then grabbed a rocket launcher and fired at Jackie when it collided Hanai thought he killed the bastard but relieve soon turned to horror when he saw that Jackie created a wall of Darkness to protect himself and the twins. When he brought the wall down he summoned a giant tendril to wrap around the truck Hanai was in and crush it causing the vehicle to explode before throwing it back down to the ground. Jackie then used demon arms to wrap around Uzume and Tsukiumi who were about to resist but stopped when they saw what Jackie summoned next, the only thing that could describe this void would be a black hole as it sucked in what was left of the soldiers and thugs, Mikogami and Mitsuki hang on to Mutsu who used his sword as an anchor, while Haihane did the same thing with her claws with Benitsubasa hanging on for dear life. After a while the black hole collapsed in on itself and exploded in a torrent of blood and chucks of flesh, organs, limbs and sinew.

When Jackie looked at the carnage The Darkness approved " **Yes host, Feed me their hearts.** " Jackie was about to do that with the Discipline Squad members as he began to walk forward. Benitsubasa then stood up clearly frightened by this demon of an Ashikabi but she refused to show it "Y-y-you think you're so tough, huh… I'll teach you what happens when you mess with the Discipline Squad." Jackie laughed and put his pistols away and commanded The Darkness to wrap around him, when the shadows receded Jackie was now covered in some organic looking armor, his hands were now claws, his face was covered up until the only things that were visible was his eyes, forehead and hair. Jackie then cracked his knuckles in his Dark Armor and said "Then please…..Teach me." Benitsubasa against her better judgement charged forth and punched him in the face with all her might with her left fist. Benitsubasa saw that Jackie's head turned on that punch and smirked "See how weak you…" she didn't finish when Jackie looked at her and grabbed the hand she hit him with in his left hand he then began to crush her hand causing Benitsubasa to grunt in pain only when her bones began to snap and break did she fully scream in pain.

Jackie kept squeezing until her hand began to bleed and he said "You call that a punch." Jackie then punched Benitsubasa with a right hook that sent her flying towards the destroyed vehicle at break neck speeds, when she hit it they was a body size dent in the armor and #105 began to cough up immense amounts of blood and she then fell to the ground in tremendous pain. Haihane looked at Jackie like he was death itself, Mutsu then said to Mikogami "There is no way we can stand up to that we need to leave now." Mikogami then said "How I don't see an exit." Mutsu had to do something because when he looked at this man he felt a tremendous amount of fear wash over him and only one person was able to do that to him and that was Sekirei #01.

Back at the southern part of the bridge Minato kept stroking Musubi's hair hoping she would wake up but she didn't "I'm so sorry Musubi." The darkling with the Gatling gun then said " _ **For what it's worth, I'm sorry for your loss.**_ " Minato then put Musubi down on the ground gently and said "I'm going after them." The darkling with the M20 Gatling gun said " _ **Whoa kid, I know you want to get revenge for the woman you love, but the boss told you to stay here.**_ " Minato shook his head "It's not revenge, I have to help Tsukiumi. You guys can protect Musubi, I have to go and help Tsukiumi." Another darkling with an UZI machine gun said " _ **Do you have a death wish kid? If you go they will either kill you or you'll get in the boss's way and he'll accidently kill you.**_ " Minato paled but he wouldn't back down "Even so they're my Sekireis, I have to do whatever I can to help and protect them because…..because I love them!"

Just then Minato heard a voice "Love. Its love." Minato then looked at Musubi's body which began to glow a faint pink, then the next thing Minato knew he was underwater with Musubi's nude body with him and he heard that voice again "Its love…please teach love to all the little baby birds." Suddenly he was back in reality and he saw Musubi began to stand up "Musubi?" Minato began to hope. When Musubi began to speak "Its love. If anyone stands in the way of love, then I Sekirei #08, The Sekirei of Fate, Yume will be your opponent." Minato was surprised and overjoyed to see her standing but he was confused when she called herself Yume. Just when Minato was about to go to Musubi/Yume they heard a darkling yell " _ **Holy shit she came back as a zombie, kill it before it eats his brains.**_ " The darkling with the machine gun began to open fire on Yume who dodged the bullets and moved Minato out of harm's way.

The darkling that was comforting Minato punch the darkling that opened fire " _ **You fucking moron what do you think you're doing, why did you shoot?**_ " the darkling then said " _ **When she came back to life after that light show I thought she was a zombie.**_ " The darkling with the Gatling gun looked at him like he was insane " _ **Zombies don't do that kind of shit with the light. Also if she was coming back to life then why did you shoot her?**_ " the darkling simply replied " _ **Because when people die they should stay dead.**_ " Yume then asked Minato "Are you alright, Minato." Minato nodded and said "Yes I'm fine thanks." When Yume looked back at the darklings the one that shot at her said " _ **Oh fuck she's coming back, run away kid before she eats you flesh.**_ " The darkling in charge that was comforting Minato smacked its brethren and said " _ **Will you just shut up. Sorry about that you guys he has an itchy trigger finger…and he's an idiot.**_ "

Meanwhile Matsu and the others were making their way to the bridge when they were done causing as much confusion as they could "I hope big brother and elder brother are okay." Akitsu then said "Ah...Me too." On the way there they felt the wind being to pick up and when they looked up they saw Kazehana floating down to the ground "Kazehana what are you doing here?" Matsu asked. The Sekirei of wind looked at her former teammate and said "I felt a very cold and vile wind blowing. I think Minato and the others are in trouble." Matsu and Akitsu began to worry "If that's the case then we should hurry they might need our help." Akitsu nodded as they were about to get closer to the bridge Kusano screamed "Ah….what's wrong Kusano?" Akitsu asked. The Plant Sekirei then said "I saw monsters on the bridge when I looked through the scope." Kazehana, Matsu and Akitsu were confused "Kusano we'll protect you don't worry, but we have to keep moving to save the others." The four Sekirei then raced towards the bridge.

When they got there what they saw shocked and horrified them, Kusano was right there were monsters on the bridge the four Sekirei saw demonic imp like creatures feasting on fresh corpses of MBI soldiers that they probably killed. Akitsu then grabbed Kusano and hugged her towards her "Don't look Ku. You shouldn't see this." This attracted the darklings as one of them said " _ **Hey guys look fresh meat, and they look ripe too.**_ " Before they could descend on them a light killer darkling said " _ **Wait a minute guys, I think these are the boss's friends.**_ " A darkling with a bloody baseball bat looked and said " _ **You sure about that?**_ " a darkling with a machete then said " _ **Yeah you're right, I think one of them is the boss's woman.**_ " A darkling with a shotgun then asked in a perverted tone " _ **Is it the one in the purple dress with the huge knockers. You think the boss would allow us to see her strip nude?**_ " the darkling with the machete then said " _ **No you dumbass, I'm talking about the one with the expressionless face with the chains wrapped around her breasts.**_ " The light killer darkling then said " _ **Wow really? Weird I didn't know the boss was into that kind of stuff.**_ "

The darkling with the chainsaw then moved towards the Sekirei and asked " _ **Um…excuse me, but by any chance are you Akitsu?**_ " Akitsu was confused at how this demon knew her but she then said "Ah…yes I'm Akitsu." The darkling smiled and said " _ **Good that's great.**_ " The Sekirei were creeped out by the imps smile and were about to attack when it raised its hands up " _ **Whoa, whoa, hold on ladies we're not going to hurt you we work for Jackie.**_ " They were confused but Matsu asked "What do you mean you work for Jackie?" the darkling then introduced itself " _ **My name is Fry, I'm a darkling that works for Jackie.**_ " Kazehana raised an eyebrow "What's a darkling?" Fry then said " _ **It's a long story that I think you should ask the boss. Anyway we'll take you to Minato and the others, don't worry they're alright…...well except for Musubi, she was killed.**_ " The four Sekirei were surprised "Musubi is gone." Matsu said in a voice barely above a whisper. Fry nodded and said " _ **Yeah it pissed of the boss so bad that he finally used The Darkness after all these years.**_ " Akitsu then asked "Ah…What is the Darkness?" Fry then said " _ **Like I said the boss should probably tell you, we'll lead you to the others if you're ready to go.**_ " Matsu didn't really want to trust these _things_ but if they could help them get to Minato then so be it "Alright we'll follow you." Fry nodded and said " _ **Alright boys we're heading back.**_ " A darkling with a serrated knife then said " _ **But I'm still eating.**_ " While chewing the flesh off a dismembered arm that disgusted the Sekirei " _ **Come on we need to leave.**_ " The darklings then dropped their food and lead the Sekirei to the others.

Minato and Yume looked at the darkling that was apologizing for its brethren's behavior and Yume said "It's okay he was scared and was trying to protect Minato." Minato then asked "Musubi how are you alive?" Yume then turned to Minato and said "It was your feelings for Musubi, your warm and caring heart. It was your love for her and your Sekireis that caused me to wake up." Yume then caressed Minato's cheek before she grabbed him and hugged him by putting his face between her breasts. The darklings began to whistle and say things like " _ **Lucky bastard, Looks like he's about to become a man, I wish that was me I want to motor them big ol' titties.**_ " Yume then let Minato go and looked to where Jackie went "I also sense a kind and caring heart from there as well, but it's been through pain, grief, and loss. It makes me weep for him, but I also sense something ancient, something evil, something dark coming from there as well trying to snuff out that love that little light that still remains in his heart."

The darkling with the Gatling gun said " _ **Yeah that's probably The Darkness that you're sensing from Jackie-boy.**_ " Minato looked at the darkling and asked "The Darkness?" the darkling then said " _ **It's a long story but what you need to know is that it is the thing that resides within the boss, that gives him the power to do the things he can do.**_ " Minato was surprised and looked to where Jackie went until he heard someone call his name, when he turned around he saw his Sekirei and the others "Matsu, Kusano, Kazehana and Akitsu what are you guys doing here?" Matsu then said "I felt something terrible through our bond so we came back to see if you were okay." Minato nodded and Fry said " _ **What the hell that chick's alive? How the hell did that happen?**_ " the darkling with the Gatling gun said " _ **I don't know she said it had something to do with love or something. I know it sounds cliché.**_ " Yume then began to run forward Minato then said "Musubi where are you going?"

Yume turned and said "I'm going to help Jackie. I don't want to see this thing destroy what little love he has left." Kuno then said "But….that was scary how he summoned those monsters to kill that Sekirei and those poor people." Matsu, Kazehana, Akitsu and Kusano were surprised while Fry just said " _ **You do realize we're still here, right?**_ " Kuno then hid behind Haruka while Kazehana said "You're saying that Uzume's Ashikabi did all this?!" as she looked at the broken bodies and mangled corpse on the ground covered in blood. Minato nodded but he added "Jackie did it to save us." Minato then looked forward and said "Musubi is right we have to help them as well as Tsukiumi, Uzume, and the twins." The Darkling with the Gatling gun said and said " _ **Fine I don't like it, but well escort you to where the boss is fighting.**_ " Minato turned and said happily "Thank you Mr. Darkling" the darkling chuckled and said " _ **No problem. My name is Remi by the way and I'm a female.**_ " This surprised everyone Minato then said "I'm sorry I didn't know." Fry laughed and said " _ **It's alright kid even the boss makes that mistake too, come let's go.**_ " The darklings then began to lead the Sekireis and Ashikabis to where Jackie was fighting. Unknown to them however they were being followed by Karasuba.

Jackie was currently fighting against Mutsu, When Jackie was finished with Benitsubasa she had a broken left arm and several fractured ribs when Haihane tried to help her partner he just stood there and let her slash him with her claws. When she found out that armor was stronger than her claws that was when Jackie grabbed her right arm as she was about to slice him again and with the effort of pulling a butterfly's wings off her tore Haihane's arm off from its socket causing her to scream in pain. When she turned around and tried to stem the bleeding Jackie backhanded her in the back sending her flying away with a broken spine. When Jackie was about to kill Mikogami that was when Mutsu drew his sword and charged forth making Jackie summon a dark sword to match his Katana the two of them began to fight each other while Jackie's Sekirei and Tsukiumi were still in shock that he easily beat two members of the Discipline Squad, Killed dozens of people with his demonic powers and was now fighting a single number, #05 no less to a standstill.

Mutsu was impressed that this human, this monster was not only incredible strong but was also extremely fast and agile. Whenever Mutsu was able to hit him he found that he couldn't cut through that armor of his no matter how hard he tried, Mutsu was also covered in cuts and scrapes because of Jackie's attacks and counter attacks. Jackie wasn't a master swordsman by any means the only reason he was able to keep up with Mutsu was because he used The Darkness to enhance his physical abilities to superhuman levels and whenever he made a mistake that Mutsu capitalized on the Dark Armor he wore would protect him. The two fights then locked swords with each other with Mutsu trying to push Jackie away but The Darkness host wasn't moving Jackie then head butted Mutsu and kicked him away causing him to slide on the cold hard ground. Mutsu was able to get back up gingerly his head still ringing and he felt a couple of ribs crack, the former First Generation Discipline Squad member then sheathed his sword and knelt down.

" **Hasaiten** " he replied before slamming the saya into the ground causing the ground to break and the fissures moved towards Jackie. The Sekirei moved out of the way once the dust settled Mutsu saw no sign of the demon Ashikabi, he believed he killed him and was about to relax until he heard from above "I'll admit that was a pretty cool trick." When Mutsu looked above he saw Jackie unharmed and demonic wings coming out of his back "But unless your opponent is on the ground it can't do shit." Jackie then flew at Mutsu at incredible speeds and slashed at Mutsu with a good amount of force. Mutsu blocked the attack but he saw that Jackie cut through his sword ' _That's impossible this sword was made from some of the scrap metal of the Sekirei ship, it's supposed to be near unbreakable yet he was able to cut through it like a knife through butter._ ' What Mutsu felt next was searing pain as his chest became a blood fountain and he fell to the ground barely alive.

"Mutsu!" Mikogami cried as he fell to his knees, he couldn't believe that his strongest Sekirei was beaten by this monster of an Ashikabi. Mikogami then began to pray that this was a horrible dream so he can wake up. Mutsu then looked up at Jackie as the dark sword of his disappeared and the Darkness Serpents appeared over his shoulders "Are you going to kill me?" Jackie then said "No, I still have a score to settle." Jackie then began to walk towards Benitsubasa who began to back away in fear but she found herself held in place by darklings coming out the shadows " _ **Were do think you're going, baby?**_ " Benitsubasa then looked at Jackie and said "Please spare me, show me mercy." Jackie then said "You mean the same kind of mercy you showed Musubi? The Sekirei you killed." Benitsubasa then began to cry as she screamed with tears running down her cheeks "I'm sorry. I was just following orders, besides you were breaking the rules!" Jackie then asked "So you were following orders. Was it in your orders to use her Ashikabi as a hostage, was it in your orders to use him as a shield while you beat the living shit out of her knowing she wouldn't defend herself for fear of her Ashikabi's safety?"

Benitsubasa then answered "I didn't mean…AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as one of the darklings broke her right arm that was now bent in an odd angle " _ **Wow I didn't know arms could bend that way. You learn something new every day, isn't that right Beni."**_ The darkling said. Uzume, Tsukiumi and the twins winced when they heard her elbow pop, even though they wanted to see her dead they were starting to feel a little sorry for her. Jackie then said "Don't give me that shit you were enjoying yourself, when you gave her the killing blow you said and I quote "Serves you right, bimbo." That's what you said, right?" Jackie said when he stood over her, Benitsubasa choked out in sobs "I'm sorry, I really am sorry. Please don't kill me." Jackie then said "You're not sorry, you just don't want to die." The Darkness Serpents began to move towards her sniffing her chest where her delicious heart was and they looked and drooled on her face, Benitsubasa could smell death coming from them as she cried and continued to beg " **Yes host, I can taste her sweet fear. That delectable suffering that you're putting her through, I'm enjoying every second of it. Finish her Jackie feed me her heart.** " Jackie was about to have the serpents tear her beating heart from her chest until he heard his name being called.

When Jackie turned he saw Minato, Musubi/Yume, Matsu, Akitsu, Kazehana, Kusano, Saito, Ikki and Haruka and Kuno all looking at him with fear and worry. "Musubi, but how are you alive? I saw you die." Yume ignored the question and said "Please Jackie, let those Sekirei go. You've already killed enough please don't add anymore to that list." Jackie was confused "This bitch tried to kill you and Minato, Now that she's failed in her mission and that she been beaten by me. She won't rest until she gets her revenge, I say we kill her now and save ourselves the trouble." Yume then began to walk towards Jackie and said "That won't happen please, Jackie. She won't come after us for a long time, besides look at her Jackie she is absolutely terrified of you." When Jackie looked at her he saw that she was right. The "great" Discipline Squad member was not the cocky little shit he saw before she now looked like a scared little girl who just saw the monster from under her bed looking down right at her " **No, don't do it Jackie. You know she'll come back don't listen to her, kill her now. She do it to any of your Sekirei**."

Jackie then grabbed Benitsubasa by the throat and lifted her up from the ground with the Darkness Serpents on both sides of her face. Jackie then let his mask dissipate and said to her "Against my better judgement, I'm going to let you and your partner live. But if I so much as think that you're going to come after me, my Sekirei or my friends there will be nothing in all of heaven, earth, space or hell that will keep you safe from me got it?" the Crimson Sekirei nodded and Jackie looked at Mikogami "That goes for you too, you little shit. If I hear that you're forcing Sekirei to emerge against their will just to add them to your _collection_ I will hunt you, I will find you, I will kill your Sekirei and then I will kill you." Mikogami nodded. Jackie then allowed the dark armor to recede until he was back in his normal clothes again "Then get the hell out of my sight." Jackie then healed Benitsubasa's left arm so she could carry her partner out, while Mitsuki grabbed both Mutsu and Mikogami and left as fast as they could, the same was said of the two Discipline Squad members. Jackie then sighed when he heard " **That was a mistake, Jackie.** " Yume smiled and said "You did a good thing, Jackie." Jackie then said "I don't know about that but at least we can now send the love birds of on their marry way."

Before anyone else could say anything Fry said " _ **Hey boss we have somebody coming our way.**_ " Everyone looked behind them as they saw Karasuba walking up with sword in hand "You've shown up. I knew you would…..Yume." Yume smiled at Karasuba "You look well Karasuba." The Black Sekirei had a predatory grin as she said "I'm really…..really happy to see you again." When Karasuba turned to Jackie "Though the real person I'm truly impressed with is you, Jackie Estacado. Who would have thought a weak human like you would have all this power." Jackie then summoned the Darkness Guns he acquired from Hell into his hands "So you were spying on me." Karasuba chuckled and said "Ah now don't be like that, after all I'm giving you a compliment. Your powers are truly amazing the way those snake heads tear through people and eat their hearts, the way your minions slaughter people without mercy and either devour or desecrate their corpses, the green swarms of bugs that eat the flesh of their victims, how when you guns glow purple and you shoot at people they explode like fireworks. But my favorites have to be that armor that increases your strength and speed and the black holes that you're able to summon."

Jackie then aims his guns at Karasuba, while she draws her katana with a bloodthirsty grin in her eyes. "Oh I really want to fight you. But you'll have to wait your turn, I have some unfinished business…isn't that right YUUUMMMEEEEE!?" Karasuba then charges forth. Jackie was about to fire when Yume said "Let me handle this." She then moved forward and dodged Karasuba's attacks with ease "I'm not the one you should be fighting Karasuba." The Black Sekirei lets out a war cry and continues her onslaught. Yume jumped away as Karasuba ran towards her "The one who really wants to fight you…..will definitely….." Karasuba tries to stab Yume in the head but stops when she sees that there is a change in her eyes and she stops her attack short.

When she looks up she sees that Yume went dormant once again and Musubi was now in charge of her body "OH Karasuba, what are you doing here. The last thing I remember is being hit in the back by that mean Discipline Squad member." Musubi said confused. Karasuba is pissed that she lost her chance again, but calms down and puts on a fake smile "If you were beaten that easily by Benitsubasa, then you still have a long way to go. You'll need to train more." Musubi then says happily "Everybody is really strong." Minato then asks "Musubi is that really you?" Musubi then looks at Minato and says "Minato you're alright." Minato then began to cry and he ran towards Musubi and embraced her in a hug crying into her shoulder.

Jackie then said "So are you going to leave or are you going to try and kill me next? Because in case you hadn't noticed we still have a job to do." Karasuba then turned to Jackie and said "We'll fight each other soon don't worry, until then I want to see you even stronger as well. I can't wait to see what new tricks you'll come up with." Karasuba then left. When Musubi saw Jackie she said in surprise "Jackie you have two heads coming out of your shoulders." Remi then went up to Musubi and asked " _ **Don't you remember anything?**_ " Musubi looked at the darkling and said "Hello my name is Musubi what's your name?" Jacko looked at Jackie and said " _ **I think there are a few screws loose in that one, monkey.**_ " Jackie then said "Don't worry Musubi this is…a special power I have, with it I was able to beat the Discipline Squad and the others back."

Musubi then looks at Jackie with stars in her eyes "Really! You're so strong, Jackie. Can you spare with me when we get back to the inn, Please." Jackie chuckled until he heard a weird alarm going off "What the hell is that?" Matsu then says "Oh no, the surveillance satellites are back online. We need to get out of here now!" Jackie then yells out "Everyone stay where you are I have an idea." Jackie then uses his powers to summon shadows that swallows everyone up by the time the laser beam hit the bridge they were long gone. When they reappeared Minato was the first to ask "What did you do?" Jacko answered " _ **Monkey here just teleported us from one shadow to the other. Now were on the other side of the bridge.**_ " Jackie then turned to Haruka and Kuno said "Keep heading North and you'll be out of MBI's jurisdiction."

Haruka then asks "Are any of you guys coming?" Saito said "I refuse to run while MBI is taking over my territory." Jackie then added "I have some business in this city so I'm not leaving either." Haruka then turned to Minato and said "What about you?" Minato then remembered what Yume told him ' _its love please teach love to all the little baby birds._ ' Minato then said "No I'm staying here too. I feel like I have something important that I need to do here, something only I can do." Haruka nodded and he turned to Kuno and said "Ready?" she nodded with a smile on her face, Saito then said "Go to Kyoto I have people there, if you need help to survive tell them you're a friend of Saito Murakawa." Haruka nods thanks and the two of them begin to run "I hope we meet again." And with that the two of them were gone, finally free from the Sekirei Plan.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 17

Jackie looked at the sky and saw that the sun was rising "Well if we're going to go back to the inn were going to need to do it now." Tsukiumi then asked "How dost thou propose we get home." Jackie smiled and had the shadows swallow up the group again and when they could see again they were in the dining room of Maison Izumo "This power of yours is truly amazing, Jackie." Matsu said in wonder. Jackie then asked "Do you know what happened to Seo?" Matsu then said "Oh no I forgot about Seo, I hope he's okay." Jackie then asked "What is Seo's number?"

Matsu gave him his number and Jackie called Seo after a while he answered "Now is not a good time." Jackie then asked "Are you guys okay?" Seo said "We are currently hiding from some soldiers, I don't know if…." Suddenly Jackie hears "Hey you don't move" "Ah shit they found us there's too many of them." Seo said. Jackie then said "Point the phone at them." Seo then asks "What?" Jackie then yells "Just do it!" Jackie then hears Seo say "Here it's for you." Taking that as his cue Jackie used his powers and channeled The Darkness through the phone suddenly he hears screams and Seo screaming "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" when the sounds calm down Jackie focused to find where his darklings were. Once he knew where they were he then teleported his darklings through the shadows, as well as Seo and his Sekirei to the inn.

Seo looked around and asked "What the….. Matsu? Where the hell am I?" when he saw Jackie with the Darkness Serpents "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS ON YOUR SHOULDERS!" Remi then said " _ **This one sure likes to yell doesn't he?**_ " Jackie then looks at everyone and he sees Miya comes in to the dining room hearing Seo yelling, also surprised "Ja-Jackie is that you? What are these things in my house?" Jacko then says " _ **Oi monkey you didn't tell us that the landlady was such a looker.**_ "

Jackie sighs and said "I know you guys have a lot of questions and I promise you that I will answer them. But right now I need to make a call, so I ask that you guys please wait until I'm done." They looked at him but ultimately Miya said okay. Jackie then called Vinnie when he picked up he heard "Hey boss we've got the guns, it went off without a hitch what about on your end?" Jackie then said "There were several problems, but once I got my mojo back it was easy to take care of it." Vinnie then said "Jackie that's great. I'm glad you got your thing back, but I get the feeling there's something else you want to ask." Jackie then said "I just saw the fucker that hit our operation tonight, him and his people are in Japan, in this city."

Vinnie then said "What you need boss? Say the word and I'll get the entire Franchetti army out here so we can put these fucks in the ground." Jackie then said "I only need two things. One I need the new guys here in the country in 4 days at the earliest or in two weeks at the latest. Next before they come here I want them to find somebody and bring them here, you'd remember him he's Johnny Powell." Vinnie then said "Johnny Powell. Isn't he that weird fuck that helped you with that thing of yours?" Jackie answered "Yeah I want him in the country too and I want them to bring his stuff with them as well. Johnny should be living by the Queensboro Bridge." Vinnie then said "Alright boss I'll get right on it." Jackie then hung up and he had the darklings and the Darkness Serpents disappear as he deactivated his powers.

Jackie then walked to the wall and slide to the ground with his back against the wall clearly tired "Saito I know you want me to help you with Yukinari, but I'll need to rest for a bit. I'll have Vinnie and Fat Tony send you the guns." Saito then said "I thank you for this Jackie, for the guns and saving Ikki's life. I must say that the rumors of your gift don't do it justice." Saito then bowed to Jackie and he and Ikki left to go home. Jackie then took in a deep breath and sighed "Okay…. now I'm ready to play 20 questions. Ask away but please go one at a time."

Musubi went first and asked excitedly "What were those powers of yours and who were those little imp people that you summoned?" Jackie chuckled and said "They really hate it when you call them imps, they preferred to be called darklings. As for "my" powers they come from an ancient entity that calls itself… The Darkness." Minato went next and asked "Where did you get the Darkness?" Jackie then said "I manifested The Darkness when I turned 21. As for where I got it, The Darkness has been with me since the day I was born. Passed to me by my old man."

Matsu was shocked when he said that and she was finally able to put the pieces together "So the way you kill people and the way the men in your family kill people. That is part of The Darkness." Jackie smiled weakly and said "I knew you might come across that when Miya asked you to look into me. Yes I got the Darkness from my father and him from his father. This…. _thing_ was brought into our family by my great-great-grandfather, Anthony Estacado. During World War One he was about to die so he made a deal with The Darkness, to become its human host in order to save his life." Matsu then said "So that's what he meant when he said I made a deal with the Devil's teacher in order to survive." Jackie nodded "The Darkness tricked him into making that deal told him that embracing it was the only way he would survive. While that was true the price was too great, and it knew that." Kazehana looked surprised and said "You talk as though it's alive." Jackie then said "That's because it is alive, The Darkness has a mind of its own. It is a creature that is as old as time itself and is the embodiment of evil, chaos, death, and all things dark."

Tsukiumi then asked her question "Wait if thou hast this power all thine life, then why didst thou not use this power in our first duel or when Minato and thee stormed the bridge?" Jackie then replied "Because I never wanted to use it again. The Darkness feeds off misery, suffering and death. The killing made it stronger, harder to control when I was finally able to bury the damn thing I kept it locked up for every second of everyday for the past two fucking years. I gritted my teeth, kept it in check and swore to never use it again." Miya was confused and asked "Wait I thought this thing helped you?" Jackie then said "Both yes and no. While The Darkness gives me power, it really likes to remind me who is in charge of our little relationship, it always says that I'm…"

Uzume then said "Nothing more than my puppet." She then looked at her Ashikabi and said "That dream I had about your powers in that cemetery. That wasn't a dream was it, that was a memory. That was your memory of you manifesting The Darkness on your 21st birthday, am I right?" Jackie sighed and said "Yeah that was a memory, but I wasn't the one who made you have it." Uzume then asked clearly hurt "Why didn't you tell me the truth, Jackie? I thought we were going to be honest with each other, why did you lie?" Jackie then said "I didn't want you guys to know, The Darkness attacked you by showing you my memories to keep you away from me. Tell me Uzume, do you still hear those whispers?" Uzume was surprised "How do you know that?" Hikari then said "We….told him, Uzume." Jackie then said "Those whispers you hear in the back of your head is The Darkness, Uzume. When a Sekirei becomes mine and makes a bond with me that Sekirei is also making a bond with it. That was how you saw a little of what happened to me on my 21st birthday. The Darkness showed you through our bond because you are also bonded to it now."

Uzume was still sadden that Jackie lied to her, she understood why but that didn't mean she had to like it. "When I tried to keep you safe from it, to tell it to leave you alone, that this was my life…..well you all know the rest." Everyone was confused until Uzume said with shock "You mean that seizure you suffered from, that caused you so much pain was The Darkness' doing." Jackie nodded "It wanted to remind me that it holds my leash, that fucking bastard." Miya then said "So when you said that MBI couldn't help." Jackie smiled and said "I highly doubt alien technology can help with the supernatural." Minato then asked "Is there any way to control it?" Jackie shook his head "I was able to get control of it once." Musubi then asked "Then what happened?" Hibiki then said "Jackie manifested his powers when his Uncle Paulie put a hit on him." Everyone was shocked by that. Musubi then asked "What's a hit?" Akitsu then said "It's their way of saying killing. Jackie's Uncle tried to kill him." Musubi was surprised "But he was your family! He loved you didn't he?"

Jackie sighed "It's not that simple Musubi, the only reason my Uncle Paulie adopted me was because he needed another hit man. He trained me to kill since I was 12." Minato was horrified, Musubi eyes began to water, Kazehana was angry that this asshole would train a child to kill. Even Seo and his Sekirei felt sorry for him and everyone else already knew. Musubi then said "That's terrible Jackie." Jackie then said "Its fine besides it wasn't all bad." Then Kusano ran towards him and gave Jackie a hug and said "I'm sorry that you had to suffer elder brother."

Jackie was surprised but he patted Kusano on the head "Its okay, kid. Like I said it wasn't all that bad." Matsu then said "So when you got control over The Darkness, you decided to kill your Uncle Paulie and that was where you lost control again." Jackie nodded "Like I said the killing makes it stronger." Seo then asked his question "There is one thing I don't get though? If you have these cool powers, why wouldn't you ever want to use them again? I know that the thing is alive and it feeds of death and misery, but why not use those powers as a last resort, why stop using those powers entirely?" Jackie then said "That is something I rather not get into." While everyone was confused the only ones that knew why were Hikari and Hibiki. Jackie then stood up and said "It's been a long night, I'm going to bed." Jackie then stands up and goes to his room leaving everyone behind.

Seo then asks "Was it something I said?" Hikari then said "Yes Seo it was something you said, you bastard." Uzume then turned to Hikari and Hibiki and said "You two know what it is, don't you?" Hibiki then says "We do but we can't say, Uzume. I think you should hear this from Jackie…if he wants to talk about it." Uzume decides to do that she'll wait and ask him later. Seo then said "Well this night has been…..interesting, but I think I'm going to take off." Seo and his girls then leave the inn to head home.

Minato then stands there "I hope Jackie will be okay, from what he said this Darkness is very hard to control." Musubi then says "It'll be alright." Everyone looks at Musubi and she says "Jackie is incredible strong, I know that he won't lose to The Darkness. I believe in him." Minato smiles and Miya says "It sounds like you all had a long night, why don't you get some sleep and later I'll wake you up for breakfast." Everyone then left and went upstairs to do just that. While Jackie was in his room he asked the Darkness "You've been quiet?" The Darkness just said " **Well as you can tell I'm in good mood, Jackie. I have fed well tonight and soon you'll use me again.** " Jackie nodded thinking that after 2 years of being sealed away it was happy to do what it does best.

Jackie was about to rest when he heard a knock at the door. When he went to open it he saw that it was Miya standing at the doorway "Miya what are you doing here?" Miya then said "I wanted to talk to you in private, may I come in?" Jackie says "Yeah sure, come in." When Miya came in Jackie asked "So what do you want to talk about?" Miya then asked "Jackie what do you know about me?" Jackie raises an eyebrow, smirks then says "You're a simple housewife and the landlady of this inn. Who happens to be a master swordsmen, able to fight Sekirei who are powerful than normal humans and the fact that you know about the Sekirei because you were married to an MBI scientist, yet they haven't come to kill you for having this knowledge because you don't work for them or kill you for sheltering Matsu." Miya looked at him with a deadpanned expression and said "If you're just going to make fun of a poor widowed housewife then I might have to punish you."

Jackie then saw a Miya's Hannya Mask behind her. Jackie laughed and said "Alright I'll stop, I know that you're a Sekirei if that's what you're asking. I just don't know what number you are, why are you asking?" Miya then said "Matsu showed me the recording of the people after you." Jackie then said "I already know about them, if that's what you want to tell me?" Miya shook her head "Matsu actually saved a piece of the recording from you, in it that crippled man said that you had more power than the first Discipline Squad and Sekirei #01….me." Jackie was surprised "You're Sekirei #01?! The original leader of the Discipline Squad." Miya nodded and she asked "You say that you're power, The Darkness is hard to control. I need to…." Jackie come to the conclusion "You need to know if you can trust me?" Miya was stunned but nodded "It has nothing against…." Jackie then said "No its fine. I knew that something like this would happen when I unleashed The Darkness."

Miya then went to Jackie and put her hand on his shoulder and said "Jackie when I said that that despite your past that you are a noble person I meant it. I was going to ask if there is any way to stop it. The reason I ask is not because I don't trust you, it's The Darkness I don't trust." Jackie sighed and said "I won't let The Darkness take me, but if I do lose control then have some light with you." Miya was confused " **Don't even think about it, Jackie.** " Jackie then moved to the window and saw that the sun was up Jackie then used The Darkness to turn his hand into the dark claw. Miya watched curiously and when Jackie brought his hand to the light, the organic armor turned to smoke and his hand was back to normal. Miya was surprised "The Darkness doesn't work in the day light or any high powered light." Jackie said. Miya then asked "So that's your biggest weakness?" Jackie then said "Yeah and you are the only person in the inn that now knows." Miya then stared at him and asked "Why is that?" Jackie then said "Because I trust you, Miya. While I trust my Sekirei, I don't trust them to use my weakness against me to stop me." Miya was surprised that Jackie trusted her this much "I hope this puts your fears about me to rest, Miya."

Miya nodded and then went leave Jackie's room when she asks "Jackie can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want too." Jackie said okay and Miya turned around and asked "When you told me about Jenny's death… I knew that was a lie, but when Matsu told me about the records of Jenny's death, about her suffering from a gunshot wound….I knew it was Paulie that did this. But when you said you never wanted to use these powers again I was wonder if…..if the true reason was…." Jackie sighed and said "You're very perceptive. Yeah it's true that my cock sucking Uncle Paulie killed Jenny, but the only reason that happened was because The Darkness forced me to watch it." Jackie then looked at the ground and said "If I sent her away or ran away with her then maybe she still be alive. That was why I never wanted to use The Darkness again; because while Paulie was the one that killed her, it was the fucking Darkness that helped him do it."

Jackie was then shocked to find that Miya came over and embraced him in a hug. Jackie was surprised, but he felt warm and at peace in her arms "It's not your fault, Jackie. I never met Jenny, but if she loved you like I think she did then she would never want you to blame yourself." Jackie smiled weakly knowing that Miya was right and he hugged her back and he said "Thanks, Miya you're one of the good ones." Miya smiled as she began to feel comfortable ' _he's so warm, I feel so safe and secured in Jackie's ar… OH my god what am I doing._ ' Miya quickly backed away and said "I'm sorry Jackie I didn't mean to…" Jackie waved it off and said "Don't worry Miya no harm done." But when he got a good look at the landlady he asked "Miya are you okay, your face is red?" Miya then said quickly "I think I might be coming down with something I was up most of the night hoping that the escape plan went smoothly. I think am going to lay down." Miya then left Jackie's room. Jackie stood there confused ' _If I didn't know any better I would have guessed she was blushing._ '

While Miya was moving back to her room she felt the heat go through her body again ' _Not again, please while I like Jackie I…..I don't want to betray Takehito's memory. I'm supposed to be in control much better than this, I feel like a schoolgirl with a crush than who I really am._ ' Miya then sighed ' _Takehito….please, help me_ ' Miya began to pray to the spirit of her beloved husband to give her the strength to resist these urges. Meanwhile back at MBI, Minaka was laughing like maniac when he saw the footage of Jackie using his powers. "Amazing, simply fantastic! Jackie-boy is turning out to be a much more interesting player than I thought he would." Takami on the other hand was afraid ' _To think that there is a being on this earth with this kind of power and he isn't a Sekirei, but human….it seems impossible to believe, yet the evidence is right here. Victor was right, Jackie does have more power than even Miya._ '

That thought more than anything scared Takami. Minaka then said "This is just too good to be true. Who would have guessed that the real King of Terror would be a player in the Sekirei Plan? I wonder what kinds of things Jackie will influence in the game, I also wonder if he'll fight against other Sekirei." Takami looked at Minaka like he was insane… well more insane "You can't actually be thinking on having Sekireis and their Ashikabis go after him are you?! They'll be like lambs going to the slaughter, nothing can stand up to him. Jackie is the closest thing to a literal god we have in this stupid game of yours." Minaka looked at Takami and said "Yes while that is true he does have his weakness."

Minaka then showed her the part where Jackie and #11 and #12 were in the lights of the trucks "Notice how he doesn't use his powers in the light." Takami then says "He could have canceled them just too scare them later on." Minaka then said "Takami I know that you're not as smart as me, but please try to keep up." When Minaka rewind a little bit of the recording and played it again, he was then knocked out when Takami slammed him over the head with her clipboard. But when she saw that Jackie's monsters turned to smoke when they came in contact with the light she understood "He can't use his powers in the light." "Exactly." Takami looked forward and saw Victor "The Darkness can only be used at night, the light is its only weakness."

Takami then asked "The Darkness?" Victor then teleported close to the two and said "That is the ancient entity that my people once had that is now within Jackie Estacado. Tell me Takami do you know of the Big Bang?" Minaka then woke up and said "Of course we know of the Big Bang, the gods were tired that there was nothing in the universe and they began to build all of creation by filling the void with life." Takami punched her boss and said "Yes I know of it. It was the great explosion that ended up creating the universe."

Victor then said "The Darkness is the original void from before creation. It is also the source of all things evil and chaotic in the universe. When you read the Bible and see how evil Satan is, it was The Darkness that taught him and gave him his power." Minaka then said "Incredible! I would have never that that such a thing would exist." Takami then said "So why do you want The Darkness so bad?" Victor then said "All you need to know is that we want it and that you will help us get it."

Victor then teleported away. Takami didn't like any of this, it was bad enough that Minaka was forcing an alien race to fight to the death against their will. That was horrible, but now they are forced to work for a man who is, in her view much more diabolical than Minaka and now they discover that one of the Ashikabis in this stupid game has an ancient evil with in him that gives him the powers of a god. Takami sighed and looked at the sun rise over Shinto Teito ' _I have a feeling that things are going to go from bad to worse real soon._ '


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 18

Life began to return to normal around Maison Izumo after the events of the successful escape plan three weeks ago. Minato went back to prep school to study for the next time Shinto University gave out their entrance exams again; Musubi, Akitsu and Tsukiumi began to spare more frequently with Miya. The gorgeous lush, Kazehana began to stay at Maison Izumo a lot more and kept finding ways to spy on Minato, Kagari has also began to act strange at the inn as well and has begun to avoid most of the residents at the inn. As for Jackie while things felt like they were going back to normal he could tell that things were now different at the inn, ever since he began to use The Darkness again he started to noticed that the residents at the inn began to treat him differently. While Jackie could see that they were still friendly and treated him like family, he still noticed a little bit of fear coming from them whenever he was around them, but thankfully a talk from Miya and his Sekirei backing him up began to ease their fears of him.

Jackie was also true to his word and was helping Saito reclaim a great majority of his territory back. With the guns Fat Tony and Dolfo were able to deliver to them as while as Jackie using The Darkness against their enemies, there was little in the way of resistance coming from them. In the three weeks after the incident with the bridge, Jackie has help Saito reclaim at least 66% of his territory and Jackie had also asked Saito to use his connections to try and find where that fucking cripple he met on the bridge was hiding, so he could "ask him" a few questions like how the hell he knows about The Darkness.

Unfortunately for the past three weeks Saito's contacts on the streets as well as Vinnie, Frank and the others weren't able to find anything on that crippled bastard not even a name to go to his fucking face. Jackie however was in luck, when Matsu began to help Jackie out by giving him a little bit of info on the cripple and told him that his name is Victor Valente and that was all she was able to get from both MBI and that recording she showed him weeks ago. Saito was also able to come through tonight as well, while Jackie was watching TV with his girls he got a call from Saito.

When he excused himself he asked "What's up Saito? Have you found another place to hit?" Saito chuckled and said "Even better my friend, my men have discovered a warehouse that acts as Yukinari's main base of operations. We go there and find the snake; once he's dead not only will we be able to end this, but MBI will lose a foot hold on the streets. But that's not all, Jackie." Jackie was confused and asked "What else did you find?" Saito then replied "We have also discovered that the bastard has had visitors there….one of them matches the description of the crippled dog who attacked your family." Jackie was shocked as Saito added "Both of our enemies could be at this warehouse Estacado, if we move now we have a chance to end this quickly and focus all our attention on MBI." Jackie nodded and said "Text me the location and I be there as fast as I can." Saito then hung up and when Jackie felt his phone vibrate he saw the text of the address of the warehouse.

Jackie then went upstairs grabbed his guns and called Vinnie. After a while he picked up "I'm sorry boss we still haven't found anything new on that crippled fuck." Jackie then said "Never mind that Vinnie, Saito was able to find Yukinari's location at some warehouse he sent me the address and it turns out our friend the cripple goes there often." Vinnie then said "I'll round up Frank, Eddie, Fat Tony and Dolfo and meet you at the inn before we head over there." Jackie then said "I'll be waiting, Vinnie." Jackie then moved downstairs and saw Uzume near the door "Where are you going?" Jackie then said "I'm going to a warehouse that Saito wants to meet me at. Apparently that cripple I met on the bridge goes there as well." Uzume knows what Jackie had in mind once he got there "Jackie while I'm happy you're helping Saito….can you just stay here for tonight?" Jackie was confused and said "I can't Uzume I have to go and put an end to this." Uzume then said "I just don't want you using that _thing's_ power." Jackie had a feeling it would come to this " **After everything I have done to safe you and help you safe her on that bridge. It brings a tear to the eye doesn't it, Jackie.** " The Darkness said in a joking manner.

Jackie then said "I have to go and end this Uzume, these guys know about The Darkness and they won't stop until they get me, if I kill them first then they won't be able to hurt me or my family ever again." Uzume then said angrily "But that's what The Darkness wants, Jackie. It wants you to kill those people to kill anybody, you said it yourself that The Darkness grows stronger with each life you take and that will in turn make it harder to control." Jackie then said "I won't let the Darkness control me, I even have someone coming over to help me control it. I won't let it hurt you." Uzume shook her head and said "I'm not worried about myself, Jackie. I'm worried for you and what this thing will do to you if it ever gains control." Jackie was going to say more when he heard a honking noise outside and he knew the limo was here "We'll talk about this later, Uzume. Right now I'll need to go." Jackie then hugged Uzume and said "I won't let The Darkness win, Uzume. I promise." Jackie then kissed her on the forehead and left the inn with Uzume watching and praying that her Ashikabi will be alright.

When Jackie and his boys got there they saw Saito and a couple of his men standing with him at the entrance. When Jackie left the limo he walked up to Saito and said "So the little fuck is in there?" Saito nodded and said "As far as we know he is. I've had my men set up positions all around the building to keep the rats from escaping." Jackie nodded and said "When we go in we kill everyone, but Yukinari. I want to know if he has any info on this Victor asshole." Saito then said "You can have your time with him, Jackie. All I ask is that you let me have the final blow and take his head." Jackie smirked and said "So I know your men are going to block the exits and I can have my guys watch the entrance. But what are you going to do?" Saito then got his shotgun and pumped it "I'm going in there with you. I don't want you to have all the fun if killing these cockroaches by yourself, just let me know when you want to move and I'll have my men cut the power to the building." Jackie then brought out his two pistols and shot out the lights overhead, he then summoned The Darkness and a couple of darklings. Jackie then turned to Saito and nodded.

Saito then turned to Harima and said do it. Harima then called someone on the phone and said "This is Harima, it's time." Then Jackie saw from the windows that the lights inside went dark he then used his left Darkness Serpent to tear open the door. When it burst open he heard The Darkness say " **Yes, Jackie! Kill these maggots. Tear and mutilate!** " Jackie walked in and shot two people, killing them "Alright you bastard, how about you stop telling me what to do and instead _show_ me what you can do." The Darkness laughed " **HAAAHAHAHAHA with pleasure, Jackie.** " The right Darkness Serpent then swung right cutting through 3 guys while the darklings moved in and began to do their jobs as well " _ **Oi monkey look at me. High Ho Silver.**_ " Jackie saw Jacko riding a guy like he was a horse or a bucking bull, Jackie then used his left Darkness Serpent then grabbed "Silver" by the leg and the right Darkness Serpent cut him from crotch to head before then cutting the left part of his corpse from what was left of his leg, completely brutalizing him. Out of his peripheral vision Jackie saw somebody try to hit him with what looked to be a bokken. Jackie used a Demon arm to impale him and throw him at 4 guys knocking them to the floor making them easy prey for his darklings.

Jackie then looked over his shoulder and saw that whatever stragglers he missed Saito was able to put down with a well-placed shotgun blast. Jackie then used his gun channeling ability to deal with what was left, turning them into gory fireworks the last guy tried to use an UZI on Jackie, but the don was able to use the left Darkness Serpent wrap around him and grab him by the back of the head the right Serpent then moved towards its next victim and when he screamed the Darkness Serpent plunged into his mouth going in very deep. By the time it came out of its victim's mouth it had a heart in its mouth before it swallowed it causing the Left Darkness Serpent to hiss in anger when it let go of the corpse.

When the room was cleared they heard a voice over some speakers "Hello Jackie Estacado and Murakawa Saito-sama. Welcome to our little home." Jackie then asked "Who the hell is this?" before Saito could say anything the person responded with "My name is Hebi if you must know. I must say Victor-san was right about you, Jackie. I have never seen anything like what you're able to do. You're almost like a god." Saito then said "Hebi is one of Yukinari's men this snake bastard is one of his most trusted captains." Hebi laughed and said "Speaking of Yukinari-sama I'm afraid neither him nor Victor-san are here at the moment."

Jackie then said "If you think that is going to get us to leave then you got another thing coming pal! Tell us where the fuck they are!" One darkling then said " _ **Yeah you tell 'em, boss.**_ " Hebi than said "I'm afraid I don't know where any of them are, sorry." Saito then said "One way or another _snake_ you will tell us what we want to know. How much pain you suffer beforehand is up to you." Hebi then said in mock fear "OH no. I'm quivering in my boots, well if neither of you will leave. Why don't you both come and find me." Jackie and Saito then moved deeper into the warehouse.

When Jackie saw that the room beyond was locked by a roller shutter door "We could find the switch to open it." Saito suggested. Jackie smirked and said "No I have a better idea." Jackie then summoned 7 kamikaze darklings " _ **What do you need comrade?**_ " one of them said in a Russian accent. Jackie then said "Can you guys break through here." the darkling then smiled " _ **Of course comrade. Like everything else in life, violence is the answer.**_ " Jackie then turned to Saito and said "We might want to stand back." When the two mob bosses were far away the darklings went to work and activated the bombs on their backs blowing up both them and the door. Saito bowed his head "I honor their sacrifice." Jacko laughed and said " _ **Don't worry 'bout it. We darklings can't really die in the real world. They're fine back home.**_ " Jackie then said "Let's move." And the two of them along with several darklings began to move further into the warehouse. They found more guys in their way again as Jackie began to tear through the opposition he heard Hebi over the speakers again "I really like watching those powers of yours Estacado-san you almost seem invincible. Well almost." The moment Jackie got a little further he heard someone yell do it.

Jackie was surprised when suddenly lights began to brighten up the place and the thugs began to use flashbangs. " **Run! Get away from the light, Jackie.** " He heard The Darkness scream in his head. Jackie moved back with Saito providing cover fire, when both of them took cover by some creates Saito asked "Jackie, what happened to your powers?!" Jackie summoned his Darkness Serpents again and they heard Hebi say "You know when Victor-san said that your powers don't work in the light, I was skeptical at first. But it looks like the light generators and flashbangs worked after all." Saito then grabbed his Minebea machinegun and shot at two of the generators destroying them "I managed to destroy two of them but I don't know how many more are left." Jackie then opened his eyes and they were glowing yellow when Jackie said "I count five in total, but with two gone there are only three left. There are also only seven guys with flashbangs." Saito eyes widened "How do you know this?" he asked.

Then they saw Jacko materialize out of the shadows " _ **Don't worry govna, monkey here is telepathically linked with us. We did some recon in the shadows we did. Also monkey, Hebi has something big back there he does. Something nasty.**_ " Jackie then said "Yeah Fry told me, looks like that fucker has some kind of machine gun turret, it's surrounded by armor on all sides and it appears to be also surrounded by stage lights to keep me away. There are also several people with him." Saito then said "You've got any ideas, Jackie." Jackie smirked and said "As a matter of fact I do, Hebi thinks I can't use my powers in the light and that is true. But the funny thing about darkness is there is always some of it, even the brightest light casts a shadow." Jackie then had some light killer darklings stay fused with the shadows and sent them to take care of the light generators and he told Jacko "Alright I want you and several berserker darklings to attack the assholes with flashbangs by using their own shadows as an opening, think you're up for it." Jacko smiled and said " _ **Done and done.**_ " Jackie then put his pistols away and summoned his Darkness guns and when he was ready he moved from cover and fired at the crowed of thugs of thugs.

When Jackie fired the right gun it shot out bullets of darkness energy shredding through his enemies flesh and causing them to explode. When Jackie fired his left gun it unleashed a sonic boom that killed everyone in its path shredding the bodies of those it touched by the sheer force of the blast and to add insult to injury Jackie released the Darkness' Swarm and incapacitated whoever became trapped within the swarm's grasps while also devouring their victims flesh. One of the thugs firing at Jackie said "This asshole is getting closer! use another flashbang." The guy next to him nodded and was about to do that when they heard " _ **Why you gotta break balls and ruin the boss's fun?**_ " the next thing they knew a darkling jumped forth from the thugs own shadow and stabbed him multiple times in the chest with a hunting knife " _ **That'll learn yeah, boy.**_ " The guy with the flashbangs was about to shot at the demon from hell when he felt something crawl up behind him " _ **No you don't, ya bloody wanka.**_ " Jacko was able to crawl on this thugs back by using his shadow as a portal and when he got to his shoulders he then ripped the thug's throat out with his claws killing him instantly.

Some of the thugs guarding one of the light generators noticed that the other two were starting to go out. "What the fuck is happening?!" one thug yelled "if these lights go out that demon will kill us all!" one thug then said "Calm down, Imadori. The generators are gas powered and even if the other two did go out as long as this one is still on we're safe." Just then they heard something like an electric shortage and suddenly the light went out "What the fuck happened?!" Imadori panicked " _ **Sorry boys. Were you using that?**_ " when they looked up they saw a light killer darkling wearing goggles, a lab coat, and had a car battery on its back " _ **Don't worry guys, me and my friends will keep you company.**_ " When the light killer darkling smiled hundreds of glowing yellow eyes appeared in the shadows on the ceiling. Before any of them could act the darklings jumped them and the only thing they could do was scream as the darklings tore their bodies and flesh asunder and ate what was left.

Jackie saw that all of the lights were gone and by the time he got to the next door everyone in the room was dead. Saito then said "Hebi should be behind this door. When you open it we'll get into cover and I'll try and take out some of the lights so you can use your powers." Jackie nodded and used The Darkness to make a bomb, when he attached it to the door Jackie said "Let's go." When they were far away Jackie had a dark tentacle wrap around Saito "What's this for?" Jackie smiled and said "That is no ordinary bomb I made." When Jackie snapped his fingers it detonated. When the bomb blew through the door the explosion then turned into a black hole sucking everything into it. Jackie heard the screams as well as The Darkness say " **That's the way, host. Make them fear you.** " Jacko appeared next to him and said " _ **Wow, monkey. That has gotta be the greatest bomb I have ever seen. Fusing a bomb with a black hole, I wonder why no one's ever thought of that.**_ " Jackie and Saito then moved in.

When they got there they saw that Hebi was already in his turret ready for them. Jackie then said "Alright douchebag. Tell us where the cripple and Yukinari are now." Hebi then yelled back "Fuck you gaijin. You want to know than try and make me talk." Jackie then said "Your funeral pal." Saito then went to cover and began to shoot at the lights while Jackie did the same from a pillar. Jacko then said " _ **That armor looks tough. Don't worry Jackie me and the lads will find something for ya.**_ " Jackie then shoot at the turret and said "Hurry the fuck up." Hebi laughed and said "You know the machine gun isn't the only thing I have." Suddenly part of his dome armor moved and they saw rockets pod on the armor. Saito then said "Jackie, we might have a problem." Hebi then said "Amazing what kind of toys MBI have. Nothing like their alien weaponry, but still really fun to use." He then fired some rockets at Saito's and Jackie's location.

Jackie used his powers to move Saito somewhere else while Jackie summoned a wall of darkness to protect him. " _ **Oi monkey we found some propane tanks. You think this'll help?**_ " Jackie used his left Darkness Serpent to grab it and said "It's better than nothing, I guess." Hebi fired his machine gun while Jackie moved from what was left of his cover and threw the tank at the armored turret. While it didn't kill Hebi, it did cause the gun to jam "Big whoop while I'm fixing the gun I'll just blow you away." Hebi then launched more rockets "Not this time asshole!" Jackie yelled.

Jackie then summoned dark holes in front of him when the rockets went through the holes they disappeared "Where the fuck did the go?" Hebi questioned. He got his answer when some dark holes appeared above him and launched the rockets back at him causing the rockets that weren't fired to blow up. This caused his armor to suffer a huge hit "Fuck you, Estacado." Hebi growled. When Hebi got the gun fixed he then shined what was left of his Stage lights on Jackie and fired causing Jackie to hide behind a metal container "Hahahaha now what? As long as I got these lights on you, you can't do shit what now." Hebi gloated.

Hebi however got his answer when he heard machine gun fire take out what was left of the stage lights, he then turned to where the shots were coming from and he saw Saito was the one responsible from a catwalk. Saito then said "You act like you're so powerful yet you hid behind a shell of metal like the coward you really are." Hebi then fired his machine gun at the Yakuza boss. Saito was able to move out of the way but the barrage of fire caused the catwalk to collapse bringing Saito down with it. Saito got up and was about to move, but Hebi had him in his sights and was about to fire when he was hit with another propane tank. When Hebi turned around he saw Jackie there with his Darkness Serpents over his shoulders "Hey asshole, no more lights to protect you from me." Jackie then summoned a dark shield to protect him from the gunfire and used a Demon arm to wrap around the machine gun before pulling it from the dome. Jackie then used both Darkness Serpents to latch on to the opening where those rocket pods were and with a little effort, ripped the dome in half, leaving Hebi defenseless.

Hebi tried to run but the left Darkness Serpent grabbed him by the stomach and brought him to Jackie holding him in the air "Okay you snake bastard tell me what I want to know now." Saito then moved to explore the area while Jackie was getting Hebi to talk. Then Hebi cried in fear "I have no idea where Yukinari or Victor-san are okay." Jackie then had his right Darkness Serpent hiss in his face as he said "Don't bullshit me." Hebi said "I swear I'm telling you the truth, he never even came in today. Yukinari knew you were coming thanks to MBI tipping us off. He called me and warned me that you guys would ambush us, he never told me where he was or where he was going." Jackie saw that he was telling the truth and said "Well I guess there's nothing else to do but to finish what I started." The left Darkness Serpent then wrapped around Hebi's body, while he struggled to escape the right Darkness Serpent burst through his chest letting out a roar. When the right serpent retracted from the new hole it tore into Hebi the left serpent dropped the corpse to the ground.

Saito then yelled "Jackie, I think I found Yukinari's office! Maybe there might be a clue on where he is here." Jackie then deactivated The Darkness and moved to the office. The two mob bosses began searching all over the place, they went through records, paperwork and anything they thought might be useful, but they found nothing. Then Jackie stumbles across an envelope when he picked it up and opened it he saw that it was full of thousands of yen when he further looked at it he saw that the envelope had a red seal on it. The seal was a circle with a line going right through the middle, Jackie decided to take the envelope and put it in his pocket. Saito then moved to Jackie and asked "Did you find anything?" Jackie shook his head "No, all I found was an envelope full of money. I think it might be connected by that crippled fuck." Saito sighed and said "Well there's nothing left for us here we should head back." Jackie agreed and the two of them made their way back to the entrance.

When they returned Saito said "Well at least this night wasn't a total waste. Now that we have dealt with this little lair of his, Yukinari has nowhere else to run it's only a matter of time before we catch him." Jackie then said "Not only that but now you have at least 70% of your territory back with the rest being own by MBI." Saito then said "Yes, while legally MBI still owns the entire city, on the streets they've lost a lot of ground." Saito then turned to Jackie and said with a smile "We should celebrate our victory my friend. Tomorrow I want you to return to the restaurant we met at before, the Kaitenzushi. Bring your Sekireis as well for dinner, I'm sure they'll enjoy it." Jackie thought about it and said "Sure sounds like a good idea." Saito smiled and said "See you tomorrow night, Jackie." Saito then left with his men in his limo. Jackie then moved to his limo and when he got in they drove away back to the inn.

While in the limo Vinnie said "Hey boss, while you and Saito were kicking ass I got a call from JP. He said that they found Johnny Powell two weeks ago and the boarded a flight from New York to California four days ago. They board the plane two days ago and they should be here by tomorrow night." Jackie then said "Great that's good news, Vinnie." Vinnie then said "I don't know, Jackie. Ever since he left I guess Johnny boy fell on hard times, the guys said he wasn't living by the Queensboro Bridge like you said he was." Jackie was confused "Where did they find him?" Vinnie replied "Apparently Powell was living _under_ the Queensboro Bridge, in a cardboard box no less." Jackie just said "Well as you said before, he was always a few clowns short of a circus." Vinnie chuckled and said "Yeah I guess that's true, anyway just wanted to let you know we have him and some of his shit and he'll be here by tomorrow you want me to drop him by the suite or the inn." Jackie said "Drop him be the inn, it be easier for me." Vinnie nodded and Jackie went back to staring out the window.

When Jackie was dropped off at the inn he walked in the building and made his way into his room. When he got there he took out the envelope and looked at the symbol again ' _I know that this symbol is connected to that fucking cripple, Victor. Could be the logo of his organization, maybe when Johnny gets here he can find out what this fucking thing means._ ' Jackie then put the envelope on the desk and he saw that Minato was fast asleep and he was about to get into his own futon as well when he heard a soft knock at the door. When Jackie moved towards the door and opened it he saw that Akitsu was standing there "Akitsu? What are you doing here?" Akitsu then looked at Jackie and said "I…I wanted to talk to you, Jackie." Jackie then said "Alright lets go downstairs so we don't disturb Minato." The two of them then made their way downstairs to the porch of the inn in the backyard.

When they got there Jackie asked "Is there something on your mind, Akitsu?" Akitsu then turned to Jackie and asked "Jackie… I want to talk about the night when you used The Darkness on the bridge." Jackie sighed and said "I told you, I won't let The Darkness use me as it's…." Akitsu then interrupted "No Jackie it's not that. It's just I heard from Minato that you used your….powers to heal #19, Ikki when she was gravely wounded, right?" Jackie nodded and said "It was the only way to save her life." Akitsu then said "I'm not faulting you, Jackie. You did the right thing, its….it's just that…..do you think The Darkness' healing powers can…fix me?" Jackie looked at her and Akitsu's eyes held hope in them, it was very fragile but it was hope none the less. Jackie sighed and said "I don't know if it might, The Darkness isn't used for healing its only use is to killing and destroy things." Akitsu then said "But you said that you would help me get my wings, you promised."

Jackie then said "I know I did but I meant the right way, through science and medicine from your ship. Not through The Darkness, you might as well make a deal with the Devil." Akitsu then said "I'm not making a deal with you or the Devil. I'm just asking my Ashikabi for help, please Jackie when I….when I became like this, Takami was going to try everything in her power to fix me, but she never got the chance." She then looked at Jackie with tears in her eyes "Please Jackie….this might be my only chance to truly be your Sekirei and not just in name only. I want to experience what Uzume, Hikari and Hibiki feel through their bond with you. I want to know what all my siblings feel through their bonds with their Ashikabis, I don't care if it's the embodiment of evil that is able to fix me. If it can fix me so that I can truly feel close to you like the others, then that is something I'm willing to do." Jackie was about to refuse when Akitsu then added "Please, Jackie this might be my last….and only hope." Jackie saw that Akitsu was very close to breaking down in tears ' _She really is at the end of her rope._ '

Jackie then walked up to Akitsu and said "Alright, Akitsu I'll see what I can do. But if you feel that something is wrong or something is off while I'm trying to heal you, I want you to promise me that you'll say something. I won't let that son of a bitch hurt any of you." Akitsu nodded. When Jackie saw that he called upon The Darkness causing his eyes to glow yellow and the shadows around Jackie to darken. Akitsu was a little frighten but she refused to show it, when Jackie then touched her cheek however she smiled "What is it?" Jackie asked. Akitsu then said "When you activated your powers I felt a dark and cold aura coming from you, but when you touched me I can still feel the warmth of your body. I'm just happy that despite you being this thing's vessel, you're still the man who saved me from my darkness. You're still my Ashikabi."

Jackie smiled at this and said "Are you ready?" Akitsu then said "Yes I am." Jackie then used The Darkness to probe through her body to find the reason why she could emerge. After searching he found the answer somehow her power was not flowing properly through her, now that he knew what the problem was he used his power to correct it and hopefully allow her to finally be winged.

While he was fixing the problem Jackie wondered ' _Hikari and Hibiki said that the scientists were the ones that helped them control their powers. If that is the case then how did this happen to Akitsu?_ ' " **Do you really want to know, Jackie?** " He heard The Darkness asked, then when Jackie corrected the problem The Darkness began to show him what happened to Akitsu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Akitsu was lying on a table waiting for her adjuster to arrive and finish up the last bit of adjustments so she could be released. Then she heard the door open and saw her adjuster finally walk into the room "Hello there #07 how are we today?" Akitsu then said "Ah...I'm doing fine Yuuto-san. I am ready for my adjustments." Yuuto smiled smugly and said "Of course #07 we will begin right away, as a matter of fact we are going to try something different today." Akitsu looked at him and the scientist said "Ah…what do you mean something different?" Yuuto then said "I'm going to try a new treatment to your adjustment, once I'm done you might even be stronger than #04." Akitsu then said "I don't think…" the scientist then says "Don't worry #07 this procedure is completely safe, I promise."**_

 _ **Three days later, Takami stood in front of both Yuuto and Akitsu "What the hell were you thinking, Yuuto? Do you even realize what you've done?" Yuuto then said "I was testing a theory, Takami. It's not my fault that it turned out to be a failure because the test subject was such a screw up." Takami then grabbed him by the collar and said "You son of a bitch don't you even care what you did to Akitsu?! Because of you she can never…" Akitsu looked at the two and asked "Ah….I can never what…..What's happened to me?" Takami looked at her and said "Akitsu….because of what Yuuto did to you during your adjustments, the way your power from your tama flows through your body is keeping you from being able to emerge. I'm sorry Akitsu."**_

 _ **Akitsu's eyes widened at this news and she quickly asked "Can you fix it?!" Takami then said "We'll do everything in our power to correct his mistakes." Yuuto then said "My calculations are flawless! If anything the reason they didn't work is because of #07 being flawed!" suddenly they heard "Now does that really make any sense Yuuto-san?" When they turned around they saw Minaka there and he replied "The reason's your calculations and your theories failed is because of your incompetence not because of Akitsu."**_

 _ **Yuuto then said "How dare you my theories are…." Minaka interrupted and said "Save your excuses Yuuto-san you are no longer part of this new age of the gods. Neither are you a part of this company you're fired." Yuuto stood there shocked. Takami then said "Minaka I think I might have some ideas on how we can help Akitsu."**_

 _ **Minaka laughed and said "Oh Takami you got it wrong I don't want to fix #07, we will leave her as she is and release her as planned." Takami was surprised "Why?! #07 can't emerge wouldn't that screw up your idiotic plan?" Minaka said "No it wouldn't in fact I think it will add even more drama. A Sekirei who can't be winged by anyone as she searches the city for her Ashikabi even though she can never emerge. It sounds so entertaining don't you think, Takami?"**_

 _ **Takami shook with rage "How can you be such a…" Minaka then said "I'm sorry my dear but I have some business to take care of. Good luck #07." Minaka then left with Takami following "Wait you bastard we're not finished here." Akitsu meanwhile fell to the floor hopeless 'I can never have an Ashikabi! This can't be happening it has to be a dream a horrible dream, I'm still asleep on the table waiting for my adjustments.'**_

 _ **Before Akitsu could sink even further into denial she felt someone slap her in the face. When she looked up she saw Yuuto standing above her "You….You ruined everything, you fucking whore!" Akitsu began to back away in fear before Yuuto tackled her "Because of you I lost my job, because of you my experiment didn't work!" Akitsu didn't want to hurt him even though he might have deserved it "Let me go, please."**_

 _ **Yuuto then stared at her and said "You might have ruined me and made a fool of me, but I think I know of a way for you to pay your debts to me." Yuuto then roughly grabbed her breasts and said "Since Minaka thinks you're useless, why don't you become my Ice Slut. After all that's all your good for now." Akitsu then summoned her powers and impaled the disgusting scientist on a giant ice spike like a stuffed pig. Akitsu was shocked by what she did, but when she stood up and looked at the corpse of the scientist she took his coat covered in his blood and ran as far away from the MBI building as she possible could.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

When Jackie was finished he moved away from Akitsu trying to recover from what The Darkness showed him "Those sons of a bitches! I'm going to kill Minaka that fucking…" Jackie then felt Akitsu's hand on his shoulder "Is there something wrong, Jackie?" Jackie then said "I saw, Akitsu. I saw what that fucking scientist did you, what he that fuck was going to do to you." Akitsu was visible shaken when she remembered what happened "Those bastards, I swear I'll kill Minaka for this and burn MBI to the ground." Akitsu then grabbed Jackie's hand and said "I know that I suffered by their hands and that…. _man_ was about to….to….." Jackie then hugged her and said "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Akitsu then began to feel safe in Jackie's arm and she said "At least some good was able to happen that night. I was able to meet you."

Jackie smiled and he when he looked down at Akitsu he said "Akitsu it worked! The Sekirei crest on your forehead is gone." Akitsu was surprised and used her powers to make a little mirror. When she looked at it she saw that he was right the crest was gone she then began to cry "It's gone…..it's really gone….I finally have purpose again." Jackie then said "I told you that whatever was broken can be repaired again." Akitsu smiled at Jackie and then she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss, unlike last time sky blue wings of ice erupted from her back. When Akitsu broke the kiss she looked deep into Jackie's eyes and said "By the ice of my pledge, shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi." Akitsu then smiled brightly and said "I've always wanted to say that to my true Ashikabi. It feels good to say it." Jackie smiled and said "I'm glad to see you happy."

Before Akitsu could say anything the lights turned on and when the two of them looked to see who did it they saw Uzume, the lightning twins, Minato and his Sekirei, Kazehana, Kagari and Miya standing there. "What's going on here?" Minato asked the two Jackie then said "I was just helping Akitsu out." Musubi then saw Akitsu and said surprised "Akitsu the crest on your forehead is gone." Akitsu smiled and said "Yes it is, Jackie helped me and I was finally able to be winged by my Ashikabi." Uzume smiled and said "That's great Akitsu, how was Jackie able to do it?" the ice Sekirei then said "Jackie used his powers and he was able to find the source of what was keeping me from emerging and correct it." Everyone was surprised to hear that, Jackie then said "Well I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long night." He then turned to Akitsu and said "I'm glad I was able to keep my promise." Akitsu smiled and Jackie went upstairs to his room soon followed by the others.

The next morning Jackie woke up and went downstairs where he ran into Uzume "Hey Uzume. How did you sleep?" Uzume smiled and said "I slept well, Jackie. How about you?" Jackie replied "I slept alright." Uzume then said "That was a great thing you did for Akitsu last night." Jackie smiled and said "I'm just glad that I was able to help her and that it was able to work." Jackie then remembered what Saito said and asked his Sekirei "Hey Uzume, last night Saito invited me to a restaurant in order to celebrate making such headway in getting his territory back. I was wondering if you and the rest of the girls wanted to come with me." Uzume thought about it and said "Sure sounds like fun. When is this going to happen?" Jackie then said "Tonight." Uzume then said "Wow Jackie talk about last minute." Jackie then replied "Hey in my defense, when I got back all of you were asleep." Uzume chuckled and said "Alright I'll tell the others about our date and to get ready for it." Jackie smiled and said "Okay thanks Uzume." She then kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs.

When Jackie went to the kitchen to get some coffee, he saw that he slept in ' _Wow I guess I really needed the sleep._ ' When Jackie got his coffee he went to the dining room where Minato and Kusano were. Jackie looked at the TV as it said that MBI has increased security around the city as well as the airports and subways "So they're being more cautious." Minato said. Jackie took a sip of his coffee and said "It makes sense, kid. After all, not only were we able to help Haruka and Kuno successfully escape from the city, but were also able to defeat two of the Discipline Squad members as well as dealt with some of their military and caused chaos across the city while doing it." Minato looked at Jackie and nodded.

Minato then looked back at the TV and sighed "What's wrong?" Jackie asked, Minato then looked at the older Ashikabi and said "Sometimes I just find the situation we're in really weird. I mean the only things I used to worry about before all this was passing my college entrance exams, getting into Shinto U and then graduate and get a job. Now I find myself in a game where 108 beautiful alien women are looking for their soulmates and are forced to fight to the death and the winner gets to control the fate of the world. It's just a little overwhelming sometimes, there are even times where I think this is all a dream."

Jackie then said "I know what you mean, Minato. I get the same feeling too, but I'm able to handle it a lot better I guess." Minato was stunned and said "How are you able to not get overwhelmed by this?" Jackie chuckled and said "Because I've experienced this before when I manifested my powers, after all even though this Sekirei Plan seems farfetched it still doesn't beat the knowledge that I contain an ancient evil within me." Minato then rubbed his head and chuckled "I guess your right I don't know what's weirder the fact that aliens are among us or that the supernatural does in fact exist." Jackie just sighed agreeing with him. Minato then looked at Kusano and thought of his other Sekirei like Musubi, Tsukiumi and Matsu. He then smiled and said "Well at least being stuck in this crazy game isn't all bad. After all I was able to meet Musubi, Kuu-chan, Tsukiumi and everyone else."

Jackie nodded with a smile of his own when he thought about his own Sekirei "Minato can you come in here please?" speaking of Musubi, Jackie and Minato turned back to the kitchen and both of them as well as Kusano went to see what the bubbly Sekirei needed. When they entered the kitchen they saw Musubi trying to reach something on the top shelf overlooking the sink and counter "What's wrong, Musubi?" Musubi turned to Minato and said "I want to get the pot on the top shelf, but I can't reach it." Minato then said "Don't worry I'll get for you." Musubi smiled, looked at Minato and said "You're the best, Minato." Before Musubi could move out she tripped and fell towards Minato. When they both hit the ground Musubi's breasts were in Minato's face "I'm so sorry." Jackie smirked at Minato's position while the person in question thought ' _Even though I'm in pain…..I'm very happy right now._ ' Once the two of them got up Minato helps Musubi get the pot.

Then Musubi gets some radishes and begins to chop them for lunch "So you're making lunch today?" Minato asked. Musubi looks at him and says "Yes. Miya is doing some shopping, so I'm doing it today." Minato nodded and said "Here let me help." Musubi replied "Thank you, Minato. Do you think you can peel those onions please?" Minato said sure and he began to do his task while Jackie helped by washing some of the vegetables. When Minato was on his third onion he began to rub his eyes "My eyes are starting to tear up." Musubi then stopped what she was doing, grabbed a washcloth and said "Here let me help you." And then she began to rub the tears out of Minato's eyes.

While Musubi began to rub her Ashikabi's eyes Minato started to blush at the close proximity Musubi was at to his face and at her cute smile. Suddenly Kusano said "It's unfair that only Musubi gets to help big brother. I wanna help too." Minato looked at the little Sekirei and said "I'm sorry Kusano but we're using knives and fire, so it's too dangerous." Musubi then added with a smile "Just leave this to me, Kusano." Jackie then began to back away from the scene building up before him ' _Yeah…something tells me I want no part of this._ ' When he was out of the kitchen Kusano then threw a temper tantrum "I'm going to help too." Suddenly the onion that wasn't peeled yet began to grow vines that began to twist and turn around the room like tentacles.

"The vegetables are growing." Musubi stated the obvious. Minato on the other hand tried to defuse the situation "Kusano stop. Don't make the vegetables grow out of control!" Then Minato heard a feminine chuckle, when he looked up he saw Matsu in the ceiling laughing "So the tiny Kusano explodes in anger and jealousy. This is definitely like a soap opera." Minato then said "How did you get up there? Anyway stop laughing and help us." Matsu just continued to laugh, but then sighed and said "Alright I'll guess I can help…." Before she could finish her sentence one of the plant vines grabbed her and held her over the table and then the other two vines wrapped around Minato and Musubi and held them over the table as well. The position the three were in looked like something out of a bondage video "I can't move." Musubi whined. Matsu then replied "So what do we call this? "The Wives" bondage afternoon play." Minato then said while his face was in between both Musubi's and Matsu's titties "Don't give it such a perverted title! This isn't a porno." he then tried to get out of his restraints "Kusano where are you?" Kusano was hiding under the kitchen table when Tsukiumi then came into the kitchen.

"What art thee doing in the kitchen tied up like this?!" Tsukiumi said surprised. Minato looked at the Shakespearian Barbie and said "Tsukiumi can you get us out of here." Tsukiumi however wasn't listening to him "Minato! How dare thee leave thy real wife behind….to perform such lewd playful acts with these concubines!" Minato then said with fear "Tsukiumi it's not what it looks like I swear." Tsukiumi on the other hand said "I believe I should cool thee off with a shower, **Water Celebration**!" Matsu then yelled "No Tsukiumi, don't use water you'll just make it worse!"

Jackie was going to head upstairs when he ran into Miya who just came home "Oh hey Miya." Miya was stunned to run into Jackie but she didn't show it "Hello Jackie have you seen Musubi?" Jackie then said "Yeah she is with Minato, Kusano, Matsu and Tsukiumi in the kitchen." suddenly they heard a crashing noise and everyone screaming coming from the kitchen "They're also a little tied up at the moment. I think you might want to go help them." Miya then sighed and said "I think you might be right, Jackie. Excuse me." She then went to the kitchen to scare the crap out of her tenants and to get them to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

Later on when Minato and the others were free they were forced to bury the huge plant that Kusano made "I swear if I get anymore Sekirei I'm going to die." Kazehana watched the group bury the plant before she left and went to check on Miya. When she found the landlady in her room she was praying in front of her shrine to honor her husband, after a while Miya began to speak to her old friend "I'll be frank with you, Kazehana. Why are you still here? Last I checked I didn't accept you back as a tenant." Kazehana just finished taking a huge swig and said "Ah you're so cold, Miya. Oh, yeah that's right. Today is the day your husband passed away, isn't it? I wonder what he would think about the current situation if he was still alive."

Miya then said "If….if Takehito were alive, he would never stand for it. He would be disgusted with what the S-Plan devolved into and he would never forgive Minaka for his hand in it." Miya then looked at Takehito's picture with sad eyes "A Sekirei's body reacts against their will once they meet their true Ashikabi. Whether they consider it a blessing or a curse, the choice is up to them." She then turned to the Wind Sekirei and said "Well, what about you, Kazehana? Is it a blessing or a curse?" Kazehana then smiled and said "Damn, so you noticed, huh?" Miya then smiled and said "I figured that was the only reason why you haven't left the inn yet. Finding and bonding with their true Ashikabi is a Sekirei's fate. There is only so long you can stay and keep watching from the sidelines, Kazehana."

Kazehana smiled and said "I can say the same thing about you." Miya was shocked and asked "W-what are you talking about?" Kazehana chuckled and said "Don't play dumb, Miya. I've seen the way you look at Jackie when he's not looking, so what are you going to do?" Miya then sighed and looked back at her husband's picture "I don't know what to do. Like I said when a Sekirei reacts to their destined Ashikabi it's either a gift or a curse….and I haven't figured out what mine is yet." Kazehana sighed and said "A maiden's heart is truly complicated. The reason why I'm still here is to see if that man can make me feel that way." She then turned to Miya and said "I think for your situation, you should consider it. Uzume's Ashikabi is a good man….and I know Takehito wouldn't want you to live the rest of you days alone mourning his death. He would want you to move on and find new love." Miya looked at her friend and sighed "I don't know, but whenever I feel those feelings towards that man, I won't lie and say that it doesn't feel great. But…..I still can't rid the shame I feel whenever my body reacts to him….like I'm betraying my dear husband."

Later after lunch and the sun was beginning to set, Jackie got dressed in his business suit and had his pistols on him just in case. He was currently waiting for his Sekireis to get ready their big date tonight, while waiting Jackie saw Kazehana walk up and asked "What are you doing, Jackie?" Jackie looked at the Sekirei of Wind and said "I'm waiting for my girls. We're going to a fancy restaurant for a date." Kazehana then said "Ah and you're taking all of them out so none of them feel left out. You're such a sweet guy." Jackie smiled at her " **Her voice is irritating to the ear.** " Jackie chuckled on the inside and then he heard footsteps. When Jackie looked up he saw his Sekireis coming downstairs, while Uzume and Akitsu wore the same dresses as last time Hikari wore a simple purple silk dress that was strapless while Hibiki wore a simple sky blue silk dress.

Kazehana looked at them and said "You all look very beautiful, especially you Uzume." Uzume smiled and said "Thanks Kazehana, my Ashikabi bought me this dress." Kazehana then began to gush "Ah your Ashikabi is such a good man to you, I'm so happy you were able to find your soulmate and have your love story, Uzume." " **Make it stop, Jackie.** " Jackie then said "Ready to go ladies." Hikari then said "Of course we are, let's go." Jackie smiled and the five of them left the inn. When the limo got there Vinnie opened the door for them and they drove to the restaurant. Once they got to the Kaitenzushi, Jackie then opened the door and helped his women get out of the limo and before he was about to close the door Vinnie said "While you're enjoying your date, boss. I'm going to the airport to meet our guys and drop them off at the inn." Jackie nodded and closed the door ready to begin his evening.

When they entered the restaurant a waiter spotted them and said "Ah Estacado-sama just in time, Murakawa-sama is in the VIP room. I'll escort you there myself." He then led the group to the room. After a few minutes of walking they got to the room where Jackie and Saito first met, Saito was there along with Ikki who was wearing a pretty orange kimono with a floral pattern. "Jackie I'm glad you made it. Come sit here with me along with your Sekireis the food will be here soon." When they sat down there dinner came in five minutes later Saito then made a short toast and everyone began eating while having a few women in the background playing instruments to lighten the mood.

When they finished eating Jackie and Saito got into a conversation about when he first came to America and how they became friends and then ending on how Jackie saved his life "So I only had three of my men left with me and we were cornered by seven cops with back up on the way. Just when I thought I was going to die, Estacado came in and killed five of the cops and the others and I killed the last of them. I then asked what he was doing here and he said that his Uncle Paulie wanted him to kill me." Saito then took a sip of sake before continuing

"Just when I was about to shoot him he puts up his hands and says "Hey relax Saito, I know what really happened. My Uncle can by a huge asshole most of the time. I'm actually here to get you out of the city." I was surprised and I thought it was a trap and when I asked him why, he simple said "My Uncle Paulie is a backstabbing cocksucker. He shouldn't have framed you like that, just to get the full profits on the drug deal. I'm here to help you out cause it's the right thing to do." It was then I decided to take a chance and Jackie was able to have his friend Butcher Joyce drive us out of New York in the dead of night to New Jersey. There we were able to get a flight back home and I had owed him a debt that I can never truly repay." Jackie chuckled and said "Like I said it was the right thing to do and my Uncle was scum."

Saito nodded and took another sip of sake. Ikki then looked at Jackie and said "I don't think I was ever able to say it, but I want to thank you for saving my life on the bridge that night." She then bowed to Jackie who then said "It's okay." Saito then said "I also wanted to thank you for that as well. Also I want to offer my condolences to you, Jackie." Jackie was confused and asked "What for?" Saito then sighed not knowing how to say it until he answered "I know what happened to Jenny." Jackie's demeanor and face fell the moment he mentioned Jenny. Saito then said "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that when I met her I thought she was a marvelous woman and that you were truly luck to have such a woman in your life. When I heard what happened…..I just wanted to offer you my sympathies."

Jackie nodded and said "Thanks Saito. That means a lot." Akitsu then asked "Was Jenny….someone close?" Jackie nodded and said "Jenny was my girlfriend. We were in love and she died on my birthday." Akitsu was sadden to hear this "I'm so sorry, Jackie." Jackie nodded his head in thanks and he looked at his sake cup before raising it and said "To Jenny." Everyone else did the same "To Jenny." They said and they took a drink. When Jackie put his cup down he saw something that put him on edge. Right next to him he saw a red laser dot move up Saito's body before stopping on his head, Jackie knew he had to act fast before the sniper fired his shot. So thinking quickly he tackled Saito out of the way when the bullet was fired it past the two mob bosses on the ground and killed one of the musicians by going through her brain.

One of the musicians screamed and then Uzume saw through the window a truck driving towards the wall "Jackie look out!" she then used her silk scarf to grab both Jackie and Saito and moved them out of the way, the other Sekirei also moved out of the way when the truck crashed through the wall. Jackie then took out his pistols and shot the two guys in the front of the truck killing them he then used The Darkness to summon darklings and kill the other four guys that got out side of the truck. Jackie then looked at Saito and asked "Are you alright?" Saito stood up and grabbed his 9mm pistol and said "Yeah I'm fine. But what the hell is going on." Before any of them could answer they heard gun fire coming from within the restaurant.

Saito stood up and Ikki drew her kodachi blades, Saito then looked at Jackie and said "My men and I will handle these rats in the restaurant. You and your Sekireis go outside and find out who the hell is responsible for this." Jackie nodded and he looked at his girls and asked "You guys ready?" Uzume then got out of her dress revealing that she had her Veil battle attire on while the twins had their battle attire on under their dresses as well, but Akitsu was still in her dress but she had her powers ready as the floor underneath her froze. Jackie then summoned his Darkness Serpents and said "Let's go." Jackie then heard " **YES host! Feed me their hearts.** "

When Jackie moved to the outside he saw several people armed with guns hiding behind whatever cover they could find "It's that gaijin, Estacado. Kill him, kill him now." Jackie then moved and said "You motherfuckers are gonna pay!" he then began shooting and his darklings moved to slaughter anyone who got in there way while his Sekirei used their powers to fuck up anyone dumb enough to attack them. Jackie began firing in the crowd his right Darkness Serpent tearing through his enemies while his left Darkness Serpent grabbed a car door from a parked van and began to use it as a shield and used his gun channeling to kill anybody who got in his line of fire.

Jackie then saw one guy firing at him while moving to a car for cover, instead of shooting at him Jackie threw the car door at him cutting him in half "Who the fuck sent you guys?!" Jackie yelled while using light killer darklings and his Demon arms to destroy the street lights so he can have enough darkness to use his powers. Then he saw somebody shooting at him but when he fired back he disappeared in a cloud of smoke before reappearing on top of a van "Well I'm impressed, Jackie. The stories Victor-san said about you are true after all." Jackie looked at the guy, he had black hair, tanned skin, and was wearing a sweatshirt "Who the fuck are you?" Jackie asked.

The man smiled and said "I'm a friend of Saito-sama. My name is Yukinari pleasure to finally meet you Jackie Estacado." Jackie then aimed his guns at him and said "How the hell did you get those powers?" Yukinari smiled and said "If you really want to know." He then disappear and reappeared a few feet in front of him "You're going to have to catch me." Jackie then ran after him and killed several more people who got in his way. Jackie saw a couple of people hiding behind the cover of two cars, Jackie then used a Demon arm to impale a vehicle lifting it up and throwing it at several other guys hiding behind two cars parked in a way that acted like a wall. When it hit those two, both cars exploded. Knocking some of the thugs away, but most of them were killed in the blast.

Jackie then used his Demon arm to impale one of the gunman and then he used his left Darkness Serpent to grab the other gunman by the throat and the right Darkness Serpent the bit on the top of his head and gave two tough tugs before the thugs head was ripped from his shoulders the left serpent then dropped the corpse and the right serpent threw the head away. Jackie began to follow after that little bastard with his Sekirei right behind him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city at the airport, Vinnie waited with a sign that said "Welcome new guys and Johnny." Frank and Eddie were also with him. "When the hell are these guys going to touch down?" Eddie said impatient, Vinnie then said "They'll be here soon I'm sure of…" then they heard a commotion followed by "Oi get your hands off a me ya daft cunt, before I send ya home to yur mum in pieces." Frank sighed and said "Well that sounds like Scottish Jimmy. Should I get him Vinnie?" Vinnie also sighed and said "Yeah and make sure he doesn't kill anyone here."

Frank left to go get them and in a couple of minutes the new guys and Johnny Powell come towards them "Hello, sir we have arrived and we have the target with us." The person who said that was a beautiful woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail, she wore black pants, a white tank top and a black jacket. This woman was Shoshanna "Hey there gorgeous, the boss will be happy about that." Then there was a person who was of Japanese descent who was wearing a yellow jacket, a black shirt with ribs and a sternum painted on it, and baggy pants. He was currently sniffing around the place, this man was known as The Hound, Inugami.

"So doggy, how does it feel to be home?" the man who said this was a Scotsman with red hair and a red beard, he was built even though he had a beer belly, he was wearing a green and white striped shirt and kilt pants, this man was called Jimmy Wilson or Scottish Jimmy. Inugami looked at him and said "I will not lie, whiskey man. It does feel good to be back in my home country after all these years." The last man then looked at Vinnie and asked "So where is the good Estacado now?"

This man was an African American, he was bald with a heavy curly beard, he wore a suit shirt and tie with a sweater vest and brown pants. But the strangest thing was he had white ritualistic markings on his head and his arms and he had a walking stick with a skull on the top of it, he was called JP Dumond. Vinnie said "The boss is currently taking in the sites and he'll be back soon. I going to take you to the inn he's staying at." Shoshanna then said "Understood sir." Vinnie sighed and said "One of these days we're really going to have to talk about this sir thing." Then Vinnie spotted Johnny Powell in a wheelchair and he asked "What the hell's wrong with him?" Shoshanna then said "Well sir, I gave him a powerful sedative to help him calm down."

Frank looked at the Mossad woman and asked "Why would you do that?" Shoshanna then said "Well you see…" Inugami then beat her to the punch "Crazy man wouldn't shut up! It was either that or I feed him to Kusanagi." Vinnie then just nodded and asked "Will he be able to talk?" JP then said "The lady gave him the medicine when we first boarded the plane so it should be wearing off soon enough." Just then Johnny said "These meds….I can't see my own eyes, everything they say is a lie. There trying to change reality." Jimmy then said "Ah ye see that, the wee lad said something already." Vinnie then sighed "Let's just go okay." With that the group then went to the limo that was parked outside.

When they got into the limo and were driving to the inn the group heard some disturbing news on the radio, talking about a gunfight happening in southern part of town "Hey Vinnie isn't that where the boss and his girls are?" Vinnie then said "Yeah your right, but if he is caught in middle of it I'm sure they can handle it." Inugami then said "Stop the limo now." Vinnie looked at him and asked "Why you want to stop?" Inugami smiled and said "My blade is hungry. I think I'll go to the southern part of the city and feed it." Shoshanna then said "I request permission to join him, sir."

Vinnie wanted to say no, but he knew that either way they would just do what they wanted "Alright fine. Here is the address where we left the boss." Inugami laughed and said "At last it is time for The Hound to hunt once again." The two of them the left the limo and made their way to the scene.

Jackie was tearing a bloody path in order to get to Yukinari. His enemies either ran away from him which they were then killed by his darklings, or they stayed and fight and Jackie killed them himself. Jackie neared a group of people and was ready to kill them when he heard one of them say "The American is here do it." Suddenly a giant explosion happened in a building near Jackie. The force of it caused Jackie to be separated from his Sekirei and other darklings blowing him into another building and causing the front portion of it to collapse.

Jackie was currently on the ground with a thug pointing his shotgun at his face "Not so tough now are you, gaijin!" but before he could pull the trigger Jacko appeared from the shadows and jumped on gunman and began to savagely head-butt him to death. When the thug landed on the floor Jacko looked at Jackie and smiled " _ **What would you do without me, monkey?**_ " Jackie stood up and said "Hey I had him before you showed up. But thanks for the help." Jackie then heard "Jackie are you okay?" Jackie then said "Yeah I'm fine, Uzume. I'm going to use the alleyways to get back to the main road, you guys go on ahead." He then heard Hikari say "Okay see you soon."

Jackie then ripped a door of its hinges and began to move forward with Jacko, Fry and a couple of other darklings with him the rest were with the girls. When Jackie began walking down some alleys he ran into some more thugs after making quick work of them he moved forward to try and get back to the main street. But when Jackie made a turn down the next alley he saw woman there, before he got any closer she disappear. "What the hell was that?" Jackie wondered he then heard someone call his name from behind him and when he turned around ready to shoot he nearly dropped his pistols because before him stood the one person he never thought he would ever see again…..Jenny Romano.

While Uzume, the twins and Akitsu were making quick work of the gang members on the streets with help from the darklings. Uzume used her veils to block bullets and to swat the gunmen away like flies she even caught a couple of thugs in her veils and slammed them against various objects. Hikari and Hibiki electrocuted multiple people knocking them out, while Akitsu used her Ice Shields to protect herself and she used her powers to freeze others as well.

While Uzume was dealing with several thugs easily, one thug was about to shot her with an AK-47 while her attention was on the thugs in front of her, but multiple darklings attacked and tore the bastard to shreds. Uzume looked at the darklings that killed the gunman and said "Thanks for the help." One of the darklings named Lucius said " _ **Well it's not like we can let anything happen to the boss's women, right?**_ " Uzume smiled and was about to continue her assault until she heard a strange sound, like someone imitating a dog howling.

The next thing she knew some guy in a yellow jacket wearing a mask and wielding a black and purple sword emerged from what seemed out of nowhere and began to charge at the thugs in front of her. When they began to shot at this new enemy it was like bullets had no effect on him and when he got close he decapitated one thug with right slash, he then picked up that thug's UZI machine gun and duel wielded that and his sword together killing anybody that got in his way as well as stabbing the thugs and their corpses in the heart.

When Hikari and Hibiki were about to attack another thug, they watched as his head exploded in meaty chunks. When they turned to the direction where bullets seem to be flying at them or their enemies, the twins saw woman dressed in black with a white shirt duel wielding a Desert Eagle and some weird looking gun that seemed to be firing shadow bullets. One of the thugs then said "Holy shit and I thought those S&M twins were angry." Hikari heard that and fired a bolt of lightning at the thug frying him.

The woman was able to kill a good majority of people, when one thug tried to blow her away with a shotgun, she shot him in the knee causing him to fall to the ground and she then ran towards him and stuck the weird gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. The man with the yellow jacket also kept cutting, slashing and shooting at anyone while saying "Yes my blade will feast well tonight." The Sekirei then got over their shock and began to help these newcomers out. When the last of the thugs were dead the man in the yellow jacket turned towards Uzume and asked "Who are you, cloth woman?" Uzume looked at the guy and saw that he had a crazy, bloodthirsty look in his eyes and was wearing a mask on the bottom half of his face that had a painted picture of a dog's mouth with its teeth bared.

If Uzume didn't know any better she would have sworn she either found Karasuba's Ashikabi or her son ' _Now that's a scary thought #04 having kids._ ' After she shivered at the thought she got her veils ready just in case and said "My name is Uzume." The man looked at her and she could almost see amusement in his eyes "Tell me…Uzume. Why is the goddess of joy attacking street thugs?" Uzume then said "Shouldn't you at least introduce yourself first." The man laughed and said "I am known as The Hound. I must say I have never spoke to the goddess of happiness before, or any deity really."

Hikari then walked up to Uzume and asked "Who the hell are you guys?" the woman then spoke "My name is Shoshanna and this is Inugami, code name The Hound. Now we want to ask you something." Hikari then said "We don't have time for 20 questions, sorry." Shoshanna then aimed her weapons and said "That wasn't a request. We can either do this the easy way or we can kill most of you and interrogate the last one left." Hikari then began to spark up and said "If you think you're so tough then bring it on bitch." Before things could escalate further the darkling known as Remi said " _ **Whoa hold on there, girls. Those two guys are friends.**_ "

Akitsu then looked at the darkling and asked "Ah….you know them?" Shoshanna was confused and asked "You there, are you a darkling of Jackie Estacado?" Remi then said " _ **Yep sure am. You must be Shoshanna, right?**_ " Shoshanna nodded and Uzume asked "How do you guys know about Jackie?" Inugami then said "We work for Estacado-sama. Now how do you know about Jackie and his darklings, goddess?" Hibiki than said "We're….Jackie's girlfriends." Shoshanna raised her eyebrow and said "As far as we know Jackie doesn't have one much less four girlfriends." Lucius then crawled up with his katana on his back " _ **Its true guys, it's a long story but these four are the boss's women.**_ "

Shoshanna then lowered her weapons and said "What's the sitrep?" Hikari then asked "What?" "I want you to give me a status report." Uzume then said "Jackie took us out to dinner when these guys suddenly attacked us. They're begin led by somebody named Yukinari who works for MBI and the people after Jackie." Inugami then asked "You mean the same men who attacked the Franchettis back in New York, are here in Nippon now?!" Hikari then said "Yeah that's right, while Jackie and us were killing these assholes they suddenly used a bomb to separate us. Jackie said that we were going to meet up on the main street further down."

Shoshanna then said "Alright everyone stay sharp and stay alert. Our mission is to make contact with Jackie Estacado at all cost, let's move out." Inugami laughed and said "Good! More souls for my blade to devour." With that the group began to travel further down the street to find Jackie and deal with Yukinari.

Meanwhile back at the inn Miya and everyone else was enjoying dinner peacefully. Musubi then asked "Where are Jackie and the others?" Miya then said "Kazehana told me that Jackie took his Sekireis out to dinner tonight. They won't be back for a while." While they continued eating they heard the doorbell ring. Musubi then stood up and said "I'll get it." When she went to the door and opened it she saw Jimmy, JP, and Johnny standing at the doorway. "Hello there my name is Musubi can I help you with something?" Jimmy looked at Musubi and thought ' _My god her tiddies are even bigger than Shoshanna's!_ '' JP then said "Good evening ma'am. My name is JP Dumond, are you by chance the landlady of this establishment?" Musubi then said "No I'm not, but the landlady is inside. I can get her for you if you want." Jimmy then said "Yeah, lass that'd be great." Musubi then left to fetch Miya.

After a while Miya was at the door and she said "Hello I am the landlady of Maison Izumo. My name is Miya Asama can I help you with something?" before any of them could say anything Johnny then yelled out "Help me they're holding me against me will!" Jimmy then said "Ah Christ lad do ya ever shut up." Miya had no idea what was going on, but before she could do anything JP Dumond said "Hello ma'am I would just like to know if this is the same Maison Izumo that Jackie Estacado lives in?" Miya then narrowed her eyes at the two of them "Why would you want to know if this Jackie Estacado lives here?" Jimmy then answered "Were associates of the lad and we just wanted to wait for him to return."

Miya then looked to Johnny and said "Are you in any trouble, sir?" Jimmy then said "The lad is sufferin from a wee bit of jet lag…." Miya then looked at Jimmy with a smile but JP could sense a lot of dark essence coming from her as she used her Hannya Stare "I believe I was talking to the gentleman that looked to be frightened of you." Jimmy then audibly gulped and started to break into a sweat ' _Jesus and I thought Shoshanna was scary when she was angry._ ' Johnny then said "Oh thank god. Yes I'm in trouble these guy kidnapped me back in the States, drugged me and brought me all the way to this country for what I don't know. I just want to go home." Jimmy then said "First lad yur home is made out of fuckin cardboard, second the only reason we drugged you on the way here is because ya wouldn't shut up."

JP then intervene before this misunderstanding could become even worse "Ms. Asama I assure you that while this happened we haven't harmed him in anyway…" Johnny then added "Speak for yourself, aside from the drugging this Scottish gorilla hit me." Jimmy then said "You were tryin to get away. I told ya if ye just stayed calm and not be such a cheek bastard I wouldn't had to of knocked ya out." JP then said "I swear everything will be made clear once Jackie returns, I promise." Miya then said "I let you in only on a few conditions."

JP then said "What are they miss?" Miya then said "One you'll let go of that man once he is in this house, two you will follow the rules of this inn. First there is no violence in Maison Izumo, Second no lewd acts are allowed within Maison Izumo either. Do I make myself clear?" Miya smiled and the Hannya mask began to have blood pour out of the eyes and mouth and the three men could've sworn that they could smell the stench of decaying flesh coming from its mouth as well as a hissing sound. Johnny then said "Oh fuck me, I never should have left my parent's basement." JP then said "We will follow your rules miss." Miya then moved aside and said "Then coming inside." JP, Jimmy and Johnny then went inside the house.

When they were inside JP asked "Ms. Asama can I ask that at least we tie him up so Johnny won't escape." Miya then said "If you must but remember our deal and the rules." JP nodded and went to tie up Johnny while Jimmy explored the inn. When he went to the dining room where JP tied Johnny he saw the others there and Minato stood up and asked "Hey Miya what's going on here?" before she could say anything Jimmy looked at Minato surprised "My god yur so skinny I think I can see yur bones. Didn't yur mum feed ya right when ye were a lad?" Minato looked at Jimmy and said "What? I'm not that skinny… am I?" just then Kazehana entered with a big bottle of sake. Miya looked at her old friend and said "Kazehana please don't tell me that's my last bottle of sake." Kazehana looked at the landlady and said "Okay I won't tell you." The Sekirei of Wind then took a huge swig. Jimmy looked at the beautiful woman before him and said "Great big ol' tiddies, a pretty face that's easy on the eyes and she can handle the drink. I think I'm in luv."

Jackie continued to stay at Jenny or whatever this thing was that looked like Jenny "Jenny….what are you doing here?" Jenny smiled and said "Oh I love this song. Come on Jackie dance with me." Jackie then began to move closer to Jenny, but before he could even touch her she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. "Jenny, Jenny wait!" but Jenny was gone. Jackie then shook his head and looked at where Jenny once stood ' _Did that really just happen?_ ' " **Lies!** " Jackie heard The Darkness yell. Jackie knew that he had to get back to his Sekireis whatever was going on he knew had to wait. Jackie then made his way down the alley where he ran into even more thugs.

Jackie then fired into the crowd of enemies and used his right Serpent to cut through two people before upper cutting another thug into the air and it looked like he was floating in the air through dark essence. Jackie then used his right Serpent to smack that floating thug to the ground causing him to explode, once they were dead Jackie stepped on to the street once again. Jackie then heard "OH shit, he's still alive!" Jackie turned towards the gunmen that were about to shoot at him "I don't have time for this shit." And with that he used his gun channeling and opened fire on them.

The thugs began to explode in blood and guts they even found out that despite begin in cover the darkness bullets still hit their marks, a mistake none of them would live to learn from. Jackie soon discovered that there were still more gunmen left coming out of the shadows like cockroaches "Jackie!" Jackie turned around and saw his girls, Inugami and Shoshanna moving towards him. Inugami then swung his sword and then the Darkness Swarm was released and moved towards the thugs devouring their flesh while holding them in place.

Hikari and Hibiki began to fry the others with their lightning blasts and Shoshanna used her gun channeling to kill the thugs they missed. Uzume went up to Jackie and asked "Are you okay?" Jackie nodded his head and then looked at Shoshanna "Glad you guys finally made it." Shoshanna then said "Sorry for the delay, sir. We just arrived in the country." Jackie then said "Where are the others and Johnny?" Shoshanna replied "The others as well as the target are at the inn you are currently staying at, sir." Jackie nodded his head "Good I can't wait to talk to Johnny."

Just then Yukinari teleported to the scene "Well it seems I'm not the only one with these kinds of powers." He said when his eyes spotted Inugami and Shoshanna. Jackie then looked at Yukinari and asked "So are you going to stay here and answer my questions or are you going to run away again?" Yukinari laughed and summoned his own version of Dark Armor as well as a Dark mace as he said "Oh I think I'm done running, Estacado-san." Hikari then said "Give it up pal you're out numbered and out gunned." Yukinari laughed as he said "True all of you might have killed my men, but I still have some back up left." He then pulled out a scroll.

Inugami then asked "What is that in your hands, dead man?" Yukinari laughed as he opened up the scroll "This is back up." He then began to spoke in what they could only assume was a dead language. Jackie then heard The Darkness shout " **Silence Him, Jackie. Do it now before it's too late!** " but Yukinari was finished reading the scroll. Suddenly they felt a cold chill in the air and everything around them began to turn red, then they saw demons begin to come out of the shadows. Inugami then said "We'll handle these demons you kill their master. Kusanagi is very happy to have so many souls in one place." Jackie then aimed at Yukinari and began to fire.

Yukinari then teleported away and began to fire back with a UMP rifle. Jackie moved out of the way and summoned a dark shield to protect him from the bullets. Uzume used her veils to impale multiple demons as well as knock them away from her and into Akitsu who used her powers to freeze and shred the demons by firing several icicles at her enemies. Hikari and Hibiki fried even more demons and while they were convulsing Shoshanna fired multiple rounds at them, Inugami used Kusanagi to slash through the demons who got to close and fired at a couple more while they were attacking the others.

Jackie tried to hit Yukinari but he kept teleporting away. That was when Jackie came up with an idea, the next time Yukinari got in his way Jackie summoned The Darkness Swarm and they flew over and started to pick apart his Dark Armor "What the fuck are these things?" Yukinari said as he tried to swat the multiple demonic flies away to no avail, Jackie then began to fire multiple rounds at Yukinari hoping that to would break his armor.

After a while the swarm dissipated and Yukinari was about to teleport again but Jackie used his right Darkness Serpent to smash him against a parked car he then used his Gun Channeling to fire at him causing the car to explode. When Yukinari appeared again but this time his Dark Armor was gone "You bastard. That fucking hurt!" Jackie fired again only for Yukinari to teleport again. Jackie saw him again and fired at him but he still had some Darkness powers left as the bullets seemed to do nothing Jackie also used his Demon arms to slash at him which helped by knocking Yukinari of balance.

Jackie then summoned a kamikaze darkling that snuck up to Yukinari and blew up throwing him a couple of feet away. Jackie then used his left serpent to grab him and slam him around the place, before finally slamming him to the ground hard. Yukinari stood up barely and said "Is that all you got Estacado?" Jackie then shot him in the knee cap bringing him down "What the hell!? What happened to my power?!" Jackie walked up to him and shot him in the other knee cap and Yukinari screamed this time "I can sense dark essence, pal. And after all that damage whatever was powering up finally ran out of juice, so you're normal again."

While Jackie explained this to Yukinari, the group just finished killing of the last of the demons. Yukinari looked at Jackie who said "Last chance you bastard, tell me what I want to know about the assholes who are after me or I take you to Saito." Jackie was going to take him to Saito anyway, but he figured that would work as a great threat and get him to talk. Yukinari looked at the ground and then back at Jackie and said "If I tell you about the organization that's after you will you let me go?" Jackie then aimed his gun at his head and said "That depends if that information is good."

Yukinari then said "Alright the guys you're looking for are called…." Just then the left Darkness Serpent grabbed Yukinari by the throat and lifted him up into the air "What the fuck are you doing?!" Jackie yelled at The Darkness and tried to pull the serpent off but the Right Darkness Serpent tried to bit at him forcing Jackie to let go "Jackie Estacado! You lying sack of shit!" It was then that the right serpent then sliced his lower body in half killing him.

Jackie was shocked by what just happened "What the fuck did you do….I need him I need answers. Now I have nothing because of what you just did." The Darkness replied " **He was nothing, Jackie. Besides the less you know about these maggots the better and if they come after you again we will kill them all.** " Jackie was going to argue further when he saw something that caught his interest. Down on the ground covered in blood was an envelope but what really caught his attention was that the engraving on it was of the same symbol like the envelope he found at that warehouse last night.

Uzume then went up to Jackie and asked "Are you alright, Jackie?" Jackie looked at her and said "Yeah…..yeah I'm fine. I think I got all the information I needed." Uzume then asked how and Jackie pointed at the envelope "The engraving on that envelope is the same as the one I found at his warehouse. I think it's the symbol of the people who're after me." Then they heard "Hey boss you okay?" Jackie, Uzume and the others turned and saw Vinnie with the limo "Jesus Christ, Jackie; what happened here. Fucking place looks like a goddamn warzone?" Jackie then said "Ah….yeah Vin we were attacked but I…we handled it. Any why how is Saito and the others?" Vinnie then said "I went to Saito's place first he lost a few guys but he's okay. After that I just had the limo follow the bodies, come on Johnny is at the inn." Jackie nodded and the others got in the limo and drove off.

When they got home Jackie opened the door to the inn and found Miya was waiting for them "Jackie do you mind telling me why I have two people and a kidnapped raving lunatic in my house?" she then used her Hannya Stare which caused his Sekirei to cower in fear "Fuck and I thought my wife was scary when she was angry." Vinnie said. Jackie then said "I know, Miya I know but everything will make sense soon. Considering you went through my past you must know I got into the occult, right. So I hired somebody to help me with my thing and he is the one my people kidnapped." Miya then stopped her stare and Jackie turned to Vinnie and said "Thanks, Vinnie for picking me up." Vinnie then said "No problem boss. I'm going to head out, see you later." Vinnie then left to get as far away from the woman who was worse than his wife.

Jackie then moved to the dining table where everybody was just watching curiously as Johnny kept on ranting "…so let's say you live in a big house and you own some books. I mean some other fucknuts might live in an inn filled with sexy babes or the North Pole and own a lawnmower, but that's beside the point. I can keep a secret I can keep a secret just let me go and I won't breath a word, scout's honor." Minato then asked confused "What's wrong with him?" Jackie then said "Don't worry, kid. Johnny's always been like this." Johnny then turned to Jackie and said "Oh fuck this is not good."

Jackie then walked up to Johnny with Minato, their Sekireis, Kazehana, Kagari, the new guys and Miya watching "Johnny Powell….You look like shit." Johnny then said "Hi Jackie…..long time no see, you look well after…." Jackie interrupted "After you bailed on me. What happened, you were supposed to be the expert. I paid you good money to help me figure things out and for what, to have you repay me by skipping out in the middle of the night?" Johnny then said "Jackie I did everything I could to help you control The Darkness, but you don't understand. The Darkness is so fucking seductive, I could hear its voice whenever I was around you. It was starting to change me….are you going to kill me….is that what this's about?"

Jackie sighed and said "No I need your help." Johnny was confused "Why do you need my help unless….please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?!" Jackie then said "I…I had to let it out Johnny. Now I don't know if I can control it." Johnny was shocked and terrified "YOU LET THE DARKNESS BACK OUT! Jesus Christ, Jackie why the fuck would you do that, that thing is like a slow suicide." Minato then said "He really didn't have a choice, he did it to save us." Johnny then said "Well good for you, kid. Cause now Jackie is 100% fucked."

Jackie then said "Which is why I need your help to control it." Johnny then shook his head and said "You don't control The Darkness, Jackie! You cower in fucking fear of it and pray that it'll go away! The more The Darkness stays active the more it will try to confuse you. It'll try to trap you make you see things that other people can't see." Jackie then said simply and calmly "I need your help, Johnny. So you're back on the payroll until I say you can go. Buncha assholes tried to fuck up my entire operation, now they're here in Japan and there connected to The Darkness somehow. I need you to find out who they are and how they know about it."

Johnny saw in Jackie's eyes that there was no room for arguing so he said "Yeah…yeah, yeah, okay I'll see what I can do. Might go a lot faster if you get your gorilla to untie me. Please." Jackie then turned to Jimmy and said "You can let him go now, Jimmy. I don't think he's going anywhere." Jimmy nodded and untied him. Johnny rubbed his wrists and said "Um…you guys still have my stuff right?" JP then gave him a bag full of his books and other things "Thanks Doc." JP smiled and said "Always a pleasure to meet another Darkness scholar."

Johnny then turned to Jackie and said "So um…. You got any leads or ah…anything?" Jackie then said "I have an envelope upstairs with a weird symbol on it. I think it's connected to them, stay here I'll go get it." When Jackie left Johnny then breathed a sigh of relieve happy that he wasn't going to die. Musubi then walked up and asked "Mr. Powell can I ask you a question?" Johnny was surprised "Wow that's a first, nobody ever called me mister before and I get called that by a beautiful woman. I mean seriously I've never been that lucky. Mr. is only for like really important people, any go ahead." Musubi then asked "What is The Darkness?"

Johnny was surprised when he looked at everyone in the inn except for the Vendetta guys and said "You mean you guys don't know?!" Miya then said "Jackie told us a little bit about it but not everything." Johnny then said "Yeah that makes sense, I wouldn't want to talk about myself either if I was the vessel for the embodiment of all evil. Okay fine I'll tell you." Minato, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kusano and Kagari sat on the ground while Miya, Matsu, Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki, Akitsu and Kazehana stood.

Johnny sighed and said "Okay I'm pretty sure you guys know how this story starts. In the beginning there wasn't shit, literally nothing but void and darkness and that's how The Darkness liked it. It wasn't until God or the Gods or whoever the fuck you believe in snapped their fingers and said "Let there be light" that things got nasty." Johnny snapped his fingers for emphasis before he continued "Now at first it started out small, a planet here, a sun there. Then multiple plants and stars began to pop up in the universe and the next thing you know there were humans and cows and other shit just roaming around the place. Needless to say The Darkness was pissed, so it looked through the universe to find something to act as a conduit for its infinite rage. The Darkness found what it was looking for in humanity."

Matsu then asked "Why did it choose humanity?" Johnny then said "Why did it choose us? Fuck if I know, maybe it knew what kind of assholes we would be in the future or maybe it couldn't find anything else better and decided that it was us or nothing. I don't know why that's just the main point….moving on." Johnny then continued "So from the time mankind lived in caves till now The Darkness tore its way through our world, inhabiting one human host after another. Some of them were very famous and very nasty people that you guys probably already know about."

Minato asked "Like who?" Johnny then gave a list of names "Well Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era was one. Then there was Attila the Hun, Ivan the Terrible, Genghis Khan, Fucking Vlad the Impaler, Edward Teach better known as Blackbeard, Sam Bass who was an old western outlaw and Grigori Rasputin, and those are only some of The Darkness' hosts that we have on record. There have been many more throughout history and each of these guys thought that they were its master…but you don't own The Darkness, The Darkness owns you." Everybody were surprised by this knowledge, Johnny then said "Now let's fast forward to today to a certain Jackie Estacado. You know his type no hope, no family, and no future. Jackie ended about as you expect, busting heads for the Franchetti crime family, now life as a whole was pretty dark for Jackie. Then he turned 21 and things got a whole lot darker."

Suddenly everyone had flashbacks about Jackie's powers. Johnny then said "Now you might think that Jackie inheriting superpowers would be cool for him, right? What you know with him being in the business of killing people and all. But if he didn't have that demon living inside of him, than yeah you'd be right. Because The Darkness didn't just making him stronger it made him a god…but only when the lights were out." Miya was surprised to hear that ' _I knew he had a lot power, but this. I always considered myself a goddess, but Jackie has power that I can't even begin to imagine._ ' Matsu and Kazehana were thinking the same thing considering they all saw what Miya was capable of but to think Jackie had more power than her…it just seemed impossible.

Johnny than continued "The next thing you know the mob turns on Jackie just like that, it was the New York city mob plus the NYPD against Jackie….and The Darkness. But despite how dark things were for Jackie he did have a light in his life and her name was Jenny, Jenny Romano." Miya, Matsu, Hikari, Hibiki and Uzume knew the name well "Now these kids they went way back, they grew up in the same orphanage together and even began to fall in love around their teens. If you saw these two together I wouldn't doubt that you'd think that they were meant for each other." Kazehana then said "Ah, the power of young love. It's so beautiful and romantic." Johnny than said "Yeah, but if anything that's the real tragedy in all this." Tsukiumi then asked "What dost thou mean?" Johnny then answered the Shakespearian's question "You see the mob was still after Jackie. But their guys kept getting slaughtered so they thought that the only way to get to him would be to take his only reason for living, and by putting a bullet to Jenny's pretty little head that's what they did."

Everyone was shocked when they heard this. Kazehana put her hands to her mouth, Uzume, Musubi and Kusano began to cry, Minato, Kagari, Tsukiumi and Akitsu had shocked faces their hearts going out to Jackie, the only ones that just looked to the ground in quiet sadness were the ones who already knew of Jenny's death. Minato then said "I thought he was lucky. Despite his background and this curse of his, I always thought Jackie was lucky because he became so successful at such a young age. I didn't know how much he suffered along the way." "But wait? Jackie hast all this power, yes? Then why didn't he save the woman he loved from such a fate?" Tsukiumi asked confused. Hikari then said in anger "Because The Darkness forced Jackie to watch as his fat bastard of an uncle killed her." Musubi then said through tears "That's horrible! Why would it do that?" Hibiki then said in equal fury "So that Jackie would always remember that he is nothing but its puppet."

Johnny then continued "But that proved to be their undoing. Killing Jenny was about the dumbest thing the mob could have done, because without her not only had he nothing left to live for…..HE HAD NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE!" Matsu then said "He killed them all. Those pictures and crime scene reports at Paulie's mansion….the reason why it looked like the apocalypse happened there is because Jackie unleashed the Gates of Hell to avenge Jenny. I always knew that she was killed by his uncle, but I never knew that it happened like this or how personal it was for him." Johnny then said "Once he killed his prick uncle, he hired me to teach him about The Darkness. Jackie's plan was to lock it away for years and never use it again. But I told him that no matter how hard he tried "No one can hold back the night" and I was right."

Johnny then put his hands to his head as he said "After two years The Darkness is back and the only light in Jackie's life has been snuffed out a long time ago." Johnny then looked at everybody and said "If he can't control this….thing inside him, pretty soon there won't be anything left. Jackie will be nothing but an empty shell…..and that's just how The Darkness likes it." Uzume then said "No I won't let that happen, I refuse to let that happen! I'll make sure that Jackie never lose sight of himself, I'll never let that fucking thing have him!" Hikari, Hibiki and Akitsu agreed to Uzume's declaration, even Miya said to herself that she too would help Jackie in any way she can while also feeling her heart begin to swell with love for him, she allowed herself to enjoy these feelings just this once.

Just then Jackie came in and said "Thank you, Uzume. You have no idea how much that meant to me." Johnny then looked and said "Jackie….um, how long have you been here?" Jackie then said "Around "Things got a whole lot darker". Anyway here is the envelope I wanted to show you." When he gave it to Johnny he begins to look at it with horror "Ahh…..Jackie….where-where did you say you got this from?" Jackie then said "In a warehouse owned by some asshole payed to kill me, why?" Johnny then began to freak out "OH shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Jackie then asked "Something wrong, Johnny." Johnny then said "Maybe I don't know." He then said to himself "It couldn't be them, there's no way it's them. But if it is them then this is bad, really bad." Johnny then said "Ah I need to do some more research on this symbol. I'll let you know when I have something."

Jackie then turned to Miya and asked "Hey I hate to ask Miya but do you think he could stay with us?" Miya then looked at Jackie and smiled "I don't mind as long as he follows the rules." Johnny then said "Well at least this is better than sleeping under a piece of wet fucking cardboard. Don't fuck it up, Johnny. Don't fuck it up!" Johnny then opened the bag and said "Hey only half of my books are in here?" Jimmy then said "Yeah sorry about that lad, but you had way too much shit to take so I only grabbed what I thought was important." Johnny did a once over and said "Well it looks like I have some of my stuff as well as the books I need so I guess this'll do." Matsu then asked "Ah…. Mr. Powell I need to ask…are you a drug addict?"

Johnny then said "Again with the mister and no I have never taken drugs in my life, why do you ask." Johnny then began twitching when Matsu said "Well you're twitching and the way you're acting looks like that of a…." Johnny then said "Oh that, don't worry hot stuff. The reason I'm… well like this is because of my profession and my field of study." Matsu was confused and asked "Field of study?" Johnny nodded and said "I'm a darkness expert and well when I study relics that have dark essence attached to it, well let's just say that after a while you turn into this because the dark essence feels really, really good. Better than any drug mankind has made.

Miya then said "Well it has been a long night so I think we should get to bed." Johnny then said "Well before that I have some questions for these four." He then pointed at his kidnappers "Especially this sick puppy." Inugami then said "Keep making jokes, crazy man. My blade is always hungry." Johnny then said "Sorry Mr. Hound, sir. I…I just wanted to talk about that blade of yours. It's the Kusanagi isn't it?" Inugami was shocked and said "You know of its history?" Johnny nodded and said "Like I said to the babe in the glasses; I know stuff about dark essence, The Darkness, you know all that weird shit. The Kusanagi sword belonged to the First Emperors of Japan, it was a symbol of peace and prosperity."

Minato was confused "You mean to say that the blade he has is one of our country's national treasures? What about the one in the museum?" Inugami then said "That one is a fake. My family have guarded the true blade for centuries." Johnny then said "Yeah but I thought the sword was lost forever?" Inugami then said "It was. Until it was found by evil men and used in the death of a thousand innocent souls." Johnny then said "When one of the Emperors of Japan reclaimed the blade he knew it went through some really nasty shit, which was one of the reasons he probably gave it to your family. Legends also say that whoever wields the sword is cursed to wander the world to try and redeem it by killing a thousand wicked souls." Inugami then said "You know of my sword. You have earned my respect."

Miya then asked "Wait if the sword is cursed, what happens if you don't redeem the blade?" Inugami looked at her and said "Then woman I die. The Kusanagi takes one year of my life every time I do not feed it the souls of the wicked." Uzume asked "How many days have you gone without….feeding it?" Inugami then said "As of now I have gone 21 days without feeding it." Everyone was shocked when he said that.

Johnny then turned to JP and said "You doc that's a Midnight stick in your hands, right?" JP smiled and said "Very good. Yes it certainly is." JP then lifted up his stick and said "This stick of mine is my conduit to dark essence. With it I can open a portal in The Great Emptiness and send the wicked down to where they belong." Musubi was confused and asked "Great Emptiness?" Johnny then said "It's a fancy way of saying he can create black holes. What I want to know is where did you find it, the ones I know of are very old yet that one looks new?" JP smiled and said "I fashioned this stick myself. I used some bark from a tree that was struck by lightning twice. I needed a weapon to fight the evil that was growing in my city at the time."

Hibiki then asked "But aren't you a doctor?" JP then said "I do still practice the healing arts young lady, but I had to adapt my oath to only do no harm to the innocent. The wicked on the other hand are the only ones I intend to do harm too, and this Midnight Stick guides me to them and keeps me on my path to redemption." Hikari then asked "Redemption?" JP then said "Another story for another time perhaps." Johnny then looked at Shoshanna "Next I guess is you."

Shoshanna then said "What do you want to know about me, sir?" Johnny was once again surprised "Wow nobody has ever called me sir not even at the library or the soup kitchen that's like royalty. Wait I'm getting of track any way that gun that you have I can sense dark essence from that thing, what is it?" Shoshanna then took it out and said "This is called the Arm of the Night. It is fused with dark essence and uses it as ammo, it also never misses." Johnny then said "Never misses, remind me never to piss you off." Shoshanna smiled and said "The gun will remind me." Johnny then laughed nervously and said "Well… do you think I can ask you where you found that thing?" Shoshanna smiled as she looked at it "This weapon has been in my family for over 75 years. Whoever wields it carries the legacy and the responsibility of hunting down and destroying evil where ever it hides in the world."

Shoshanna then puts the gun away and says "But nobody who has carried it, has lived to see their 30th birthday." Minato then asked "Then why don't you stop using it and find another weapon, surely it isn't worth your life?" She then turned to Minato and said "But there is no greater legacy or honor than to wield this weapon." Johnny than said "That's insane is everybody who comes into contact with dark essence crazy….wait I don't mean you're crazy, I meant life is crazy….please don't kill me." Shoshanna only smiled "I'm a dead man… I guess that leaves you with the axe."

Jimmy then said "What about it?" Johnny then asked "What is that some kind of mystical weapon?" Jimmy response was "It's none yer fuckin business, ya tosser!" Johnny then said "I'm sorry... I was just trying to…" Jimmy then add "Go suck yer own balls, ya daft cunt." Miya then hit him with a ladle and said "I'll not allow such harsh language in Maison Izumo." Jimmy then looked at her and said "I luv it when a woman plays rough." Miya smiled and a Hannya mask appeared behind her "What was that?" Jimmy wisely said "Nothing."

Johnny then tried again "Can you please just tell me about it?" Jimmy then looked at everyone with a serious look, took out his axe and said "The Lady of the Lake came to me in a dream. She then gave me this battle axe and told me to use it to vanquish all the evil within the world." Everybody was stunned and Johnny said "Wow really?" Jimmy laughed and said "Fuck no, ya cunt! I found it in the woods and I liked the balance." Everybody sighed at that and Shoshanna said "Why, am I not surprised." Jimmy laughed only for Miya to hit him again in the head hard, knocking him out in the process.

Shoshanna looked at Miya and said "Thank you for doing that." Miya just smiled and Jackie asked "Miya can they also spend the night here before the leave?" Miya then said "Yes I don't mind." She then looked down at Jimmy and said "Just make sure you control him." Inugami smiled and said "I really like this woman." JP then grabbed Jimmy and Miya showed them to an empty room downstairs while everyone else went to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkness or Sekirei.

(Speech)

Regular

 _Thought_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Darkness**

 _ **Darkling**_

 **Norito**

Chapter 19

Victor looked outside of the window in one of the buildings that he used as a safe house it has been four weeks and a half since Jackie had used The Darkness again. Victor in that time had recently gave the thug, Yukinari some of the powers that they possessed and he told him to wait until he gave the word to attack Estacado. Unfortunately he had other plans. One of the brothers entered the room and without turning he knew who it was "Yes Mr. Bragg, what is it?" Bragg then said "It's as you fear Brother Victor. Yukinari took what little men he had left and attacked Estacado in that battle a week and a half ago, but the fool bit off more than he could chew and Estacado killed him." Victor then asked "By any chance did he tell Estacado about us?" Bragg chuckled and said "He was about too, but The Darkness killed him before Estacado could learn anything." Victor chuckled "There are some in our glorious Brotherhood that think that the power of the blessed Darkness should remain with the host. But if anything last week proved just how weak Jackie is as the vessel of The Darkness, he is unworthy of such a gift."

Bragg then asked "So what's are next move?" Victor then turned around and said "Now that we have an understanding on how Jackie wields his power, I believe it's time we take him. I will tell MBI to send their little soldiers and their Discipline Squad to attack the inn he is staying at." Bragg then said "Only one is fit to go, the other two are still recovering from Estacado's assault." Victor sighed and said "Despite these Sekirei believing they are the strongest thing on the planet they're nothing when it comes to The Darkness. I will prepare #04 so she can at least stand against Jackie, I will also call for the help of one of our brothers who is in this city." Bragg then asked "How will this member help us?" Victor smiles and says "Our brother is also a player in this game. I'll have him send his pawns to attack Estacado as well. Also has Graves located _it_ yet?" Bragg nodded and said "He has and it will be in the country soon." Victor then said "Good that relic is one of the few that can kill a Darkness host, it should prove quite useful to us."

Meanwhile at Maison Izumo, Kusano is outside watering the garden while Minato is inside studying, Jackie is watching TV with his Sekirei, Matsu is spying on people, Johnny is going through his books and Musubi and Tsukiumi are out doing their shopping races. Speaking of the Fighter and Water Sekireis, Kusano hears the sound of footsteps and in quick succession she saw Musubi enter the inn first quickly followed by Tsukiumi. The speed by which the two Sekirei moved caused the water from the hose Kusano was using to blow back on her getting her wet as she stood there stunned. Musubi then called out "We're back with the groceries." Tsukiumi then came into the house completely out of breath as she said "Yes we hast returned." She then fell to the ground totally spent.

Miya came into the hallway and saw Tsukiumi on the floor and Musubi with a victorious smile on her face "Welcome back you two. It looks like you won again, Musubi." Musubi then threw her arms into the air and said excitedly "Yeah! That's fourteen times in a row!" Miya then looked at the defeated Tsukiumi and said "Don't worry, Tsukiumi. You did a good job as well." Tsukiumi lifted her head up and she looked like an angry darkling ready to bite someone's head off.

During dinner everyone began to dig in, Minato was sitting between Musubi and Kusano while Jackie sat between Uzume and Hikari. Even Johnny sat with everyone, though he was having a hard time eating "Fuck….Fuck…..Dammit! How the hell do you guys eat with these things?" Johnny was having a hard time eating with chopsticks as his shaky hand either kept dropping the sticks or the food. "You see, this is why I just eat a good burger and fries, not any of this shit."

Before Jackie could tell him to stop talking Miya heard Johnny insult her food and while using her Hannya Stare said "Is there a problem with my cooking Mr. Powell?" Johnny saw the demon mask behind her and he freaked out "How the fuck are you able to use dark essence to produce that?!" Miya smiled and said "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you can't use chopsticks do you want to have some silverware instead?" Johnny just gulped and nodded. Miya then stood up and went into the kitchen, when she was gone Kagari looked at Johnny and said "If you want to live here then never….ever….EVER insult Miya's cooking."

Johnny looked at the pretty boy and said "How the hell was I supposed to know she would flip out….women they always react badly to every little thing." Johnny then felt a huge wave of dread wash over him and it was followed by him getting hit with a ladle and Miya saying "You must really learn to respect women, Mr. Powell." Johnny rubbed his head and said "Jesus Christ lady! What is it with you abusing your tenants and scaring the crap out of people? Is that what you do in order to get turned on?" Miya just chuckled darkly and suddenly multiple Hannya masks appeared around Johnny and the room grew dark and cold, blood was starting to seep from the walls and the cries of the damned filled the room. While everyone was terrified Jackie was just impressed that Miya could do this and he wasn't alone " **I really like her, Jackie. She knows how to use fear to get what she wants, I think she would be great for you and maybe even give your pets some back bone.** " Jackie smirked and replied ' _Keep on dreaming that's not going to happen._ ' The Darkness chuckled and said " **You'd be surprised, host.** "

Before Jackie could ask it what it meant he heard Johnny screaming Bloody Mary before Miya whacked him several times with her ladle. Jackie then looked at Johnny who fell to the floor and asked "Please tell me you didn't kill him, Miya?" Miya smiled and said "Please, Jackie have a little faith in me, besides I don't want blood on my floor." Johnny then groaned and said "What happened to "No Violence" in the inn?" Miya then answered "Oh that rule only applies to my tenants….it doesn't apply to me though." Johnny then said "Of all the hypocritical bullshit that I…" Jackie then said "Johnny you really need to learn how to just shut up." Johnny then looked from Jackie to Miya who looked ready to beat him again and he said "Okay you win…I'll be good." Miya then said "Delighted to hear it." She then gave him his fork and knife and sat back at her place at the table.

Once everybody was able to get over their fear of the Landlady dinner went back to normal. Minato was eating his food while both Musubi and Kusano where trying to feed him some of theirs, "Here big brother say ahhhhhhh." Kusano said but Musubi then replied "Oh let me feed you some fish, Minato." Minato was overwhelmed "Please you two I can feed myself." When he turned to his right he saw Tsukiumi was anything but happy, if the miso soup in her hand turning into a fountain was anything to go by. Matsu just laughed "Even though this is an ordinary dinner, it's too exciting. Just like a soap opera." Minato then said "Please don't make this worse, Matsu."

Minato then turned to Musubi and asked "Hey Musubi, do you think you could let Tsukiumi win a couple of times." Before she could reply Tsukiumi yelled "Minato, how could thee!" Tsukiumi then took a breath and said "Aside from little Kusano, the position of your "Lawful wedded wife" is still mine. That title wouldst lose its meaning if I didst not fight for it." Uzume then giggled and said "Says the wife who has lost 14 times in a row." Tsukiumi then yelled "Hold thy tongue, Uzume." Both Uzume and Hikari giggled. Minato then said "Isn't that a bit much?" Tsukiumi then said "Thou dost not understand, tis about our pride as your lawful wedded wives." Jackie then said "Apparently too much pride."

Just then Kusano stood up and said "She's right." Minato then asked "What's the matter, Ku?" Kusano just said "Tsukiumi is right, I'm big brother's wife too. Which is why I want to participate in the shopping race as well!" everyone was shocked, but Miya just giggled. Minato then said "Kusano you don't have to compete to sit near me." But Kusano shook her head and said "I'm your real wife too! So I want to fight for that title like Musubi and Tsukiumi." Miya then says that the day after tomorrow she will compete. The next day while everybody saw Kusano running around the house training for the race. Matsu drank some tea and said "Is that her eleventh lap?" Minato nodded and said "She's really pushing herself." Matsu agreed but she said "But she still has a big problem. Kusano has never been outside of the inn on her own before not only could she get lost, but she could run into some dangerous situations she could even get attacked."

Tsukiumi nodded and she said "But despite what we say she is committed to this." Miya then poured herself a cup of tea and said "Kusano has always wanted help out everyone with their problems. Because Ku-chan is the smallest she wants to do her best, just like everyone else." After a moment of silence Tsukiumi said "I can understand her feelings." Musubi nodded "Me too." So did everyone else. Minato then said "But I'm still worried about her when she goes out there." Matsu then pushed up her glasses and said "If Kusano is going to do her best, then we're going to make sure she wins that race tomorrow." Tsukiumi then asked "What is thou talking about?" Matsu then says that both Musubi and Tsukiumi will keep an eye on her and that she will hack the MBI satellites to watch over them, everyone agreed to the plan and they watched Kusano as she made her 15th lap around the inn.

Later that night while Jackie was on the porch drinking a coke while everybody was going to help Kusano, Jackie decided that he would pitch in his own way. With a wave of his hand purple light shot out of the ground and out of the shadows and smoke came Jacko, the darkling. Jacko looked at Jackie and said " _ **'Ello monkey, what's wrong. Looks like ye got something on your mind?**_ " Jackie then said "I need a favor, I want you and a couple of other darklings to follow Kusano tomorrow. Use her shadow to tail her." Jacko smiled and said " _ **No problem, Jackie. We'll make sure nothing happens to the little poppet.**_ " Jacko then melted back into the shadows and went to fuse with Kusano's shadow. Jackie then took another drink and then he went upstairs to bed.

The next morning Minato, Jackie, Uzume and Miya were outside to see Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kusano off and wish them luck. Musubi smiled and said "Well we're going now." Kusano then said yep with a smile on her face, Miya then said "Take care now." Minato smiled and said "Do your best Ku." Jackie saw within Kusano's shadow were a couple of glowing yellow eyes ' _Good, they'll keep an eye on Kusano._ ' Musubi then said "Ready." Tsukiumi then nodded and smirked "Let us begin the shopping race." The three of them got into a starting position and they took off with both Musubi and Tsukiumi in the front with Kusano trying to catch up.

While running Tsukiumi asked "Musubi dost thou know the plan?" Musubi smiled and said "Yep! I'll secretly follow Kusano and let her win the shopping race, right?" Tsukiumi nodded and said "For now our match tis on hold." Musubi replied "Right! Let's do our best!" the fist-type Sekirei looked behind her to see if Kusano was still behind them, even though she was way behind she was still trying to keep up. Once Matsu hacked the MBI satellite she was able to find the three Sekirei's positions. "Alright. No matter where she goes, I'll always know where she is." Matsu replied.

Back inside the inn Minato smiled "It's great to see everyone working together to help Kusano." Miya smiled and said "It's because of you that their working together, Minato." Minato was confused before Miya added "It's because of you that they're all working with each other, to see you happy. You've become such a great influence on them." Minato rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. Johnny then said "Can you guys keep it down, please. I'm trying to read." Everyone then looked at Johnny who had multiple books on the dining room table and was reading a particularly thick book.

Miya saw the dark circles under Johnny's eyes and ask "Mr. Powell…." Johnny said "Okay while I liked that the first time it's starting to get annoying. Just call me Johnny." Miya then asked again "Johnny…. Did you get any sleep last night?" Johnny just simply says no. Uzume then asks "Did you get any sleep since you got here?" Johnny then looks at them and said "No there's no time for sleep. I'm way too freaked out about whoever is after Jackie and trying to get The Darkness, besides reading keeps the voices in my head quiet…..sometimes." Jackie then asks "Have you made any head way on finding the fucks who're after me?" Johnny looked at him and said "Jackie I know you think that not many people know about your "gift", but the truth is The Darkness has had countless enemies through the centuries from both Heaven, Earth and even some demons from Hell have went up against it." Minato then asked "What kind of enemies has The Darkness had?"

Johnny looks at Minato and sighs "Alright, you want me to list them? Okay here we go. The biggest force that is after The Darkness on Earth would be the Catholic Church, members of the Church and various Popes have made it their mission to destroy The Darkness believing it to be the seed of Satan, fucking idiots have no idea what it really is. Now from Heaven; God has sent some angels against it, including his most powerful Archangels Gabriel and Michael, you know Michael, the angel responsible for kicking Lucifer's ass that guy! When God sent the best after The Darkness, it killed all the angels and it is said that he ripped of one of Gabriel's wings and nearly killed Michael. Also various monsters like vampires, demons, werewolves and others have tried to either kill or control The Darkness, this also included Satanists. But instead they were all killed, disemboweled and eaten. Even God himself took a shot at trying to kill The Darkness." Miya was shocked and asked "What was God's idea?" Johnny then said "You guys ever heard of Noah's Ark and the Great Flood?"

When everyone nodded Johnny then said "That was the Almighty's idea on how to deal with The Darkness, God warns Noah, he builds an ark, the flood comes and kills 99.9% of human life on the planet while Noah, his family and the animals are safe. But did that work….No sir, as you can guess God had a little egg on his face. I can just imagine The Darkness host of that time period looking up at the sky and saying "Nice try jackass, Next time give it you're A-game." I mean after all he survived God trying to kill him, that's saying something." Everyone was surprised by what Johnny said, he then went back to his books and said "Any number of these guys could be pulling the strings here, and it's up to me to find out who before it's too late."

Meanwhile Kusano is walking around an alley way clearly lost while Musubi and Tsukiumi are watching her from a street light. "Kusano seems to have lost her way." Musubi said, Tsukiumi was confused and asked "Didst the Landlady give her a map?" Kusano had a scared look on her face and Musubi said "I think she too scared to remember she has one." Just then Tsukiumi hears her phone ringing from her bag. When she answers it she hears Matsu say "Kusano isn't taking the anticipated route. What's going on?" Tsukiumi then replied "We know we canst see it for ourselves." Tsukiumi then looked at Musubi and said "Musubi, we'll have to do something about this." Musubi nodded and said "Right! Leave it to me."

Musubi then ran from her cover and after Kusano. Musubi then jumped into the air and backhanded a utility pole causing it to break and fall in front of Kusano blocking her path and scaring the shit out of her, Musubi landed on wall as she then covered her nose and said "We're sorry but this path is closed; please try another route." Kusano broke out of her stupor and went back the way she came and said "Thank you!" Musubi also added in her PA voice "Also if you have a map, it's best to take a look at it if you're lost." Kusano thought about it and remembered that Miya did give her a map.

Musubi then landed next to Tsukiumi who said "Excellent work, Musubi." Musubi nodded and said "Not only was I able to solve the problem, but I also reminded her of the map without revealing my identity. It's perfect!" Matsu looked at the destruction on the screen and asked herself "Does this count as not revealing yourself and solving the problem?" while Kusano was traveling down the alley with a smile now knowing where to go, within her shadow the darklings where still wondering what the hell Musubi was thinking " _ **Is that girl out of her fucking mind?! She could 'ave killed the kid!**_ " Jacko said. Fry then said " _ **Something tells me she didn't think that one through.**_ "

While still walking down the right path both Musubi and Tsukiumi watched Kusano from the top of a building. "If she keeps going down this path, then she'll reach the stores." Musubi said, Tsukiumi sighed and said "Good. Then tis smooth sailing from here on out." Unfortunately the moment she said that Kusano saw a cat on another path "Oh, a kitty!" Kusano then went to try and pet it, only for the cat to run away with Kusano chasing it.

Tsukiumi was dumbstruck by what just happened "Why is she going down that alley?" Musubi smiled nervously and said "I guess Kusano really wanted to pet Mr. Cat." Tsukiumi then swears and the two go after her. Kusano chases the cat to a pile of stacked crates and she saw the cat jump to the top of a wall and then jump down on the other side, Kusano then began to climb the crates to go after it. When Musubi and Tsukiumi caught up they saw the youngest Sekirei climbing up those unstable crates "Those crates look like they could collapse at any time." Musubi said worried. Tsukiumi began to panic "No Kusano don't. If thou continues thou will…." Tsukiumi once again heard her phone ring and when she answered it Matsu said "Uh guys, Kusano is off her route again…" Tsukiumi then yelled "Silence! Tell us something we don't know!" When Tsukiumi focused on Kusano again both she and Musubi saw the crates wobbling and the two of them then ran towards Kusano to save her from the fall.

But when they got there they were the ones that got caught in the avalanche of crates. When both of them were on the floor Tsukiumi looked at the sky and said "Musubi….canst thou tell me again, why we art doing this?" Musubi was about to say something, when she saw that Kusano was on top of the wall and was going to jump off "Tsukiumi look!" Tsukiumi saw and said "No wait, Kusano." When the Green Girl jumped off the wall Tsukiumi got up and jumped over the wall as well.

When she landed on the other side she sighed with relieve when she saw Kusano land in a pile of garbage to cushion her fall. Kusano then got out of the garbage pile and continued her chase of the cat, Tsukiumi then had an epiphany and said "Methinks I have an idea." She then chased after Kusano. When Musubi landed on the other side of the wall she called out to Tsukiumi, but she didn't listen. Then Musubi heard her phone ringing too, when she answered it Matsu asked "What the hell is going on over there? From the way Ku is moving it looks like she's chasing something." Musubi then said "Yeah, Kusano is trying to get Mr. Cat." Matsu was confused and asked "What? Who's Mr. Cat?"

Kusano then poked her head through some bushes "Kitty, where'd you go?" when she found the cat scratching itself. She then went after it "Its okay kitty I won't hurt you." While going towards it, Tsukiumi landed on a house overlooking the yard and saw that Kusano going towards the cat. Tsukiumi then gathered some water in her hand and aimed at the cat " **Water Arrow!** " the projectile of water went towards the cat and hit the ground on the side of it causing it to run to the right. Kusano was confused but still went after the cat, while Musubi landed on the house next to Tsukiumi. Musubi saw what Tsukiumi did to the feline and said "I get it. So if we can just lead Mr. Cat to the shopping district then Kusano will follow him."

Tsukiumi smirked and looked at her rival "Shall we." Musubi nodded and began to put their plan into action. While Tsukiumi continued to fire water arrows at the cat, Musubi grabbed a big potted plant and threw it at the cat, as well as various other stuff to trying to lead the cat to the shopping district. Matsu saw Kusano's progress on the monitor and said "Well at least she is heading to the shopping district now." She then turned to another screen and saw the destruction caused by the two Sekireis "But it seems like they got carried away."

While Kusano was still chasing the cat the darklings were just flabbergasted by what they saw Musubi and Tsukiumi doing " _ **And people think were chaotic.**_ " Fry sighed, Jacko on the other hand said " _ **Is it just me, or does anybody else think that the Benny Hill theme should be playin right now?**_ " Meanwhile back at the inn, Jackie made his way upstairs to clean his guns. When he got to the room and tried to open the door he saw that it was locked "What the hell….Hey Minato are you in there?" he knocked on the door "Hey, kid I know you don't want to be disturbed cause your studying, but could you let me in please. I'll take my guns with me and clean them somewhere else, come on kid."

Jackie then heard footsteps coming to the door, but when the door opened instead of Minato being in there he saw that it was Jenny. ' _What the fuck?!_ ' Jackie thought confused, before he could say anything Jenny smiled and said "Hey Jackie, come on in. I want to show you my new place." Jenny then brought him inside, but instead of seeing the room that Minato and he have been sharing, Jackie found himself inside of Jenny's old apartment before she died. Jenny smiled and said "Can you believe this place? Here go see what I have for you on the kitchen table." Jackie looked and saw that just like before there was a birthday cake with his name on it on the table.

Jackie walked towards the table and looked at the cake "Surprise! Cake." Jenny then giggled and said "You won't believe this, look…Giancarlo…" Jackie then interrupted and said "Spelt my name wrong again." Jackie was still confused on what the hell was going on, he began to think that this might be a trick of The Darkness….yet he felt like that this was the real Jenny. After getting over being interrupted, Jenny then said "Yeah he did, sorry about that babe." After a while Jenny then said "Well? Are you going to blow out the candles or what?" Jackie just looked between Jenny and the cake confused "Jenny….is this real?" Jenny looked confused but laughed "Yep! You and me are together and in love, face it rat-face you lucked out."

Jenny still saw that Jackie looked like he was in a trance "Jackie…are you okay?" Jackie then looked at Jenny and said "I don't know…. How are you here?" Jenny was confused and said "I live here, remember. Anyway are you going to make a wish?" Jackie then looked at the cake and blew out the candles. Jenny then hugged Jackie and said "Happy Birthday, baby. You're finally legal now, I know that you always piss and moan on your birthday but I just couldn't resist." Jackie just held Jenny in his arms and looked at her like she was going to disappear again. After waving her hands in his face Jenny asked "Jackie are you sure you're okay, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Jackie then said "That's because I'm looking at one." Jenny was confused and backed away "Okay what's going on, Jackie?" Jackie then said "I don't know what to say, but…you're supposed to be dead." Jenny was confused "What are you talking about, Jackie? Last I checked I'm still alive." Jackie then shook his head and said "I know this sounds weird, Jenny. But I swear I saw you get killed by my Uncle Paulie, he shot you in the head." Jenny then said "Your Uncle Paulie, kills me? But you're Uncle Paulie is a sweet guy, he helped me get my job at the diner and he raised you."

Jackie then said "Jenny…" but Jenny interrupted him and said "Wait I see what you're doing. Something happened today that is bothering you, but you're hiding it by creating some weird story." Jackie then said "No Jenny I swear I…" Jenny then kissed Jackie and said "Jackie it's your birthday, I got a new apartment and we're together. Come on let's take a day off from fucked up, okay." Jenny said as she put her hand to his cheek, Jackie then put his hand on Jenny's ' _It feels so good to feel her touch again._ ' Jackie then decided to enjoy having Jenny back and said "Alright Jenny you're right, besides I could use a break from fucked up."

Jenny smiled and said "Good and I have a great idea on how to do that, let's watch TV. I read on the guide that "To Kill a Mockingbird" is about to start, I know you don't like it but it's one of my favorite movies." Jackie smiled and said "Sure we can watch that." Jenny then kissed Jackie on the cheek and said "Thanks babe." Jenny then made her way to the couch with Jackie following her. When Jenny sat on the couch she then said "Oh by the way…" Jackie then said "Don't worry, Jenny. Butcher told me he left his phone number here, let's just relax." Jenny was stunned that he knew that, but she smiled and nodded "Come here, sit with me for a while Jackie."

Jackie moved closer to the couch but he stopped. Jenny looked at Jackie standing there "Jackie you okay?" Jackie smiled at her, Jenny giggled and said "See something you like, rat-face?" Jackie then said "Jenny?" She looked at him and said "What is it?" Jackie then said "I love you, Jenny with all my heart." Jenny smiled at him and said "I love you too, Jackie Estacado." Jackie then sat next to Jenny on the couch and she turned on the TV and playfully pushed him.

While the movie was beginning to start Jenny put the remote in his face and said "You want the remote, right?" Jenny then laughed and said "Well forget it mister. My remote, my TV, my apartment so my rules." Jackie just chuckled and wrapped his arm around her and Jenny moved closer to Jackie. Jenny laid her head on Jackie's shoulder and said "I love having you here….I'm always calm when you're around." Jackie then put his chin on her head ' _I can say the same thing about you, Jenny._ ' Jenny then moved out the way and turned Jackie's head towards hers and began to lean in to kiss him. Jackie was about to close the distance when he heard "Jackie are you okay?" Jackie then turned to the door and he saw Minato there.

When Jackie turned back to Jenny he saw that she was gone and he was back in his room at Maison Izumo. Minato then said "Jackie are you alright? Why are you sitting on the floor?" Jackie then shook his head and looked at Minato "Yeah I'm fine, kid….I...I was just think about things." Minato then walked over and offered him a hand up, Jackie smiled and took it. After Minato helped him up he said "I just came here to do some studying." Jackie nodded and said "I'll get out of your way then." But before he could leave Minato asked "Are you sure you're okay, Jackie." Jackie then said "Yeah kid I'm fine." Minato then said "Jackie I know that I might not be the most reliable guy in the world…..but if you need help with something just ask and I'll do what I can." Jackie smiled and he said "You're a good man, Minato Sahashi. I'm glad were friends." Minato chuckled nervously and Jackie left the room.

Once outside Jackie sighed "What the hell is wrong with me?" before Jackie could wonder what was going on he heard it say " **It deceives you.** " Jackie shook his head and said "Leave me the fuck alone." The Darkness then said " **You are alone, Jackie. I am not the one that's doing this.** " That surprised Jackie, but he had his doubts. Jackie then asked "Okay. Then if it's not you, then who is doing this? Why am I seeing Jenny again?" The Darkness then growled and said " **That is nothing you need to concern yourself with, host. From now on just ignore these visions.** " Jackie knew that The Darkness wasn't going to budge but he'll find out what the hell is going on.

After a while Kusano finally made it to the store she looked around the place and sighed sadly "The kitty cat got away." Behind her both Musubi and Tsukiumi were covered in dirt and were tired from their efforts "Well at least we were able to guide her to her destination." Tsukiumi said plainly, Musubi agreed and said "Yeah…now all she needs to do is buy the carrots and potatoes." The two Sekirei then followed after Kusano when she went into the store.

While Kusano was in the grocery store she was currently looking at the fish section, when Musubi and Tsukiumi saw her there they were confused. Musubi then said "Oh no it looks like she forgot what she was supposed to buy." Tsukiumi then said "Please tell me thou jests." Thinking quickly Musubi then hit her palm with her fist and said "Wait I think I have an idea." After a while Kusano was now in the meat section of the store looking at some steaks, unknown to her however both Musubi and Tsukiumi dressed up in trench coats and hats "I doubt that this will work, Musubi." Musubi covered her nose and said "It will work Tsukiumi trust me. Just make sure to disguise your voice, okay." Tsukiumi then covered her nose and asked "Like so right?"

Musubi smiled and nodded, the two of them then moved towards little Kusano. While Kusano was still looking at the meat the darklings in her shadow saw Musubi and Tsukiumi approaching " _ **What the hell are they doing?**_ " Fry asked, Lucius then said " _ **I think there disguised so they can try and trick Kusano into remembering the carrots and potatoes.**_ " Remi then said " _ **There's no way that's going to work.**_ "

When Musubi and Tsukiumi walked past her Tsukiumi said in her disguised voice "I heard a friend of mine say that carrots and potatoes taste the best when there in season." Musubi then said in her disguised voice "Really! Wow if that's true then I think I'll buy some potatoes and carrots." Tsukiumi then said "Yep, Potatoes and Carrots." When Kusano turned towards them, both Tsukiumi and Musubi hurried away and when they turned the corner they once again said "Potatoes and Carrots." Kusano then thought about those words and then she remembers that she needed to buy the carrots and potatoes.

As Kusano made her way to the vegetable section, within her shadow Jacko face palmed himself and said " _ **You 'ave got to be shitting me!**_ " Later Kusano then left the store with the carrots and the potatoes in her bag and made her way home. Behind her was a smiling Musubi and Tsukiumi "Now all she needs to do is make it home." Tsukiumi said proudly, Musubi nodded and said "You can do it Ku."

Meanwhile back at the inn Johnny was still going through his books reading through every page trying to find the identity of the people targeting Jackie, or he would if he was left alone. Uzume came down and saw some of the weird and cools stuff he had on the table, she then saw what looked like a red bell with four loops on top of it that acted as a handle she then walked up to it and asked "What's this thing?" just as she was about to pick it up, Johnny smacked her hand away causing her to yelp in pain. Johnny looked at the Veil Sekirei and said "Look I know you have a thing for Jackie and all, but for the god sakes don't touch any of these ancient relics. Especially that one… it's my favorite!" Uzume then rubbed her hand and said "You didn't need to slap my hand." Uzume then looks at the relic that caught her eye and asked "So this relic….what does it do?" Johnny sighed but he still smiled and said "This my lovely lady is the Abysmal Maw, dark magic at its sexiest." Before Johnny could continue Jackie, Miya, Minato, Kagari and the lightning twins entered the room.

Jackie asked "What's going on here?" and Uzume said "I was going to touch one of Johnny's relics and he was about to explaining it to me." Johnny then continued "As I was saying The Abysmal Maw or the Mawesome as I like to call it, is a powerful relic of dark magic. Legends say that the Maw was carved directly from the Gates of Hell, when you put it in your right hand and says the magic words it will unleash a blast of pure hellfire at your target. You know what hellfire does? It destroys everything it touches, and anything it destroys goes straight to Hell." Johnny then looks at Minato and asks "You're the boyfriend of that Musubi chick, right?" Minato blushed and said "Y-y-yeah, I'm dating Musubi." Johnny nodded and said "Well you know how sweet, nice and kind Musubi is?" Minato nodded. Johnny then picked up the maw and said "You could use this on her and even she….SHE would burn in Hell for all eternity." Everyone was shocked and Minato shivered at the thought; he thought her being deactivated was bad, but the thought of Musubi suffering in Hell forever was just too much to bear. Uzume looked at the Abysmal Maw in Johnny's hand with fear and asked "Have you….ever used that, Johnny?"

Johnny sighed and said "No. Because over the years some asshole lost the incantation for it, so it's just an unholy paperweight now. Besides even if I could, it has its draw backs." Kagari raised an eyebrow and said "Drawbacks?" Johnny put the Maw back on the table, then said "Yeah drawbacks, what you hard of hearing? Whenever someone uses the Maw it burns away part of their soul. Basically somebody would only be able to get off about three or four blasts, before the user would wake up cozied up by the fiery Gates of Hell. In theory a Darkness host could probably use it indefinitely you know considering their soul is already kind of in Hell."

Minato then asked "What do you mean?" Johnny then said "Every single vessel of The Darkness whether they use its power for good or evil, all end up in Hell. Every single one." While Hikari and Hibiki knew Jackie went to Hell they didn't know that, Uzume then looked at Jackie worried wondering if there's some way to save his soul. Minato then sees a shrunken head on the table and asks "Please tell me that's fake?" Johnny looks at the head and said "Nope that's a real shrunken head." Miya then asked "Do you mind telling me why there is a shrunken head on _my_ table." Johnny then saw the Hannya mask and quickly picked it up.

Hikari then asked "So why do you have a shrunken head?" Johnny then said "This head once belonged to a very important person. Jackie I think you'll like this, what with being a former altar boy and all, I assume." Jackie raised an eyebrow but he let Johnny continue "Okay this shrunken head was once Pope John the XII." Jackie then asks "Why the hell do you have the shrunken head of a former Pope?" Johnny then said "This one is special; not only was he one of the worst Popes of all time, he was also the first Darkness host to ever become Pope."

Everyone was shocked and Jackie said "You mean to tell me a Darkness host was once the Pope!" Johnny then nodded his head "Yep! You think that he would use the Papacy to run rampant, but the only things he did while Pope was disembowel his deacons and screwed some nuns….No wait now that I think about it he did summon some very powerful lust demons into the Vatican, then turned it into a brothel and by brothel I mean charnel house AKA: A place where dead bodies are dug up and stored after their graves have been desecrated. So yeah Pope John the 12th was a huge dick, in more ways than one; it is also one of the reasons why they really hate you, Jackie…and every other Darkness host. Because the Catholic Church really hates being tricked, especially by the root of all evil."

When Johnny puts the head in one of his coat pockets he then snapped his fingers and said "Oh yeah one more thing. I have it on good authority that some of those lust demons are still around in the Vatican, so never take a naked tour of the Sistine Chapel….not that they offer one, but still just don't do it." Hibiki then said "I don't think you had to tell us that." Jackie then sees a knife and picks it up "Well I'm glad that you have something to protect yourself, Johnny. But next time get a gun." Johnny saw what he had in his hand and said "Jackie! Put that fucking thing down right now and for the love of god don't let the blade touch your skin!"

Jackie then put the knife down slowly and Johnny quickly picked it up and said "What the hell were you thinking picking this up?!" Jackie is confused and says "Johnny, calm down it's just a weird looking knife." Johnny shook his head and said "Weird, yes, just a knife… Hell No! This is a phurba okay and this blade is very dangerous to a guy like you. A phurba's blade has the power to pin a demon to the spot…meaning it will paralyze the demon if you stab it with the blade and only the person who shanked the demon can free it." Johnny then pointed to the phurba in his hand and said "Now it is quite possible that a normal phurba doesn't have the strength to bind you, but this is no ordinary phurba. This Jackie is the Trinity, the blade was made by using one of the very nails that crucified Jesus Christ himself. DO YOU GET IT NOW?!"

Johnny then put the Trinity away in his bag and Johnny continued "If you cut yourself with the Trinity, Jackie you would have been paralyzed. That would mean that the only person to free you would be you, which you wouldn't be able to do because you would be paralyzed….do you see the dilemma here. You know what, the next time you want to touch one of my relics… just-just ask first, okay nothing major just a "Hey Johnny is it okay if I touch this?" and I'll say "Sure Jackie, that relic will absolutely not trap you in a never ending loop of torment!" or you know I'll say the other thing….NO!" Jackie was surprised by that information and was grateful that Johnny told him this, Uzume giggled at how Johnny talked to Jackie like a kid going into his father's things.

Kagari then saw a weird skull on the table and asked "So what's the story behind that?" Johnny looked at the skull and picked it up "Everyone I would like you to meet, Enoch. Great, great, great, great grandson of Adam and great, great grandfather to Noah, I'm sure he'd say hi except for you know….he's dead." Hikari asked "Who was Enoch?" Johnny then said "Aside from the only guy who could tell you how many angels could dance on the head of a pin, he's most famous because he taught mankind all about Heaven, Hell and all those wibbly-wobbly stuff in between. Now in the Bible it's said that Enoch walked with God, whatever that means I have no fucking idea which is why I don't read the Bible…but I do however read the Secret Histories and its there that legends say Enoch acquired all this knowledge when he ascended to Heaven where God had him take some night classes. So the next time God returns Enoch to the Earth he already has his PHD in the occult and supernatural."

Johnny then looked at everybody and said "Do you guys know how many people get invited into Heaven while they're still alive, you know just for a visit?" Uzume then said "I'm going to guess not that many." Johnny then answer was "Try zero…ZERO people ever get to do that. Seriously the loved him up there, so much in fact that when he died an angel descended onto the Earth just to inscribe their very language on Enoch's skull which is why the language of the angels is called Enochian. Seriously this guy was the early version of the Dos Equis interesting man in the world." Miya then asks "Has anyone been able to translate the angelic language?" Johnny then says "Nope nobody has ever been able to decipher the runes, but if you put the skull in absolute darkness it will emit a faint singing sound…which is cool, I guess."

Hibiki then saw a seashell and said "I didn't know you like to collect seashells?" Johnny then said "I don't that is another relic." Hikari then asked "So what is it?" Johnny picked it up and said "This seashell is known as YHWH's Lament. Also don't trust me on the spelling." Uzume then asked "Who is YHWH?" Minato then said "It's the Hebrew name for God." Johnny looked at Minato and said "Check out the big brain on the kid, he's right. Now remember what I told you guys about the Great Flood, you know God saving Noah while drowning humanity in his attempt to kill The Darkness."

Everyone nodded and Johnny said "Yeah well after the Almighty fucked up, it's said that he breathed his remorse into the first seashell Noah found which is why it's called "YHWH's Lament". Legends say that if you put the seashell to your ear you'll hear the voice of God himself, but with that said only the nearly dead or the truly mad can fathom God's almighty words." Hikari then asked "Then how do you know if that is the real deal?" Johnny then said "Because whenever I put it near my ear I hear it whispering to me…..which freaks me out, because that means I only have very little pieces of my sanity left."

Miya then looked at a winged demon statue and asked "What is that statue supposed to be?" Johnny looked at it and said "That Mrs. Landlady is the very first artistic interpretation of The Darkness; or as it was known back then "He Who Comes With The Night" I know it's not the catchiest of names, but you have to admit that it was really good considering people were still living in caves when they came up with it. You see during this time in our history, Cain, you know son of Adam and Eve formally of Cain and Abel, that guy, THAT GUY! Was roaming the world fighting against demons and other nasty shit on a quest of atonement for being a brother murdering jackass. The only problem is that nobody had faced The Darkness yet. Now when God sent Cain out on his path of redemption he made him un-killable and while it was great for Cain it sucked for everyone else. See murder didn't stop because Cain ran out of brothers to bludgeon, so The Darkness still had souls to latch on too."

Minato then asked "Do you know who the first host was?" Johnny then said "Details are a little iffy on that, some people say that the first host was a son of Lilith. Others say that The Darkness' first host was a Nephilim, but I don't buy that we'd all be dead if that was the case. Anyway didn't matter who the first host was because through him The Darkness raped, ravaged and generally fucked things up. The only thing in all of creation that could stand up against The Darkness was The Angelus or as it was known then "The Sister of Light", but Cain tried to fight against The Darkness anyway and he got his ass kicked. After that Cain decided the only thing he could do was warn people about it so her created 12 of these statues, gave them to 12 holy men and told them to wander the world and spread the word of "He Who Comes With The Night." But The Darkness didn't want to be known, so within a year it devoured all 12 men and the statues were destroyed, shattered or lost to time. I think that one is the only one left in existence."

Jackie raised an eyebrow and said "Wait…what you said while you were talking about the statue. You said that "The only thing in all of creation that could stand up to The Darkness was The Angelus." What's the Angelus, Johnny?" Johnny was shocked "You mean you don't know?! I would have thought that The Darkness would have told you at least that?!" Jackie then said "The only thing The Darkness tells me is that I'm its puppet and that I need to kill more." Johnny then said "Jackie, the Angelus is the complete opposite of The Darkness. When the Big Bang happened, legends say that the Angelus was the light that illuminated the universe, it's a creature of pure light. Also aside from light it's said that the Angelus is powered by God himself and all it wants to do is rip you open and burn away The Darkness." Miya then said "You're saying this thing wants to kill, Jackie?" Johnny then said "Yep! The Angelus and The Darkness have been enemies for a very long time. Nobody has seen it in a while and you should thank your lucky stars for that, Jackie."

Jackie then asked "Can you tell me more about it?" Johnny then said "You mean aside from the fact it wants to kill you?" "A little more would be helpful, yeah." Jackie replied annoyed. Johnny sighed "Okay here's what I know, everything The Darkness is, The Angelus isn't. The Darkness is the embodiment of all things evil, The Angelus is the embodiment of all things good, The Darkness wants chaos and death, The Angelus wants order and life, The Darkness needs a male host and The Angelus needs a female host." Jackie was confused and asked "Wait…female?" Johnny replied "Yeah you know, boobs, pocket books, shoes, Aunt Flow, vaginas. Female! Jesus, Jackie do I need to draw you a picture?" Uzume then asked "So you're telling us that this woman will just appear out of nowhere and try to kill Jackie because of what he bares?" Johnny nodded his head and said "Yep that's exactly what I'm saying." He then turns to Jackie and says "If it makes you feel any better, you're not the first one to be put into this situation….and you definitely won't be the last."

While walking home Kusano noticed that it was starting to get dark as the sun was setting. When Kusano was about to take a turn that was on the map she ran into the cat she was chasing earlier today "There you are kitty." Kusano then walked up to it to try and pet the cat but it started to run away again with Kusano hot on its trail. After chasing the feline for a while, Kusano saw the cat climb up a couple of crates and jumps on the roof of a house. Kusano then sees a utility pole next to the house and tries to climb it so she can jump to the roof. Once she gets to the correct height, Kusano then tries to jump to the roof only to not make it and fall to the ground. While screaming she closes her eyes and braces herself to hit the ground, but instead of hard concrete she felt herself land on several hands. When Kusano opens her eyes she hears " _ **You really need to stop chasing after cats, kiddo.**_ " The Green Girl looks up and sees that she is surrounded by darklings.

Kusano was about to scream when Jacko grabbed her mouth and said " _ **Easy there, poppet**_. _ **We're friends of Jackie, he sent us to keep an eye on you while you was shopping for suppa.**_ " Kusano then got a good look at them and then she remembered them " _ **Now I'm gonna move my 'and away and you need to promise not ta scream, got it?**_ " Kusano nodded and Jacko removed his hand from her mouth. Kusano then said "Y-you're the monsters that were on the bridge….the ones that work for Elder Brother." Fry then nodded " _ **Yup that's us.**_ " Kusano then asked "How did you guys follow me? I didn't see you with either Musubi or Tsukiumi." Remi was surprised " _ **You knew those two were following you?!**_ "

Lucius then said " _ **Makes sense after some of the asinine things those two did just to help her make it to the store and buy the groceries, anyone would be able to notice them.**_ " Jacko then added " _ **You're quite the mini-Sherlock ain't ya. As for how we were able to keep tabs on ya, my and the lads fused with your shadow.**_ " Kusano looked at her shadow and then to the darklings "You can do that?" just to show her, Remi fused with her shadow and the only thing Kusano could see was her glowing yellow eyes staring back at her " _ **Pretty cool, huh.**_ " Fry said. Kusano was bit frightened but after a couple of seconds she smiled and nodded her head.

Lucius then said " _ **Now that we have introductions out of the way we need to make sure she gets home safely.**_ " Fry nodded " _ **But I don't feel right about having her walk home now that it's so dark… also considering on how old our charge is, I would think it be wise to avoid people and bloodshed.**_ " Remi then came out of Kusano's shadow and said " _ **Yeah, the boss wouldn't be too happy if she came home scarred for life.**_ " before the darklings could continue talking Jacko then said " _ **Then why don't we just teleport the little one through the shadows to the inn. It be the quickest way home and we'd 'void the people we would.**_ "

Jacko then turned to Kusano and asked " _ **What you think ov that, Kusano?**_ " Kusano thought about it and remembered when Jackie did it on the bridge "Okay, Let's do that." Jacko then said " _ **That a girl, now just wait a tick.**_ " Jacko then moved to a wall while the other darklings fused with Kusano's shadow again. Suddenly the shadows on the wall turned pitch black and dark wisps of smoke began to come of it, Jacko then turned to Kusano and said " _ **Alright the portal's ready.**_ " Jacko then moved to Kusano and as he was fusing with her shadow said " _ **Go on, don't be shy. Give it a go.**_ " Kusano looked at the black void in front of her and then she grabbed her bag filled with groceries and moved into the portal.

When Kusano could see light again she looked around and found herself back at Maison Izumo. Kusano was about to go inside when she heard Musubi say "Kusano, where are you?" Tsukiumi then said "She shouldst been here first? What hast happened, didst she get lost?" Kusano then said "Don't worry Musubi and Tsukiumi, I'm right here." she then moved to the front of the house and both the Bubbly and Shakespearian Sekireis breathed a sigh of relieve. Kusano then moved forward and hugged Tsukiumi "Thank you…both of you. You two helped me today with the shopping race, don't deny it because I saw you both."

Both of them were surprised, while Fry said from within Kusano's shadow " _ **I have no idea why there surprised? They weren't even trying that hard to stay hidden or to keep their identities secret?!**_ " Meanwhile Matsu looked at the scene on the monitor "Well with all the commotion those two caused it be weird if she didn't notice anything. I should also thank Jackie for giving Kusano a little extra help today." Back outside, Kusano then said sadly "You two had to help me get to the market and remind me what I had to buy…so in the end I lost the race."

Both Tsukiumi and Musubi felt sorry for Kusano after she tried so hard to win, the two of them then looked at each other, smiled and nodded. Tsukiumi then looked down at Kusano and said "Actually thou didst well for thy first shopping trip." Kusano looked up at Tsukiumi surprised "But I…" Tsukiumi shook her head and continued "Thou hast proven that thou art qualified to be Minato's wife, and because of thou determination, honesty and the fact that thou always tries thy best…We have decided to grant thee a seat near Minato's side for now and forever."

Tsukiumi then patted Kusano on the head as the child Sekirei had the brightest smile on her face because of what Tsukiumi just said, Musubi smiled and said "Great job, Ku. You deserve it." just then Minato, Jackie, Miya and Uzume came to the door. "Well look whose back." Jackie said with a grin, Miya also smiled "Welcome home girls. Did you have a good time?" Minato saw Kusano and smiled "Hey Ku, so how was the race?" Kusano then moved to Minato when he knelt down to her level "I finished the race thanks to their help big brothe…." Kusano then passed out into Minato's arms.

Musubi, Tsukumi and Minato said Kusano's name in worry and then the darklings came from her shadow scaring them " _ **Is she okay?**_ " Remi asked. Lucius then looked at her and said " _ **Yeah I think so. Between the race, going to the market and coming back she's exhausted. All she needs is rest and she'll be as right as rain.**_ " Musubi then asked "Hey? What were you guys doing in Kusano's shadow?" Jacko smiled and said " _ **When all you guys wanted to help little Kusano 'ere, monkey decided to put us on guard duty for her just in case.**_ " Everyone then looked at Jackie who said "Well you guys wanted to make sure she succeeded in the race, I just wanted to make sure she was safe."

Minato smiled and said "Thanks Jackie." Jackie smiled and said "That's what family does, kid. We look out for each other." Everyone smiled at Jackie when he said those words. Later that night Musubi, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Hibiki, Hikari, Akitsu and Matsu were taking a bath together "I can't believe our plan was a complete failure." Matsu complained, Musubi agreed "And we worked so hard to be sneaky about it too." Tsukiumi nodded in agreement.

Matsu then sighed and said "Unfortunately you need to be a lot sneakier if you want to fool Ku." Uzume chuckled and said "Still that was a nice thing the two of you did though." Musubi and Tsukiumi were confused and Uzume said "One of Jackie's darklings told me that you two decided to give Kusano the seat next to Minato anyway. I thought that was really nice." Tsukiumi then said "Well…you see, Uzume. We felt if we had to go through all that trouble today." Musubi nodded and finished for the Water Sekirei "We figured we'd just give Kusano the seat and keep racing for the other." Downstairs Minato was with Kusano when she began to wake up "Ah you're awake." Kusano then said "Where is everyone?" Minato then said "Everyone is taking their baths so we can all eat together and Jackie is in our room."

Kusano then sat up in Minato's lap as the two of them gazed at the stars. Minato smiled and said "Maybe one of these days we can all go shopping together without all the racing. Would you like that, Ku?" Kusano smiled and said "Yes but, um big brother…" Minato then looked at her "What is it?" Kusano then asked "Can Musubi, Tsukiumi and Matsu come too. As well as Jackie, Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki, Akitsu and the darklings. They're all really nice and despite how they look Jackie's darklings are really nice too. I like all of them so much." Minato smiled and looked up at the stars as he thought about everyone at the inn "Yeah…I like them too."

While Jackie was cleaning his guns, the darklings that went with Kusano were with him "So how did the shopping trip go?" Jacko then said " _ **Well aside from how it ended…it went well all things considerin.**_ " Jackie was confused and asked "What're you guys talking about?" Fry then said " _ **Well Jackie-boy when Kusano forgot she had a map. Musubi decided to cut the kid off when she was going the wrong way by destroying a utility pole causing it to land in front of Kusano.**_ " Jackie looked at him and said "You're joking." Fry merely said " _ **I wish I was.**_ " Remi then added " _ **Of course that was nothing compared to when Ku started chasing a cat and Musubi and Tsukiumi started to shoot it and throw shit at it to lead the cat to the market.**_ " Jackie sighed.

Before he could ask anything else Johnny burst into the room "Jackie is it okay if I talk to you? It's important." Jackie then put one of his guns down and made his way towards Johnny "What's wrong?" he asked. Johnny looked at Jackie and said "I think we might have a problem." Johnny was shaking but he continued "When you said people were after you, during the three weeks I was here I went to walk around the city when reading doesn't help the voices in my head. Anyway during my walks I felt something bad." Jackie raised an eyebrow "Bad how?" Johnny then said "After a couple of days being here I have felt a steadily growing presence of dark essence within the city. At first I thought is it was coming from you, but after a week being here I can feel the dark essence in this city getting stronger, I can feel it in my skin, in my bones and in my balls. Whatever is causing it I think I might know where it's coming from."

Jackie then asked "Just point me in the right direction." Johnny nodded and said "From what I can tell this collection of dark essence is coming from the Eastern part of the city, I just don't know the exact location where." Jackie then said "Don't worry about it, I'll have the boys check out the Eastern part of the city, also JP said he had ways of locating dark essence." Johnny nodded and added "Also while your friends are going on their little killing spree, I want them to pick up the thing that is the cause of the dark essence. I might be able to see if it might give us either a lead on the guys after you or maybe tell us who they are." Jackie nodded and got his cell phone so he could call Vinnie to tell the Vendetta guys to check out the Eastern part of the city to see what's going on.

After everyone had dinner, Miya and Kusano were getting ready for bed. Kusano was already in her futon and she was fast asleep, before Miya decided to go to bed she wanted to pray at her husband's shrine. After she was through praying Miya looked at the picture of Takehito and asked quietly "I don't know what to do, Takehito. I can't keep these urges at bay forever nor do I want to kick Jackie out for something he has no control over." Miya then grabbed the frame and looked at the picture "I need your help….what should I do, Takehito." When she brought the picture closer to her Miya noticed that something felt wrong in the back of the picture. When she turned it over and removed the back she discovered a letter behind the picture with her name on it.

What surprised Miya even more was that it was in Takehito's handwriting ' _Takehito left me a letter?_ ' Miya then took the envelope and opened it when she had the letter fully open she began to read it " _ **Dear Miya, if you're reading this then it's most likely means that I'm no longer among the living. My greatest regret is that I would be leaving you too soon and not live out the rest of our lives together.**_ " Miya continued to read the letter even though it was beginning to open up old wounds. " _ **I want you to know that the time we spent together, even though it was cut short was the best years of my life. But if I am gone then I don't want you to spend the rest of your life wallowing in sadness and mourning my death. I want you to try and find new love, Yume once said that Sekirei are supposed to teach people about love and I want you to do the same. Please Miya promise me that you won't spend the rest of your years as a lonely widow, living alone in this house, promise me you will try to find new love and live your life. I want you to have a life filled with love and happiness…I will always love you Miya, forever yours Takehito.**_ " Miya then began to sob silently and hugs the letter to her chest, after reading it Miya felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders.

Miya suddenly felt free as she felt the guilt and the shame for her reaction towards Jackie suddenly melting away "Thank you, Takehito." Miya stayed like that for a few more minutes before going to bed and having a great night's sleep. Meanwhile on the Eastern side of the city in a skyscraper building, Izumi Higa the CEO of Higa pharmaceuticals and the Ashikabi of the East was going through some paper work that showed the profits that they were able to gain during this quarter. However he was less then pleased with the results ' _Once again are profits are being slashed because of MBI._ ' Before he could go deeper into his thoughts he heard the phone ringing he pressed the button and asked his secretary "What is it?" the secretary then said "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but you have a call on line six." Higa said thanks and picked up the phone to answer the call on line six "Hello?" Higa asked bored.

"Hello Brother Higa it has been awhile." Higa then asks confusedly "Who is this?" Victor laughs and says "I'm just an old friend of your family. My names Victor, I need your help with a little problem of mine." Higa then says "I have no idea what you're talking about." Victor then replied "You can stop with the act now Izumi. You know that the only reason your family's company was able to get so far and still stay in business ever since MBI came up was because of the Brotherhood." Higa smirked and said "That is true Victor, but from what I've heard neither you nor the people who still follow you are a part of the Brotherhood anymore, because you refused to follow orders. At least that's what Lord So…" Victor then said "Don't you dare speak that fools name. Instead of taking The Darkness from its host and bending it to his will to spread it across the world, that idiot believes in manipulating the host to become his own personal puppet even though none of them are worthy of wielding its power."

Higa then asked "What do you want, Victor. I really busy at the moment if you can't tell." Victor then said "As I'm sure you're aware the host is in the city and is a player in that fool Minaka's game." Higa then said "I have heard the rumors of an Ashikabi in the city able to summon demons and the minions of Hell to do his bidding, but I never thought that it was the current host of The Darkness." Victor then said "I intend to capture Estacado and I need your help." Higa chuckled and said "You're asking me to help you even though you're working with MBI?"

Victor then said "MBI, the Discipline Squad and Minaka are nothing but pawns. You of all people should know the value of having strong pawns." Higa smiled cruelly and said "Still what makes you think that I would help you?" Victor then said "Well I can always tell Minaka about that Sekirei Assassin you have on a tight leash. You also seem to forget Higa that I know your secrets, kicking people out of your hospitals if they don't have insurance or if they can't pay, even though they're dying. Testing drugs on patients that are not ready for human testing and of course charging more than usual to make more money and if they can't pay well like I said before you kick them out."

Higa then said "Even if I did offer my help and the use of my pawns what makes you think you can remove The Darkness from its host let alone contain it." Victor chuckled and said "Because I have found the one thing in all of existence that can contain it." Higa was shocked "B-but that relic was lost years ago?!" Victor then replied "Oh it was lost, but now it has been found and it is right where it belongs. If you join us Higa then I will give you a portion of its power so you can kill Minaka and take over MBI, the Sekirei are yours to do with as you please." Higa then asks "Why don't you want the Sekirei?" Victor laughed "Compared to the power of The Darkness the abilities these Sekirei have are nothing but parlor tricks." Higa thinks for a moment and says "Okay what do you need from me?"

Victor then said "I need some of your Sekireis to attack Estacado, four should be enough. I'll also have MBI and the Discipline Squad attack him as well." Higa then asked "When do you need them and where are you going to attack the host?" Victor then said "I'll need your pawns in two days-time as for where they will be attacking the host, I want them to go to the inn Estacado is staying at. I think it's called Maison Izumo I want your Sekirei to attack the host there and if anyone gets in their way kill them."


	20. Author's Note

AN:

Hello Son of Sparda 343 here; sorry I haven't been updating like I should, my mom had extensive surgery to implant metal plates to her spine to help her walk. Also my father screwed up his knee and he will be having surgery in December, so between both of them needing help around the house and school work I haven't been focusing on my stories, which is something I wanted to talk to you guys about.

First I want to say thank you for enjoying "Ashikabi of the Night", but now I have a question for you the readers and the fans. As you may or may not know my other works like "The Last Journey of Kratos" or "Nightmare of Yagami High" I wrote without storyboards; I would write what would come to mind and then post the chapters after making sure it was ready, so that was part of the reason why it took so long to upload chapters aside from live knocking on my door.

My latest story is the only one I have that has a Storyboard with all my ideas on it, which was why I as able to upload the chapters so fast compared to my other works, but I only wrote up to chapter twenty. So what I want to ask is this, Should I do chapter 20 and upload it then write the rest or should I save chapter twenty and focus on working on the storyboards for the other chapters and then upload them with 20.

I figure if I do the latter not only would you guys have chapter 20 to read but I would be able to post a lot more chapters with relative ease, but I don't want you guys to get pissed off and wonder where 20 is. So I'm going to make a poll on my account and let you guys decide while this is happening I'll try to work on both the storyboard and Ch. 20. Again thank you for your support it makes me happy knowing that you guys enjoy my stories like you guys do.

Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays

The Son of Sparda 343


End file.
